Toro Nagashi
by Enchantable
Summary: Aizen won the Winter War. Now a broken Soul Society must figure out a way to stop him before he makes his final move to kill the Royal Family. All the while Hitsugaya struggles with his feelings for Hinamori who appears to have joined Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**story I decided to try something different. This is probably heavily AU but oh well. Tell me if I should keep going or not.**

**AN**

"Get in there you!"

Bykauya was thrown into the cell, his injured shoulder striking the ground painfully. It was pride that kept the cry from spilling from his lips. Pride at what he had once been, pride as a Soul Reaper, a Captain, the Head of Noble Family. It kept his eyes dry and his lips silent when all he wanted to do was scream. Instead he pushed himself up and limped over to the wall, using it to sit up strait. His head felt ten times heavier than it had any right too, even though his _kenseikan_ was nothing more than dust on the battlefield now.

They lost the Winter War.

It was not a possiblity that had really crossed his mind. After all, they were the good guys and the good guys won. Men like Aizen were supposed to be put in their place, to be made an example of, they were not supposed to be making their way towards the Royal Family. They were not supposed to be God. But Aizen had never followed the rules before so Byakuya supposed it made a certain sense that he would not start anytime soon. It had happened very quickly. The four pillars had been compromised, two had fallen initially but the second two fell as well. Prioriety was to saving the town that was their battlefield, to protecting the innocent souls inside. It had been useless in the end.

He wondered who had survived. He couldn't believe he was the only one still alive. He raised his head, looking for any sort of indication as to where he was. It was useless. The cell was white, oppressive in its sterility. A row of black bars separated him from the other half of the room. Through them he could see a door but that was all. There was no furniture in the room, nothing that could be of any use to him. For a moment the despair almost overwhelmed him. For a moment his face came close to contorting with the grief coursing through his body. For a moment he almost lost control. He reigned it back in, refusing to appear weak.

Especially when the door opened and Gin Ichimaru walked in. He looked the same. He had the same grin, the same slitted eyes, there wasn't a scratch on him. Byakuya's body protested when he struggled to his feet. It wasn't fair that Gin Ichimaru was standing on the other side of the barred cell, grinning at him. By the time Byakuya made it to his feet his breathing was erratic and he could feel sweat beading his brow. Gin made a scolding sound and shook his head.

"Now now, you don't have to look strong for me," he said merrily, "I won already."

"For now," Byakuya gasped out harshly.

"Still so stubborn," Gin's grin, if possible, widened, "well lets see if this loosens you up a bit," he flicked out his wrist.

For a moment Byakuya wasn't sure what he had thrown. It hit the ground with a wet sound, throwing liquid onto the floor. His eyes went down immediately, though he regretted the action. He recognized the collar instantly. He imagined he would recognize it even if he was blind. It was the collar Rukia had worn when she was going to be executed, only this time it was soaked in fresh blood. The blood had decorated the floor around the collar in a bright red. His eyes widened and then flew to Gin's impassive, grinning face.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, his voice low and angry.

"Oh nothing permenant," he said, "yet," he added, "whether her head stays attached to neck or not is entirely up to you," he sighed dramatically, "it would be a pity though to break your vow, what is it, twice now?"

"I want to see her," he said.

"My my, you shouldn't cause your sister more pain. You'd be shocked at how painful it is to walk on a shattered leg."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, tearing his eyes from the collar and back to Gin.

"I want to know where Yoruichi Shihon is," he said.

"Why would I know that?" he asked.

"You don't?" Gin's smile slipped fractionally. Byakuya shook his head and regretted the action as the world lurched sharply, "pity," Gin said, smiling again, "I'm sure _your sister_'_s_ head will make a fantastic decoration."

He turned and walked out, waving his hand. Byakuya slid down the wall, his eyes die and focused only on the blood stained collar on the ground. He wished he could call Gin back, he wished he could lie and tell him he had some idea. But the words locked in his throat as the hopelessness truly dawned on him. To anyone's view he simply looked as though he were mezmerized by the one spot of color in the too-white cell. To anyone who knew him however, he looked as though he had gone quite mad.

Gin watched him from a slit in the door, a satisfied smile on his face. Yoruichi was missing, evading capture somehow, and it was going to become a problem unless they could locate the so-called 'Demon Cat' soon. He had assigned a good portion of Soul Reapers to comb the surrounding city to look for her but there was no doubt in his mind she had become a cat. If she was in cat form then it was not as though they could capture every single cat to find her.

His smile widened as he approached the next cell, already feeling the air grow colder. Of all the recent additions this was by far his favorite. He idly wondered if he had been such a pain in the ass when he was a kid. He pushed open the door. They had recently brough him back from 'talking' obviously. Unlike Byakuya whose wounds were at least half-healed his were fresh. Even though he was on all fours, his lips stained with his own blood, he raised his head and looked at Gin. His eye, the one that wasn't swollen shut, told Gin that Toshiro Hitsugaya wanted nothing more than to kill him very very slowly. Gin was amused by the notion that the boy could still be so proud, even when he was beaten so soundly.

"You're not looking very well, Shiro," he said, the nickname slipping off his lips to have the exact effect he wanted.

Hitsugaya surged forward, his hands grabbing the edge of the bars. Before he could move any further Gin grabbed Shinso and threw him back, pinning him against the wall with the tip of his Zanpakto. A cry escaped his lips as the tip of the blade buried itself in his stomach. Gin didn't push it in far enough to do any real damage, just enough so that Hitsguaya would feel pain. He withdrew the Zanpakto, resheathing it by the time Hitsugaya's body crumpled to the floor in a heap of white and red.

"Now now if you'd just cooperate I'm sure these conversations would be shorter," he replied with false sincerity.

"I don't care," Hitsugaya gritted out, the blood in his throat making it hard to talk.

"You've been reading too many bedtime stories," Gin purred with a shake of his head, "you're thinking that you'll figure out a way to rescue everyone, to make _her_ see the truth," his smile widened, "you won't. It's really that simple. You're not a prince and, though she is many things, dear little Momo is no princess."

"Do _not_ talk about her," he hissed, his head flying up to lock his gaze with Gin's.

"Oh talking isn't the issue," he replied smothly, "I'm sure I'll visit again."

He turned and walked slowly out of the room. As soon as the door was closed he heard the anguished howl that came from the prisoner inside. Gin's smile widened and he pushed his hands into his pockets. He had thought he'd stay and taunt the prisoners a bit longer but the last words with Hitsugaya presented an entirely different possiblity. He turned and walked out of the prison, stepping into the bright sunlight of the Court of Pure Souls. Those that immediately surrounded him dropped into deep bows, murmers of respect spilling from their lips.

He wanted to spill something decidedly more red from them.

They were all traitors. A couple of gruesome public executions and suddenly they were loyal to Aizen. They didn't know the meaning of the word. They all wore white now. He never thought he'd miss the black uniforms before. Ignoring the men he walked past them and headed towards where he knew Momo Hinamori was. She may not have been a prisoner but taunting her would be no less fun. Especially not when Hitsugaya's blood decorated his Zanpakto.

He titled his head back and let the sun wash over his face. It was going to be a good day.

He could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin found Hinamori in the archives, poised on the edge of a ladder in an attempt to reach one of the older scrolls. She wore the white that all Soul Reapers wore. If nothing else Gin had to admire her loyalty to Aizen. He had a feeling that if Aizen told her to go to hell and back she probably would. She already had. Her small fingers locked around the tome and tugged it, pulling it against her chest. She almost dislodged herself but managed to remain steady. Pulling the book against her chest she eased herself downwards the rungs and headed to one of the smaller tables.

He felt his smile widen. He recognized the scroll she was reading as one about old guard listings. Aizen had her working on figuring out who could be a member of the Royal Guards. The Zero division was nothing if not mysterious. The only member they knew for sure was in there was Kirio Hikifune. From his memories of the former Captain of the 12th Division he knew that he had no desire to take her on. The Divisions they had taken on were hard enough, they didn't know what the Zero Division was going to bring, only that it would be very hard. Hinamori was bent over the scroll, her hand poised over paper as she scribbled down names and ranks.

"Royal Guard searching?" he asked casually as he leaned against the desk.

"Hello Captain Ichimaru," she said looking up, "Captain Aizen wants to know what we're up against."

"Huh," he grinned, "got anything yet?"

"No," she said with a regretful sigh, "I've narrowed it down significantly but I don't have any certain—" her eyes widened, "names."

He followed her gaze to the blood spiraling forward on his sword. He frowned and looked at it. He hadn't expected there to be that much. He must have done more damage than he thought. He shrugged. It was not as though it made much of a difference. In his opinion Hitsugaya was much better off dead than he was alive. The kid was nothing but trouble, especially where their plan was concerned. His smile slipped as he touched his hand to the pommel of Shinso. An idea came to him as his smile was replaced. He grinned and pushed himself up.

"Wait," Hinamori touched his hand, "how are the other Captians?" she looked up at him.

"Ah, Hinamori," he gave a dramatic sigh, "they still refuse to see the truth," he followed her gaze to the sword, "some are more blinded than others," he looked back at her, "but not to worry, you just concentrate on your job and I'll do mine. After all Captain Aizen knows the tasks we're best suited too."

"Right," she said with a smile, "of course," she turned back to the scroll, "I'll try to find the names."

"Good girl," he grinned and pushed himself off the edge of the desk.

Loyalty was very good, esepcially where Hianmori was concerned. He watched her turn back to the scroll but her eyes had ceased to move. He knew she was wondering whose blood decorated his sword. He wondered if she knew that it was Hitsugaya's would make any difference. Just in case he quickened his pace before she could change her mind and ask. Instead he turned and walked towards the Central 46, he had to meet with Aizen, Tousen and the remaining Espada. It seemed Barranga was trying to involve himself in torture again and they wanted the other Captain's obedience, not their heads.

As soon as he was gone Hinamori's eyes lifted fom the page she was reading. All she could see was the blood on his sword. Whose blood was it? She didn't understand why none of them would listen to Aizen. He was just trying to help them all. But they were determined to be foolish and not listen to him. He had won the war. Bad guy's didn't win wars, only good guys did. Even if he was being evil there had to be a reason for it. He was doing everything to help them all. He had died for them and now he was back to show them the way.

With that thought firmly in mind she went back to reading. It was hard to concentrate though. A small bubble of doubt rose in her chest. She reached down to touch the spot, her fingers touching the scar that decorated her chest. Aizen had explained that it had to be her, that he knew she was strong enough to come back to him. He had 'died' as well after all. She was happy he knew she was strong. He was even working with her to achieve her Bankai, saying she had the power inside her. She hoped she could achieve it soon, before they fought the next part of the war. She wanted to be useful to him.

Her eyes found the spot on the page where she had drifted off and she focused on it once more. The names were less than helpful, none showed any sort of ability that would get them into the Zero Division. She wasn't sure what the criteria was but she was sure that these names didn't fit it. She sighed and closed her eyes. This would be so much easier if someone could tell her what made Kirio so special. Frowning she opened her eyes and realized there was. Closing the tome she put her inkbrush down and walked out of the archives.

She made her way to the prisons, trying to ignore how _white_ everything was. Even she knew that Aizen was not as pure as the color of his uniforms would make him out to be. As she walked people murmered her name with respect, boing their head. Hinamori tried not to be unsettled by it. It seemed strange that she was suddenly held in high regard. She didn't think she had done much that warrented it. All she had done really was what she had vowed to do. She had helped her Captain. If upholding the vow she had taken as a Vice Captain warrented so much praise than Soul Society really was in need of help. She smiled softly. Aizen was going to make everything better now.

"Vice Captain Hinamori," the two guards traded glances. Hinamori was not supposed to be near the prison, "may we be of some assistance?"

"I need to speak to Hiyori Sarugaki," she said, "it concerns the Royal Guard."

"We'll need to get approval from Captain Ichimaru," one began, "Captain!" they both gasped as Gin appeared behind her.

"Hinamori," he smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Hiyori," she said looking up at him, "it's about Kirio Hikifune," she explained, "Hiyori knew her best and her information may be essential to figuring out whose in the Royal Guard."

"Hmm," he said tapping his chin, "well these two will get you a meeting room and bring Hiyori to talk to you," he said, "but you must only enter that room, Hinamori," he said with fake seriousness, "after all, people inside here are dangeorus."

"I understand," she said softly, wishing she could see her friends, "that's alright. I just need to speak to Hiyori and then I need to get back to the library."

"Follow me," he said holding the door open for her.

Hinamori took a shaky breath before nodding her thanks and stepping into the darkened hallway of the prison.

**Break**

Yoruichi had never considered herself a snob. Then she went to the 80th District in her cat form and stuck to the alley's where cats wouldn't be uncommon. She officially considered herself a snob. The alley was just, well it was disgusting. It smelled horrible. She would have cut her own tail off at the moment to be anywhere else. But going somewhere else wasn't really an option. Instead she was slinking through the alley, praying that the puddle she had just stepped in was just warm water.

If she ever needed another reason to want to rip Aizen a new hole to bleed out of, this was it. She was currently slinking through the back alley's of the 80th District in a failed attempt to get the hell out of Soul Society and to the land of the living. Easier said than done considering she had to find a place to open the gate, stand up completely naked in the middle of the 80th District, open a gate and run as fast as she could before the Shinigami caught her. Goddess of the Flash or no, it was going to be very hard.

A flash of green made her feet stop as the ache in her heart threatened to overwhelm her. When she had last seen Kisuke Urahara, it had been as he was being dragged by two men off to Aizen. He was unconscious and the green he wore was wet with blood, the fabric much closer to matching her skin. She didn't know if he was alive or dead and she didn't dare try to search for his Spiritual Pressure. She couldn't risk revealing herself. She had one shot at leaving Soul Society and one shot only. She prayed he was alive though. She did not know what she would do if he was dead. Kisuke had always been her, well, her everything.

She would have charged Las Noches to drag him back but she knew it would be useless. Charging in there would only get him and her killed. She had to find help. She turned away from the heartbreaking flash of green and trotted towards an even more unobtrusive corner. She really needed a fight to start, something to distract people. She knew Aizen had people combing the city for her. They would find her before she got the option to get out. She frowned and looked around, trying to locate the nearest bar. She could figure out a way to start a fight and then she could open a gate and get out.

It would be so much easier if she could use Flash Steps. What good was being Goddess of the Flash? She felt so useless. She shook her head angrily and turned to go. A white robed figure appeared in front of her. She turned to see another at her back. Frowning she turned between the two. They were looking at her as though they were unsure if she was Yoruichi or not. If she transformed, if she fought them, if she was the only one to be free then she would have signed their own death warrent. She was the only one who could get help. She could not risk a full on battle. She slunk down, trying to act as cat-like as possible. Apparently it didn't work since the men traded nods, their hands going for their Zanpakto's.

"Kitty!"

A child darted between the men. She was dressed in an odd assortment of cloths that hindered her movements. A hat was pulled low over her head while another perched precariously on top of it. She waddled forward and grabbed Yoruichi, squeeling in delight. Her arms wrapped around her middle as the outer layers of her garments hid Yoruichi from the men. They traded looks, their hands lowering from their Zanpaktos. Even loyal to Aizen, even though they were traitors they would still not kill a child. The little girl looked up at them with wide, tear-filled eyes. Her chubby hand fished a collar from her pocket which she tugged onto Yourichi's neck.

"Bad kitty!" she scolded, "you worried mommy!" she clutched her to her chest, "naughty naughty," she looked up at the Shinigami, "see how naughty, bad kitty," she waddled off with suprising speed, leaving two very confused Shingami in her wake, "it's alright," she whispered, "I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?" Yoruichi demanded softly.

"Nel," she whispered, "Neliel Tu Oderschvank," she elaborated, "but everyone calls me Nel," she looked down at her, "Ichigo helped me," she continued, "I want to return the favor," she frowned, "he's in prison though so I'll help you."

"How do you know about me?" she asked as Nel walked through the streets.

"Mr. Urahara," she said, "he gave me a box to give you too," she ducked into a decrepid house and hurried to the back, placing Yoruichi down and pulling a dusty cloth off a stack of boxes. She grabbed one and slid it in front of Yoruichi, "here you go," she said pulling it open. Yoruchi peered inside. There was a gigai and a backpack. She recognized the gigai as one of the untracable ones. Inside the backpack was money and cloths. She looked up at Nel, "he just told me to grab those things before the shop was destroyed," she said grabbing another box.

"No," Yoruichi said flatly, "you are not coming," Nel arched an eyebrow, "this is dangerous."

"No, really?" Nel rolled her eyes sarcastically, suddenly looking much older than she was, "look, the Espada fucked me over," she crossed her arms, "I know what you're up against and even if the idiots who did this to me are dead I'd still like revenge," she glared at Yoruichi, "so I can either come with you or follow you. It's your choice."

"We need a distraction," she said to Nel finally.

"No problem," she said with a slow, predatory smile, "wait right there."


	3. Chapter 3

Matsumoto sat back with a smile of triumph. Her latest so-called interrogator had decided to get a little _too_ close to her. They tied her hands sure but she had her feet free. One swing upwards and the stupid Arrancar was howling in pain. Even if they broke her toes for it that was totally worth it. The door opened as people came to inspect the Hollow. Standing in the doorway with his trademark grin was none other than Gin Ichimaru. His grins vanished as he took in the scene. Matsumoto glared hotly at him, if they hadn't gagged her she would have shouted obscenities at him as well but the strip of fabric between her teeth prevented that.

"Everybody get out," he said, his voice uncharacteristically serious, "now."

The door closed. Gin walked over to her, his white robes swaying. Matsumoto had accepted the fact that she would probably always think Gin was attractive. Even when he looked like a pyschotic maniac he was by far the most beautiful man she had seen. Of course when he looked like he did at the moment, it got worse. Gin had opened his eyes and was walking towards her, anger and something else in their ruby depths. Matsumoto suddenly found the room very hot. Then she remembered why she was in the chair. When Gin got within kicking distance that was exactly what she did. She hit his shin and not the other intended area, he caught her foot before she coud do that.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked coldly, yanking the gag down forcefully.

"If dying, again, will get me out of answering to the Espada then yes, I have a death wish," she snapped up at him, her eyes blazing.

"I told you that if you agreed you'd work for me, _only_ for me."

"I'd rather die," she spat.

"Now now Ran," he said, his eyes closing and his grin coming onto his face as he leaned closer, "there's no need to get violent."

She lashed out with her other foot, catching him off guard and managing to hit her knee into the side of that maniacal grin of his, splitting his lip. He dropped her foot and stepped back but gave no other sign of being put off by her outburst. If anything his smile widened as his hand came up and the pad of his thumb touched his lip, coming away wet with blood. He looked down at her even though she glared daggers up at him before he lowered himself once more, his hands resting on her knees to prevent any further kicking. For some reason the light touch was enough to make her eyes sting with tears and her throat clench like someone had their fist around it.

"Why?" she asked, her voice soft and almost choked. He looked up at her, "why did you—" she closed her eyes, angrily fighting back the tears, "we cared about you!" his hands dropped like she had physically struck him again, "I cared about you!" she cried, her eyes opening even though the world had become much more foggy, "me, Kira—weren't we enough for you?!" she bit back the sob ruthlessly, "wasn't I enough?!" Gin stood up, "how could you betray us like that?!" he gave no response, "damn it! I need to know Gin! How?!"

"I think we've talked enough for today Matsumoto," he said, his voice oddly cold as he turned to go.

"Do you know why I saved Hitsugaya all those years ago?!" she shouted after him, "because he looked like you!" Gin stiffined but walked out none the less.

He could not get out fast enough to miss hearing the sobs that began to wrack her frame.

"Captain Ichimaru," the two Shinigami at the door stood at attention instantly, "we will continue our—"

"No," he cut them off, "no more interrogations. Wait ten minuets and escort her back to her room. No-one is to touch her, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" they both said, obviously off put by the seriousness of his voice, "uh, sir," they looked at each other, "Barragan went in to speak to Hitsugaya a minuet ago—"

"Damn it," Gin swore, "do as I ordered. Is he in the cell with him?" they nodded. Gin took off down the corridor.

Barragan was a serious pain in the ass. The only person he listened to was Aizen and even that was only occasionally. During the battle Hitsugaya had managed to freeze part of his _throne_ and Barragan had never forgiven him. He hadn't even managed to hit the Espada himself. Gin walked into the cell, not even bothering with the guards outside and kicked open the door. Barragan froze as he recognized Gin's Spiritual Pressure but Gin knew he was already too late.

Hitsugaya was on the ground, his eyes wide and unseeing. His lips were parted and tremors raced up and down his body, half exposed by the torn robe he wore. There was no fresh blood or wounds on him meaning whatever Barragan had done had been with his Spiritual Pressure alone. Gin's eyes followed Hitsugaya's vacant stare to Barragan's hand, hidden by his robe. Before the Espada could move Gin grabbed his wrist and twisted hard enough to break it. His hand opened to reveal the top half of Hyorinmaru. The other half of the blade was on the ground.

Breaking a Zanpakto was very damaging to the Shinigami who weilded it. Especially if they had mastered their Bankai and were very in tune with the spirit. Hitsugaya had always been especially in tune with Hyorinmaru. At the moment that had not worked in his favor. If not for the tremors wracking his body he imagined he would have thought the boy genius was quite dead. As it was he looked like he was in shock. Even if Gin wanted him dead the idea of someone like Barragan being the one to kill him did not sit well with him.

"My my," Gin said, his voice mockingly light, "this is quite a mess you've made," he looked at the Espada who huffed. Gin's patience was at an end. Without a moment's heasitation he drew back the broken blade and thrust it through the crown at Barragan's head, ripping it downwards to create a much deeper, more damaging scar. The Espada bellowed in pain and fury as Gin released him to a crumpled heap on the ground. The guards at the door yanked it open at the shout, "take Captain Hitsugaya to the Fourth Division," he ordered as one went to him and the other to Barragan, "not him."

"Sir?"

"Barragan needs to be taught a lesson in, shall we say, humility," he looked at the Espada and then at them, "I'm sure whatever lasting damage there is will be a reminder to him what happens when he is disobedient," he turned to Hitsugaya, "lets go," he said as one of them slung Hitsugaya over his shoulder, "wai—"

"Shiro!"

It was too late. Cursing overly efficient guards Gin walked forward. Hinamori had followed orders and gone only to that one room but he had forgotten that one room was close to where Hitsugaya was He threw a smile at Barragan and made a motion with his hand to show him exactly what he'd do to him later before stepping fully into the corridor. In rare show of action Hinamori had raced over to her unconscious friend her eyes searching for some kind of wound. Gin let his smile slip but didn't let his frustration show. She couldn't stand there screaming, she had to actually go over to him. When she cried out again he knew she saw the broken sword.

"What happened?!" she cried looking up at him.

"One of the Espada wished to speak to Hitsugaya," he pushed the door oopen and allowed her to see Barragan, "he has been dealt with."

"But is he going to be okay?!" she gasped out, her eyes on her unconscious friend.

"Yes," Gin said, "he'll be fine, we're taking him to the Fourth Division to recover."

"I want to go with him," she said.

"Now now Hinamori—"

"I'm going with him!"

It was not a request and the frighteningly large shove of Spiritual Pressure against his own made it very clear that pushing her away was not a wise idea. His eyes opened in suprise at the force of the action. Hinamori stopped and shook her head as if to clear it before looking at him again angrily. He quickly grinned and slitted his eyes once more. She tore her eyes from him and looked at Hitsugaya. Gin wished that the boy would close his eyes, it was unsettling as hell to have them open while his body was so limp.

"If you insist Hinamori," he nodded his consent to the guards. Hitsguaya had become taller than her in their stime of separation, it was not as though she would be able to kidnapp him and take him away, "what's gone wrong now?" he asked looking at the white robed, red faced Shinigami that ran up to them.

"Sir, sir someone's just opened a gate to the Real World in the middle of a bar fight in the 80th District. The gate's sealed now but reports are coming in of a black cat and a green child who changed into two very naked women and took the gate."

"Well that's not good at all," he said with a shrug, "lets get to the Fourth Division."

**Break**

"Wake him up?!" Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu cried, her eyes wide with horror, "Captain Ichimaru I'm afraid its not that simple."

Gin hated being in the Fourth Division. If it was up to Aizen there wouldn't be one but the peace loving bastard Tousen had convinced him. Now healers walked around wearing either the white robes of the Shinigami or the red collar of a prisoner. Isane, like most of the officers and the Captain, was in the latter of the two catagories. At the moment Gin wanted to strangle her with the collar for being so difficult. However he just stood there with his grin and watched her wring her hands.

"I mean the injuries he's sustained are very serious. Any attempt to wake him could result in permenant damage—"

"I don't need him for a long time, just long enough to tell me something," he smiled, "so figure out a way to wake him up."

Isane let out a frustrated sigh and her gaze landed on the room's soul occupant. Gin's gaze followed hers to rest on Kisuke Urahara's too-still face. He looked like he was sleeping, even with his body wrapped in bandages. He did not look like he was very close to death. What he looked like didn't change the fact that he was very close to being dead. He doubted anyone outside of the Fourth knew. He had made sure that Kisuke's condition was a secret. He needed the Shinigami to believe that there was some kind of hope. Despair meant they would give up. Them giving up meant that Aizen would have very few subjects. What good was being a God if one had no one to worship him?

"I need to speak to the Captain," she said.

"Captian Unohana's a little busy at the moment," he replied.

"Why?" Isane demanded.

He shrugged but did not elaborate.

Down the hallway Unohana tried desperately not to collapse. The sheer force of the flux in Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure was enough to make her want to pass out. She fought back the need, forcing herself to focus only on the broken young man in front of her. She knew his heart had been broken a long time ago, his body as well. Now it seemed his spirit was destined to suffer the same fate. She had thrown the other healers out of the room after they had turned an odd shade of green and taken the burden of healing him onto herself. She just hoped that it would be enough—that her abilities would be enough. She really needed Minazuki but none of them had seen their Zanpakto's since Aizen had won.

The only one who seemed unaffected by the whole affair was Hinamori. She refused to leave Hitsugaya's side and it quickly became clear that she was not affected by the Spiritual Pressure that was hurting everyone else. She stood next to Hitsguaya, her hands in the sheet he was lying on. His own were fisted tightly in the fabric or Unohana was sure Hinamori would have held his hand. Even though she knew better part of her wanted to give the girl a good shake. She was still so blinded by Aizen, still so enamored with him that she saw no problem in wearing the white robes, in being on the other side of the prison walls. Unohana knew she meant well but it did not change what she was doing.

"Vice Captain Hinamori," she called, her voice breathless, "I need you to ask Captain Ichimaru's permission to bring Minazuki."

"O-okay," Hinamori bobbed her head and hurried out.

Unohana braced her hands against the bed and bowed her head in a rare show of weakness. She had remained strong for her very confused division. She had not used Kido on anyone when the handful that decided to had declared their loyalty to Aizen. All she really wanted to do was cry. She did not want to be strong, she wanted to find Jushiro and Shunsui and go back to the world that made sense. No, she amended, she wanted to go back to when Shinji had accepted Aizen as his Vice Captain and run the bastard through with her Zanpakto. She wanted to have seen how evil he was _before_ this happened. She wanted this to be some horrible dream, nothing more.

"Captain Unohana," Hinamori hurried into the room, Minazuki clutched in her hands.

Unohana came dangeroulsy close to breaking down out of sheer relief at holding her Zanpakto again. Minazuki was, understandably, hysterical but quickly quieted under Unohana's touch. Minazuki and her had been a pair for so long that it was horrible to be separated from it. The Zanpakto felt the same way. Unohana reigned in her raging emotions and Minazuki quickly did the same. Their mission was clear and both drew strength from that. Unohana quickly drew Minazuki and released her Zanpakto. The creature appeared, taking up most of the room and swallowed Hitsugaya.

**Break**

"You know, Ichigo, when I said 'save the reunion for later' this was not what I had in mind."

"Yeah well, you and me both."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at that. Ichigo returned the gesture but grimaced suddenly. Rukia's eyes widened and she sat up but Ichigo shook his head. Rukia sat back with a dissapointed sigh. There was nothing either could do, the chain on her ankle stretched just far enough so if she lay on her stomach and extended her hand she could grasp Ichigo leg if he didn't move. She knew why they were in the same cell, just as he did. Both were injured and they had proved time and time again that neither could stand to see the other in such a state and not be able to do anything about it. This was torture for both of them to be so useless to each other.

"You know," he said finally, "I always knew if one of us was in trouble the other would get them out,' he looked around rather regretfully, "I never thought we'd all be in trouble at the same time. What if they're dea—what the hell?!"

Rukia lifted her foot up and brought it down on his toe, the best she could do in terms of a slap.

"Don't go getting all depressed on me if I can't hit you for it," she snapped, ignoring the tears that stung at her eyes.

"Rukia," he looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry," he said finally. For a moment they were silent, "I'm glad you're alright," he said.

"I'm glad you're okay too," she said, "even if you got your ass kicked."

"You did too!" he shot back.

"Not as bad as you did!"

"Damn Midget, just wait til I get these chains off—"

"I'll still kick your ass!"

Both stopped and looked at each other. Neither was sure who laughed first but before they knew it they were cracking up. Both had enough damage to their ribs to have the action hurt but it felt so good to just laugh. And to fight. And really to be together again. So much had changed and would obviously continue too. But for some reason the world did not seem so horrible when they were together. For the first time since he had been thrown in the cell he felt the flickers of hope.

"We'll get out of this," Rukia said firmly, "Aizen hasn't won completely yet," she looked around, "we would have felt something if he took over the King," she said looking around the confines of their cell.

"King?" he chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"My Hollow, he would call me King," he said with a sigh.

Rukia eased herself onto the ground and crawled over as far as her chain would let her, laying her hand on his shin in the most comforting gesture she could manage. Ichigo ignroed the protest of his body and shifted so that he was on his back next to her. Before she could stop herself Rukia turned her body and rested her head against his chest, careful not to disturb his half-healed wounds. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her, the feeling of being close to her again making his head spin.

He frowned as Rukia looked the same way. Both turned their eyes to the door where a very powerful Spiritual Pressure was. Ichigo tightened his grip on Rukia and felt her do the same. Being separated from her was an idea he could _not_ entertain. They'd have to kill him first. There was a terrific bang and suddenly, standing in the doorway was a human figure, hidden by the dust he had managed to stir up. The dust cleared and the three figures froze, two in shock, one in suprise. Then he grinned.

"My son has found true love!"

"Dad?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"My son has found true love!" Isshin bellowed triumphantly.

"Dad?!" Ichigo cried, "what the fuck are you doing here?! Why are you dressed like that?! What the hell is going on?!"

Isshin grinned and waited in the doorway for his rather hysterical son to calm down. It was true he probably looked drastically different than Ichigo was used to seeing him at the moment. After all he was dressed in Shinigami robes, his old Captain's robe tied over his arm and his Zanpakto on his shoulder. Other than that he didn't think he really looked that different. Rukia seemed genuinely shocked to see him there but her reaction was pale in comparison to Ichigo's hysterics. When they showed no signs of stopping Isshin walked into the room fully.

For a moment all Isshin saw was the little boy with the bright eyes who had sat at the river waiting for mommy to come home. When he had first become a human he didn't know that he would even be able to have children. He was just happy to spend the rest of his life with Masaki and whatever happened would happen. That didn't change the fact that a few years later he found himself holding a bundle of blankets containing an orange haired baby. He had gone over to Kisuke and demanded to know why the hell his son had orange hair. Of course Urahara had no answers for him and it wasn't something that really bothered him all that much. He was just stunned to be a father. The girls had followed after that and suddenly his house was a very very crowded place.

Despite the shock he had loved his children more than he had known it was possible. Now looking at him, at the raw betrayal in his eyes, it almost broke Isshin's heart. He looked just as young, just as hurt, just as confused as when Masaki died. The only difference was that he was older, he was in Spirit Form and he was obviously very very angry. Well there was nothing to be done about that none. Besides Isshin had killed every stupid Hollow he could find but the fact was that more would undoubtably come. Even with the protection he had around Karin and Yuza he didn't want to leave them alone for long. He stepped into the room. Ichigo seemed to know it was him and not some trap. Either that or his son was horrible at sensing Spiritual Pressure.

"Now we need to go," he said cutting the chains, "I found your Zanpakto's already, no sense in making you summon them from where we're going."

Before either could protest he locked an arm around Ichigo's waist and hauled him up. He took Rukia more carefully in his other arm. He surged backwards and then forwards, taking them out of Las Noches. The world blurred and both were injured enough so that they were unaware of much. When Isshin stopped it was inside an apartment in a big city. Ichigo weakly lifted his head and recognized the half-familiar skyline of Tokyo, Japan in the window. Someone was calling his name loudly but the world had gone fuzzy and their voice was distant. Ichigo felt himself beging lifted and placed on when felt suspiciously like a kitchen table. A half-familiar face appeared in his view, their blade raised high above their head before they brought it down over him.

"Hanataro! No!" the collective cry went up.

Ichigo was much more badly wounded than they thought. Instantly the gauge on Hanataro's Zanpakto was full. The 7th Seat froze with his blade pointed upwards in the strike position. If he hit anything the entire apartment complex was going to be destroyed and their location would be a dead give away. Carefully he re-sheathed Hisagomaru, making sure he did nothign to set off the blade's attack. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief that his wounds were healed before jumping to his feet and slamming his fist into this father's face, sending Isshin backwards.

"How the fuck could you not tell me?!" he shouted, "how long have you known?!"

"Since I first saw Kon go into your body," he said.

"Since then?!" he bellowed, "and it never occured to you that I should know?!" he staggared, obviously still weakened. He wasn't sure where everyone else had gone and he didn't much care at the moment, "damn it you should've told me!" he shouted, his eyes stinging shamefully.

"Yes," Isshin agreed, his voice uncharacteristically serious, "I should have. But there are some things you need to figure out on your own and this was one of them," he braced his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, holding him up, "besides, you haven't done too badly from what I see."

"We lost," Ichigo said, "we lost the war."

"No," Isshin said, "the battle was lost, not the war. Nothing could have prevented that," he helped Ichigo sit, "now we've got to figure out our next move," he sighed and looked at the door. Ichigo smirked and nodded as Isshin walked over to the door and slammed it open, pinning the odd assortment of people behind it. Only Karin and Yuzu jumped free.

"You done wallowing?" Renji asked crossing his arms and glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo watched, absolutely stunned as Sado, Renji and Uryu into the room. Hanataro was there as well along with a man who only could have been Uryu's father. Karin, Yuzu and Rukia were there as well. Even though he knew Orihime wouldn't be there he still felt dissapointment swell through him. He was happy though to see so many of them were alright. Hanataro had apparently dealt with the remainder of Rukia's wounds. The apartment was small but with everyone in it it felt familiar. Ichigo looked out the window towards the skyline, realizing they were in Tokyo.

"More people here," Isshin explained looking out at the city, "its easier to hide with all these people around."

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Lets get you two into gigai's," he said beocming business-like.

Ten minuets later Ichigo and Rukia were dressed and in gigai's. Isshin had showed them the room designated for the girls and the one for the boys. Despite being exhausted Ichigo was having trouble going to sleep. His body was tired but his mind was racing wildly. His father was a Shinigami, a handful of his friends had escaped from being captured and Rukia was alive. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. That stupid midget. It was bad enough he was in a strange room. Even when his father had put her in Karin and Yuzu's room she had snuck into his to sleep in his closet. He didn't tell her he found it as comforting as she did, having her so close. They had been locked up for—well he wasn't sure for how long. Just that it had been long enough so that the fact he couldn't reach out and touch her was troubling.

"Ichigo?"

Apparently she felt the same. He raised himself up to see her standing in the doorway, a blanket draped around her narrow frame like a cape. Her eyes were focused on the ground but she made no move to retreat. He held back all mockings and complaints and instead shifted over in silent invitation. She walked over to the bed, laying the blanket down at the foot and jumping under the covers with him. She curled up against him, burying her head in his chest as her arms went around his body. He held her tightly against him, the feel of her familiar Spiritual Pressure even though the gigai making his heart lighter.

"You scared me," he said, his tone half guilty, half accusing.

"Sorry," she said peeping open her violet eyes and turning her head up. He felt his arms tighten around her protectively. Instead of pushing him off she simply snuggled closer to him.

"Was this more what you had in mind for our reunion?" he asked. He felt Rukia's head bob against him, "picky midget."

"Shuddup," she muttered half-heartedly, unable to convince herself that punching him was a good idea.

**Break**

"Shiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"My my, this is rather ironic."

"Shiro please wake up."

There were so many voices all around him. He didn't want to listen to any of them but one and that voice was strangely silent. In fact he could not even sense his Zanpakto's presence. He had always known where Hyorinmaru was. He had been in tune with his Zanpakto spirit before, hell, before he even knew what a Zanpakto was. Now he could feel nothing. Not even a shiver from him. Hitsugaya would have cried if he had been able to stir any motion into his body. As it was all he could do was lay there like an invalid. He supposed that was what he was really. After all even if he woke up if Hyorinmaru had decided to shove off he was going to be rather useless. He immediately chastised himself for thinking such things. After everything that had happened Hyorinmaru had always been there. The dragon was probably just as hurt as he was at the moment. Hurt not just physically or Spiritually but emotionally too. A broken heart hurt worse than anything else and without the strange comfort Hyorinmaru provided Hitsugaya saw no sense in waking up.

"Captain?" he heard Matsumoto's voice, heard the chains that bound her chime together, "Kid!"

He wanted to wake up and kill her right then. Matsumoto only called him 'Kid' when she was particularly upset. It was what she had first called him when they met and she didn't know his name. She was the one who convinced him to become a Shinigami. Even when he had beaten every record, become a Captain in amazing time and gone to his division. Crossing the threshold had been the most terrifying thing. He knew whoever was on the other side of the door was going to hate having to answer to 'the Kid' as he was sometimes called. He had stood outside the door for about twenty minuets, shifting his weight and trying not to look too pathetic. His promotion ceremony was later that night so he didn't have anything to designate him as the Captain yet except rumors. Of course then Matsumoto had opened the door, smoothered him and yanked him into the office. She had never said anything about being the Vice Captain to him. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her and he didn't want too either.

"I'm so sorry," Matsumoto's voice came, choked with tears, "I shouldn't have heasitated, I should've just killed him," she swore, "you look like a kid, Captain, you really should wake up now," he couldn't move, "come on, I know you don't want to wake up, really, but you _have _too. We all need heroes Captain, and lets face it, there aren't that many left," she gritted her teeth, "look would you just wake up?! I've got my hands and feet chained but I've still got two _very_ effective weapons free," inwardly he shuddered, "damn it we're all fighting and you've got to keep fighting too!"

"Vice Captain Matusmoto, your escort's here."

"Come on, Captain, don't you stop fighting okay? Only one of us gets to sleep on the job and it's me remember? So wake up," he felt a brush of lips on his forehead, "or I'll find a way to smother you you hear?"

He wanted to explain why he didn't want to wake up. He knew that if he could make her understand that every breath he breathed was agony without Momo then being without Hyorinmaru would be a million times worse. He didn't want to feel that, he couldn't feel that emptiness. It would break him, that would break him like a piece of ice.

"No no let me go!"

Orihime was dragged into the room by Ulquiorra. She almost fell but he caught her, one arm locking around her middle as he held her inside the room. Her eyes found Hitsugaya and she gasped. He looked like a child, more than she had ever seen him look before. He was curled up in the bed, the blankets pulled around him. Barely half his face was visible, his white hair was the only thing she could really see. She looked over at her green eyed guardian who gave a curt nod of confermation and released her.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she hurried over to him, her eyes wide with horror, "what did you do to him?!" she cried looking over at him.

"The one who did this to him has been dealt with," he stated coldly throwing a bundle onto the bed. Orihime undid the wrappings to reveal the two pieces of Hyorinmaru, "repair him and his blade, I suggest you do the two of them together."

Hitsugaya heard the weak, faint chuckle in his head. Hyorinmaru always had an odd sense of humor.

"Soten Kisshun," she said, "I reject."

He felt Hyorinmaru's blade reforge as every little injury he had suffered had vanished. And then, like a cold pack on a bruise, he felt Hyorinmaru's presence fill him. It took him a moment to adjust but the shield showed no signs of vanishing. He realized, belatedly, what Orihime was doing. His eyes snapped open as he grabbed Hyorinmaru and surged forward. He jumped on the bed and raced for the window.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime cried, "I reject!" he looked back at her. She turned her head and gave him a weak smile, "go," she whispered, "Koten Zanshun!" she cried, "I reject!"

The window he was going for was blasted open. For a moment he was weightless in the air. He looked down and his eyes locked with Hinamori's. Horror, shock and sadness were painted all over her freatures but he couldn't stop for that. He couldn't comfort her. Instead he turned his eyes forward. He opened a gate and dove through it faster than he knew he could, bracing himself for the landing. Instead he hit someone's arms. He looked up to the familiar face of none other than Yoruichi Shihon.

"Hey there Captain Hitsugaya," she grinned, "long time no see!"

"Put me down!" he demanded.

"Well that's a fine greeting," a different voice huffed indignantly, "are all Shinigami this rude or is he just special?"

He turned his head. His hand locked around Hyorinmaru as he realized that he just walked into a trap.

"Easy," Yoruichi said, "easy, Nel's a friend. We'll explain everything," she looked at where the gate had been, "first we gotta get him a gigai and we gotta get out of here. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**This chapter is short but next one is going to be much longer. Promise.**

**AN**

After the fifth time they tortured him Byakuya's spiritual body started to break. They couldn't exactly destroy his Zanpakto thanks to it abilities but they seemed determined to break everything else he was. It didn't matter, honestly it couldn't matter. He knew Rukia was alive, he was positive of that. Something told him that they were sadistic enough that if they were going to kill her they would do it in front of him. They hand't and because of that he knew that she was alive somewhere. That alone was enough to give him strength not to break under their torture.

That and word of Hitsugaya's escape.

He hadn't heard of it, per se. He had felt it. It was so rare that Orihime used any kind of offensive techniques that when she had it had been the Spiritual equivilant of shooting off a flare gun. Then he had felt Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure surge before leaving Soul Society almost instantly. He had almost laughed out loud. The brat was free. If he was going to pick _someone_ besides Rukia to escape he would pick Hitsugaya. If there was one person who he had faith would find a way to save them without killing everyone, he knew it would be the white haired brat.

He was currently on his back in his cell. His attempts to sit up had left him breathless and sweaty so he had decided that lying down was acceptable. He was on his back because it was the one position that didn't sent agony coursing through his ribs. He felt strangely naked without the tokens of his office, both as Captain and as Head of the Kuchiki family, though he supposed that now there was no Sixth Division and there probably wasn't a Kuchiki family either anymore. Well even if he led them he didn't particularly think he'd miss them. The only members he truly cared about were either dead or being kept safe.

And Renji—

Byakuya frowned, he hadn't thought of his red haired Vice Captain since he was thrown in the cell. For some reason he was more confident that Renji was alive and off somewhere having escaped. If for nothing else then the fact that he wanted to get the satsifaction of rescuing Rukia for once, if Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't pulled it off already. Byakuya did have the upmost confidence in his Vice Captain, despite what others might have thought. After all even against his Bankai, even against an attack that should have killed him, Renji had still stood up and faced his own Captain down.

Byakuya had been very impressed. Oh he had other things to take care of and do but he had been impressed none the less. No-one else had survived a direct hit from his Bankai before and lived to tell the tale. It was a rare thing to have a Bankai, extracting it was a process that took time, effort and experience. Renji had done it with a lack of two of those things but an over abundance of one. Once he had been recovered enough Byakuya had helped him train to master the technique, something he knew he should have done from the beginning. He had failed Renji as a Captain, he knew that, but until he almost killed him he hadn't realized what keeping his promise to Hisana would mean. He hadn't really thought of Rukia as a seperate person, just as a promise.

After he had _not_ died, after he had told Rukia the truth, he had tried to make amends with her and with his Vice Captain. For Renji he had taken on two sets of paperwork and made him focus just on training with his Bankai. Renji had continued to impress him with his abilities, though Byakuya would always wonder why someone who was so excellent with a sword was given a Zanpakto that was a whip. Renji had approached his training with the same steely determination he did everything else. Even without Urahara's device he had achieved Bankai in record time and was well on his way to mastering it, a difficult feat in itself.

And Rukia.

Oh _God_ even years later looking at her was like being stabbed over again. He did his best to hide the pain, to tell his traitorous heart that she was not her sister. But he would see her out of the corner of his eye or from a distance and he would be half to his feet with his wife's name on his lips. Hisana was dead though, he had watched her fade away and he had watched her die. He had felt her Spiritual Pressure vanish. It didn't change the fact that he would do anything to get her back, even if it was just for a day, for an hour, he didn't care. He missed her so much, especially in times like this when he didn't know what to do. Hisana would have. She had always been creative—alright she had always been cunning, figuring out solutions to problems that he could see none too. When he had met her he had still been trying to figure his way around being Head of the Kuchiki Clan. She had been kind and understanding and everything he needed but still wasn't sure he deserved.

He liked to think that in some way he had helped her, he had repayed a fraction of what she had done for him. He knew he would always be in her debt, just as he knew he would always miss her. He frowned, he must really be injured if he was thinking soley about Hisana. Usually there was enough going on in his Division, in his family, in Soul Society to keep his thoughts occupied. If there wasn't anything he would make something up. He glanced over at the doors, half wishing that someone would come in to torture him and keep his mind occupied.

He was not dissapointed as the doors opened to reveal Halibel. The Third Espada walked in, the sway of her hips so natural, that it did not look practiced or like it took any effort, more like it was how she walked. Her short sword was in place on her back and she still wore the white of those loyal to Aizen Sosuke. His eyes went to her hand, or, more specifically to the object in her hand. His Zanpakto. For a moment his heart almost froze in his chest as he felt the fear from his blade's spirit. Unfortunately since his blade scattered and dissolved there was little that they could do to it. His eyes dragged from the blade to the visible part of Halibel's face. The Third Espada dropped the blade to the ground with an audible sound. It fell between him and the bars of his cage, not close enough to reach but enough so that it was directly between him and her, a line that could never be crossed.

"Are you not going to try and fight?" she questioned, her voice soft.

"To what end?" he asked, "you've won and I, I am in no position to oppose," he said closing his eyes briefly, "besides you have my Zanpakto wrapped so I cannot release it."

If Halibel was suprised she said nothing. The annoyance that was usually present in her eyes seemed to flare for a moment. Byakuya almost smiled at that, Hisana had been the same way. Quiet and mysterious and yet, somehow, so easy to read in certain moments. He ressisted the urge to shout at her to leave, to send someone else in to question him. He was in enough pain, he did not also want to think of Hisana anymore. Halibel looked at him carefully, obviously waiting for him to make a move and growing more and more annoyed that he was not doing so. She probably would have done something, given him some kind of opening but an Arrancar slipped inside.

"Halibel," she chimed, "Captain Ichimaru wants you."

"In a minuet Apache," she said, unmoving.

"He said you'd say that and he said to tell you that if you come now he'll give you alone time with the Old Man and let you keep your Zanpakto this time."

Haliebl said nothing for a moment before she nodded finally and sauntered to the door. Apache ducked over to grab the Zanpakto but faster than Byakuya's eyes could see she was next to her Fraccion, her hand snapping the smaller Arrancar's back with no visible effort.

"Leave it," she ordered.

Apache nodded and the two left Byakuya in his cell, Senbonzakura in his eyes but out of reach. At the moment he had no idea why they did it. It was not until later that the true, horrible purpose of the act would be revealed but by then he would be so close to madness he wouldn't care.

**Break**

Isshin made his way up to the roof of the apartment building he was in. He hadn't even noticed the absence of the last member of their little ressistance. But, then again, she had always been frighteningly good at masking her Spiritual Pressure. He only knew she was on the roof because he had searched every other corner of the damn building and not found her. That left precisely one place, the roof. Sure enough when he pushed open the doors he saw her sillouette, framed in the neon and moonlight of Tokyo. She was sitting on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling off into the endless abyss below.

There was a time when she had looked deceptively young. Now, the years had hardened her to the point where she did not look so young anymore. She didn't look that old either really, her age was just very hard to place. He supposed that came in handy with her line of work. At the moment she had sheared off her hair to the point where it was short enough to be spiked up in the back, her left eye hidden by the long bangs that fell down the front of her face. She wore cloths that had been artfully layered, each torn to reveal hints of the next. Apparently she had been working in some underground scene. He could practically smell the cheap liquor and cigarettes on her cloths.

The small apartment they were all crowded into was hers. He didn't think the others knew who she was, oh they knew _what_ she was but nothing more. He would have told them but even he wasn't that stupid. Hell even Ryuken wasn't that stupid and that was really saying something. They had accepted that Isshin and Ryuken trusted her. After all, they had just lost everything and it was not as though things could get much worse. He wondered if they noticed that she was absent from their reunion. If they had, well, at least they hadn't said anything. It wasn't their place too and he knew that she would make the consequences much more dire than they could afford to pay.

"You're going to have to face her sometime you know," he said, his voice soft.

"What am I supposed to say?" came the deceptively quiet reply, "sorry for leaving you? Sorry I faked my death and put my husband through hell to ensure your safety?" she turned around, her eyes almost angry, "what?"

"The truth," he said simply, "its what I told Ichigo."

"The truth," she shook her head as though amused at the statement, "he was never supposed to tell her."

"Come on," he sighed, "he did what he thought was right."

"Oh so you're defending him now?" she demanded, her Spiritual Pressure giving him the equivilant of a slap before vanishing almost entirely all together again.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, wondering how he was supposed to sooth the stinging, "I'm saying that you both made mistakes and making more of them isn't going to solve anything," he sighed, "we've all made mistakes," he glared, "you and I, we've both got to own up to the lies we told to keep the ones we love safe. They're not doing their job anymore, they're hurting them."

"I hate it when you're right," she said finally.

"You know, most of the time I rather enjoy it," he said with a confident smile that had her glaring at him, "you should come inside."

"In a minuet," she said leaning back and titling her head into the moonlight.

"You're such a night owl," he scolded, "its why you never want to wake up in the morning."

"Mmm, probably," she agreed.

Isshin shook his head and opened the door, walking back inside and leaving her to her thoughts. Part of her wanted to call him back and make him stay but she knew she was going to have to come to terms with facing her again, with facing _him_ again and that would be the hardest of all. She knew they would both be angry, he probably moreso. He did not love easily, nor did he trust and she had betrayed him in both those regards. For that she would always be sorry. Truthfully she had hoped that their rapidly approaching reunion would be under different circumstances, that the joy of victory would numb the pain of her betrayal. But there was no victory to be had, just the all-encompassing loss that they had suffered.

The door opened behind her and she sighed, turning to see who she assumed would be Isshin.

It wasn't.

It was like looking into a mirror and being punched in the stomach at the same time.

"H-hisana?"


	6. Chapter 6

"H-Hisana?" Rukia gasped.

She looked so different, sitting there dressed in cloths that belonged in the modern century. Hisana looked modern, more than Rukia imagined she ever had or ever would. She looked like she belonged on that rooftop, in that century. Rukia was stunned. She could not move. Ever since she had first seen Hisana's picture in Byakuya's office she had wondered about the enigmatic woman. Then she had found out that she was her sister and she had wondered even more. Byakuya had been kind and tried to tell her about her sister but she could see the way that he looked when he talked about her. He looked like someone had stabbed him and was twisting the knife. She knew that the fact she looked so much like Hisana hurt him and for that she was sorry. But here she was, the woman, her sister, sitting on the rooftop.

Rukia had prayed that Hisana was alive but now, now that she realized she was she could not find the joy in the situation. Just the hurt, just the anger. Before she realized what she was doing her had locked around the Zanpakto she had concealed in her blanket. Hisana's eyes widened as Rukia opened her mouth. Before she could utter the command and wake Sode no Shirayuki something happened. The exact ammount of Spiritual Pressure she took to wake her Zanpakto was applied to her own, nullifying her ability to wake her Zanpakto. Hisana was suddenly in front of her, hands extended but the technique had happened before she had gotten there. Rukia stared, horrifed as the command died on her lips and Sode no Shirayuki remained passive in her grasp.

"How—" her eyes rose to meet Hisana's own, "how could you?!" Rukia cried, dropping the sword, her hand lashing out and connecting with Hisana's cheek, the sound echoing across the deserted rooftop, "how could you just leave like that?!" she cried, "he loved you! He loved you enough to take me in! To keep me safe! How could you leave him?!"

Rukia ignored the angry tears that threatened her eyes and the lump that worked its way into her throat. She ignored the desperate desire to throw herself into her sister's arms, to beg the fairytale reunion that she had always dreamed of. She ignrored it because this woman had hurt Byakuya. Byakuya who ignored his own pain to help her. Byakuya who had thrown himself in front of swords for her. Byakuya, her brother, she had hurt him and in Rukia's eyes that was the greatest sin.

"There are things you don't know," Hisana said, her voice cold.

"And whose fault is that?!" she all but screamed.

"That's enough Rukia!" the command was harsh and issued in a voice she had only ever heard Byakuya use a handful of times. It was sharp enough to make her freeze, her angry tirade cut short, "you're upset, I get that, but I won't have you destroy our cover because of your anger," she continued.

Both the sister's turned as a roar of a Hollow echoed. Hisana's eyes narrowed while Rukia's widened for a moment but there the similarites ended. Rukia's hand went for her Zanpakto. Hisana quite literally threw Rukia over her shoulder and marched towards the stairwell. Rukia gave a shocked cry of suprise at the strength concealed in the oversized cloths her sister wore. Hisana ignored her and walked towards the stairwell.

"Those people—"

"Those people will have to make due," Hisana said, "you summon your Zanpakto now and we're all dead."

"But I have a du—"

"That duty ended when Soul Society fell," she cut her off, "your duty now is to stay alive and protect the intrests of the Royal Family," she desposited Rukia inside the stairwell and closed the door, looking cooly at her.

Rukia closed her eyes, unable to look at the woman in front of her. She needed to know the answer to her question but dreaded it all the same.

"He was a mission, wasn't he," she said, not evey trying to keep the accusation out of her tone.

For a moment Hisana was silent. For a moment Rukia prayed that she would tell her no, no that she had loved Byakuya. For a moment she let that hope flare.

"Its not that simple," came the reply.

"Yes or no?"

"Rukia—"

"_Yes_ or no?"

"Yes."

And the hope went out.

"I see," she mustered her dignity, like she knew how to do from watching her brother, her real sibling not this woman in front of her, "I think it's best if when we leave you stay here and do not involve yourself with Soul Society," she met Hisana's eyes squarely, watching the violet of her eyes harden.

"I will try to stay away from Soul Society," Hisana said, "I give you my—"

"Your word means _nothing_ to me," Rukia spat, her eyes blazing with anger, "and it will mean nothing to my brother when he finds out you've lied to him all these years," she made one last valiant effort at holding back tears, "so stay away from him and from me!" then she turned and fled.

Hisana closed her eyes, fighting back her own desperate wish to cry. That was not the tear-filled, fairytale reunion she had prayed for. Well, she supposed that it was time to let that dream die as well. She glanced at her watch, deciding to wait a few minuets for Rukia to hide herself in the tiny apartment. She may not have been able to do much but she could give her that. Turning Hisana walked back onto the roof and resumed her position sitting on the edge of the wall.

Sure enough the Hollow approached the building. Equally as sure she caught site of the almost invisible leashes attached to his neck. Her eyes followed them upwards to where the white robed Shinigami were standing on the buildings, guiding the Hollow. Hisana sighed, it was like the blind leading the blind. At least the ones they were looking for weren't blind—to some degree. She frowned and looked up at the Hollow and the Shinigami. The thing was edging its way towards the building.

Hisana got to her feet, her hand reaching under her pant leg and pulling out a dagger. She looked at the pale blade, wondering if this was such a good idea. After a moment's consideration she pushed it back into its holster and turned around. There were other ways of dealing with the Hollow. She turned and ran down the stairs to her apartment, slamming open the door.

"Everyone get ready!" she shouted, "we've gotta move!"

Isshin and Ryuken took the lead, grabbing various things and making sure everyone was descrete as possible. Hisana ducked into the bathroom and grabbed a candle. She crossed the distance into the kitchen and opened all the gas burners of her stove before grabbing a book of matches. The adults ushered everyone out.

"Lets get out of here, quickly," Isshin shoved everyone towards the door.

"Who is that?" Ichigo demanded glaring at Hisana, "what's she gonna do?"

"I don't know and I don't want to be on the recieving end of that," Isshin continued, "so keep going!"

Hisana lit the candle and turned, throwing it inside the room and locking the door and running after them.

In the midst of the ensuing chaos the group was able to escape. Though she kept her eyes ahead Rukia glanced back at Hisana out of the corner of her eye. Hisana looked strait ahead or her eyes scanned in front and to the sides for any threats.

She didn't look behind her once.

**Break**

As he rinsed the blood from his hands Hitsugaya could appriciate the irony of that one small part of his current situation. After all, Momo had been the first—but apparently not the last—to grip her sword hard enough to have her hands bleed. He had done the same. Even now, watching the blood spiral down the drain of the sink, he had Hyorinmaru braced against his leg and the cheap tile of the wall. He had muttered something to the two women he was currenly with about showering but the water had stung his arm too badly to use it. Apparently it had taken all of Orihime's abilities to heal his broken soul. There was no power left for his broken body.

Or his broken heart.

Exhaling he turned off the sink, bracing his hands against the chipped bowl. They were in some cheap motel that he had a feeling charged their rate by an hour and had a very different idea of what was going on inside their room. Well, no matter, his hair was tied back with a bandana to hide its color, his cloths were odd and baggy. He didn't look like a child anymore, not necessarily an adult either but certainly not himself. He wished that the insides of him were so easily changed. But no, no he was still broken where it mattered, he still clutched Hyorinmaru to his side like he was afraid not to feel the Zanpakto, he was still weak.

And Hinamori was still dressed in white, loyal to Aizen.

"Damnit Momo," he hissed his eyes flashing angrily in the mirror.

He hated himself at that moment becuase he could not bring himself to hate her. He was the one who didn't convince her. He was the one that let her go to Aizen. He was the one who didn't do _everything_ he possibly could have to make sure that she was safe. This was his fault. He deserved everything he felt. Reincarnated guardian, ha! He was a pretty awful one at that. A helpless one. His own eyes bore into him via the reflection, searching out every weakness and flaw. There were so many, there were too man. His fists clenched, one around Hyorinmaru, one into itself. The reflection in the mirror filled his entire vision before it shattered into spiderweb cracks.

His eyes went from the shattered mirror to his fist, shards of glass still embedded in the skin of his knuckles. He looked in the mirror again, seeing his distorted image but knowing it was his. His fist swung out again, distorting the mirror further. He didn't know how many times he hit the mirror, the glass going deeper and deeper into his already damaged hand but he would have stayed there all night if the sound hadn't alerted Yoruichi. She appeared in front of him, her hand streaking out and grabbing his before he could hit the mirror again. He glared furiously at her, her face distorted this time by the tears in his eyes. There was nothing but concern in her eyes, no judgement, no anger. He hated that more, he would have liked to have the rest of the world angry at him as well.

"Hitsugaya," she said softly, "you're not going to help anyone this way."

"So what?!" he snarled, "I couldn't help anyone the other way either!" he ripped his hand free but boy genius or no this was Yoruichi and she caught his wrist again, "stop it! I need—"

"You need to get this looked at," she said turning his hand over to reveal the mangled appendage, "and then you need to rest," her eyes flickered to Hyorinmaru, "both of you," she turned her head, "Neliel!"

The Arrancar had caste off her childlike form for her normal one. The gigai she wore kept her mask and the marks on her cheeks hidden as well as the distinctive scar that cut through the lines of her face. She walked into the bathroom, her eyes scanning for any possible threats before landing on Hitsugaya's hand. They flickered from the broken mirror to his hand and back again before she sighed. Without any given thought to how it looked she took his hand, stuck a finger down her throat and vomitted over it. Hitsugaya tried to yank his hand back but she was very strong and held it there. Almost instantly the stinging of his hand lessended before vanishing. His skin knit together, forcing the glass shards out. Within a minuet his hand was as good as new, a pile of old shards of bloody mirror in the sink.

"I'm going back to bed," she said with a yawn, turning and walking off.

"You should as well," Yoruichi said, "you won't be able to help her if you're like this."

He grudgingly walked off to bed. Yoruichi turned her eyes to the blood-splattered tiles. For a moment she saw them, then she saw red slowly turning green to brown. She turned the sink on quickly, letting the cold water wash the tiles clean.

_"And we've got baths here, you can take hot ones every day!" she cried excitedly to the quiet blond boy._

_"I can?" his eyes widened as he inspected the tub, "how does it work?"_

_"How does what work?" she asked lowering herself to his level near the faucet._

_"How does the water get hot?" he demanded inspecting it._

_"I dunno," she shrugged, "you just turn this thing," she turned the faucet on as a demonstration._

_"It's cold," he told her bluntly._

_"Nu huh!" she argued grabbing his hand, "it's hot!"_

_"No it—its hot! Lemme go!" he cried._

_"No wait a sec!" she turned the cold on until the water turned from scalding to plesantly warm, "see? You gotta balance them out," she explained grabbing the plug to the bathtub with her free hand and sticking it inside the drain, "you stick that in and—" she yanked the pink bottle down, "mommy puts this in hers and mine, it smells nice and you don't so this'll help," she continued bluntly dumping a lot in the tub. _

_Still holding hands the two watched as delicate whiteish pink bubbles filled the tub. And kept rising._

_"We gotta turn it off!"_

_"How?!"_

_"I dunno! You live here!"_

_"I can't see anything!"_

_"Let go of my hand!"_

_"No! I'll loose you in the bubbles!"_

_Both tugged in opposite directions and somehow lost their footing. With a loud splash the two toppled into the tub. Inside Yoruichi found the handle and turned it off before looking around._

_"Kisuke!" she cried trying to fight her way through the bubbles, "Kisuke where'd you go!"_

_Somoene tapped her shoulder._

_"I'm right here Prin—"_

_"Kisuke!" she threw her arms around him and took them both into the shallow water inside the tub. She looked at him hotly, "you must call me Yoruichi," she said, "we're in the bath together and people who bath together have to call each other by their first names."_

_"O-okay Yoruichi," he said._

_"Good!" she grinned, "now lets get the shampoo! You're hair smells weird and it looks brown!"_

_"My hair's blond!"_

_"Not right now its not!"_

_"Yoruichi!"_

Yoruichi's knees buckled, hitting the tiles. One hand clapped over her mouth, the other digging into the lip of the sink as she tried to contain her sobs. All she could see was the bright eyed little boy who had come to her house. She hadn't known why, just that he was there and that was all that mattered. And now, now he was somewhere else. She didn't know if he was alive or dead. She couldn't close her eyes because every time she did she'd see him being dragged away, his robes wet with his own blood. Because she was unwilling to close her eyes tears slipped down her cheeks, unchecked. She was horrible at comforting people, she was not kind or caring or anything that they needed.

She dug her hand into the sink. She may not have been but she was all they had. She was the only option at the moment and if she got them all thrown into jail then there was nothing that they could do. If she lost, then Kisuke was as good as dead. Her other hand clamped around the sink as she hauled herself up, her eyes focused on the dull color of it. She had to be strong, no matter what she wanted she had to be. Wiping a hand angrily across her face she collected the shards of the mirror and placed them in the garbage can before exiting the bathroom.

She out into the small hotel room. Her two companions were already fast asleep. Hitsugaya was curled around Hyorinmaru, refusing to be separated from his Zanpakto for even a moment. Yoruichi felt saddened for him. She knew he and Hyorinmaru had a special bond and having that broken must have been very hard for both of them. On the other hand she was very glad that Orihime was still fighting. She turned her gaze to the window. A few buildings down one was on fire, the flames licking high towards the heavens. Yoruichi frowned and opened the window, straining to see more.

Sure enough she caught what seemed to be the leg of a Hollow vanishing around a building. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see two white robed Shinigami hurrying across rooftops. The third seemed to have his eyes locked on something on the ground. She saw him heasitate for a moment, as though deciding which way to go and realized with a dull thud of shock that he was chasing other rebels.

Rebels who knew what they were doing.

Shinigami.

"Nel!" Yoruichi woke her, "watch things, I'll be back!" she dove out the window.

"Damn it Yoruichi!" Nel cried after her but whatever else she said was lost as Yoruichi landed on the ground, thankful that their hotel room was not high up.

She ran across the street, trying to pinpoint where she had seen the others. Apparently the building had been evacuated and the tide of hysterical people was impossible to fight. She thought she saw a flash of orange or a pair of violet eyes but they were all lost just as quickly in the crowd. She turned and looked around, trying to track them via the Shinigami but he seemed just as confused as she was. Quickly she lost herself in the crowd, vanishing as effectively as if she had used her Spiritual Power to get lost.

"Damn it," she swore looking around but seeing no one.

A hand grabbed her around her arm and yanked her into a dimly lit bar. Yoruichi spun around and froze, her eyes wide.

"Soifon?!"

Her former protoege nodded, her free hand pressed tightly to her swollen jaw, her expression one of obvious pain. She was dressed in baggy pants and a tank top, her hair lacking its two signature braids. Yorichi would have hugged the girl but she had been jostled enough. Soifon's left eye was swollen shut, her jaw swollen and Yoruichi could see the way she favored her side. She had been tortured, that much was clear, but she had escaped. Yoruichi felt pride surge through her as Soifon offered a half-smile.

"Come on," Youruichi said, "i've got someone who can help heal you okay?"

Soifon bobbed her head and followed Yoruichi out of the bar and to the hotel.

Ten minuets and a good deal of spit later Soifon coughed and wiggled her jaw.

"Disgusting," she said, "but effective," she looked at the three of them, "glad to see you're alright Captain Hitsugaya."

"Same to you, Captain Soifon," he replied, not letting go of Hyorinmaru.

"Did they take Suzumebachi?" he asked not seeing it on her.

"Yes," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the familiar Zanpakto, already in its shikai. The Zanpakto was surrounded by a white glowing orb, "but I got it back."

"Nullified," Yoruichi said with a nod, "smart idea."

"I figured it was best to have it ready to go," Soifon said with a weak smile, "I couldn't talk," she added motioning to her healed jaw, "Grimmjow's a good kicker," she grimaced and slipped Suzumebachi into her pocket, "did you see who set the fire?"

"No," Yoruichi said, "i saw the Shinigami tracking them but I didn't see who set the fire. Whoever it is has to be excellent at masking their Spiritual Pressure."

"Do you think—" Hitsugaya stopped.

"What?" Yoruichi prodded.

"Do you think that the Royal Guard is involved in this?" he asked after a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**A bit shorter, sorry but I wanted to get you guys a new chapter since I gave 2 to my other stories. Plus think of this as the set up for the next chapter which is gonna be chock full of enough Gin/Ran to make me not so sad about my other story.**

**AN**

"Damn it Ran."

Matusmoto frowned and opened her eyes, bleerily recognizing the interior of the Fourth Division and the angry angry ruby eyes looking down at her. She frowned, trying to figure out how she got there but her mind was plesantly blank. Her body was also rather plesantly numb. Her throat however was dry, her tongue felt big in her mouth. She felt the bed shift as Gin sat down and slid a hand under her shoulders, pulling her up with suprising gentleness and bracing her against his forearm. He reached behind him for the glass of water on the bedside stand and gently held it up to her, tilting it so the cool water trickled down her throat. The anger didn't go out of his eyes but it didn't seem to be directed at her for once.

"Whats going on?" she whispered as he removed the glass and placed it on the table before gently easing her down, "Gin—"

"The Arrancar torturing you attempted a new technique," he said, "it worked."

"And?" she prodded

"You've been unconscious for three days," he replied.

"And you haven't captured Hitsugaya yet?" she demanded, strength returning to her voice. He shook his head, "that's good," she said with a faint smile. Gin continued to glare, "I don't know where he is—"

"I know that!" he practically shouted at her, looking very young for once, "you would have told me."

"Don't be so sure," she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Ran, don't start," he said, his voice betraying the weariness she was just beginning to pick out in his face.

She frowned, concern in her eyes but she wasn't going to apologize. The bastard did, after all, help destroy her home and throw her in jail. But still, he didn't look that good. Like he hadn't slept in days. Like he hadn't moved. Like he had stayed by her side. Matsumoto's eyes widened. Was the concern for her? Had he, Gin Ichimaru, been worried about her? She knew she was one of the few people he really cared about—not as high as _Aizen_ on his list though—but she didn't even think he would have guarded her, waiting for her to wake up. She lifted a hand and gently placed it onto his knee. His eyes went from her hand to her face, half expecting her to summon strength from some unkonwn place and kick his ass. But she just offered a small smile, her eyes still burning with that same determination they always had.

"You've got your eyes open more," she said as she felt sleep tug at her, her eyes going up to see Gin removing a syringe from her IV, "Gin?"

"You need to sleep," he said, "Unohana had to be locked back up but she told me to give you this," he showed her the vial, she vaguely recognized the odd name from an old injury she had.

"Stay with me til I fall asleep?" she pleaded, ignoring the childishness of her voice. For a moment she tought he would refuse her but instead his head inclined in a nod of confirmation, "its nice."

"What's nice? The drugs? Well I know its not sake—"

"Ha ha Gin-pig," she yawned slightly, "no, its nice to be here with you," she smiled and closed her eyes, "even if you're silly sometimes."

"Sorry," he whispered, his voice soft enough so that she could barely hear him.

"S'okay," she murmered faintly as her eyes fluttered shut, "I'll always forgive you."

Gin bowed his head as sleep took Matsumoto off to a much simplier place. He looked at the unblemished skin of her face, painfully aware that the damage all lay where he could not see it. Where it could not be easily fixed. Unohana had worked wonders but she had done them illegally. Orihime had tried to fight off Ulquiorra to get to Matsumoto when she felt the fluxuations in her Spiriutal Pressure. But Aizen had need to see how his technique had worked before he tried it out on Byakuya Kuchiki. Since Matsumoto's Zanpakto was the closest to his he had chosen her to be his candidate.

Inwardly Gin shuddered, remembering feeling the changes in her Spiritual Pressure so acutely it made his head spin. He had always been very in tune with Rangiku's Spiritual Pressure. It was how he found her that day so long ago in the middle of the field. He had gotten to her prison faster than he thought he could, just in time to see her collapse in a boneless heap on the ground, her eyes locked on the now vacant handle of her Zanapkto. Next to it, in a container that had been sealed with something, was the ash of her Zanpakto in a container. All his grace, all his humor, it was all gone in the face of her injury.

And then Aizen had locked Unohana away, forbid Orihime from healing her and sent Tousen of all people to try and get Gin away from her. Well Tousen might have been good but this was _Rangiku_ and it was going to take a hell of a lot more than Mr. Blind-Pure-Spirit to get him away from her. That and the fact that he had some help from a rather suprising source.

"Is she sleeping?" Hinamori asked softly from the doorway.

Who the hell would have thought there was an acutal _reason_ for Aizen to need Hinamori all nice and brainwashed. The girl hadn't even touched her Zanpakto, she had lashed out with her Spiritual Pressure. It was erratic and harsh, he didn't even think she knew she was doing it, but she had essentially given Tousen the equivilant of a Spiritual bitch slap. Betwen her and the actual blow that Gin had given him he had backed off pretty quickly leaving the two of them to work on Rangiku. Hinamori knew more than he did, she had spent a lot of time in the Fourth Division. She managed to get directions from Unohana very quickly before Tousen told Aizen what happened.

So Gin and Hinamori had become rather unlikely allies in their fight to save Rangiku. Gin hadn't minded. Hinamori was one of the few people in Soul Society who seemed imune to his mockings. Even when he had his eyes open she wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she wasn't really afraid of anything. She could even hold a conversation with Halibel and the Espada didn't seem to want to rip her limbs off like she did everyone else. Hell he had seen her and Grimmjow talking once. No-one seemed to mind her. Even the Shinigami who were locked up seemed only to bring themselves to pity her for her foolishness, hate seemed to be out of the question even for them.

"Why wouldn't Captian Aizen let Unohana help her?" Hinamori asked, her eyes bright, "Matsumoto didn't do anything to hurt anyone—she doesn't even know where Shiro is!" she looked at Matsumoto, "I don't understand, Captain Aizen's got to have a reason for this."

If Gin were more understanding he would have said something smart. But the three days of no sleep, of wondering if Rangiku was going to survive had taken their toll and he couldn't stop the bitter laughter that spilled from his lips. Hinamori's eyes widened and he was sure he must look insane, sitting on the hospital bed with the sleeping Rangiku laughing but he couldn't help it. Mission or no, he knew why Aizen had done what he had. Byakuya was the one they were after, not Rangiku. She was means to an end. He was going to be in a lot of trouble for helping her but he couldn't be bothered to care. Life without Rangiku was not something he ever had or ever would consider.

"W-what's so funny?" Hinamori asked, "I bet Captain Aizen didn't even kno—"

"You fool," Gin laughed, failing to stop, "he knew. He knows everything that's going on around here."

"But then why would he do this? There must be a reason—"

"No, there isn't," Gin replied instantly before realizing what he had said.

His eyes widened. What had he just said? He hadn't continued their game, he hadn't defended Captain Aizen. Captain Aizen who had seen him as something other than a prodigy. Captain Aizen who he had always considered a father figure— Captain Aizen who had tried to use Ran, the one person that Gin had asked him to spare. The person Aizen had promised to spare. His ruby eyes narrowed in anger. He had used her. He had used her and he had used him. The cold pain of realization spread up the length of his spine. He had been a fool. He had follwed Aizen into hell becuase he thought that was what he should do. Because Aizen was like a father to him. Gin wouldn't betray Aizen anymore than Kira would have betrayed him. And so here he was, watching Rangiku still fight for her life because he had been blinded.

He looked at Hinamori and felt the pity he assumed the rest of Soul Society held for her. He looked at Rangiku and realized he saved her now but there was no guarentee he'd be able to do it next time.

He was going to have to get her out of there.

**Break**

Yoruichi stepped out of the hotel room to go to the ice machine, the bucket in her hand. Even with Nel's healing spit (god she prayed it was spit) Soifon still had some spectacular bruising and Hitsugaya's hand was still sore. Being unbruised and deciding that she had less destinctive hair than Nel, Yoruichi had volunteered to go and get ice. The carpet was scratchy under her feet and she moved slowly, giving the apperance fo being slightly asleep or slightly intoxicated. That way if she was attacked the person would think she wasn't a threat and give her an opening she could use without her Spiritual Power.

"Alright I'm going! Jeez you don't gotta be an ass about it!"

Yoruichi dropped the bucket in shock as none other than Renji Abarai walked out of the hotel room, sending a vicious glare over his shoulder at the other occupant. He was dressed in baggy pajama bottoms...and only a pair of baggy pajama bottoms. His red hair fell down his back, every other tattoo was visible. The door opened and something white sailed through it, hitting him squarely in the back of the head before he turned around and caught it deftly.

"Wear a fucking shirt!" she heard the unmistakable voice of Ichigo Kurosaki bellow.

Grumbling Renji yanked on the garment with more force than necessary before his eyes found hers.

"Yoruichi?"

"Renji!"

Both were so estatic to see the other that they threw their arms around each other.

"You are too damn—Yoruichi?!" Ichigo froze, his eyes widening. Yoruichi yanked him into the impromptu hug, "can't breath!"

"Don't care," she grinned, "how are you two? Whose with you?"

"Why do you _assume_ we couldn't escape on our own?" Ichigo demanded, "we could have."

"Experience says otherwise," Yoruichi said arching an eyebrow.

"Fine! My dad and Ryuken are in there," he pointed to a door, "me, Renji, Sado, Uryu and Hanataro are in there," he pointed to the door next to them, "and, uh, you don't want to go in there."

"What? Is Rukia pissed at you again?" Yoruichi asked.

"Eh if she is, there's someone she's way more mad at."

"And that would be?"

"Hisana," Renji said instantly.

"Hisana?" Yoruichi questioned, "wait, as in, her _sister_ Hisana? As in Little Byakuya's _wife_ Hisana?" they nodded, "where's that bitch?" Yoruichi demanded, her gold eyes flashing, "I'm itching for a good fight."

"Hold on," Ichigo stood in front of her, "we're hiding out here and not that I don't appriciate your need for a good fight—believe me I've been looking for one of those—I'm pretty sure Hotel management would kick us out and then we're pretty much fucked."

"Oh this won't take long," Yoruichi said sidestepping him, "and how quiet she is depends on how good she is with pain," she continued walking over to the door.

Both men dove in front, blocking her path easily.

"Now lets not be—hey who else is with you?"

"Why do you assume there's someone else with me?" Yoruichi challanged.

"Because you're always dragging his ass outta some kind of trouble," Renji smirked.

"She is not!" Ichigo argued hotly.

"Uh, yeah she is," Renji said crossing his arms.

"He's got a point," Yoruichi said, "but the people with me got out on their own," she said turning around and heading to the ice machine, filling the bucket, "come on," she slid her keycard into the door.

"Does it normally take that long to get ice?" Hitsugaya demanded crossly from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Captain Histugaya! Captain Soifon? Nel?!" Renji and Ichigo's eyes went all around before resting on the green haired former Espada who was in her adult form.

"I need a title," she muttered.

"You two escaped?" Hitsugaya demanded, his eyes wide, "how?"

"Why does everyone assume we couldn't escape on our own?" Ichigo demanded.

"No, they assume _you_ couldn't escape on your own," Renji scoffed, "some of us don't usually need to be rescued."

"Shut up! Like no-one's ever had to save you before! I kicked your ass once—"

"And _only_ once, besides I'll fight you again!"

"The two of them suck at being quiet," Hitsugaya muttered crossing his arms, "they're going to blow our cover."

Both suddenly went flying into the room as the door slammed shut behind them and the person who kicked them. Rukia glared at the two men angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you two don't shut up you're going to get us caught," she snapped before looking up, "you all escaped?" she grinned, "that's great."

"You don't seem that shocked," Yoruichi said.

"I'm not, you're all really good," she bit her lip, "did you—did any of you see my brother before you left?" they all shook their heads and she sighed, bowing her own slightly, "okay—"

"Rukia!" Hisana shoved open the door, "I get that you hate me but you can't go charging off like—what the fuck?" she ducked under the well placed kick Yoruichi lashed out with, managing to only have her shoulder caught, "who the hell are you?!"

"You must be Hisana," Yoruichi said catching Hisana's shoulder with her elbow "I'm Yoruichi, we haven't met."

"Yes I can see why," Hisana said catching the fist and twisting it up and behind Yoruichi's back, "you're not very good at greeting people."

"I keep my opinions honest," Yoruichi said tossing the smaller woman over her shoulder before intending to drop her knee to her stomach but Hisana rolled through Yoruichi's legs and slammed her fingertips into Yoruichi's shoulderblades.

"Well its rather obvious you don't like me," Hisana said dryly, "you must be a friend of Rukia's."

"And Byakuya," Yoruichi replied, "so I really really don't like you."

"I can feel that," Hisana said, sidestepping Yoruichi's lunge, "but I've been doing this for a while," she added, producing a dagger from somewhere else, pressing it against Yoruichi's throat before Renji and Ichigo stepped in and separated the two of them, "so lets take a deep breath and postpone this until _after_ we save the world shall we?" she glared at the two of them, "not that I don't appriciate your defensiveness for Byakuya but there's one problem with it."

"What's that?" Rukia demanded.

"Byakuya knows I'm alive," she said rolling her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fire, it was everywhere. He fucking _hated_ fire. Hyorinmaru hated fire. It was too hot, he couldn't think. He could only heart the screams of the dying, watch the red grow wider and wider around them. _

_Pink light._

_Hinamori!_

_Hope flared in him as he saw the light streak forward._

_But it was going in the wrong direction. It was going towards—_

_"Matsumoto!" he slammed into his Vice Captain, knocking her to the ground. Their faces wore the same look of pure horror as they turned to face Hinamori, "no," he whispered, his voice hoarse with pain and disbelief, "Hinamori! What the hell are you _doing_?!"_

_Hinamori looked close to tears but her features were set in a look of determination. Hitsugaya cried out and charged forward, his hand on Hyorinmaru. He had to make her see the truth, he had to open her eyes. Even if it was with his sword. When they won she wasn't going to be able to be forgiven if she kept attacking them._

_"Captain, no!" Matsumoto grabbed him. Anger made his movements sloppy, if he had been in control he would've won easily. As it was she was able to restrain him, "she's not with us," he heard her sob, "she's fighting _against _us now."_

_"No!" he roared, all semblance of control gone, "You're lying! Hinamori! Tell them—Hinamori!" he screamed as the pink light took out three Shinigami, "No!" his eyes widened, "no!" he struggled, "Damn it Matsumoto! Let me go!" he struggled, "I have too—I have too make her see! Hinamori!"_

_"You can't help her," Matsumoto said, her voice almost pleading, "you can't Captain," she looked around, "we have to keep fightin—Captain! Kid!"_

_He shoved and bolted forward, ignoring the shouts as he ran towards here the pink light had been. He could get there, he could stop her, he could save them all, he just had to get to get to her. He had to keep her from getting hurt. His hand flew out, desperate to grab her. He brushed against the blade of Tobiume, the warm metal sliding easily under his fingeripts as Hinamori changed the path of her blade to avoid hitting him. His fingertips brushed her hand. He saw something in her eyes but as quickly as it came it was gone and two arms locked around his shoulders, Hyorimaru wrenched from his grasp._

_"Captain!" Matsumoto screamed._

_"Hinamori?" he could only whisper as horror took the force from his words. _

_"Take him," Aizen ordered with a wave of his hand. _

_Hitsugaya's eyes found Hinamori's but, for the first time in her life, she looked away. Someone called her and she turned, running off. He was stunned, so stunned he didn't even try to fight. All he could do was watch as Hinamori took off to help Azen defeat them. By the time he began to struggle it was too late._

_"Hinamori!" He shouted after her, "Please! No! Hinamori!" she kept running, not looking back once, "Momo!"_

"Momo!" Hitsugaya bolted upright in bed, his breath coming in pained gasps as he struggled to breathe.

He missed those who had awaken lying back down, pretending they hadn't heart the young man's tortured cries. Grabbing Hyorinmaru he walked out of the room, unable to stand the thought of being there. He couldn't deal with the silence, with the faint peace inside there. He had to get away. He couldn't fight so he did the only thing he could, he ran. Hs feet hit the ground as he picked up the pace, running out of the hotel and to the streets of Tokyo. He didn't care where hw as going, he didn't care if he got lost, he couldn't be in there. He couldn't think in there.

_Stop calling me Shiro!_

_Bed Wetter Momo_

He ran faster, he ran until sweat ran down his back, until his legs screamed with the voice he couldn't find. Until his chest hurt and bile rose in his throat. And then he kept running. He needed the physical pain, he needed something, he needed anything but the emotional agony that seemed to have taken over his very core. He could feel Hyorinmaru's alarm but shoved it aside. Even his Zanpakto, the one that knew him better than anyone else, was worried about him. Well he didn't care, he couldn't care. All he could do was run, run faster, run for longer, run until his gigai gave out and his body died. Would the emotional pain remain then? Would it stay there? Was this how Hinamori felt when Aizen faked his death? He was pretty sure if he saw anyone who could put up a fight he'd charge them.

_I'm going to join the 5th Division under Captain Aizen._

_But it was in the Captain's own handwriting!_

_You killed Captain Aizen!_

"No!" he roared, his feet tripping as his knees hit the hard cement. His hands balled themselves into fists and slammed into the rough stone. He didn't care. He hit it, like he hit the mirror, like he wanted to hit someone else, "you weren't supposed to still care!" he roared, not knowing anymore if his anger was at the girl herself or directed inwards, to himself. "you were supposed to open your eyes! You were supposed to trust me!" the tears he had tried to valiantly hold back came with a vengance.

"Captain Hitsugaya," he could only make out their outline through the tears that blurred his vision.

"Why?" he hissed. Their fingers tightened on his shoulder, "why?! I was supposed to be able to protect her!" he let out a yell of pure anguish, "I was supposed to be keep her safe!"

Yoruichi said nothing, just maintained her grip on the distraught Captain. The guilt she carried for not being able to protect Kisuke or Soifon came roaring back with a vengance. But Soifon had survived, survived and managed to find her once more. She could only pray the same would be true of Kisuke. That the same would be true of Hinamori. She had to come around, she just had too.

Her eyes went to the sky but it remained blissfully clear. She frowned. She had heard of Hitsugaya burying people under mountains of snow for less than what Hinamori had done. But nothing was happening. Her eyes caught the sight of someone's barefoot and she looked up to see Hisana crouched over him, her hands on his Zanpakto. Yoruichi felt nothing, no waves of Spiritual Power coming off him in response to his emotional pain, to anyone else it looked like the two of them were simply comforting a distraught child. Hisana had angled herself so that there was no sign of Hitsugaya's sword to people on the street.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yoruichi said sharply taking his face between her hands, "you can save her but you need to calm down," she glared at him, "if you give our location away then we're all in a lot of trouble becuase you won't be able to help anyone from being locked up."

He gritted his teeth but said nothing. Hisana's hands flexed as he angrily reigned in his Spiritual Power. The woman collapsed forward onto the asphalt, her wrists striking hard enough to leave bruises as she failed to catch herself. The world swam in front of Hisana's eyes. Hisana coughed, feeling her head swim with the result of using so much of her Spiritual Power twice in one day. She tried to push herself up but her arms buckled. She was unconscious before her cheek struck the asphalt, dimly aware of a voice calling her name.

Yoruichi saw Hisana crumple on the ground. Her eyes widened and she hurried over, rolling the woman onto her back. It wasn't that she particularly cared about Hisana. In fact, she would have loved to leave her there for a Hollow to eat. But Hitsugaya had taken off before she could give a full explanation as to what she meant that Byakuya knew she was alive. On the off chance she wasn't lying to save her skin Yoruichi knew she had to save her. If for nothing else than the knowledge that Little Byakuya had loved this woman, that he still loved this woman.

"You okay to walk?" she asked Htisugaya. He nodded, his lips pressed together, the last of his tears still snaking down his cheeks, Yoruichi nodded and picked Hisana up.

As she did the leg of Hisana's pants rode up. Yoruichi looked down to see a dagger in a sheath on her leg but what was under it caught her eye. It was a simple silver chain, strung around her ankle where it wouldn't get in the way or fall out of a shirt opening like a necklace would, somewhere that would remain hidden. Strung on the chain were a handfulof charms and a simple ring. Yoruichi frowned and shifted Hisana to get a better look at the ring. It was nothing short of a work of art, it looked like a hundred flower petals had been overlapped to form the ring. Because of that and their overlapping it looked as though they were making waves.

In Soul Society it was tradition that when two Shinigami got married they exchanged rings that held some kind of symbolism of their Zanpakto spirits. She saw Senbonzakura easily enough but the waves, the waves were obviously whatever Hisana's Zanpakto had been. She didn't believe Hisana's words about Byakuya knowing she was alive, much less that she had Spiritual Power, but now looking at the ring Yoruichi felt the first stirring of doubt. Had Byakuya known that Hisana was alive? Had he known of her Spiritual Power? It would certainly explain how he seemed to still love her as though she had only died yesterday. It would explain the massive ammount of guilt he carried about Rukia's almost execution.

It had always struck her as odd how Rukia was so powerful and Hisana had died so easily. It was not uncommon for siblings to have different levels of power but to have one have a lot and one have none, well, that was strange. Rukia had always been strange in her eyes. From what Byakuya and her had told her Hisana and her had been sisters in real life as well. Knowing people from a past life did not happen often. Rukia had died when she was a baby and Hisana had not been much older, their parents had not remembered them when they died. Yet, somehow, the sisters had refused to be separated by death itself. But then Hisana had run, why? Yoruichi had always loved a good mystery, almost as much as Gin loved a happy ending. This one she wanted to know the answers too.

Together she and Hitsugaya headed back to the hotel. He had run very far and it took them a bit to get back to the hotel. Thankfully the manager didn't say anything about them walking in with the unconscious Hisana. After their 'reunion' it wasn't as if the Hotel Manager expected anything less than to come in with one member of their party looking completely intoxicated. The two of them made their way up the hotel room to where the rest of their ressitance was in. Wisely none of them sait anything about the still present tears on Hitsugaya's cheeks, instead focusing on Hisana. Isshin took her and laid her on one of the beds, his eyes inspecting her for any sort of injury.

"I think she just exhausted her Spiritual Pressure," Yoruichi said, "she prevented Hitsugya from releasing his Zanpakto."

Rukia looked down, remembering how she had also prevented her from releasing her Zanpakto on the roof. Yoruichi looked at Rukia.

"Has she said anything about what she's capable of? Who she's working for?"

"No," Rukia said, "we, uh, haven't talked much."

"I see," Yoruichi looked at Hisana.

"Rukia," Hitsugaya spoke, his voice unerstandably rough, "your sister," he looked at Hisana, "I think she might be a member of the Royal Guard."

"What?" Rukia's eyes widened, "why do you think that?"

Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes. Everyone waited.

"Becuase I've heard her mentioned before," he looked at them, "when the Royal Guard contacted me."

**_Break_**

Matsumoto sighed and opened her eyes, blinking in the faint light that filtered into her room in the Fourth Division. Her eyes trailed across the wall and stopped at the familiar sight of Gin. He was leaning against the wall, his head bowed, his ruby eyes showing only concentration. Matsumoto held herself very still, not wanting to scare him off. She didn't think she had been in a room alone with him since—since he betrayed Soul Society. She felt her eyes water and looked away, rolling onto her back in an effort to not cry. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she hadn't yet and she didn't want to start now.

The sound of fabric and footsteps alerted her to his approaching presence. He was equally silent as he walked over and stood towering over her bed. His face was uncharacteristically serious, his ruby eyes open and looking down at the sheets, not at her. His silver hair fell forward, hiding his face from her view. She frowned, sensing that there was no taunting in this, there was no evil intent. There was just, well, Gin. Just Gin as she hadn't seen him in, she didn't know how long it had been since she had seen Gin without his mocking smile or slitted eyes. Decades, at the very least.

She felt her stomach turn. Even with the smile he was beautiful, without it he was nothing short of heartbreakingly so. His eyes were like garnets set in silver, he had a face that people wrote ballads about. He was so very beauitiful, so very dangerous, so very everything. She didn't think Gin did anything with half-effort. It was all or nothing. She had given her all and she had gotten nothing. There was nothing to be done now though. She had sealed her fate a long time ago. So had he, as she was beginning to see. Did he regret it? She knew there were days when she did and then there were days when she wanted nothing more than to go to Las Noches and tell him that she would hold on until he broke her hand off.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, his voice soft and rough.

"Yes," she said, remembering the sickening feeling, "you stayed," her eyes went up to his face, forcing his eyes to lock with hers. She only saw confermation in them. She shoved herself up, "you stayed?!" she gasped.

His eyes widened and he pushed her down, nothing but worry in them.

"Gin," she stared at him, feeling the heat of his hands through her robe, "why?" he said nothing, "why did you stay with me?" this time, her mind added.

"You almost died," he said. She raised an eyebrow, questioning him, "damn it Ran you almost died!" he all but shouted at her, "he wouldn't let me get Unohana or Orihime or anyone! I'd never seen you," his fingers dug into her shoulders, "broken."

"How do you think I felt when you left?" she demanded, her voice nothing more than a whisper. His eyes widened in suprise, "do you know how broken I was?!" her voice rose as she looked up at him, "damn it I loved you and you just—you ran away!" she closed her eyes and looked away but his hands held her where she was, "do you know what it feels like to know that you're not enough for someone?" she met his ruby eyes squarely with her own slate grey orbs, "do you have any idea what that feels like?! Tell me why!" she grabbed his wrists, "tell me why me, why Kira, why everyone who cared about you wasn't enough! Tell me why Aizen Sosuke means more to you than we did!"

"Because he was like my father!" Gin all but shouted at her. Matsumoto's eyes widened, "yes, when I met you I was already the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. I was a Vice Captain shortly after. Every single fucking time I dissapeared I was doing my duties as a Seated Office of the Thirteen Squads."

"We were kids Gin," she said, too shocked to cry.

"I know," he looked away, "I graduated the Shinigami Academy in a year."

"You what?!" she screeched shoving herself into a sitting position. His hands shifted as he kept her upright, making sure she didn't hurt herself, "you graduated the academy in a year? Even Captain Hitsugaya didn't do that!"

"Yes I graduated the Academy in a year," he said, "I kept you away from Aizen, I kept you hidden and safe. I knew he'd want to hurt you—" he growled, "and he did. And when I told him you needed to be healed—" he stopped, unable to go on, "he lied to me."

"Yes," she agreed, unable to soften her voice, "he did."

"He's going to try it again," he continued.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You and Captain Kuchiki have similar Zanpaktos," he said, "he's using Shinigami's connections to their Zanpakto's to fight," he looked at her, "you know Captain Hitsugaya escaped."

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he stood up. Her hand streaked out and grabbed his wrist, "Ran?"

"I'm sorry," she said. Pure suprise was on his face, "I-I let go," she looked up at him, "you shouldn't always have to protect me, I'm sorry I let go."

"Ran," his eyes were horrifed at the uncharacteristic dispaly of remorse.

Until her fist connected with his jaw.

"You're an idiot for following him so blindly!" she shouted at him, "just wait until this is over, I'm going to spend the next hundred years making you grovel for my forgivness!" she glared at him threateningly, "just you wait," she added poking her finger into his chest.

Gin grinned. He might not have told her it to her face but he was secretly looking forward to his 'punishment'. He alone knew what groveling for Matsumoto involved and, well, he could think of a lot worse ways to be punished by her.


	9. Chapter 9

"You foolish girl!"

Orihime gasped as Aizen's palm connected with her cheek, throwing her head to the side. She felt one of her hairpins dislodge and hit the ground with an audible sound before she too fell against the smooth white stone. Her hip struck the ground and her cheek stung terribly as she fought back the urge to cry. She forced the tars down. Hitsugaya was gone, he had escaped and she had helped him. There were people out there fighting Aizen and that alone was worth all her bruises. Aizen reached down and grabbed her hair. Or, what she thought was her hair. He grabbed her hairpin and pulled, snagging the other one on the ground.

Orihime's eyes widened in horror as he held them in his hands. Without so much as a glance at her he pulled the flowers off the pins, taking the charms that held her fairies. Orihime's eyes teared up as he twisted the pins and dropped them on the ground in front of her face. He turned on his heel and walked off, the two flowers holding her power still in his palm. With shaking hands Orihime picked up the ruined pins and cradled them to her chest. Her power may have been contained in the flowers, not the pins themselves, but the hairpins were the last gift her brother had given her. And now they were ruined. Her hair fell over her face as she sobbed. Everything was ruined so ruined.

The door slammed open and her head flew up. Standing in the doorway was Ulquiorra. His eyes went from the twisted hairpins she clutched her chest to the red mark on her cheek. For a moment Orihime could have sworn she saw genuine anger in his emerald eyes but it was replaced by the coldness almost as quickly as it had come. He walked over to her and stood, towering up at her. One of his hands came and took her own, gently but firmly pulling her fingers apart to reveal the twisted remains of her hairpins. She knew she must have looked crazy to him, after all the flowers that contained the faries were fine. He frowned and looked at her.

"M-my brother," she sobbed softly, "he gave them to me," she held them tightly against her chest, "and now they're ruined."

He said nothing, his hand reaching upwards and taking hold of her chin. He turned her face to the side, revealing the reddened skin of her cheek. He kept his silence but his arms moved to her shoulders and he helped her stand. Ever since he questioned her about what a heart was their physical contact had been more and more. In the early days when she had come to Las Noches he would stand there with his hands in his pockets. Their only contact up to that point had been when she had backhanded him in anger over his insulting of her friends. Then right before everything had gone to hell he had questioned her about her heart and then, to her shock, he had touched her.

Ever since then he had started to do that more. Not in a way she noticed at first but now if she tripped he would catch her. Sometimes his hand would brush against the skin of her arm or her hair, small things that barely counted as being touched at all. He only seemed more confused by them. Orihime didn't mention them to him, she didnt want to embarass him. For some reason she was begining to think that Ulquiorra's coldness stemmed from confusion more than actual cruelty. That saddened Orihime, to think that someone didn't understand what it was like to care about people, to have people care about you.

Before Orihime could stop herself she buried her face in Ulquiorra's chest, her arms locking around his waist. To say the Fourth Espada was stunned would be a monumental understatement. He was stunned and horrifed and very, _very_ confused. Why was she hugging him? Why was she going to _him_ for comfort? He supposed that it was because no-one else was around. Part of him wanted to shove her off but a part of him wondered what the harm could be in her hugging him? After all she had slapped him and nothing had really changed, why should hugging be any different? Still he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Just lying there seemed kind of...wrong. So, carefully, he put an arm around her waist and another around her shoulders.

Orihime was so shocked she stopped crying.

Ulquiorra was hugging her back.

Ulquiorra was just glad she stopped crying. He waited a minuet but she didn't show signs of starting again. He got to his feet and helped her up, keeping an arm around her shoulders until he was satisfied that she could walk properly. He escorted her back down the corridor towards her room. At the door she stopped and looked up at him, her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft. His own eyes showed suprise before he quickly covered it.

"I'll be back in an hour with your food," he said opening the door to her room and allowing her to enter before he closed it behind her and turned to go.

"She's really getting to you," Grimmjow said from his position leaning against the hallway wall. Ulquiorra froze, his eyes narrowing fractionally as he turned to look at the Sixth Espada. Grimmjow's lips curled into an almost feral grin as he laughed, "She's changing you and you don't even realize it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ulquiorra said coldly.

"I bet you don't," Grimmjow said, his smile not slipping once as he turned around, "unfeeling my ass," he muttered, making sure Ulquiorra could hear him.

For a moment the Fourth Espada stood there watching Grimmjow walk off, wondering what he meant by that. He shrugged, Grimmjow said a lot of things, none of which made any particular sense. Turning on his heel he walked off in the other direction, he had to get the woman's food ready and find something frozen she could put on her cheek.

**Break**

Ichigo found Rukia sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes staring at the ground beneath her as though it held all the answers she needed. She looked very smll sitting there with her knees drawn up to her chest. Ichigo felt his heart twinge. He hated feeling helpless more than anything else in the world. He just, he didn't know what he could say to make things better. Rukia didn't deserve this, especially not in light of what had just happened. He walked over and sat down on the floor next to the chair.

"So, you've got a sister," he said.

"I always had a sister," she said. He raised an eyebrow, "that's why Byakuya adopted me," she kept her eyes fixed on the ground, "he told me, after Gin stabbed him, why he adopted me," she sighed, "I was _told_ it was because I looked like Hisana—his wife—"

"Byakuya had a wife?!" Ichigo cried, too shocked to be quiet.

"Yes he had a wife," Rukia snapped glaring over at him, "my sister!"

"Hisana's _married_ to Byakuya?" he stared, "so he's your brother-in-law?"

"Shut up and let me tell the story!" she cried, "I looked like Hisana and that was why I was adopted into the Kuchiki family. But then, after what happened, he told me that Hisana was his wife. That she abandoned me when I was a baby because she couldn't take care of me," Rukia's eyes went back to the floor, "he said that she kept looking for me but that she got sick and that she died," she bit her lip, "I didn't ask him about her because I could see that it hurt him."

So _that_ was what Byakuya had told Rukia. He had been being healed by Orihime but he could see the two of them talking about something. He hadn't asked Rukia what it was, he was just happy that she seemed to be getting along with her brother better. He couldn't help but feel rather angry at Hisana. If she was Rukia's older sister she should have protected her. But she hadn't, she had abandoned Rukia. As a big brother he knew it would take a hell of a lot to get him to even _think_ about leaving Karin and Yuzu. He couldn't imagine what would drive an older silbling to abandon their younger one.

And Byakuya...well that sure expalined a lot about Rukia's brother, or was it brother-in-law? Was it both? His head hurt at the confusion. He had known that Rukia had been adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. What he didn't know was _why_. She had mumbled something about looking like Byakuya's wife, her face turning a rather bright shade of red, and he had let it drop because he could see it made her uncomfortable to talk about it. Now though he was starting to think that it had been a mistake.

"And so then he found me," Rukia's voice broke through his musings, "and he adopted me."

"Oh," Ichigo said lamely, "so," he began looking at her, "Byakuya's your brother-in-law, that lady in there is your older sister who is married to said brother-in-law and you were adopted by him because of a promise he made to her when she was dying but she's not really dead."

Rukia considered for a moment and then nodded in confermation.

"What?" she asked at the look in Ichigo's face.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I just thought my family was weird since my father was a Shinigami and didn't tell us for years," he looked at her, "but you win, hands down."

"I do _not_!" she argued looking for something to throw at him, "and it's not like we're really family. I mean, I don't even know her," she tightened her grip on her knees.

"Rukia?" both their eyes went to the door. The voice was a bit deeper than Rukia's but even Ichigo could hear the similarities between it and Rukia's. He stood up, despite Rukia's look of horror and walked over to the door, pulling it open. Hisana arched and eyebrow and looked at him with the same _glare_ Rukia did when he was being particularly stupid, "and you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said looking at her.

"Oh, you're Isshin's son," she said, "I'm Hisana."

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking at her, "so, you're not dead," he said, not one to beat about the bush. Her eyebrow arched, making him feel much shorter despite the fact he towered over her.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked acidicly, "we're _Shinigami_, of course we're dead."

"That's not what I meant!" he said hotly, "I meant again damn it! They both thought you were dead!"

Hisana said nothing for a long moment and then she looked at Rukia.

"Do you want him here?" Rukia nodded, "fine," she put a hand against his chest and shoved him back into the room, closing the door behind her, "this has been a long time coming so," she looked at them, "I don't care what the interuption is, ignore it because I'm only telling this story once."

Both of them nodded.

"I wanna hear it too!"

All eyes turned to the window. Sitting on the edge, swinging her feet back and forth was a girl. A girl with purple hair tied back with a bright red ribbon and bright orange eyes. She was dressed very strangely in cloths that looked just as modern as Hisana's own. In fact, she blended rather seamlessly with the world around them, seamlessly enough that if she had passed them on the street he wasn't sure he would have recognized her. But here she was, sitting on the window like it was a chair, her feet swinging off the ground.

Ichigo knew he should have recognized her.

He _knew_ her.

He just couldn't figure out how he knew her.

"Senna!" Hisana turned, "get in here!" she motioned, "did anyone see you climb the building."

"Uh, nope," she said with a grin, "I just went up the side that was dark," she looked at the two of them, the smile faltering before she quickly replaced it, "orders came in."

"What?" Hisana asked, her eyebrows raising.

"I said 'orders came in'," Senna repeated rolling her eyes, "obviously," she pulled an envelope out of her bag, "I'm supposed to bring them to you," she said. Hisana grabbed the envelope and pressed her thumb to the seal. It glowed once and the envelope opened. Hisana's eyes scanned the orders as Senna stood there humming, "this says your supposed to help me."

"That's what mine said," Senna chimed.

"Alright," she looked at Rukia and Ichigo, then back to Senna.

"Story time!" Senna continued sitting down on the window sill, this time inside the window, "lets start!" she frowned and started to sit up, "can we get food first?"

"No!" Hisana barked, "shut up and sit down!"

"Okay," Senna sat down obediently.

"Lets just get this over with,"Hisana looked at them, "we aren't members of the Royal Guard, not really," she sighted, "the Royal Guard has one objective and that is to protect the King who, as you all know lives in a separate dimension. What you don't know is that the King doesn't have a physical form. When the Royal Guard joins him in his dimension they too loose their physical form."

"We're like, uh, messengers!" Senna chirped, "Shingami who work for the Royal Guard. We're like the Royal Guard's Guard."

"The Royal Guard's Guard?" Rukia frowned.

"In essence, yes," Hisana said, "if the Royal Guard decides to interfere with something on a small scale or they need some kind of information, they send one of their messengers, one of us."

"So you were sent by the Royal Guard? Where the hell were you when Aizen was taking over Soul Society?!" Ichigo demanded, his voice loud, "or when Rukia was being executed?! Where were you then?!"

"Rukia, executed?" Hisana demanded, her voice nothing more than a low hiss.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded.

"Oops," Ichigo froze.

"Looks like there's gonna be lots of stories Hisana," Senna smiled, vanishng and reappearing on a different chair, "I like stories," she added as an afterthought, "but I wish we could get food first."

**AN**

**Its the incredible moving Author Note! This time at the END of the chapter. Okay, so for those who are wondering why Ichigo isn't all "Senna!", he doesn't remember her. He didnt' at the end of the story and now he doesn't either. Don't worry, explanation is next chapter!**

**Okay now...look down...and left...and click the button!**

**AN**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

**Hi everyone! Again! Uh, so, I realized that I was with holding the explanation of what happened with Hisana kinda hostage so I decided to write it up for you all! Let me explain that this is just a basic overview, I'm going to go into much more depth later...like...when Byakuya comes back! Woo hoo! Rescue Time! No, not yet, soon I promise! Then we can find out why Byakuya didn't tell Rukia everything.**

**There's another AN at the end but that's got spoilers for this chapter so I decided to leave it til then.**

**AN**

"You and I are sisters," Hisana said, "biologically as well. We died in the living world and were sent to the afterlife together. I was four, you were a baby. It was impossible for me to keep you with me, though I did try. Unfortunately I could not," she sighed, bowing her head, "I was a thief. I thought that it would be better for you to grow up and hate me than to grow up and think what I did was alright, was acceptable."

"I did not know at the time I had Spiritual Power, I wouldn't have known at all to be honest," she smiled faintly, "I stole, to keep alive, I didn't know what a Soul Reaper was, much less a Zanpakto. SO, when I accidentally _stole_ one I thought I had just taken a sack of food, maybe a blanket," she shook her head.

"Unfortunately I was wrong, I stole a Zanpatko," she looked at them, "see, constant use of a Zanpakto leaves some of your Spiritual Power in it," she explained, "it makes sense, since your Zanpakto's are manifestations of your own spirit. Well, to make a story short, the Shingami chased me, caught me and I accidentally released her Zanpakto."

"We were both too shocked to move much less for me to run or her to fight me. I found out later that she had gone outside the Court of Pure Souls to get hairclips for her Vice Captain," Hisana sighed, "it turned out she was going to the Royal Guard soon. She recognized my Spiritual Power and she said that I should become a Shingami," Hisana smiled, "I told her I didn't want to become a Shinigami and that I already had _her_ Zanpakto."

"I think she thought I was funny. There two ways to become a Shingami, the Academy and a sort of private mentorship that funnels new recruits into service for the Royal Family. Gin Ichimaru was supposed to do that as well but by the time he came to their attention he refused them. I, on the other hand, didn't, so I left my life as a thief and started to train under messengers from the Royal Guard under Kirio's reccomendation. My Spiritual Power needed to be trained but it was already there. Being a thief I could fight as well. All that was left was my Zanpakto."

"After it manifested and I mastered my initial release, my training was considered complete and I became what I am now," she motioned around, "what Senna and I are leads to the Royal Guard, to becoming full members. What happened with Byakuya and I was supposed to be my final mission before I discarded my physical body and became a full member of the Royal Guard."

"I was excited, no, I was estatic. There was rumors of an impending uprising in Soul Society and after what happened with the fall of House Shihon and the death of his grandfather who had raised him, suspicion was on Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You thought _Byakuya_ was going to take over Soul Society?" Rukia demanded.

"In short, yes," Hisana said, "he had more reason than anyone to try and take over Soul Society. And so I was sent to find out if he posed a legitimate threat," she sighed, "I had always been very good at masking my Spiritual Pressure so it wasn't hard for me to give the apperance of not having any. I was able to make it seem like I was very weak, very innocent," she laughed, "that didn't work very well in attracting his attention."

"What'd you do?" Rukia asked, feeling herself being pulled into the story.

"I kidnapped him," Hisana said crossing her arms.

"You kidnapped him?" Rukia demanded.

"Yes," Hisana said with a smile, "I kidnapped him. Wasn't that hard. He had seen me once before and he thought I was very weak anyway. So I beat him up and kidnapped him," she smiled, "he was a little thing, much skinnier than he was when I left him. So I kidnapped him, pretending to want money which, of course, his family gave. I let him go and, well, he came back. He had a lo of pride, even then. So, he came back once, and then, he just kind of kept coming back," she reached up and scratched the back of her neck, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"So we fought and argued and then he just, he asked me to move into the Kuchiki compound. That was what I'd been waiting for so I accepted the invitation. But as I spent more and more time around him I kept letting my guard down. And we kind of fell in love," she shrugged, "I told him the truth. He was, very angry," she looked down, "but falling in love is hard, falling out of love is even harder. Eventually he forgave me and we got married."

"But he told me about you," Rukia said desperately, "why didn't he tell me you were alive?"

"Captains are not allowed to speak of the Royal Guard," she said, "I decided that I was going to leave the Royal Guard, turn down the promotion and stay in Soul Society. I sent my resignation in and I stayed with him, looking for you," she looked at Rukia who nodded, knowing this part of the story well, "I stopped being a Shingami, I stopped fighting but for the first time I was content. I didn't _need _to fight. However, becoming a Shingami for the Royal Guard is very hard and with people like me, its very hard to leave. If you don't come back willingly—" she sighed, "then you go back _un_willingly. My body started to degrade and I became sick and then I—" she stopped, "I died."

Rukia nodded, knowing that part.

"I imagine Bykauya hasn't told you a lot about me," she said, her voice guilty, "I don't—I don't talk about him either," she sighed and closed her eyes, "it hurts to remember the ones you loved and the ones you lost," she opened her eyes, "After I died I was retaken to the Royal Guard as a messanger and put on probation which only ended right before this. Senna's a messenger as well. She'll be helping me with this mission," she crossed her arms and looked at Rukia, "now what's this about you almost being executed?"

"Oh that," Rukia frowned and looked down, "uh, well," she bit her lip, "I—"

"I, I, I," Hisana imitated, leaning down until their faces were almost touching, "why were you almost executed?"

"I gave him part of my Spiritual Power," Rukia said looking at Ichigo, "or I meant too, I actually gave him all of it," she bit her lip.

"Anyway I rescued her," Ichigo broke in, "we all got her and made sure she was safe. Aizen orchestrated her execution which we prevented."

Hisana's eyes narrowed but she wisely didn't press the issue. Senna jumped up and stretched.

"Food time!" she sang out.

"Hold it!" Ichigo looked at her, "what about you?" he looked at Senna.

"Me?" Senna's orange eyes widened, "what do you mean, me?" she stood on her toes, "I'm Senna," she repeated, "I like the color red," she pointed to her bow, "and I really like high places," she smiled, "I remember!"

"You what?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"I remember!" Senna cried happily.

"Senna is unique," Hisana explained, "I remember a few things from life but I was veyr young when I died. Rukia and I still being sisters is a lesser form of what Senna is. It is very rare for people to remember things from one life to the next. Senna is unique because she remembers almost everyting that happened," Hisana continued, "when she died in her life and was reborn in this one her memory stream was uninterupted."

"So you remember, _everything_?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm on my 2nd Life," she said proudly holding up two fingers, "or is it 3rd? I don't really remember," she frowned, "sometimes its confusing having so many memories, my head feels full."

"Well there's got to be _something _in there right," Hisana teased.

"Rig—shut up!" Senna cried, "there's a lot in my head!" she pouted, "but nothing in my belly!" she cried suddenly.

"Lets get food," Ichigo said.

"Right," Hisana agreed, "lets go."

"Wait," Rukia looked at Hisana, "can I talk to her?" she looked at Hisana, "alone?"

"Sure!" Senna linked arms with Ichigo, "come on," she tugged him out of the room and closed the door, leaving the sisters alone.

"Rukia?" Hisana looked at her as Rukia was quiet for a moment before looking up at her, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about hitting you," Rukia said looking at the ground, "and that I made you use your power to release your Zanpakto."

"Don't worry about it," Hisana said laying a hand on Rukia's shoulder. She started in suprise, "I would've hit me too," she looked at Rukia, "so, you're a Shingami then?" Rukia nodded, "what's your Zanpakto like?"

"Sode no Shirayuki," she said, "it controls ice."

"Well I guess that would make sense," Hisana said with a nod, "my Zanpakto is water based," Rukia looked at her. Hisana pulled the dagger out, showing it to Rukia. Rukia smiled. The ribbon may have been coiled around the dagger's hilt but she recognized the pure white from the one that decorated the hilt of her own Zanpakto, "come on," Hisana said finally, reasheathing her Zanpakto, "Senna gets really grumpy if she's not fed—" she sighed, "or if she wears yellow."

"Yellow," Rukia frowned but said nothing more on the subject. The words sounded very familiar though, she could've sworn she'd heard them before, somewhere. The two walked out into the hallway, realizing that Ichigo and Senna were standing against the wall, "what's going on?"

"There are Shingami down there," Senna said, her eyes serious, "ten of them."

"Ten?" Hisana demanded hurrying forward and peering over the balcony, "damn," she looked over at Senna, "get them out."

"What? But I can—"

"No-one can know about you, not yet," Hisana ordered pulling off her outer shirt and looping it around her head until only her eyes were exposed, "stay where you are, anyone tries something, nullify their power," she ordered, "I'll take care of this."

"Hisana!" Rukia gasped starting forward but Senna grabbed her as Hisana jumped over the edge of the balcony.

"Let her go," Senna ordered, dropping down to her knees and peering through the slats in the balcony.

Hisana landed on the ground, the dagger in her hand. The men glared, their hands going for their Zanpaktos. Hisana said nothing, didn't even give them a chance to run, she caught the first behind the legs, her dagger lashing out to catch his throat. The second and third went down with two quick stabs to their heart. The third and fourth fell as her arm made a wide circle through the air leaving two thin gashes along their necks. The remaning six jumped out of the range of the small weapon, their eyes looking between each other for some kind of confirmation of their plan. They all drew their Zanpaktos, their eyes locking on Hisana. Her eyes darted around as they looked at her. Rukia found herself gripping the balcony railing as Hisana straitened up, holding the dagger out in front of her.

"Oh crap!" Senna jumped to her feet, "come on!" she cried yanking them after her and pulling them towards the rooms, "we have to get inside!" Ichigo pulled them to the room, "get down!" Senna shouted as they all felt the Spiriual Pressure build.

Rukia tore free and ran forward, flattening herself onto the ground at the last minuet and peering over the Balcony. She felt the Spiritual Pressure continue to spike, it felt familiar—it felt like her own. Hisana's eyes remained on the men.

"Echo," she said, "Mizu No Kamisama!"

The blade lengthened and curved, its white ribbon unraveling from the pommel to wrap around Hisana's hand before turning a blue-violet. The guard curved backwards over her hand as well in an elaborate filligree of dusky silver and blue. The blade itself was curved and broad, the inner edge was serated while the outer was a smooth but deadly arc of steel. Hisana held the released Zanpakto out in front of her and dropped it from her hand.

The blade hit the ground before she snapped the ribbon, pulling it upwards again. From the point where the blade hit it was as though a stone had been dropped into the water. Or, in Hisana's case, a really big, spiritually charged stone. Shockwaves roared up and slammed outwards, anihalating all the Shinigami before they could get out. Hisana vanished and stood in front of Rukia, catching the remaining shockwave on the tip of her blade and sending it shooting backwards to catch the last spirit particles of the Shingami.

"You're a curious one aren't you?" Hisana said bending down, her Zanpakto still in her hand, "well I guess there's no harm in that," she sighed kneeling down, "shockwaves, like water," Hisana explained motioning to her Zanpakto, "Ripples are the easiest to work with but I can alter them if I need too."

Rukia was too stunned to speak. Was that part of the reason she had been so drawn to Kaien? Had she recognized something of her sister in him? In his ablities? She only saw concern in her sister's violet eyes. For some reason Rukia felt her own sting. She had done so much, so much wrong, what would Hisana think of her when she found out? What would Hisana do when she learned that Rukia wasn't really worth saving?

"I know that look," Hisana said softly helping Rukia to her feet and slipping an arm around her shoulders, "come on, we have to get out of here," she steered Rukia into the room they shared, returning her Zanpakto to its unreleased state.

**Break**

_She's changing you and you don't even know it_

Sleep eluded the Fourth Espada for another night. It had been happening more and more since they won the Winter War. He had almost been, well, relieved at the thought of that woman going back to her friends. To be honest he had fully expected them to loose and knew most of the Espada shared his opinion. The Espada weren't friends and he didn't particularly mourn the loss of those who had died but still, he had expected a lot more of them to die. He had expected Ichigo to win, not loose, but he and the little violet eyed Shingami had been suprisingly easy to defeat.

That bothered him. He had seen them fight and given their track records when it came to their friends they should have won. He shouldn't have but he had. He spent many nights analzying why the hell he had won and all he could come up with was that Ichigo had vastly underestimated him and Rukia had been too stunned to fight properly. And that woman--

She didn't move, not once.

She just _stood_ there. After it became clear that his so called physchological prison was rather ineffective he would have sworn that when she got the opportunity she would kill him, she certainly had the power too. But she hadn't. She had stood there and watched her friends fight and loose, seemingly unwilling to actually fight him. That confused him. First she told him about her heart, then she didn't kill him. She didn't seem to be able to bring herself too. He didn't understand how she could care about someone who had shown her nothing. He had shown her just that, not kindess, not friendliness, not outright cruelty either but it was a near thing.

Knowing sleep would not come he sat up, letting the sheets slide down the bare skin of his chest. Clothed in only his Hamaka he stood up and walked over to the window. It was night in Soul Society. The moon hung heavy in the sky, a sliver of light that made the world seem very dark. It had been dark in Las Noches as well but for some reason he had always secretly thought of Soul Society as a place of light. He was sorely dissapointed. Reaching up he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and reached to the skin of his eye, gently pushing the lid back and taking his eyeball in practiced fingers. Holding the orb in his hand he squeezed and crushed it, breathing in and letting the memory replay in his mind.

He saw her hugging him tightly, saw his own look of shock, watched his hand come up and wrap around her waist, hugging her. He didn't see why the action made him feel so much. It was a hug, if his hands were a little higher he could have strangled her just as easily. But that didn't seem to come across, all he saw were his fingers tightening into the fabric of her robes, like her own were in his. He felt anger pulse through him, was he becoming the kind of trash he had scolded her for caring about? He would not—no, he _could_ not allow that to happen.

He didn't have time to care. He existed as he always had, to serve Aizen and his goals. Everything else was a secondary concern, _everything_. If Aizen ordered her dead he knew he would be the one to kill her. And yet, he dind't know if he could. Before he could stop himself he turned on his heels and stormed out of his room, not even bothering with a shirt as he stalked the short distance to her room and unlocked the door, walking into the room.

She was lying on the bed, her sunset colored hair spilling over her shoulder and onto the sheet that covered her body. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he walked over to her, not even bothering with stealth. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him, her eyes widening suddenly as he towered over her. He dropped to his knee, one of his hands wrapping around her throat.

"U-ulquiorra?" she stuttered out, fear in her eyes.

His features contorted in anger as he tried to get his hands to close. His iron skin that could deflect ceros and crush bones couldn't strangle the life from one woman's pathetic neck. His hand remained still, he couldn't fucking do it. He couldn't kill her, it didn't matter if Aizen ordered him too he wouldn't be able too. His fingers slackened, his hand sliding down to rest on her collar bone as the painful realization sunk in that he would fail in that order.

He had never failed.

He would fail this time. His fingers pressed into her collar bone, his eyes hitting the floor angrily. He didn't feel what was going on until her hands wrapped around his own, guiding his cold fingertips upwards, pressing his two fingers into the skin of her neck. For a moment he felt nothing, his skin was not sensitive. But then he felt it, the steady pounding of her heart. If it stopped he knew she would die. It had to beat for her to live. It was like her power. She had to care to live. His emerald eyes rose slowly to where his hand rested against the skin of her throat.

"Its okay," she said softly, "Rukia didn't understand at first either," she said, "but you have it too," she smiled, "and I'll help you find it, I promise."

Grimmjow said a lot of things that didn't make sense.

Ulquiorra was starting to get the feeling he was making sense now.

****

**AN (again) AN**

**Hi! So I wanted to give you a basic overview of what I was thinking with Hisana's Zanpakto, just since you can google anyone elses if you get confused.**

**Mizu No Kamisama**

**Its named for a japanese water diety and one of protection which I thought it was rather fitting for Hisana. This is the most basic version of the sword's blade, but with a ribbon kind of like Rukia's but smaller and blue. I wanted the sister's to have similar Zanpaktos and I wanted to give Hisana's some similarities to Kaien's, hence the color of the ribbon. **

**Go to Google and type in Cutlass sword**

**The release command is "Echo", yes, as in that kind of Echo. The only ability demonstrated so far is to create shockwaves that look like ripples, similar to Rukia's First Dance. I thought pairing a Wind Based (Senna) and a Water Based (Hisana) Zanpakto together would work well. As for the waves on the ring Byakuya gave Hisana, well, that ability's going to be used later.**

**AN**


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm leaving, Shiro but I'll come back and visit when I can._

_Go and don't bother coming back, Bed Wetter Momo!_

Hinamori's eyes snapped open in the dim light of her room. Her hand was locked in a death grip around Tobiume's hilt, though the sword was still and silent. Slowly Hinamori forced her fingers to unlock. Tobiume had been acting rather strange lately, as though the sword was trying to tell her something but couldn't find a way. She frowned and continued to pry her fingers from the hilt. Her connection to Tobiume had been damaged by the months of separation and coma. Her first action with the sword seemed to have angered the blade.

_I'm going to be in the 5th Division, under Captain Aizen._

_His eyes would darken angrily as Aizen slowly took his place in her life. He wouldn't yell or do anything outward but every time she saw him he seemed more...well...withdrawn, colder. As though he had built a barrier of the stuff he was so famous for wielding around him. To protect him. What she couldn't figure out was, what did he need to be protected from?_

Hinamori knew the thoughts were hers, that her Zanpakto was using their connection. The thoughts were all before Captain Aizen had used her in his plan. They were back before, back when the distance between her and Hitsugaya had widened until the gap was too great for either of them to jump. What was the point in jumping if you weren't sure the person on the other side was going to catch you? She may have been a Shinigami but he was a _Captain_, he was a prodigy, he was so great and so talented. What use could he possibly have for her? It was better that she dedicate herself to being the best she could be for _her_ Captain.

_Captain Aize--_

_How come you always call _him_ Captain Aizen? I'm a Captain too you know._

Had he been jealous? She had never really thought anything of calling him Hitsugaya. After all, they had been friends long before either of them knew what a Shinigami was. Secretly she liked calling him Shiro just to see what his reaction would be. It was a lot of fun to watch his barriers be let down, even for just a moment. Then she wouldn't feel like they had drifted so far apart, she would feel like they were as close as they had been--as close as they _should_ be. Instead of what they were which was virtual strangers.

Why had he run? She didn't understand and the glimpses of their relationship that Tobiume was showing her were not helping one bit. She worked her fingers free of her sword's hilt and shoved them under her pillow, putting her head on top of it as if she could keep them from itching towards the familiar blade.

_"Shiro? I had a nightmare."_

_"Ugh, come on Momo."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Just come on," he grumble pulling her mat (with her on it) over to where his was, "s'okay, me 'n my dragon will protect you."_

_"You and your dragon?" she asked, wide eyed._

_"Uh-huh. We'll make sure the nightmares don't come back."_

_"Promise?" she whispered. _

_"Promise."_

Hinamori stifled her sob with her pillow, aware for the first time of the tears that slipped down her cheeks. He promised to protect her but she, she had been the one in need of protecting. That wasn't supposed to happen. She kept getting rescued all the time, long before she could try to rescue herself. Knowing Hitsugaya he thought he had failed to protect her. But she had failed long before that by _needing_ him to protect her. She opened her eyes fully to make out the silhouette of Tobiume next to her bed. Raising her head she reached out and pulled the sword forward, tucking it into the sheets with her.

_"What's your name?" she asked the voice._

_"My name?" the voice laughed with delight, "guess."_

_"Guess?" she frowned, straining to see the half-formed image in front of her, "um--"_

_"Wrong!" came the reply, amusement still heavy in the voice, "'Um' is a rather terrible name, don't you think?"_

_"Oh, oh yes," she said nodding, "I mean," she cast her eyes around, looking for inspiration in the fog. It was rapidly turning a pinkish violet color, the color of her favorite flowers, the color of plums, "Tobiume," she said, her mouth forming the words her mind couldn't, "you're Tobiume!" she cried._

_"Yes, I am," the shape became more distinct, "Tobiume," a finger tapped her nose, "and you, are Momo."_

"I'm sorry Tobiume," she whispered hugging the blade tighter to her chest, "I'm so sorry."

In the moonlit filled room, sword and girl finally began the long journey home.

**Break**

"Ow."

"Shut up and hold still."

"That hurts!"

"I _said_ Shut up and hold still or I'll give you another bruise to add to your collection."

"And risk this fac--damn it Hiyori!"

Hiyori just glared at Shinji as she dropped her sandal back to the ground and rammed her foot into it. Her other hand held the bandages she was winding around his forearm in place. She gave him one last venom filled glare before focusing on making sure his gigai didn't fall to pieces around him. Easier said than done since the idiot managed to get himself beat up very thoroughly. When it became clear they were going to loose Hiyori had done the only thing her panic-ridden mind could make sense of and grabbed the semi-conscious Shinji and got the hell out of there. She knew Kensei and Mashiro had survived, having seen the former being dragged away by the latter, but she didn't know about the rest of them.

They were hiding in a barn in the middle of nowhere because she figured if push came to shove and they had to fight it was best to do it in a place that was free o the chaos the city was so notorious for. Shinji still looked lie he was dying _again_. The former 5th Division Captain was pale and covered in bandages, unable to remain upright for long. Aizen had made it a personal mission to show his former Captain just how big the distance was between them. Though she hated to think he was right at the moment she was just glad that Shinji was alive, forget worrying about who was more skilled.

Well at the end of the day it was just another disappointment, just another betrayal.

"Hiyori? Hiyori!"

Hiyori shook herself and looked down at the hand limb she was bandaging. Instead of wrapping it she had stopped, holding his much larger hand between her two smaller ones as if her life had depended on it. The world wavered before she forced the traitorous tears back, shoving anger on them like someone would shove sand on a fire. She removed her hand to grab the loose end of the bandage but before she could let go entirely Shinji's hand wrapped around her own. Hiyori's eyes widened as her grip went completely lax. Even though his hand shook slightly it didn't stop him from gripping hers in as comforting a gesture as he could manage.

"I don't need your comfort," she snapped, removing his grip and yanking the bandage into place, "Shin--Shinji!"

Though he was bruised (but certainly not broken), Shinji pushed himself up on his forearm and turned so that he was facing her. Hiyori's response was automatic as her hands flew to his shoulders to try and steady him. That was what he had been banking on as his free hand slid behind her neck and pulled her down, closing the space between them. He felt her stiffen, felt her initial resistance but like every time before after a moment she practically melted against him.

It was still almost confrontational, the kiss, but that was what Hiyori did. She fought, fought the world, fought him, fought herself, fought everyone who said she shouldn't or wouldn't or couldn't. It made sense that she would fight him too until the end. He knew it almost killed her to run away from that battle, just to save him. He knew it was the greatest declaration of love he'd probably ever get from her. But it was enough for him, _she_ had always been enough for him.

When the kiss turned salty with her tears and shook with his weak limbs, they pulled apart. Hiyori wiped her cheeks angrily, though the tears kept being replaced. Shinji fell back, his body unable to obey his heart which screamed that he should do something to help her. He knew any comfort he tired to give wouldn't be welcome but it didn't stop him from raising a deadened hand and aiming it so that it would land on her knee--which it did. She stared hard at his skin, pale from bloodloss against the vibrant red of her jogging suite and couldn't help but think that it would be a long time before she ever wanted to wear red again.

"This place smells," he said finally when her tears stopped, "you couldn't drag me somewhere clean?"

"Just be glad I dragged you anywhere at all," she snapped, but her fingers were gentle when she moved his hand over to the mat he was lying on before standing up and walking over to the other side to bandage him.

"Yeah," he agreed, his face serious for moment, "thank you for that," he looked over at her.

"Just be glad you're worth saving," she snapped.

"Well you need me," he said lazily after a minuet. She arched an eyebrow, "who else would you abuse?" she nodded, "do we know where the others are?"

"No," she said, "I saw Kensei and Mashiro getting out of there but I didn't see anyone else."

"Damn," he swore, his voice angry.

"Yeah," she agreed, "do you think anyone else got out?"

"I bet Ichigo Kurosaki got himself rescued by now," he said with a shrug. Hiyori shook her head, "well it's not like the guy ever rescues himself."

"Who'd rescue him?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Isshin would," he said.

"Don't be stupid, Isshin's powerless," she snapped.

"Not anymore. People like Isshin Kurosaki don't stay powerless forever," he smiled faintly, "or for very long," he grinned, "If Isshin's got him out then there's hope," she arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "people like Isshin and his son are like blind men trying to find doors. Eventually they start trying to get through the wall and if they're strong enough, if they hit it hard enough, for long enough, eventually they make it through that wall," his grin widened, "and if they pick the right wall the whole house comes crumbling down."


	12. Chapter 12

His father was a Soul Reaper.

His father was a fucking Shinigami Captain.

He, Ichigo Kurosaki, was 1/2 Shingami _and_ a substitute Shingiami and he may or may not be falling in love with Rukia Kuchiki.

Watching her holding her sealed Zanpakto, going through basic sword play, he felt like he was peeping. Which was ridiculous considering all he had done was take a night time walk in a failed attempt to clear his head. Big fucking mistake considering that the last thing he needed at the moment was to see Rukia, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she fought against some invisible enemy. Her shirt had ridden up as well, exposing a good portion of her stomach as she raised her arms. His eyes caught the dark pink lines that marred her stomach in even intervals. They had both been wounded but for some reason the idea of her being so injured, injured like that, it made him sick.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. She was Rukia Kuchiki, the midget Shinigami who could kick his ass in a heart beat and still have the breath to shout at him for not fighting back. She was short and little and contradicted _everything_ he had ever considered his "type". Orihime was his "type". Simple, big breasted, in need of rescuing. He had rescued Rukia precisely once and she had spent half the time screaming at him and then proceeded to _leave_ him afterwards. When she saw him again, after all that time, she beat him soundly and made him apologize. She seemed to have the uncanny ability to bring out the best in him, even when he didn't even know she was doing it.

"Damn it," he swore, his voice low and harsh before he changed his path and walked into the room, "should you be moving like that?"

"Like what?" she gasped out bringing her blade up to block an invisible opponent.

"Like that," he motioned at her, "I mean we were both kind of injured," he shoved his hands into his pockets, "why are you doing that anyway?"

"I'm tired of being so dependent on Kido," she said lunging forward, "I'm tired of having to be rescued," she lowered her blade with a slight wince before shaking it off and meeting his eyes squarely, "Ichigo?" she inquired, her voice soft.

Something lurched to life deep inside Ichigo, something he hadn't been aware of before, something that was screaming at him that he didn't _need_ to protect her but that he _wanted_ too. She was looking up at him, her shirt bunched to just under her ribcage and her chest heaving with the exertion of trying to be stronger. One of his hands reached out, his finger slowly dragging up the edge of one of the scars on her stomach, his touch feather-light. Her breath hitched slightly at the touch but her gaze remained steady, her lips softly parted but blissfully silent. He slid his finger slowly past the scar, between the valley of her breasts, past her collar bone and the curve of her neck to the back of it where the rest of his hand dipped to rest against the skin of her shoulderblades. The tank top she wore left the skin there wonderfully bare and she could feel every callous, every scratch, everything that turned the smooth skin of his palm rough.

"Ichigo," she repeated, her voice almost breathless with confusion before her eyes drifted to the line on her stomach that was still on fire with his touch.

Before she remembered Kaien's face as the Espada ran her through, laughing as she bled out still impaled on the familiar Zanpakto.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked, forcing her voice to be calm as she side stepped his hold, brining her sword up and her eyes back to his.

Big mistake.

There was so much in the depths of his eyes. She knew some of what she saw in there, the sadness, the anger, the frustration but what she was not prepared for was the disappointment and confusion that was there. Disappointment? What was he disappointed in? She licked her parched lips and tried to focus on the fight and not on what she had a pretty good feeling he was disappointed in. She arced her sword up and around, only to have it suddenly blocked by an old pole that had been lying around. Rukia's eyes widened as she followed the pole upwards to face Ichigo.

"If you wanna become better quickly you gotta fight people," he said, his voice unusually gruff, "I'm here."

"I thought you said you were injured," she panted out, feeling the familiar surge of anticipation that accompanied fights with Ichigo.

"Well if you're going to open some wounds, I should too," he said with a smirk and a casual shrug.

"Fair enough," she agreed, bringing her blade up to block.

**Break**

"Captain Ichimaru?" Gin frowned and looked at the Shinigami standing there, "Vice Captain Hinamori is here to see you."

Gin raised an eyebrow but nodded for the Shinigami to show the young woman inside. He frowned. She looked much better than she had in a long time. One of her hands was on Tobiume's pommel and even he could feel the beginnings of her restoration with her Zanpakto. Their connection was flickering but it was stronger than it had been in a while. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up. His eyes rose fractionally to meet her own and he felt relief pool inside him. Her eyes were just as sad, just as confused as they had been since Aizen ran her through with his blade.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" he asked, careful to keep the mocking tone of his voice firmly in place.

"I've been refused access to the prison," she said, "and I--I need to talk to Hiyori to figure out _why_ Kirio was chosen to be a member of the Royal Guard. But Aizen said that now no-one's allowed where the Vizards are."

Gin said nothing, not entirely sure of how to respond. He was trying desperately to act like he usually did. He needed suspicion to be on someone, on anyone else, in order for his plan to work. then, once Rangiku was out of there, once she was safe, he could breath again. Then he didn't have to act like he was. He didn't really care about what happened to him. All that mattered was that Rangiku was safe and that wasn't going to happen within Soul Society. He had to get her to Hitsugaya, to the people who were out in the world. The only problem was how to go about doing that.

He had no idea.

And now Hinamori was asking him to spill one of, if not the, biggest secret Aizen was keeping. Formally the only people who were known to have escaped to the general population of Soul Society, were Hanataro, Renji, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya. No-one knew the rest of them were gone. People needed to have hope in order to fight. Aizen knew he couldn't give them that, he couldn't let the voices in the back of their minds have any kind of control. Gin had let Hinamori go into the prison because Aizen told him to allow it. He didn't know what kind of plan Aizen had for the girl but clearly he needed to keep her busy and distracted. Considering that she had been completely unaffected by both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's fluctuating Spiritual Pressure that had made _him_ want to be sick, he was beginning to think there was a reason that Aizen wanted to keep the girl occupied.

"Captain Aizen has a reason for everything," he said, with a shake of his head.

"B-but--" she stopped and shook her head, "I should go look at more names," she said softly turning around and heading for the door.

"But what if he's wrong?" she stopped, not daring to turn around at the unusually serious tone in Gin's voice, "that's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" she said nothing, "I think we both know the answer."

"Captain Aizen knows what he's doing," she said, her voice trembling, "he always knows what he's doing."

"Of course, Hinamori," he said, his voice turning back to its mocking tone, "what ever was I thinking?"

Hinamori had always thought Gin's mocking tone was directed more at the world than a singular person. This was the first time that she thought the mocking was directed at a singular person.

And that person was her.

She quickly hurried out of there, trying to quiet the thoughts in her head.

"Well? Do you have any advice?" she demanded looking at Tobiume. There was no word from her blade, "no, of course you don't," she sighed running her hand through her hair, "you know this would be much much easier if you would _talk_ to me."

Tobiume remained silent.

Hinamori let out a frustrated breath but said nothing to her Zanpakto. What was going on? It was like someone had turned on a light and everything that had once seemed so clean and pure was suddenly tainted. She recognized a few faces of people who had fought _against_ them. They looked at her and murmured their respectful greetings before continuing on. She looked at the ground, these were the people who thought she was mentally unstable a few months ago. They were the people whose friends she had killed. And here they were, being obedient, being respectful. She didn't like the feeling in her stomach. Not at all. Everyone who she could have asked for any kind of advice was gone--she stopped, no, not everyone. She changed her direction and hurried to the Fourth Division.

It was in utter chaos. Apparently there had been some kind of attack and a fair amount of Shinigami had been seriously injured. It was not hard to slip into Matsumoto's room. The woman was siting up in bed, staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Hinamori stopped, unsure of what to do. Matsumoto turned to see the Vice Captain standing in the doorway. Admittedly when she opened her mouth it was to tell Hinamori to get the hell out, that she broke her Captain's heart, that she was an idiot. But then she saw the downcast look in Hinamori's eyes, the way her hands were fisted in her hamaka, holding on to _anything_ for dear life and she recognized that look. She'd seen it on her Captain's face when Hinamori had asked him to save Aizen, she'd seen it on her own when Gin had chosen Aizen over her. That crippling feeling of knowing that even your best wasn't good enough for the person you wanted it to be.

"Hinamori?" she inquired, trying to get some response out of the girl.

"M-Matsumoto," her eyes rose and Matsumoto was stunned to see tears swelling in the younger woman's eyes, her lip trembling with the onset of tears, I--I--" she took a breath in but when it came out it was as a sob, "I don't know what to _do_."

"Come here," Matsumoto said patting the bed. Hinamori walked over, hesitantly but Matsumoto wrapped her arms around the girl, careful not to smother her, "it's going to be okay," she said running a hand up and down Hinamori's back as the girl's tears began in earnest, "its alright. We all make mistakes," she soothed.

Hinamori made no response except to sob. Matsumoto closed her eyes and wondered what her Captain would say. How long had Hitsugaya been waiting for this? For her to open her eyes and see that Aizen was not perfect? That he was not God? And now she was and he was gone, still thinking that she believed in Aizen. Looking at the crying girl, Matsumoto could only pray that _somewhere_ Hitsugaya was still out there and that he would be able to come back and see that the girl he had such hope for was now on their side.

"Mornin' Ran, I--" Gin stopped in the doorway and took sight of Matsumoto comforting a sobbing Hinamori.

Gin's stomach clenched and suddenly he had the feeling that he might _not_ be on the winning side anymore.

Well good thing he was about to switch anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo new chapter! I am very sorry for the lack of updates on this story. But, uh, here you go! Leave your thoughts in the review box! Happy almost-wednesday everyone!**

This time pride was not enough to keep the scream from spilling from Byakuya Kuchiki's lips.

The blindfold caught the tears of agony that gathered behind his eyes and kept him from seeing who was torturing him, not that he supposed it mattered really. He knew that what they were doing was not to him but to Senbonzakura, that he was feeling it through his connection to his Zanpakto. She was screaming too, he could hear her and it broke him worse than any physical agony could. So here he was, the great Byakuya Kuchiki, stripped from the waist up with his arms chained above his head in a dark room somewhere feeling his consciousness slowly slip away.

What would they think of him now?

What would _she_ think of him now?

He closed his eyes, even though the action caused one of the tears to slip down his face. He knew that she alive, supposedly, but she was with the Guard now, he wouldn't se her again. Even if he died she'd still be with them. It was a strange thought that she was alive, he had held her in his arms as her body had degraded, he had watched her die, everything he wanted to tell her stuck behind the block in his throat. Even if she claimed she would still be, _somehow_ alive, the fact was that she wouldn't be with _him_ and that was somehow worse than if she had died. If she had died he would have known that she was at peace. If she had died he would have been able to mourn and move on.

But she wasn't dead, not really. No, she was alive _somewhere_. He could only pray that she wasn't watching over him. How ashamed would she be to know that the one of the only thing she had ever asked of him, he had failed in? He had let Rukia come so close to be executed and he had done nothing to save her until it was too late. Until the only thing he could do was throw himself in front of a spear. Not terribly heroic, not very protective either. And then he had broken his other promise to her. Talk about going for a double header. He had gone ahead and told Rukia who she was. If Hisana ever found a way back she'd probably be so ashamed she wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Rukia would probably go with her and once again he'd be alone. Well that's what he was right now and it wasn't too bad, except for the whole agony-thing. Senbonzakura bit back her scream in an effort to sooth her master. Byakuya tried to reach out to his Zanapkto but she was too far gone. He could feel their connection splintering under the unimaginable pressure.

"I think that's enough for today," he heard a voice say, though it was hard to place, "we want him to speak, not be insane," he felt his shackles loosened but his un-cooperative body simply fell forward against a narrow male frame, "I could not _pray_ for better blackmail material."

"Ich-maru," he barely got the word out as he felt his body being shifted to be easier to carry, "why?"

"That seems to be a very popular question," Gin said, "but you'll have to be a bit more specific, why what?"

"Why," Byakuya inhaled through blood-tinged lips, "did you help me?"

"You're a smart one," Gin muttered as he made his way down the road, "its a long story," Byakuya gave a bitter laugh, "I am so going to blackmail you," Gin said glaring at the Kuchiki head.

"Is Rukia safe?" he got out. Gin said nothing. Byakuya felt his heart ache at his silence. He felt his body shift as he was laid onto the ground. He felt Gin's breath on his face, "your sister escaped with Ichigo Kurosaki right after you got thrown in prison along with your Vice Captain," he felt Gin's presence vanish just as his consciousness fled. Still the Head of the Kuchiki Clan passed out with a smile on his face.

Gin smirked, perfect blackmail.

Like may be too strong of a word but Gin had always gotten along with Byakuya Kuchiki if for nothing than he could understand the rivalry between them. Though he had gotten out of school before Byakuya the two of them had been rivals ever since the Kuchiki's grandfather had complimented Gin. That was something Byakuya took as a sign that he had to beat GIn in, well, in everything. That made sense, the two were very opposite. He had natural talent, Byakuya had strong determination. He had a Zanpakto that altered but remained whole, Byakuya's scattered. He was a commoner and Byakuya was nobel. He never spoke he truth, Byakuya always did one just had to know how to interpret 'Nobel talk'. He had been destined to be a Captain, Byakuya had fought whoever the hell got in his way to become one. The two arrived at the same place at the same time.

"Captain Ichimaru."

If there was one person in the world that Gin fucking hated it was Kaname Tousen. What a bastard. Mr. Pure-of-heart, pure-of-heart his ass. At least he knew he wasn't that nice a guy. Tousen seemed to that betraying the world was some way of saving it. As if killing hundreds of people was a way of less bloodshed. Ha! Even Hinamori wasn't that stupid and that was really saying things.

"Tousen," he turned to face the blind man, "what does Aizen want?"

"_Captain_ Aizen wanted me to inform you that Rangiku Matsumoto has been moved out of the Fourth Division," he said.

Gin felt the blood drain from his face.

"Moved?" he kept his tone light and airy, "well it'll be a lot colder at night now. Where'd she go to?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that," Tousen said.

"Hmm, pity," he shrugged, "guess I'll have to find someone else to keep me warm at night 'eh?" he grinned, "not that hard."

"Goodbye Ichimaru," he snapped turning and leaving.

The smile vanished from Gin's face. Fuck, they moved Matsumoto. He had wanted to get her out of here before they did that. Now he had no idea where she was and it was going to be very hard to find her. If she had been moved without his authorization then Aizen must have been getting suspicious. He ran a hand through his silver hair. He needed to find out where she was and fast,before Aizen tried to kill her. He frowned, walking down the road. How could he figure out where she was? Well it would be easy if he wasn't trying to do it without Aizen figuring it out and killing her first. Gin had no doubt he would either.

"Um, Captain Ichimaru?" he turned to see Hinamori hurry up to him, "I, um, I have a question," she wrung her hands in front of her, "about Zanpaktos?"

"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. He didn't know what Momo had been doing crying on Matsumoto's shoulder, he didn't know where she stood and that made her very very dangerous at the moment since he didn't really know where he stood either, "what's the problem?"

"Tobiume won't talk to me," she said quickly.

"Go visit Orihime," he said, "tell Ulquiorra to let you in. She can help," he said.

"That's a good idea," she perked up, "thanks," she smiled, her hands wrapping around Tobiume's pommel before they dropped, "but will I be let in? I mean I can't go into The Maggot's Nest."

"Orihime's not in the Magg--" he stopped, staring at the woman's earnest eyes and realizing that she was telling him _exactly_ where Matsumoto was, "well this is different from that," he said, "Ulquiorra will let you in."

"Okay, thanks I'll try it," she said walking past him, pressing something into his hand. He frowned as his long fingers closed about the object.

He walked back to his old Division. Inside he opened his hand to find the pin that had decorated the sash of Hyorinmaru. It was singed, the metal darkened around the edges but it was still whole. Tucked in the back was a slip of paper on it with a single word sentence written on it.

_I'm sorry Shiro._

Gin looked at the paper and at the badge before putting the two back together. He slipped it into his sash. He knew that Hinamori knew he was going to break Rangiku out just as she knew Ran would find Hitsugaya. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling somehow older than he ever had before. There had been a time, even if Aizen had already started to brainwash her, when Hinamori had been respected, when she had friends. He had never really had that. He had never really needed them. People died, it was a fact. What did he need to care about people for? They were just going to leave anyway.

Ironic since he had been the one who left in the end.

Well, not really the end. God he wished it would be the end. If there was one thing Gin hated it was waiting and that was what he was doing at the moment. He was going to have one chance and only one chance to get Ran out of the prison she was in. Until then he was just going to have to--do what? Wait? He didn't wait, he wasn't really a think-before-you-act kind of guy, though maybe now he should be. Biting back his growl of frustration he shoved his hands into his hamaka and marched off. One of these idiot traitors had better be up for getting their ass kicked, he had to stab _something_ or he was going to go fucking insane.

**Break**

"You're too young to be so depressed."

Hitsugaya glared over at the orange eyed woman sitting on the bed swinging her legs back and forth. After one breakdown too many it seemed that the group had decided leaving him alone was a _bad_ idea. So he had a constant babysitter, not something he was terribly happy about. At the moment it was the second almost-Royal Guard, Senna. Though she thought he was too young to be so depressed he thought she was too old to be so damn happy all the time. He had yet to see her face fall.

"I mean I don't understand. If you're so unhappy why didn't you just accept the Royal Guard's invitation, they've been after you for a while."

"Because," Hitsugaya growled, "there are things I need to take care of in Soul Society."

"People, you mean," Senna said.

It was true. He had been invited by the Royal Guard for promotion. He had turned them down. How was he supposed to leave everyone behind? How was he supposed to leave Matsumoto or Momo? He couldn't bear the thought of leaving them behind. Even now that Hinamori had betrayed them he didn't want to just leave her. And Matsumoto--he didn't want to leave her either. Even if he didn't have that many friends the ones he did he loved very deeply. He wasn't going to let them watch his Spiritual Body waste away so that he could get promoted. What did he want to be promoted for? Ukitake hadn't been promoted and he was just fine. Besides he had a feeling that the Royal Dimension was probably a very boring place.

Despite evidence to the contrary Hitsugaya didn't really like boring all that much.

"Yeah," he said finally, "people."

Senna seemed stunned enough to stop the foot swinging.

"People? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" he dropped his hands down in shock, "do I--no," he stumbled the words out, "no, I don't have a girlfriend!" he said loudly, scrambling for the tattered remains of his dignity, "I have a-a good friend but we're not dating or anything--"

"Yeah, okay," Senna said with a snort of disbelief.

"We're not!" Hitsugaya protested, "we're--"

"'Just friends'," Senna said making quotation marks with her fingers, "yeah, okay. I guess you're going to tell me that Ichigo and Rukia are 'just friends' too."

"But they are!" Hitsugaya protested.

"They'd better be," Hisana said coming out of the adjoining room, "Isshin's son had better _not_ be making goo goo eyes at my little sister," she glared at Hitsugaya.

"Don't look at me! I don't know if he is or he isn't!"

"You don't know?" the woman's eyes narrowed.

Hitsugaya swallowed. Rukia angry was not something scary unless her foot was coming towards your face. Hisana didn't look like she was going to kick him but for some reason the narrowing of her eyes and the shifting of her stance was a much much more terrifying thing. He frowned, he would have thought Byakuya Kuchiki's wife would be a meek thing, probably a bit too quiet for her own good. This woman seemed like a take-no-crap person. He supposed it made sense. Anyone who married Byakuya Kuchiki had to be a pretty tough person.

"No," he said, "i don't know."

"Isshin!" she shouted storming off.

"Oo Ichigo's gonna get it," Senna said wincing, "so I wanna know about this girl of yours."

"Who? Hinamori?"

"Is that her name? Hinamori and Hitsugaya," she grinned, "HitsuHina! So how'd you two meet?"

"Hitsu--what?!"

"Its your couple-name," Senna said with a roll of her eyes, "celebrities do it all the time. Like, uh, Brangelina or Bennifer--if Hisana doesn't kill him then Ichigo and Rukia can be Ichiruki," she crossed her arms, "so you and Hinamori would be Hitsuhina."

"I don't even want to know," Hitsugaya muttered, "and anyway, its not like Hinamori and I were together! We were just friends."

"Oh, okay," she said sarcastically, "hey Renji!"

"Hey what?" the red head grunted from the next room.

"Were Hitsugaya and Hinamori together?"

"They should've been," came the reply.

"Abarai!" Hitsugaya shouted hotly.

"Well you should have!" Renji shouted back, "she was in love with you."

"She was what?!" Hitsugaya shouted jumping up. Renji appeared in the doorway, still half asleep, "she was what?" he repeated, his eyes wide.

"You seriously didn't know?" Renji arched an eyebrow, "are you serious? Even Rukia knew I was in love with her."

"Hinamori never told me--" he began to protest, "she never--"

"You have a lot to learn o' boy genius," Senna said wisely, "girls never come out and just _tell_ you they love you," she said, "you gotta fool them into saying it."

"I am not taking love advice from the two of you," he said turning around and crossing his arms, trying desperately to ignore the heat in his cheeks and the pounding of his heart.

Had Hinamori been in love with him?

God knows he had been in love with her ever since--ever since he had figured out what a girl _was_. He hadn't done anything, of course. She still called him "Shiro". He thought that she thought he was just a kid. After all he was younger, even if he was stronger and she was _Hinamori_. Even if she had betrayed them Soul Society still loved her. He had a feeling that they were a bit afraid of him. How could she not be as well? No, deep down he knew (or he prayed) that she wasn't afraid of him. If she was--if she was he didn't know what he'd do. He knew she probably didn't _like_ him very much considering they were on opposite sides of the fight now but still...had she loved him once?

Could she love him still?

Even if he couldn't protect her? Even if he couldn't save the world? His strength had always been his worth. If he wasn't strong was he worth...was he worth anything? He didn't want to be worthless, not to anyone but especially not to Hinamori. But she loved him, at least according to Abarai. She loved him. His heart felt like it was on fire, like it was going to beat right out of his chest at any minuet.

If she had loved him, if she _did_ love him.

Then maybe there was still some hope.


	14. Chapter 14

_Rukia was waiting for Byakuya when he came back to the Kuchiki Manor shortly after taking a sword in the chest for her._

_She had not visited him in the hospital, he hadn't been there very long and the time he had been in she had spent being absolved, apologizing for her crimes and making sure that Ichigo was still alive to go back to the human world. _

_She had, simply put, needed time._

_After all, this figure, this man, who had adopted her, had always been untouchable to her. She had seen men she had no _hope_ of beating fall under Gin's blade. He had always been terrifying, even when he had stood in front of her and told her that she was being adopted. She heard the whispers from the staff who said that looking at her was like looking at the ghost of the Lady Kuchiki. She had always wondered about Hisana Kuchiki. There were not many pictures of her, in fact she only knew of one in a small shrine. So Rukia had accepted that she bore a frightening resemblance to Hisana Kuchiki and that was that._

_She hadn't even considered the possibility that they were related._

_And once she found out, once she held the man who called himself her brother as he came very close to dying in her arms, she hadn't known _what_ to think. After all, what was she supposed to say to him? "I'm sorry I made you break both your vow to my sister and your vow to your parents?". She had no idea. After Ichigo had gone the Captains had returned to their offices and she had gone home. She knew when Byakuya came home and she had waited for him at the door._

_"Rukia," he seemed genuinely surprised to see her there. One of his hands was still over the fabric of his shirt, "is there something you needed?"_

_"No, I--" she suddenly felt terribly foolish sitting there and her eyes hit the ground as she felt the back of her neck heat up, "I was just--"_

_Byakuya's eyes softened almost un-noticably. Rukia's eyes were firmly on the ground as though she was embarrassed. She had been waiting for him. He didn't think that anyone had waited for him to come home since Hisana had died. But she was waiting for him. His sister-in-law was waiting, his little sister. Before he could really stop himself he extended his hand to help her to her feet._

_"You'll aggravate your wounds sitting there," he said, his voice still cool._

_Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya's hand came into her view. _

_"Thank you," she said accepting his hand and getting to her feet, "how was training?"_

_"I am fortunate Senbonzakura does not require much movement on my part," he said, "Madarame is a more than competent opponent for Abarai, as is Hisagi."_

_"His Bankai is coming along then?" she asked._

_"Yes," Byakuya said. _

_"Thats good," she said with a faint smile._

_"I've made arrangements for you to attend training with the Kido Corps to aide in your regaining of your Zanpakto."_

_"Thank you," Rukia said, knowing he had to have pulled a lot of strings to get her into training with them, "I-I've missed her," she added, her voice almost too soft to hear. _

_"You should regain her very soon," he said, his voice still cool._

_They paused outside of Rukia's room. _

_"Goodnight brother," she said turning to go._

_"Rukia."_

_She stopped and turned._

_"If you have questions--" he began but stopped._

_"I--" she turned around, her eyes meeting Byakuya's almost heasitantly, "not right now," she bit her lip, "but I wanted to say thank you," he said nothing, "that's why I was waiting at the door, I never, I never got a chance to say thank you," she twisted her fingers behind her back, "for adopting me, for saving me, for everything."_

_He seemed stunned by her answer and Rukia felt her cheeks heat up as she averted her eyes again._

_"Goodnight," Byakuya said turning to go._

_"Goodnight," she said._

_"And Rukia," he looked over his shoulder, "thank you."_

Rukia blinked her eyes open, unaware of the tears that coated her eyelashes. Where was Byakuya? Was he alive? He had to be. Her brother was so strong, his strength had to stand up to Aizen Sosuke. But Aizen was the only one who almost killed him, he was the only one that she had ever seen almost kill her brother. She bit her lip, he couldn't win. He couldn't finish her brother off, not now. She turned her head to see the form of her sister sleeping in the next bed. Hisana was here now. They could be a family now. But if he was dead--she stood up and walked over to Sode no Shirayuki, picking up the Zanpakto in her hands.

"Don't even think about it."

"But--" Rukia looked over as Hisana pushed herself up on her elbow, pushing her dark hair back, "I wasn't going to release her," she said finally looking mournfully at her Zanpakto.

"Good," Hisana said leaning back before pausing, "what _where_ you going to do?"

"I was going to ask Sode no Shirayuki if she can feel Senbonzakura," she said quietly, "they've always gotten along and i just--I wanted to see if Byakuya was alright."

"I see," Hisana sighed swinging her legs over the side of the bed and coming to stand next to Rukia, "Byakuya strong, if he's a Captain now he's only gotten stronger. I'm sure he's fine."

"No, you don't understand," she said looking down angrily, "the only time I've ever seen him almost die was when he faced Aizen."

"Almost die?" Hisana's eyes narrowed, "was this when you were about to be executed for saving Ichigo?" she nodded, "how did Byakuya wind up almost dying?"

"Byakuya, he--he wanted to uphold the law, like he swore, so the execution was going to go on as planned--"

"He was just going to _let_ you be executed?!" Hisana broke in hotly.

"No, I mean yes, I mean--he almost died for me," she finished lamely, "I was going to be stabbed and he--he knocked me out of the way and took Gin's blade for me. He was dying. That's why he told me, about you," she closed her eyes, "he saves me all the time but I-I don't think I've ever saved him and he can't be dead! I need to find him, we have to save him, Hisana--"

"I know," HIsana said, shocked as tears began to roll down Rukia's cheeks, "we'll save him this time," she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her sister, "we'll save him," she repeated running a hand up and down Rukia's back.

_It had been a week since she had soundly beat and kidnapped the young Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. She still hadn't spent the majority of the money House Kuchiki had sent for the return of their heir. She knew she had sown the seeds of getting near to the Young Lord, all she had to do now was wait. Then she'd get an 'in' with the House. She'd be able to find out if Byakuya Kuchiki was actually plotting to take over Soul Society. She didn't think so but between the abandonment by his close friend and the death of his grandfather she had a feeling that there was not a lot that Byakuya wouldn't do. Well it was her mission to find out and she was _not_ going to fail._

_And apparently he was not going to wait._

_"You must have a death wish, Young Lord," she said dryly to the cloaked man leaning outside the doorway of her hideout. _

_"How did you know it was me?" he asked, drawing his hood back to reveal skin that should have been blemished with bruises but was clean._

_"No-one stands like that for a hundred kilometers," she said, "so I'll ask you again, what are you doing here Young Lord?"_

_"How did you beat me?" he asked, "No-one has been able to beat me like that since--" he frowned, "in a very long time. How did someone like you do that?"_

_"LIke me?" she asked with an arch of her eyebrow._

_"Yes," he said, seeing nothing wrong with the blatant insult. _

_"Ah, Young Lord, that's your first problem. People will always surprise you," she pushed open the door, "I suggest you leave before someone less 'like me' as you put it, comes along and decides to send a body part back to the House of Kuchiki instead of a letter."_

_"Very well," he said, turning around, "but I shall return," she fought to keep the satisfied smile off her lips, "and you shall address me as Lord Kuchiki."_

_"Ha!" she laughed, "from what I've seen addressing you as Young Lord is too much," she smiled, "so I shall address you as Young Lord until I've seen you worthy of the tittle Lord Kuchiki."_

_His eyes narrowed at the insult._

_"Very well, Little Thief," he said finally, "I shall return."_

_"You should know your place, Young Lord," she returned, "and it is not here."_

_"Neither is yours, Little Thief," he said. Her eyes narrowed._

_"You don't tell me where I belong Young Lord," she snapped walking forward, "we are both held prisoners. My walls just happen to be a bit less white than yours," she glared furiously at him. For a moment he looked genuinely angry, then the barest of smiles flickered at his lips, "what?"_

_"You know, you kidnapping me, it was the most free I've felt in a very long time," he said faintly, as though he was speaking to himself._

_"You are the strangest man I've met in a very long time,Young Lord," she said with a sigh, "and if you're going to come visit me then try not to stick out so much!" she scolded putting her hands on her hips._

_"As you wish, Little Thief," he said before vanishing._

_Hisana watched him go, a faint smile on her lips. What a strange young man he was. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, this was going to be fun._

"We'll get him back," Hisana promised, "we'll get him back.

On the other side of the door in the adjoining room, Renji clenched his fist. Byakuya Kuchiki _had_ to be alive. Even if there were times when he had hated the man he had always respected him. The idea of someone like Aizen finally being the one to kill him--the idea made him physically ill. He had wanted to beat Byakuya for as long as he could remember, from the first time he had passed him during training. The whispers had followed Byakuya even back then. He was _the_ Head of the Kuchiki Clan and a Captain to boot. Usually it took Nobel Families one child in every three or four generations to have the kind of power to become a Captain. He had done it in two. He had let the last Head and grandfather die knowing the Clan was in good hands, something that could not be said for any other House.

Why Renji had decided that he wanted to kick Byakuya Kuchiki's ass was something he didn't understand himself. Maybe because he represented everything Renji wasn't. Eventually it became because he had let Rukia go, because she had chosen to go with Byakuya Kuchiki for reasons neither understood. Because fighting was all he knew how to do and if he could fight (and beat) Byakuya Kuchiki then maybe he could get Rukia back. Of course it didn't really work out that way and to the current day Renji couldn't even _see_ a Sakura blossom without coming dangerously close to being physically ill.

In time he had come to respect Byakuya. As his friendship with Rukia renewed and he learned that Byakuya's live was not quite as rosy as he thought, he began to respect him more. Pretty much _every_ Vice Captain whose superior hadn't betrayed Soul Society loved their Captain's a little more. But Byakuya, Byakuya seemed to be actually affected by the insults he had thrown his way. The Kuchiki Head seemed to walk slower when he walked the confines of the Division, his eyes actually seeing the Sixth Division as a fighting force and not just the obligation of the Kuchiki family.

To be honest Renji had walked into the division the first day of Byakuya's return thinking he was going to get his ass fired. His desk was pristine and bare and Renji felt the beginnings of panic.

_"What do you think you are doing?" came the cool voice behind him. _

_"C-Captain Kuchiki! I--" Renji opened his mouth to give some long-winded explanation but Byakuya silenced him with the barest of sighs._

_"Madarame and Hisagi are waiting for you in the third training hall," Byakuya said walking over to his desk, "I will be along in a few hours to aid you."_

_"Captain Kuchi--"_

_"Bankai is a process, Abarai," Byakuya cut him off, "it is impressive that you have gained it in such a short times but if you wish to master it you must work at it. We cannot all use Kisuke Urahara's shortcuts in life," he glanced up at him, "I doubt keeping them waiting is a good idea on your part."_

_Renji couldn't help but gape at his Captain. Though he did it, Renji knew that Byakuya _hated_ paperwork. But here he was, taking on both of their stacks os that Renji could go and train. He spoke of Renji's banaki very casually, as if he first time he'd seen it had been in some training hall, not when a skull baboon head the size of a car was coming towards him. And here he was _helping_ Renji. Renji wondered if he had ever felt like more of an asshole in his entire life._

_"Thank you," he muttered turning to go._

_"And Vice Captain Abarai," Byakuya spoke with the same cool monotone, "do not think that just because we are injured I will take it easy on you."_

_Renji felt a grin twist his lips as he looked over his shoulder._

_"I'd be disappointed if you did, Captain."_

Renji's nails dug into his palms. Rukia was right, they had to get Byakuya out of there. Given his connection to Yoruichi it wasn't that far fetched to think that he was being tortured. They had been running and so busy thinking about their own survival that he hadn't even thought Byakuya might be in need of a rescue himself. How many times had those pink blades saved (and, admittedly kicked) his ass? But Rukia was right, Byakuya needed them. He had always come to save them, it was more than time to return the favor. He didn't know Hisana that well but he knew one person who kicked ass at rescuing.

He found her sitting talking to Soifon.

"Renji?" Yoruichi looked at him, confused.

"We need to go back to Soul Society," he said, "and rescue Captain Kuchiki."

Yoruichi stared.

"No," Soifon snapped standing up, "going back to Soul Society, that's suicide. We're Soul Society's only hope, don't you get that?" she said, "we go, this all goes to hell. Aizen _wins_."

"Now you get this, this is my Captain, this is the man whose saved me more times than I can count. I'm not just going to _stand_ here and let him die," Renji snapped.

"Byakuya's not going to die," Yoruichi said.

"He's being tortured," Renji snapped, "I'm not standing back and letting that happen. So you help me or I do it alone."

"No," Hisana said walking up next to him, "we do it," she looked at Yoruichi, "together."

"I'm coming too," Rukia said stepping next to her sister, "this is my brother, he's saved me a lot. I'm going to help you save him," she looked at Yoruichi who seemed torn, "please, Yoruichi, help us."

Yoruichi closed her eyes. She knew what they were asking was suicide, there was no question of that. Still, when she opened her eyes she didn't see three people going to their certain deaths. She saw Renji who had survived Senbonzakura's bankai, Zangetsu and everything in between. She saw Rukia who had almost been killed by Soul Society, Aizen and the Espada and yet refused to die. Hisana, Hisana who had such an effect on Byakuya's life, the woman who had already given everything to her family and somehow found more to give.

"Alright, fine," she said squaring her shoulders, "but there's something you have to do for me."

"Anything," Rukia said.

"I want to know how Kisuke is. If he can be moved, promise me you'll bring him back."

"We will," Hisana said.

"Good," Yoruichi said, "Soifon, come on," she looked over at the 2nd Division Captain, "lets think of a rescue plan they're capable of pulling off."

**Break**

Orihime sat staring out her window. She was bored and confused. Since the night Ulquiorra had almost strangled her she had neither seen nor heard from the Fourth Espada. She knew that things had to be busy for him, what with the final steps being made towards opening the portal to duel the Royal Guard, but she couldn't help but miss his silent presence. One of the Arrancar always came and brought her food to her. The bruises on her cheek were almost gone now, thanks largely to the small bag of ice that was included with her meals to put on them. She knew it was Ulquiorra doing it but she didn't understand why he didn't come to see her.

When had she started to miss him?

She remembered thinking at first that he was too cold to really survive. In time she had learned that the coldness was confusion more than anything else. Ichigo had shown Rukia that feelings weren't a bad thing. Orihime had hoped that she could do the same for Ulquiorra. But she couldn't do that if she never saw him. When the door opened she stared ahead, not bothering to look over as the rickety tray was wheeled in. She felt the person stand there and turned around to see Ulquiorra standing next to the tray, one of his emerald eyes closed.

"Ulquiorra!" she cried jumping to her feet, "what's going on? Where have you been? What's happened?"

He arched an eyebrow at her tirade but said nothing. She stopped and took a breath.

"Are you finished, woman?" he asked. She nodded lamely as the Espada stepped forward, extending a small black box to her, "Aizen has decided you may have your fairies back."

Orihime looked at the box in his palm. It was black and velvet and small, the kind jewelry was put in. She reached out and gently took the box between her fingers, knowing that when she opened it it would just be the charms. How was she going to wear them? The hairpins had always been easy to wear. Ulquiorra seemed to be waiting for something, his hands resting in his pockets as his one open eye studied her. She felt her cheeks heat up and pulled open the box.

It was earrings.

Ulquiorra had set her fairies into earrings.

He had known that she wouldn't accept hair pins,t hat it would be like denying the ones her brother had given her were gone. So he had found something equally convenient. She touched an earlobe. Not many people knew she had her ears pierced. In fact, she rarely wore earrings since they seemed to clash with the hairpins. She felt a smile on her lips and raised her eyes, half expecting Ulquiorra to be gone. But he was still standing there, judging her reaction.

"Thank you," she said picking them out of the velvet and walking over to the small mirror, gently putting them on. They were light and easy to wear, she could hardly feel them at all, "they're perfect," she turned around and frowned, "Ulquiorra?"

"He ain't here," Grimmjow said from where he was leaning against the door, "nice earrings," he grinned, "you gonna make him feel now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Orihime said, her hands wrapping around her body.

"The hell you don't," he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her, "you make him sulk more and I swear to fucking God I'm going to put you in a world of pain, got that?" she nodded, "fucking woman," he muttered turning and slouching off.

Orihime stared, shocked at the door.

Did Grimmjow really just tell her not to hurt Ulquiorra?

**AN**

**Huzzah for flashbacks with Byakuya being all nice! Lets go save him!! I'm sorry about the previous lack of Grimmjow in the story. Here he is! For some reason I like the Ulquiorra/Grimmjow buddy thing. It could work! Oh and I don't know if Orihime has pierced ears but, uh, she does now!**

**AN**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well this sucks."

Ikkaku glanced over at Yumichika to judge his reaction. His friend looked less than pleased at their current predicament. Despite Yumichika winning and him loosing both were injured. Even if they were no longer close to death they certainly didn't look good. Ikkaku didn't mind, he didn't think he ever really looked good. But Yumichika, for him the thought of sitting in that cell when he looked like he did, that was torture.

"Thank you for that brilliant observation," Yumichika snarled hotly before glaring forward, ignoring Ikkaku through the black bars that separated them.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ikakku demanded, "you've been nothing but an asshole since we got thrown in here!"

"Why didn't you use your bankai?!" Yumichika demanded turning his head, "you almost fucking _died_ Ikkaku! You were going to die and you weren't going to save yourself and _I_ couldn't do anything except go unconscious!" Ikkaku glared.

"You know fucking well why I didn't use my Bankai," he snarled, "for the same reason you didn't use your shika-" he stopped as Yumichika looked away sharply, "you used it? You used it?! When?!"

"I had to use it," he muttered looking down, "no-one saw."

"Of course no-one saw," Ikkaku grumbled, "no-one ever sees you use your shikai."

"Yeah well, well, so what?!" Yumichika crossed his arms.

"So I've never seen what you can do with your Shikai! The _second_ I made Bankai I found you. But you don't even trust me enough to tell me what the damn thing does!"

Both men glared and turned away. Ikkaku had always been bothered by Yumichika's Zanpakto--or rather, the lack of information he had abut Yumichikia's Zanpakto. Sure he had seen it, once, but that had only been once and all he had seen was a curve of metal. He didn't even know what the thing did except do an effective job of pissing Yumichika off. He knew that it had to be powerful as well since he had gone down like a hunk of bricks and aside from a broken arm and some dirt Yumichika was fine. What he didn't understand was why the hell Yumichika was being so secretive about the thing.

"You wouldn't understand," Yumichika muttered softly looking down.

"No, of course not, how the hell am I supposed to understand _anything_

when you won't _tell_ me?"

Ikkaku remembered when he met Yumichika. He had been passing through some dirty old village when he found what he thought was a 'maiden' being attacked. He had gone to rescue 'her' because he had always been an honorable sort of guy and he figured that a warm body next to him that night would be a good thing. He had started forward just as the 'maiden' picked up the would-be attacker, threw him against the wall and proceeded to pummel him. The neck of his robes slipped open and Ikkaku realized that the 'maiden' was, in fact, a dude and definitely _not_ in need of a rescue.

The attacker's friends showed up, ready to kill them both. And thus, in the middle of a fight, Ikkkau and Yumichika had met and become friends. What Ikkaku had thought would be a one or two night stand wound up becoming his oldest, best friend.

But at the moment Ikkaku couldn't stand him.

"I can't tell you," Yumichika muttered looking away.

"Huh? Why the hell not?!" Ikkaku demanded hotly, "we're in a cell, we lost the fucking war and you're being secretiv--"

"Its Kido-based!" Yumichika practically screamed at him, "and its name isn't Fuji Kujaku its Ruri'iro Kujaku! Its Kido-based and it drains Spiritual Power and I didn't tell you because I don't want you to hate me!"

Ikkaku's jaw came close to hitting the ground as he realized, with shock, that Yumichika was serious. He seriously thought that Ikkaku would hate him for having a Zanpakto that was Kido based. Ignoring his injuries he reached through the bars of the cell, grabbed the neck of his robes and hauled Yumichika to his feet.

"You're the stupidest Shinigami I've ever met!" he shouted, "how the hell could you think I'd hate you for what your Zanpakto did?! You're my best friend, Yumichika, I don't care if your Zanpakto's Kid-based!"

Yumichika stared. When Ikkaku grabbed him he thought he was going to find a way to hit him through the bars of the cell. But here he was, yelling at him for _doubting_ their friendship. Yumichika felt about ten inches tall, if that, at the moment. Ikkaku shook him when his eyes dropped to the ground.

"You hear me? I don't give a fuck if your Zanpakto's Kido-based!"

"But our Division--"

"I knew you before we joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!" he snarled, "I'd die serving Kenpachi but the only person I'd die _for_ is you!"

Yumichika's eyes widened. He knew that was the truth, he felt the same way about Ikkaku but to come out and say it--it was a good thing he was currently shouting and holding him up by the neck of his robes or Yumichika would think that he had died all over again. After a minuet Yumichika's lips quirked up in a smile. Ikkaku made a sound of disgust and dropped him back to the ground, going over to his corner and sitting down.

"Ikkkau?" Ikkaku looked over at him, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he said with a shrug, "you know this means you've got to fight me when we get out of here."

"Fine," he said with a smile, "when we get out of here, I'll fight you."

**Break**

"If you die, I'm not going through the trouble of getting you back again."

Shinji looked over at Hiyori who had her arms crossed, head turned to the side. He was standing in the barn, naked from the waist up as he struggled into cloths. He had made the executive decision that they had stayed in one place long enough and it was time to move. If the decision had come from _anyone_ else, Hiyori would have listened. Since it came from him Hiyori had once response and that was to whack him in the small amount of non-bruised skin he had and tell him he was crazy.

"We have to help," he said softly.

"Help? Sure. I'm fine with that. You getting yourself killed after I've gone through all the trouble of keeping you alive? Not fine! Lay your ass back down until you heal!"

"But I got my pants on," he said with a pout.

"Fine!" she yanked them down, leaving him in his boxers.

"Hiyori!" he shouted, "that was not an invitation."

"As if I need one," she scoffed crossing her arms, "if you can get them on, we'll leave."

Shinji rolled his eyes, wondering how he got into this position. He was a _Captain_. He outranked her in pretty much every way it was possible too. And yet, she continuously beat, humiliated and basically owned him in every way possible. Grumbling he bend down, tugging his pants up and fastened them again, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. Hiyori glared at him, a gesture that many would have mistaken simply for anger. Shinji could see the worry in her eyes. He sighed and picked up his shirt, wincing as the muscles on his back protested.

"Give me that," Hiyori snarled grabbing the fabric, "You're going to pass out before we get out of here," she held it up. He sighed and put one arm through the sleeve as she guided it up over the expanse of his shoulders before guiding his other arm into the sleeve, "you're the most annoying man I've ever met."

"I'm also the most interesting," he said cockily before she smacked him upside the head, "well I am! Or you'd have left me by now," he said buttoning up his shirt.

"You could leave the tie off," she pointed out.

"Yeah and you could change out of the jogging suite," he snapped in return.

"I'm helping you first," she snapped motioning to the bag that contained his cloths as she threw the dark red coat over his shoulders and stormed into the back room. He frowned and consulted the tie before shoving it into his pocket. He heard the rustle of cloths being changed and wondered if Hiyori was going to come out wearing another jogging suite. They didn't need to be any more conspicuous than they already were, hence his lack of a tie and hat, "if you ever hold this against me I swear to every God listening that I will rip you into pieces so small you won't be considered Spirit Particles, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, just come out already," he said.

"I mean it Shinji!"

"Stop being so damn dramatic you--"

He froze.

Hiyori was wearing a _dress_. A dark red thing a few shades lighter than his coat. It had a halter neck and ended an inch above her knee. She wore low sandals that guaranteed she could still fight. Under one arm was a dark jacket. His eyes went to the candy red ribbons looped around her wrist before he realized with another dull shock that her hair was down. The clips were in it, sure, but the shoulder length locks were free and brushing her shoulders.

"Don't look so damn shocked, we can't look like ourselves," she snapped, fighting down the blush on her cheeks, "lets get going," she said holding out his Zanpakto.

"Hiyori--" he began.

"Lets just go," she said, shifting, obviously uncomfortable at looking so much like a, well, girl in front of him. His hand laid gently on her shoulder, his touch firm but gentle, "I don't get why we're saving everyone again," she muttered.

"Because this place smells weird," he said. She glared, "we can't keep going like this," he said, his fingers tightening slightly, "we're not like them, Hiyori, but we can't keep running. We have to stop sometime," he sighed, "I'd rather it be on our terms than on someone else's," she gave an unhappy nod of agreement, "besides, I do this on my terms and I get to see you in a dress."

"Our terms stupid!" she shouted bringing her foot down on his toes.

"Hey hey hey! I'm injured remember?!"

"Shut up you big baby! I'll make you even more injured!" he caught her wrist, looking at the red ribbons on the pale skin, "what?"

"You knew it was me, right? Who bought you those first ribbons?"

"Of course I knew it was you," she said, "you're the only one who'd buy me ribbons," she rolled her eyes but didn't break his grasp.

"I think I need to buy you new ones," he said inspecting them, "I think these are faded."

"Yeah well you can buy me a jogging suite too, you bled all over my last one."

"Fine, but you have to buy me a hat."

"Already did," she said smacking it into his chest with nowhere near her usual force, mindful of his injuries, "your short hair's still ugly."

"You think I should grow it out again?" he tugged at a lock, "I don't know, its much easier this way."

"Shut up, lets get through saving the world and then we can decide about your hair you big baby," she snapped, "come on."

He nodded and the two walked out of the old barn, Zanpakto's slung over their shoulders. He didn't know who reached for the other's hand first but their fingers brushed against each other and then interlaced at the same time. She didn't comment on it, neither did he. They simply walked forward, hand in hand, to save the world.

**Break**

Kisuke Urahara wandered the Shihon Manor with a look of mild interest on his features. He knew that it had been years since he had lived there, years since it had looked like it did at the moment. He looked at the simple black Shinigami robes he wore and frowned, tugging at a piece of the fabric. It had been years since he had worn those too and a glance at his hips revealed a lack of Benihime. His frown deepened, that was even more strange. No Benihime? When was the last time he had been without _her_? If there was one thing urahara hated it was being alone.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. An idea came to him, "its rather rude of you not to answer me, Benihime."

A light chuckle reached his ears. He turned his head to see Benihime leaning against the wall. Instead of the normal silk and finery, she was dressed identical to him in the uniform of a Soul Slayer. Her features looked far more like they belonged on a china doll than the fearless warrior she was. Even without her usual face paint and her ebony hair pulled into a single long braid she was as heartbreakingly beautiful as the day he had met her all those years ago.

_The adrenaline coursed through him as Kisuke Urahara dove under the sword swing. He was the only member of his class whose Zanpakto remained illusive so they had resulted to rather extreme means to getting it to show itself. Basically, attacking him until he reached out for it. _

_As he ran things began to change._

_First the smell, instead of the cleaner that the staff used on the floor he smelled perfume. Something spicy but floral, something almost...feminine._

_Instead of the air on the forearm of the hand clutching the practice sword he felt silk brush the skin._

_"You've kept me waiting a very very long time," came the distinctly feminine voice, accompanied by the chime he heard from Yoruichi when her mother made her wear hair ornaments, "stubborn, I like that," a pair of distinctly female hands turned him around, "you look like a fool, that makes me look bad. I don't like that," he felt someone kick him to face his enemy, "wake me up!"_

_"Awake, Benihime!" _

_The red light flashed along his blade, she was in full shikai by the time his teacher's Zanpakto clashed with her._

_"Very nice, Urahara," he said with a sniff of disdain._

_Urahara didn't agree._

_"You're a chick?!" he shouted at his sword, "you made me wait _all _this time and now you're a girl!" he shook the blade, "go back and give me something cool!"_

Benihime pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Urahara. She was still taller but not by as much as she usually was. Her hips swayed as she walked towards him and Urahara wondered how it was that all the women in his life were both so beautiful and so deadly.

Soul Society always had been and probably always would be about balance. The perfect balance between Zanpakto and Shinigami only occurred when they were of the opposite sex. Despite having everything say that he and Byakuya were not supposed to be as powerful as they were, their female Zanpakto spirits made them very powerful. However amusing his own meeting with Benihime was he had a feeling Byakuya Kuchiki's meeting with Senbonzakura was ten time more hilarious. At least Benihime remained whole.

"Where are we?" he asked her curiously.

She gave a momentary, enigmatic smile before the flat of her hand slammed into the back of his head

"We're in your mind! Not the nice part either, the part you go to _after_ deciding to be a human shield!" she shouted angrily, "look at me! I look like you! You're ugly!"

Inwardly Urahara breathed a sigh of relief. Quiet and enigmatic were two adjectives he would _not_ use to describe Benihime. She crossed her arms and glared to the side.

"I'm sorry you get to be the pretty one," he said, "so this part of my mind is the Shihon Manor?" he frowned, "that's unfortunate."

"And boring," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Lets find a way out of here, shall we?" he asked. She nodded and they headed into the manor.

_"Oh you've got to be _kidding_ me!" Kisuke looked at his sealed Zanpakto and brushed his sweaty blond hair out of his eyes. It didn't matter. The guard was still flower shaped, his Zanpakto was still a girl, "I'm the lamest Shinigami in the world," he moaned closing his eyes and hanging his head and he walked out of the training room with his Zanpakto over his shoulder and his new uniform under his arm._

_"Kisuke."_

_Urahara turned to face Tessai. The newest member of the Kido Corps and one of his oldest friends had recently decided that a mustache was something that would look good on him. Unfortunately it was still growing in and looked absolutely ridiculous on him. He was dressed in a uniform, Kisuke was the last of them to graduate. Tessai clapped him on the back, forcing him to stumble with the force of it._

_"Congratulations," he rumbled, righting him, "I hear he finally came out."_

_"No he didn't," Urahara muttered hanging his head._

_"Hmm? What do you mean? You have your uniform, you must have him out," he arched an eyebrow and waited._

_"Itsashe," Urahara burst out._

_"Huh?"_

_"Its a she! She!" he ripped Benihime off his shoulder, "She! My Zanpakto's a girl! A bitchy, haughty Princess who made me wait longer than anyone else and told me _I_ looked stupid! She's the one wearing a dress to fight!" he extended a hand at the guard, "flowers! She's-she's--I can't do this! I'm going to quit being a Shingiami! Stop laughing at me!"_

_Tessai had doubled over laughing, the sound echoing off the halls and drawing the attention of the other students. They had always thought of Urahara as a failure, a freak and this was _not_ helping matters. _

_"Kisuke? Tessai? What's going on?"_

_Urahara turned to face Yoruichi. She was wearing the uniform of the 2nd Division, obviously having come from Flash Step practice with the rest of her Division. Since she was the Princess of the Shihon Family she wasn't really a member of the corps. She would train with them for a bit until the Commander General felt she was ready to assume her duties as the Captain. Her eyes went from the uniform to the Zanpakto and she let out a very un-lady-like squeal, running over to him._

_"You've graduated!" she threw her arms around him, "that means you can join my Division!"_

_Urahara was paralyzed. His crush on Yoruichi was notorious throughout Soul Society and if he had listened to everyone else he would know the Princess returned his feelings. But he didn't listen to anyone else and was quite unaware. All he knew was that his crush was hugging him while his hands were occupied with his uniform and his un-cool Zanpakto. _

_"What's he like?" she asked looking at his Zanpakto. Tessai burst out laughing again as Urahara felt his cheeks heat up, "what?" Yoruichi asked, looking between the two of them, "what's so funny."_

_"He's a, a, a she!" he laughed again. _

_Yoruichi looked at him, her lips struggling not to curl up. Urahara groaned and buried his face in his hands as Yoruichi snorted, still struggling not to laugh. Finally she couldn't help it and began to crack up. Soon they were standing there, two of them laughing and one of them wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. _

_"This isn't that funny!" he shouted, his cheeks burning, "what the hell are you all looking at?!" he demanded to the audience they had gathered, "you know what? I'm leaving."_

_"N-no Kisuke," Yoruichi wiped a tear from her cheek, "I'm sorry, what's her--" she bit her lip, "what's her name?"_

_"Benihime," he said._

_That sent them into renewed bursts of laugher._

_"Well, well at least she's not a Pink Princess," Tessai got out between peals of laughter. _

_"Are you going to do _anything_ to help?" he demanded looking at the blade which was silent, "damn it! Don't ignore me!"_

_"She really is a she!" Yoruichi laughed, slapping her knee._

_"I leaving!"_

_"Wait for us!"_

"So," Benihime said looking over at him, "human shield, that's a new move for you. Couldn't use a gigai?"

"There wasn't time," he said looking at her, "even with Bankai--"

"Here we go again," she rolled her eyes, "Bankai, bankai bankai--I told you! You messed up! You don't get to use Bankai until I say you do! You broke the rules with that stupid device of yours!" she put her hands on her hips, "and don't give me that 'Zangetsu' bullshit! I will _not_ be looped into the same group as that bad hair day!"

"I had to get Bankai, what kind of scientist would i be if I didn't try my experiments first!"

"Shut up, you did it for glory, not the good of the scientific community! And then you went and sacrificed yourself to help other people!"

"I had to!"

"Men suck!" she snarled, "especially you, Kisuke Urahara!"

"I suck?! You've humiliated me at every single turn! You're not a Zanpakto, you're an annoyance!"

"At least I'm good at what I do! The only thing you seem to be good at is failing! You're lying here like an invalid while someone else saves you! What a shock! Maybe we should try something new for once!"

"I am not just lying here! I am dying!"

"Stop being so damn dramatic and fight!" she smacked her hands into his shoulders.

_"Give up!"_

_Urahara pushed himself up, looking at his sparring partner. The man seemed to be having a hard time containing his laughter as he beat Urahara down. He flicked out his hand, sending a series of explosions Urahara's way. Yoruichi looked like she was getting ready to stand up and stop it. The entire 2nd Division was looking at him like he was a joke. Yoruichi was looking at him like he was a joke._

_He hated that feeling. _

_"You look like an idiot! This is what I get for having a male Shinigami! This is unbelievable! " he felt himself turned to face the man, "you look bad, I look bad and you're geeky as it is. I suppose I'll just have to be cool enough for two people."_

_"Are you just going to insult me or are you going to _help_ me?"_

_Benihime smirked, parted her lips and sang. _

_"Cool? Singing is not cool! Its Un-cool! And you suck at it! You can't Sing! Benihime!"_

_The sword came down on a dark red shield. Urahara's eyes widened in shock as the blasts echoed off the shield leaving him quite unharmed. He grinned and tightened his grip on his Zanpakto. Benihime crossed her arms with a rather satisfied smile and motioned outward towards his opponent with a wave of her hand._

_"Sing! Benihime!" he shouted._

_Red light slammed his opponent backwards. When it cleared the Shingami was lying, unmoving on the ground and the entire Division was looking at him with their jaws on the ground. Urahara was breathing hard as it sunk in that he had just ended the match with a single hit. Benihime put an arm on his shoulder and looked at him with a satisfied, know it all smile._

_"You're still lame, Kisuke," she said, "but I have hope."_

_"Well you're cool enough for both of us for now," he looked up at her. _

_"That I am."_

"What am I supposed to fight?!" he shouted looking at her, "there's no opponent here!"

"Hello?" she motioned around her, "what do you think this place is?!"

"You want me to destroy my mind?" he looked around.

"I want you to fight your way out this prison!" she shouted, "stop being the helper and be the damn hero for _once_ in your life!"

Urahara turned to face the windows. This was his mind. That meant that _he_ controlled it, not whatever was keeping him prisoner. He had been stabbed, beaten and probably put close to death but time _had_ to have passed. Even if it hadn't, even if this meant his death, Benihime was right. He was going to have to fight his way out. He didn't want to just sit around, like some invalid. He looked over at Benihime, seeing the familiar red silk of Benihime's usual cloths edging the hem of her pants and sleeves. She raised her and and smiled.

"You're not so lame after all, Kisuke," she said.

"You're still cool enough for the both of us," he said with a grin, looking at the windows, "this is going to hurt."

"Pain makes you stronger," Benihime said.

"Actually pain makes you--"

"Kisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Just jump out the damn window so we can get on with it."

**AN**

**Okay we'll go back to the rest of them soon but I wanted to show you what _other_ people were doing. **Darkangel1992,** don't worry, Hisagi's coming along with Komamura. For those of you wondering about the ribbons with Shinji and Hiyori its a reference (shameless I know) to my Hiyori/Shinji oneshot **Magnets**. Its on my profile, if you like them or are just curious, I suggest you go check it out. **

**AN**


	16. ByakuyaHisana

**AN**

**This is a series of not really, uh, drabbles but of snapshots of the Byakuya/Hisana relationship. I put it in here because its not a stand alone. But my friend was reading Hisana Byakuya stories and wanted something happy. So, dude, this is for you!**

**AN**

**The agreement**

_"This place is dangerous," Byakuya spoke up one night while they were sitting over cups of tea in some dusty house in the district she lived in._

_"It has taken you how many visits to learn that, Young Lord?" Hisana asked with a smile._

_"Many, it would seem," he replied dryly, "come home with me."_

_Hisana arched an eyebrow, trying to ignore the race of her heart. This was what she had been waiting for, an invitation to the Kuchiki Manor. It would be as easy as sleep walking to spy on him then. For some reason though, she held back from agreeing. Instead she put her head on her hand and looked at him with a slight smile._

_"Why do you wish me to move in with you, Young Lord?" she teased, using the nickname that had stuck with him, "surly its not just so you can protect me? After all, I think I've proven myself more than capable of taking care of me."_

_"Of course," he said with a nod of agreement, "you have. You were right, that first day," he looked away at the din of the teahouse, "when you said we were both prisoners," he looked over at her, "when I'm with you I do not feel as though I am in any kind of prison."_

_"And you want to take that freedom with you, Young Lord?" she asked._

_"I want to take you with me, Little Thief," he said._

_Hisana swallowed, trying to fight the nervousness swimming through her. In a rare show of impulsiveness Byakuya leaned forward and brushed their lips together. It was clumsy, barely a kiss thanks to both their inexperience. But he had, with his ebony hair tickling her cheek and his velvety lips gently touching hers. Hisana's eyes widened as Byakuya sat back, the barest flicker of nervousness in his eyes. Hisana released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and looked at him._

_"You can't just kiss me every time you want something," she snapped finally, turning back to her tea as she felt her cheeks burn._

_"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked innocently enough._

_"Yes," she said finally._

**Night Walks and Bellflowers**

_The Kuchiki Manor was splendid. Not as splendid as some of the places she had stayed during training with the Royal Guards but still it was a fairytale compared to the dump she had been hiding out in. Apparently her presence was nothing short of stunning to the household. Hisana felt like she had suddenly grown an extra head or something with the whispers that followed her._

_She had gone out in into the gardens that her room overlooked that night, intent on exploring some of the exits and entrances one could use to sneak around the Kuchiki Manor. She didn't know if she was going to have to make a quick exit at some point but if she did she needed to be prepared. Unfortunately there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary in the Kuchiki Manor. Aside from the standard set of escape routes to get the Head and his family out there was nothing to suggest Byakuya Kuchiki was massing an army._

_The entire place also seemed to be covered in flower gardens. It was spring and very beautiful out. Especially at night with the trickle of water and the perfume of flowers heavy in the air. She had been, for lack of a better word, polished by the Kuchiki staff until she shone like a gem. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this clean, or this bare._

_The sound of someone coming had her arranging her feet into a fighting stance, though the rest of her body remained lax. She turned her head to see a familiar form walking forward. It was Byakuya. He was dressed also for sleep in the same simple robe she wore, his hair unbound and hanging around his shoulders in an ebony wave. Hisana swallowed, suddenly nervous. She was on a _mission_, she reminded herself. But he looked as open and as scared as she felt, even if their eyes had yet to connect._

_"Young Lord," she called, alerting him to her presence. His steps paused on the path as his eyes landed on her. She must really have looked different since his eyes widened in monetary surprise before his features once again closed off to that mask of gentle serenity he always wore. She walked over to him, "I believe you've forgotten something," she said._

_"Forgive my insult," he said, "what have I forgotten?"_

_"You never asked my name," she said, "its not terribly wise of you, letting strange women into your house without knowing anything about them."_

_"I see," he said, "I was unaware you had one. What may I call you?"_

_Not a terribly hard assumption to make. There were many nameless people running around the districts. She had been assigned a code name, of course, for the mission._

_"Hisana," she said._

_That was not the code name._

_"Hisana," he repeated, the sound of her name on his lips making her heart race, "you already know my name."_

_"Of course," she said with a smile, "but I think I shall continue to call you Young Lord."_

_"Then I should continue to call you Little Thief," he replied, a bit of annoyance in his eyes that made her smile brightly._

_"Do as you wish," she said, "I simply thought it would be kind of me to tell you my true name, should you choose to use it."_

_"I will call you Hisana when you call me Byakuya," he said._

_"And not Lord Kuchiki?" her smile widened, "well I can call you Byakuya tonight."_

_"I--" he swallowed, obviously not liking having been tricked into giving her such permission, "very well," he said finally._

_"Though I fear if I start to call you Byakuya your household won't take you seriously," she said, "and with you bringing me here they probably already think your a bit crazy. So," she continued, "out here I will call you Byakuya," his eyes widened, as though people called him by his real name very rarely. The thought, for some reason, saddened her, "don't look so surprised, Byakuya, with that expression and your hair you look like a young girl getting her first kiss."_

_"What is wrong with my hair?" he demanded after a moment._

_"There is nothing wrong with your hair," she said with a small smile, "Byakuya," he looked over at her, the mask he wore seeming to slip a bit, "you can relax," she said after a moment, gently taking his hand between hers, "I won't tease you."_

**The First Heartbreak**

_The first time Hisana saw Bykauya injured it nearly broke her heart. It was a careless mistake on his part, one where he used his arm to block instead of his blade. It resulted in a large gash from the horn of a Hollow that left an angry gash from the back of his left hand almost to his shoulder. The low level healers assumed it was just a normal gash, bandaged him and sent him home. The mission had been hard and there were many more worse injured. Hisana had been in her room, telling herself that she was _not_ worried and sending her latest report to one of the messengers when she heard the staggering steps._

_She had gone outside because she thought Byakuya was drunk and _that_ was not something she wanted to miss._

_"Finally try sake, Young Lo--" the insult died on her lips as he raised fever-clouded eyes to meet her own, "Byakuya," she gasped throwing caution to the wind as she raced forward, locking her arms around him as he sagged forward, "what happened?" his breath came hot and labored against the skin at the back of her neck, "talk to me--Byakuya!" she cried in horror, feeling the too hot skin of his body and the way his muscles shook, "oh God, just, just hold on," she hauled him up to get a better grip and steered him to her room._

_She eased him onto the bed. His skin was flushed but still very pale, his face contorted in a mask of pain as his parted lips struggled for breath. She could see the signs of poisoning. Quickly she pushed up the sleeve of his robe, seeing the blood soaked bandages. They had locked the poison into his body. She had brought Mizu No Kamisama on a whim, knowing that it looked like a normal dagger and thankful for that at the moment. With no thought to grace or humility she slit his robes open and cut the bandages away. The area of skin where the gash was was puffy and angry. Just the barest brush of her fingertips against his skin made him shift._

_Hisana stood and quickly ran downstairs to where the servants slept. She banged on doors quickly until they were opened by half-awake servants._

_"Lord Kuchiki is in trouble," she said, making sure her voice was calm, "I need you," she pointed to the smallest, quickest looking girl, "go to the Fourth Division, find Captain Unohana and tell her that he has been poisoned. Go quickly and bring _only_ Captain Unohana."_

_"O-of course!" she bobbed her head, tying her sandals and running off._

_"I need you to get me cold water and an empty bowl," she ordered pointing at one woman, "you, get bandages and a cloth. Bring them to my room."_

_"Yes," the bobbed in respect._

_She looked at the rest of the servants._

_"You two," she pointed at the two biggest men, "you're with me, come on."_

_They followed her up the stairs to her room. Byakuya's situation had not changed. Hisana looked at them seriously as the two women appeared with the items she requested._

_"The poison in his wound can't escape, I need to open it," she said motioning to the angry red line, "you two need to hold him down."_

_"But this is Lord Kuchiki!" one protested, "we can't just do that!"_

_"Then you can leave because there is a room full of people who would be willing to help save their Lord's life!" she snapped in return._

_"It's alright," the other one said, "I can hold him down, so long as he doesn't do any Kido."_

_"Good," she said, "put your hands here, and here," she said placing them, "alright," one of the women approached._

_"I can help," she said, "I've held people down before," Hisana didn't ask but the woman put her hand on Byakuya's shoulder, the other on his wrist, "hold the bowl down there," she said to the second girl who bobbed her head and did that, "and gimme that," she said grabbing the leather wrapped knife she brought, placing it between Byakuya's lips "no sense in him biting his tongue."_

_"Alright," Hisana inhaled, her hand steady when they touched his arm. Mizu No Kamisama was a sharp blade and easily split the skin. Byakuya's reaction was instant, his body stiffening like a drawn bow as his teeth dug into the leather wrapping, failing to fully contain the ragged scream, "its alright," Hisana spoke, her tone soothing as her knife worked through the skin of his arm, "I know it hurts, just try to breath, in and out, that's it," she soothed as her knife slipped the outer edge of his elbow before going down his forearm, "almost done," she said as she reached the end of the cut, "done," she said looking up at the servants who nodded and gently released their hold on the Lord._

_"Captain Unohana's here!" the little girl cried leading the Fourth Division Captain in. she quickly hurried over._

_"I need privacy," she spoke, examining him, "everyone may leave," she said. Hisana opened her mouth to protest but a glanced from the healer made it clear arguing was not wise._

_When the screams began it was even worse._

_when the Elders showed up Hisana was ready to call it quits._

_"What is going on?" one demanded, voice icy and cold. No-one spoke up, the servants kept their head down. Hisana squared her shoulders and stepped forward._

_"Lord Kuchiki was injured. His injury was not fixed correctly so I summoned Captain Unohana."_

_"You disturbed a _Captain_? You're a commoner girl!"_

_"She happens to be the reason Lord Kuchiki is still alive," Unohana said stepping into the hallway, "he is resting. A few more hours and the poison would have consumed him," she looked at Hisana, "Lord Kuchiki owes you a great debt, Mis--"_

_"HIsana," she said, "just, Hisana."_

_"Lord Kuchiki owes you a great debt, Hisana. _Everyone _in this house would do well to remember that," she said, her eyes flickering to the elders, "its a bit late for you all to be awake," she pointed out, "I will return tomorrow to check on him."_

_Hisana watched the crowd vanish until it was just her and the few servants who had helped._

_"Thank you all," she said with a sigh. The second girl appeared again._

_"I brought you fresh water and a cloth, Lady Hisana," she said bobbing slightly and offering the items._

_"Thank you," Hisana said accepting the bowl, "you've done Lord Kuchiki a great service," she smiled, "goodnight," she slipped into the room._

_He had been stripped, obviously, a sheet pulled up to preserve his modesty. The poison had been removed but he still had a bit of a fever. Hisana sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Byakuya's features. Ignoring the burning in her eyes she reached for the bowl she held in her hands and dipped the cloth in it, gently running it over his face. He made no move to respond to the action, his features remaining as serene as ever. Hisana looked down at the ripples in the water and realized that she was crying. Her hands shook as she put the bowl on the floor, buried her face in her hands and finally succumbed to her tears._

**A kiss among the petals**

_"It seems my household is very fond of you," Byakuya said one night as they walked around the gardens._

_"They only like me because I helped save you," she smiled over at him._

_"Yes," he said, "I am looking forward to returning to the Division. Invalidity does not sit well with me."_

_"Yes I suppose you look bored enough that you really being bored would be too much," she said. He smiled faintly at her teasing before he looked at her with a gentle sigh, "what is it?"_

_"May I show you something?" he asked._

_"Alright," she agreed, sensing this was not a time to tease. He led her into one of the open gardens usually used for training and vanished, returning a moment later with his Zanpakto. Hisana buried her hands in the folds of her robe, her pulse speeding. He knew, he had to know, he knew and he was going to kill her right there and then. She was going to fail--, "Byakuya--"_

_"Scatter," he whispered, the blade glowing pink, "Senbonzakura."_

_The pink blades of his Zanpakto danced around them, throwing the moonlight in a bright dance. Blades that could cut flesh in a thousand different places before anyone could even move. Blades that, at the moment, were beautiful. Hisana could only stare as the pink blades danced and Bykauya stepped forward. Her eyes filled with the sight of him as one of his hands came up to gently brush her hair back. Her lips parted under the barest caress of his thumb before he dipped his head and kissed her again._

_It was just as gentle as the first kiss they had shared in the dusty tea house a thousand miles from the pristine walls of the Kuchiki Manor. This time though her hands gently wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers slipping easily between the midnight colored locks as his own large hands rested one at the small of her back, one at the blades of her shoulders. While Senbonzakura danced around them and Byakuya Kuchiki kissed her, Hisana felt, for the first time in her life, as though she was free._

**Little Thief, Young Lord**

_"I see."_

_Hisna shut her eyes, trying not to look at the sealed form of her Zanpakto on the table between them like an accusation. She had finally told him, her eyes watching as his features frosted over with the mask of coldness._

_"Byakuya I--"_

_"I believe there is nothing more to say," he said standing up, "you may continue to live here," he said, one hand fingering the hilt of Senbonzakura, "but I will have nothing more to do with you," he turned and swept out of the room, his scarf billowing behind him. Hisana looked after him desperately but could find no words to say._

_She knew this would happen, she knew and still she told him. All she could hope for now was that his anger would dissipate. That eventually he would see _why_ she told him. She felt her Zanpakto's concern, though he still honored her request to remain silent. She took a moment a few deep breaths to quiet her storming emotions. She may have told Byakuya but if her control slipped and her Spiritual Pressure showed through, then there was truly a problem._

_So she did the hardest thing she ever had._

_She waited._

_Days became weeks, weeks became a month, then a month an a half. Every night she would walk the grounds, a different route of course, and she never touched the training place where he kissed her among Senbonzakura. Spring came again after their second month of not speaking. The real sakura blossoms came out and drifted around her in a dance that could never be as beautiful as the flowers of his shikai. She had sent in her final report, saying that Byakuya Kuchiki was simply a man who had been hurt by the world, that he was not someone who posed a threat to Soul Society. Her mission was complete. She was free to return, to accept her promotion and become a full member of the Royal Guard._

_But her heart was not filled with the joy it had been when she learned this mission would be her final one as a messenger. If anything it felt as though someone had ripped her heart out and replaced it with lead. She had slipped a note under Byakuya's door, telling him that none of the Guard would bother him again. That she was very sorry for the pain she caused him. She had tucked MIzu no Kamisama into his sheath and gone to leave the Kuchiki Manor and its Lord behind._

_The sakura petals were heavy as she walked along the path, wishing one last night walk along the path before she left it behind forever. She slowed under one of the trees, stepping into the curtain of blossoms that gently fell down around her. She reached a hand out, letting the silken petals caress her finger._

_A handful of brighter, shinier petals danced up her arm. Her eyes widened as the flat side, the harmless side, of Senbonzakura ghosted the edge of her skin. She turned around, stunned to see Byakuya's silhouette, hidden in the falling blossoms. One hand was extended, controlling the blossoms, the other held the note she had left him. The blades gently pushed her hand towards him in a silent invitation. Slowly she walked out of the shelter of the tree, her hand still guided by the blades of Senbonzakura. Her feet slowed as the blades gently withdrew, placing her hand in the confines of his much larger one._

_"I got your note," he said looking at the paper, "you are to return to the Royal Dimension?"_

_"Yes," she said, her hands feeling the calluses on his palm._

_"My behavior these past months has been deplorable," he said, "I have no excuse for my actions."_

_"You do not need one," she said looking down, "I was the one who betrayed you first."_

_"Why did you tell me the truth?" he asked looking at her, "I have puzzled over this and the only answer I can find is," he trailed off, "is one I cannot believe."_

_"It is not one I would like to admit either," she said looking down, "it has complicated my life very much," she looked up at him, "but it is the reason I told you."_

_"And that reason?" he prodded._

_"I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki. With you is the only time I truly feel free. My heart could not allow me to betray that for a second longer than I already had."_

_He closed his eyes, letting her words wash over him. His hand shifted, his fingers closing over her own._

_"If there are words I can say to make you stay, even if it is just for a little while," his eyes opened and he looked at her, "I beg you, tell me."_

_"Begging does not suite you, Young Lord," she said stepping forward and laying her head on his chest._

_"Perhaps not, but loving you does, Little Thief," he whispered, his other hand enclosing her waist as her letter and the farewell it represented drifted to the ground and was quietly forgotten._

_The next letter she wrote was her resignation._

**A Meeting of Zanpaktos**

_Senbonzakura was so stunned to meet Mizu no Kamisama that her jaw actually came close to the ground. The male spirit was a broad shouldered man, handsome with tanned skin and dark hair streaked with lightened strands that spoke of days at sea. He was dressed practically while Senbonzakura was dressed elegantly. His lips quirked in a crooked, friendly grin while Senbonzakura gathered the tattered edges of her dignity together and looked from him to her Shingiami and back again._

_"This is unacceptable."_

_"Come on, darlin'," he said walking over to her, "don't be like that."_

_"Don't be like--don't touch me!" she shrieked as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Byakuya!"_

_Byakuya looked down at Hisana, amused as she fought down her smile. He had hoped that the meeting of their two Zanpakto spirits would have gone better but the two of them were like warring children. Senbonzakura gave an indignant shriek and whacked Mizu with the flat of her hand. Or meant too, he ducked, caught her wrist and pulled her against his chest._

_"Perhaps we should have just allowed him to kidnap her, as you did me," he told Hisana lightly._

_"Perhaps," she said, matching his tone as they watched the Zanpakto spirits fight._

_Finally the two of them collapsed in an exhausted heap. Mizu No Kamisama stuck his hand out._

_"Mizu," he said gasping for air from their duel._

_"'Senbonzakura," she replied._

_"Not 'Zakura?"_

_"Don't push your luck."_

**Forever Yours**

_They had resumed their night time walks when she had stayed. She had a feeling the servants watched Lord Byakuya and Lady Hisana at night and dreamed up far more romantic stories than their actually was. Still, the night time walks were her favorite. It was then that the mantle of duty didn't seem to weigh on him, when his scarf was tucked in the room along with that thing he insisted on wearing in his hair._

_It was cooler out that night, the reason they both wore heavier outer robes. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence, the cool breeze and the diamond stars their company. Under the swaying edges of their robes their fingers were joined, his larger hand easily keeping her own warm. He slowed their pace when they came to the old training grounds and turned to look at her._

_"Byakuya?" she looked up at him, "what's wrong."_

_"There is nothing wrong," he said, his eyes speaking differently._

_"Your eyes say otherwise," she replied._

_"That is nervousness," he sad._

_"Nervousness? For what?"_

_"Nervousness of your reply," he said bringing his right hand out of his pocket, "when I ask for you to marry me," he said opening his hand._

_Hisana's eyes widened. Cupped in his hand was a ring and not simply an engagement ring. It was a ring of the union of two Shingami. Of two equals. Of Senbonzakura and Mizu no Kamisama represented in the harmony they so rarely displayed. Waves and petals, both were there. Her lips parted as she looked up at his face. Her left gently slipped from their fingers as she held it in the space between their chests._

_"Yes," she said, no hesitation in her voice._

_She didn't think she had ever truly seen Byakuya Kuchiki grin before. But that night she did. He slipped the band onto her left finger. Hisana had always thought that if she got engaged, wearing a band like that would feel like the weight of the world rested on her finger. But not now, now she felt as though the weight of the world was gone. Ignoring the protocol she had been learning she threw her arms around him. her lips fitting easily over his. He didn't think of what it would look like for the Head of the Kuchiki family to spin his bride in a circle in the middle of the gardens at night, he just did._

_Hisana laughed, a delighted sound as her fiance set her gently on her feet._

_"You had me worried for a moment," she said with a bright grin, "is that why you've been acting so nervous these few days?"_

_"Yes," he said, "every moment that seemed perfect, was not," he hugged her to his chest, "I'm glad I waited."_

_"I am too," she pulled back, "your family won't like this," she looked at him, "and we can't tell them, what I am--"_

_"I don't care," he said, "I'll defy them."_

_"You? Defy?" she arched an eyebrow, "do you know what that means?"_

_"I will show you," he said tightening their hands, "I will defy them and we will get married."_

_"Alright," she said with a sigh, "lets defy."_

**Lord and Lady Kuchiki**

_Of course the family had freaked out but Hisana had won the household servants over already and it was only a matter of time before the higher ranking ones fell in line. In a horribly stuff, lavish ceremony that included far too much finery for both their tastes, Hisana and Byakuya wed._

_"I could jump the highest tower of Soul Society and I still do not think I would feel the impact," Hisana said as she and Byakuya stood in the middle of what would be their shared bedroom._

_"I do not know if I can find you in all that silk," he said brushing a finger up her side with a purposefully feather-light touch._

_"Hmm," she looked up at him among the flicker of candles before reaching up and undoing the clasp of his _kenseikan_ and laying it aside, "you'd better try."_

_He smiled and gently pushed the first of the bright bright outer-kimono off her shoulders. She slipped her arms out and let it pool to the ground before she responded by undoing his scarf with a flick of her wrist and pushing the first haori off his shoulders. His fingers found her obi while her own undid the knot of his hamaka. Soon they stood among the bright silks of their wedding cloths in only their undergarments. The candles bathed their skin in their glow. Hisana raised her eyes, feeling nervous for the first time in the presence of her new husband. His eyes softened, one of his hands reaching up and brushing the skin of her cheek._

_"Relax," he whispered, "I love you."_

_She nodded and stepped forward, closing the remaining distance between them and capturing his lips with her own._

**AN**

**Everyone say AWWW. We will return to the normal story shortly. Why is there no search-for-Rukia-and-then-dying part? Well because my friend wanted Byakuya/Hisana romance that was happy and since I owe him one...here.**

**AN**


	17. Chapter 17

Senna closed her eyes and leaned her head against her knees. It wasn't really that hard, not as hard as she thought it would be, to exist in the presence of these people who she remembered but who had no idea who she was. She was a naturally upbeat person, even when she had learned who she was.

Who, not what.

She may have been the infamous Memory Rosary and there had never been a girl named Senna who had lived in Kakura town, no matter what Ichigo had told her when she was dying. Her so-called life may have been a string of memories joined from pieces of other people's lives, but she knew she existed as a single being. A single, very powerful being who still loved heights and the color red.

"You're acting strange," Mirokumaru said from his position on her shoulder. She turned to look at the Zanpakto spirit. Mirokumaru was a large reddish orange hawk whose laid back personality complimented her crazy one rather well, "are you sulking? Sulking doesn't suite you."

"I'm thinking," Senna said hugging her knees a bit tighter, "do you think they have a chance of succeeding?"

"I think," he sighed, "I think we cannot know what is really going on there. The one thing we can be sure of is that many surprises wait. Friends may become enemies, enemies may become friends."

"I just wish," Senna sighed, "I wish we could _fight_ someone, I'm kind of bored."

"I agree," he said, "secrecy is boring."

"Mirokumaru?" she looked over at him, "why do you stay with me? If I'm not your Shinigami--"

"We've been over this," Mirokumaru sighed, "you _are_ my Shinigami. You are many people, one of them was my former wielder. But he did not cease to exist, my contract still remains with him. Thus, you are my Shingami," he said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Senna said nothing. The hawk bristled slightly, "come on, I don't like it when you're so sad, smile. Hisana and Mizu are totally about to leave and that means _we_ get to be in charge of everyone."

"We--oh my God!" Senna jumped up, "we can't be in charge of everyone!"

"What are you talking about? 'Course we can," Mirokumaru said.

"We can't even take care of ourselves! Do you remember what happened the last time we were in charge of 'everyone'? We wound up being a sacrifice! I don't want to do that again! Do you remember how much that hurt?!" Senna raced off the roof, "Hisana!" she shouted looking for her, "Hisana!" she found her in one of the rooms, "you can't go."

"I can't go?" Hisana raised an eyebrow, "Senna--"

"You go and I'll become a sacrifice and that hurts and me and Mirokumaru don't want to go through that again."

"Senna you're not going to become a sacrifice," Hisana said with a sigh, "I won't be gone more than a day. I'm going into Soul Society, we're getting Byakuya Kuchiki and potentially Kisuke Urahara out and then we'll be right back."

"Oh why don't you just say 'we're just going to save the world and then we'll be right back'," Senna snarled throwing her hands up. She put her hands on her hips, "you realize that this is a serious risk? I mean if you go in there without masking your Spiritual Pressure, you're going to risk exposing the involvement of the Royal Guard. They'll kill you Hisana for that."

"No they won't," she said.

"Huh? Why not?" Senna asked blinking in surprise.

"For the same reason they didn't kill _you_ Senna, because the world needs people like us, people who can stand in front of evil and not go to complete pieces. People who are able to fight. We've cost the Royal Guard too much for them to just get rid of us," she smirked, "besides, if there's one thing I can do it's mask my Spiritual Pressure."

"You should probably hide your face too!" Senna called after her.

**Break**

"I guess it'd be pointless of me to follow you."

Rukia froze and turned to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. His eyes were still the maelstrom of emotion that seemed to have taken residence in him since their rescue. Still holding Sode between her hand she turned around and faced Ichigo fully, meeting his hazel eyes with her own. Gently she laid Sode onto the bed and walked forward, closing the distance between them a little.

"I have to go and rescue him," she said, looking up at him, "he's my family, he's my brother--Hisana's back now and he, he deserves to be happy," she smiled faintly, "I want to repay him for rescuing me," she turned and looked at Ichigo, "you can understand that right?"

"Yeah," he said unhappily, "I can understand that."

For a moment they were silent. Not the easy silence they did so well, once up on a time, but the kind of awkward silence that usually happened when they were fighting. The silence that came with them arming themselves to fling hateful words as easily as they threw blows. For the first time in his life Ichigo did _not_ want to fight. He didn't like the look in Rukia's eyes, not one bit and he was pretty sure she didn't like the look in his eyes either.

"You're pushing me away," he blurted out.

"I'm _what_?" she demanded, her eyes not as confused as he had prayed they would be, "no I'm not," she muttered looking down.

"Yes you are," he said, his hand reaching out for her.

She stepped back.

His hand hung between them like an accusation. She stepped away. He didn't think she had ever stepped away from him before. She had hit him, kicked him, yelled at him, done a thousand things but she had _never_ stepped away as though, as though she was afraid to be touched by him. But she just hand, her pale arms wrapping around her waist and suddenly making her look much more fragile than he had seen her in a very long time.

"Rukia," he dropped his hand as she looked away, "Rukia what's going on?"

"Nothing," Rukia said her gaze steadily elsewhere.

"Rukia--"

"Just _stop_!" she hissed, her voice choked as she turned her tear-filled eyes to his, "can't you--can't you ever listen to me? Just once?"

Ichigo tried to swallow past the block in his throat, his eyes and his heart unable to comprehend the sight of Rukia so close to tears and yet holding him at an arms length as though the thought of his hands on her would be unbearable. Did he miss something? His eyes went to the skin of her stomach, hidden by her shirt and her arms, and he remembered the sight of the dark pink lines neatly slicing through her skin. Something had happened during that fight, something that had shaken Rukia to her very core.

He knew he shouldn't have listened to her.

He knew he shouldn't have charge off to save Orihime. God, what a fool he was. But Orihime _needed_ rescuing, Rukia didn't. He knew she was strong, in every way it was possible for a person to be strong, but still, even that had to be hard. He knew he always strived to be strong, as strong as he could be for his family, for his friends, for everyone he knew. But sometimes that got to be too much. He always found strength in Rukia, in their friendship, in the way she had changed his life. And he had always hoped that she could find strength in him.

It seemed he was wrong. That wherever Rukia was, she was slipping out of his grasp even more than when she had been locked up about to be executed. That was an enemy he could fight. He could take down every Shinigami, every Zanpakto, whoever got in his way he could murder them. But there was no enemy, not at the moment. He couldn't fight whatever Rukia was going through, he couldn't save her from this. He could only hope she knew he was there for her.

He walked over to the small box of tissues in the bathroom and picked it up, coming back over to the room where Rukia was still standing, her eyes locked on the window. He held the box out a bit. For a moment she made no move and he felt rather foolish, standing there with a box of tissues held out to a woman barely containing her tears. The one of her hands reached out with shaking fingertips and plucked one of the tissues from the box, wiping under her eyes.

"Could you get my sister for me?" she asked, her voice choked

"Yeah, just, hold on," he said ducking out into the hallway. Taking a breath he looked for Hisana and told her Rukia needed her. He found a quiet part of the hotel and sat down, burying his fingers in his hair and wondered if it wouldn't be better if Rukia hadn't given him her powers that night so long ago.

**Break**

"I do not understand why someone like you, someone I picked and trained, someone who has seen so much bloodshed, would continue to walk this path."

Hisagi blinked the blood out of his eyes, wishing his hands were free so he could wipe it. But they were not, he was shackled like some rabid dog when the real insane man was walking in a slow, methodical circle around his chained form. Still Hisgai kept his eyes on the ground, even as the blood dripped into his eyes and the length of his spine ached with the weight of his head. He had bitten his lip through a while ago, when the torture had begun, and now he was working on the inside of his cheek in an effort to maintain his silence.

"Answer me, Vice Capat--"

"I am _not_ your Vice Captain," Hisagi spat, unable to keep his silence. Tousen seemed genuinely surprised. He raised his head slightly to see the shocked look on his Captain's face but found no satisfaction in the gesture, "I'm _not_," he growled, far more for his benefit than for Tousens.

"You are no better than that monster Kenpachi," Tousen said, his voice the same tone.

"Kenpachi Zakari is a thousand times the Shinigami you could ever hope to be!" he roared, the anger in his voice a sharp contrast to the cool monotone of his one time Captain.

"Who has taught you this nonsense?" Tousen asked cooly, "who has taught you the path of bloodshed is even acceptable."

"Kensei Muguruma, the reason I joined the Ninth Division," Hisagi got out around the blood in his mouth.

"I see," Tousen said slowly, "perhaps I am not the blind one here."

"Maybe not," Hisagi growled, "but at least I'll die knowing I fought for what was right, instead of what was easy."

The cool metal of Suzumushi cut a wide arc towards Hisagi's neck. The Vice Captain's muscles shook with fatigue and pain but he met his oncoming death with his head raised as high as he could. He would not die like a coward, even if he was soaked in blood. He would die with honor, even if the man killing him had none. He would look towards him, even if the blood slipping into his eyes made looking at him impossible.

The clang of metal on metal was another agony for Hisagi as Suzumushi was slammed against the wall, pinned effectively by the long spear held by Gin Ichimaru.

"Well this won't do at all." Gin said with a sigh.

"What are you doing, Ichimaru?" Tousen spat, "Aizen will not stand for this!"

"Aizen ordered this," Gin said seamlessly, "no-one Seated officers are to be killed unless authorized," his grin, if possible, widened, "I don't remember Hisagi being someone authorized to kill."

If there was one thing Gin loved, it was putting Mr. Pure-of-Heart into his place. At the moment he had his Zanpakto pinned. If he said that he was killing Hisagi for some fucking up nobel reason, Gin could call him out. He couldn't say anything else without going against the bullshit he seemed to want to force down everyones throat. If there was one thing Gin could _not_ stand, it was someone like Tousen who was clearly one thing and yet insisted he was something else. Knowing he had been beaten Tousen dragged his Zanpakto down as Gin withdrew Suzumushi.

The two Captains, Aizen's most trusted men, stood silently on either side of Hisagi Shuuhei.The poor Vice Captain didn't know _what _to think except that the world seemed to have gone quite insane. He felt like he was in between an old fashioned stand off. Normally he would have wanted to be _anywhere_ else, if not for the fact that it seemed like Gin Ichimaru had just defended him.

He had been saved (again) by Gin Ichimaru.

Oh Gin was still being rather evil, he had the same 'fox-face' on and was clearly enjoying owning Tousen but the fact was that he had just been saved by Gin Ichimaru. Tousen seemed like he was becoming rather upset which, for some reason, made Hisagi's lips twist up in a smile.

"Vice Captain Hisagi!"

And now Momo Hinamori was rescuing him.

He really had gone insane.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wakey Wakey, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs."

Urahara screwed up his face as he tried to get his eyes to open. Jumping out the window of the prison of his mind was apparently the best thing to do in terms of getting out of there. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt because it did. Or it didn't rather, at the moment it felt like every inch of his body had been replaced with lead. Lead and warmth, like he was buried under a hundred blankets. It was a pleasant feeling though, not bad at all. He felt sleepy which was apparently _not _the desire of the man trying to wake him up.

Peering over him was a familiar set of ruby eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't even have to see the maniacal grin to know it was Gin Ichiarmu peering at him. Urahara groaned and closed his eyes. Of all the people he did _not _want to see first thing when he woke up, Gin Ichimaru was probably on the top of that list. He had always been a bit freaked out by the kid, even before he knew he was in league with Aizen. Gin Ichimaru was just as good as Toshiro Hitsugaya and about ten thousand times more frightening even without the ice dragon. The night the Vizards had been subject to Hollowification even though Urahara's attention had been focused on Aizen, his eyes had found Gin. The little boy who was barely taller than Hiyori, who stood there smiling as the world ended around him.

"What's going on?" Urahara got out past the cotton feeling in his mouth, "we lost the war."

"Very perceptive of you," Gin said, his tone mocking.

Urahara felt his stomach roll. They lost, they lost the war. It was all over. Aizen was God.

"But incorrect," Gin said when Urahara's skin had paled sufficiently. His eyes flew open, "Aizen is preparing his siege on the Royal Dimension," he looked down at Urahara.

"You called him Aizen," Urahara rasped. Gin said nothing.

Urahara felt the first stirring's of hope. If he called him Aizen, if Gin was on their side now, they had a chance at winning this thing. They, they could pull this off. He held his breath, waiting for Gin to correct him but the honorifics never fell from the silver haired man's lips.

Across the impossibly large span of Soul Society, in her cell, Orihime Inoue closed her eyes and cradled her head in the palm of her hand. Seated at the window she let her mind wander. Her other fingers idly touched the earring in her lobe. Ulquiorra had given her a present. Ulquiorra who had almost killed her friends, Ulquiorra who never said anything past what was required, Ulquiorra, the Espada who didn't know what his heart was.

She had changed since becoming a prisoner. The ditzy little girl from what felt like a lifetime ago, she was no more. In the far off, hazy someday when she got rescued, she had always assumed that, with time, she would be able to go back to her usual happy self. But, as time went on, as it went on she was more and more convinced that if there was one thing she did _not_ want to be, it was the ditzy little girl anymore. She didn't like the feeling of having to be rescued and if where she was sitting was any indication the only one who was going to do the rescuing was her.

Somehow it didn't seem that awful not to be the Princess anymore. In fact, it seemed like being the Princess would be a _bad_ thing. Despite evidence to the contrary, Orihime was no fool. People didn't look at her and see the quiet strength Rukia held, all they saw was her body and maybe that if she chose to do it, she could unmake someone. They didn't see strength or ability or anything like that. Orihime had always liked her ability to make people smile.

But what if there was nothing to smile about?

What if sometimes life was sad and that was all there was to it? No silver lining, just bright skies behind the clouds that you could only catch a glimpse of?

Orihime closed her eyes, trying to shut her train of thought off.

"What has upset you now, woman?" Ulquiorra asked placing the tray of food down.

"N-nothing," Orihime said, trying to stuff her sob back into her throat, "nothing," she said looking up at him with a false smile and rapidly filling eyes.

"Are all humans as bad as you at lying?" he asked.

"No," she said miserably looking out the window again as she felt the first of her tears slip down her cheeks, "I'm just especially bad at it."

"I do not know why that skill would be valued," Ulquiorra said looking at the food and then the woman, "you need to eat."

"In a minuet," she said, "i'm not hungry just yet."

She listened in disbelief as the Espada walked over to the window she was sitting at and leaned against the wall, tucking his hands casually into his pockets.

"Ulquiorra?" she questioned, her eyes wide.

"I'll wait," he said cooly.

"B-but don't you have other duties?" she asked.

"You are my priority," he said and did not speak again except to bid her farewell when she had consumed enough of the food to his satisfaction.

**Break**

Hinamori sat down on the mat, leaning Tobiume on her shoulder as she looked out the window.

"I've been waiting a while Momo."

Hinamori sucked in her breath and turned to look at the blade and then forward again. Kneeling on the mats in front of her was Tobiume. Tobiume happened to be a man. A tall, aristocratic man with haunting violet eyes. He wore his dark brown hair short except for a few longer locks that had been plaited with dark green ribbons, each braid ending in a few crystals the color of plumbs. He was dressed simply except for his haori of dark silk the color of the night sky and embroidered with the scene of a grove of plumb trees.

"Tobiume," she inhaled, bending down and pressing her forehead to the mats.

"I think you've done that enough," Tobiume said, slipping a hand under her chin and lifting her her face to his own.

"How long have you been--alright?" Hinamori asked, her voice soft and sad.

"Not terribly long," he said, "you must be wondering why I haven't spoken to you before," he continued, "only shown you faint images of a time long passed."

"I had wondered--"

"Because the only one who could open your eyes to the truth was, well," he smiled faintly, "well because the only one who could open your eyes was _you_. Just as the rest of Soul Society has been waiting for you to open your eyes, so have I," his lips curved into a wider smile, "perhaps I have been waiting longer than them."

"I--" Hinamori closed her eyes, "I apolog--"

"Didn't I tell you've been doing that too much?" Tobiume snapped, "all this obedience, all this groveling, it makes me sick," he crossed his arms, "I don't like it."

"I don't like to grovel either!" she said loudly.

"And yet you seem to do it a fair amount," he said, "I would prefer not to have to look pathetic in front of the other Zanpakto spirits," his eyes narrowed, "as I'm sure you would prefer not to look pathetic in the eyes of Soul Society."

"No," Hinamori said quietly, "I do not like that," she looked at her Zanpakto, "but what can I do? I'm not brave like Matsumoto or strong like Kenpachi or powerful like Hitsugaya--"

"How do you know what you are when you have never even tried to be any of those things?!" Tobiume demanded hotly, "all this, all your trials, it has all been about serving Aizen. You do not even know what kind of Shinigami you are without him!"

"I was never supposed to be a Seated Officer, Aizen took me as a cover, not because of my ability."

"You're ability is secondary! Training is secondary! What you need to understand is that it is not your ability, your training, anything like that that matters. What matters is the will to act!"

"The will to act?" Hinamori asked raising her eyes.

"The will. You need to be properly motivated."

Hinamori said nothing. Tobiume may have _looked_ aristocratic and acted like it sometimes as well. But there were times when Tobiume threw massive tantrums. They were rare, in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen one but apparently Tobiume was going to remind her. Almost instantly Hinamori found herself hauled up, her feet dangling off the ground as her Zanpakto spirit held her off the ground.

"I don't want to look like an idiot in front Hyorinmaru again!" he shouted, "do you have any _idea_ how big that dragon's ego is?! He's a dragon! I'm in a man in a silk haori!"

"Alright! Alright!" Hinamori cried, "put me down!"

"Not until you realize that not all of us like the adjectives 'sweet and naive' to describe us. Do you know how _old_ we are?"

"Too old to be 'sweet and naive?'" Hinamori tried.

"Exactly! Now either you get a new best friend or you help me look badass enough to be seen in the company of a giant ice serpent."

"I think he's a dragon."

"Momo!"

"Okay!" Hinamori cried as her Zanpakto set her down, "just don't pick me up like that again," she rubbed her head, "that hurt."

Tobiume crossed his arms.

"We need training."

"Training?" she looked at him.

"Yes, training," he sniffed, "despite your best efforts the fact is that _I_ am the most powerful Kido-based Zanpakto in Soul Society," Hinamori said nothing, "we are Bankai-capable!" he cried, exasperated.

"We _are_?" she breathed.

"Yes, Momo, we are," Tobiume said with a roll of his eyes, "now lets go find a way to shut that stupid ice dragon up."

Hinamori looked down, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. Hitsugaya. She had found the decoration from his green sash in the rubble of the battlefield and held onto it. She had given it to Gin because she _knew_ that he could get it to him. But what if he--what if he _hated_ her? She knew that she deserved his hate, she deserved worse than that, but she didn't know if she could bare to have him hate her. The thought of Hitsugaya, of Toshiro, of Shiro hating her, it was almost too much for her to deal with.

"Come on," Tobiume sighed slipping an arm around her shoulders, "its alright," he said, "they waited a long time for us to wake up."

"But--" she looked up at Tobiume, "after what we did--"

"If anyone can forgive us, its them," he said, "come on."

Hinamori nodded and followed her Zanpakto spirit out into the bright sunshine of Soul Society.

**Break**

"Kisuke, wake up!"

The female hand that smacked his face was definitely _not_ belonging to Gin Ichimaru, though he had no doubt the silk that covered her arm would be just as red as her eyes. Groaning he turned his head on the pillows to face Benihime in all her glory. She was peering over him, hands on her hips, and he realized that his Zanpakto was near him.

"Whassagoinon?" he muttered, his mind foggy.

"Whassagoinon?" she spat, "how about some idiot came in here right after you fell asleep when Gin left and shot something through your IV?!" Benihime snarled, "and I don't think it was anything to _help_ if you get my drift."

"Is that why you're here," he murmured, trying to move his deadened limbs.

"Yes," she crossed her arms with a huff, "you have just enough power to get me to Bankai," she glared at him, "I can heal you and get your ass out of here."

His eyes seemed to close out of their own will.

"Kisuke!"

"Ban," he breathed, "kai."

There was a terrific burst of Spiritual Pressure, the likes of which hadn't been felt in Soul Society in over a century.

And then Kisuke Urahara and his Princess were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**

**Short chapter. I just wanted to write the reunion. Longer chapter will be up soon.**

**AN**

Ulquiorra walked the confines of Las Noches, his head bowed as the sight of Orihime crying swam through his mind.

This was becoming a problem.

Not only could he _not_ kill her--which was problematic in itself--but now it seemed as though he couldn't think of anything but her even when he was not in her presence.

_What_ was it about her? In the beginning she had done nothing but infuriate him. From her screams to her sobs to her rarely seen smile, all he had wanted to do was shake her until those lips were silent. Of course she had beaten him to any kind of violent physical contact when she backhanded him with enough force that if his skin was like normal skin he'd have had a bruise. As it was the only thing bruised was his pride.

He hated what he was feeling. if this was what it was like to have a heart, this ache in his chest, then he wanted to find the bastard who had thought this was a good idea and hand him over to Aizen. He had asked her about a heart all those days ago because he figured that if anyone could answer the question that had been puzzling him, it would be someone like her that was ruled by their hearts.

There was also the small fact that he had been convinced that she was going to sacrifice herself to save Ichigo.

And then she hadn't and Ichigo had been captured and then they had won and suddenly he found himself almost, well, almost embarrassed to be around her.

Ulquiorra was _never_ embarrassed.

"Fucking hell, you're looking more depressed than usual--I didnd't know that was _possible_."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra turned to see the Sixth Espada walking up to match his steps.

"I told that woman--"

Ulquiorra turned.

"_What_ did you tell her?" he demanded.

"No need to look so freaked," Grimmjow snapped, "I just told her not to make you even more depressing than usual," his eyes narrowed, "are you blushing?"

Ulquiorra glared, knowing full well that he was _not_ blushing. Grimmjow snorted and walked off, apparently having had filled his quota for pissing Ulquiorra off for the day. Ulquiorra watched him go, shoved his hands into his hamaka with a bit more force and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Ulquiorra."

Resisting urge to murder whoever was there he turned to see an Arrancar bowing in the hall, his head touched almost to the ground in respect for the Espada.

"Aizen requests your presence, immediately."

**Break**

Apparently what Benihime considered healing was more akin to ass kicking the poison. So though Urahara was alive, he also happened to be more sore than he even thought possible. Not to mention his left leg wasn't fully healed which meant that in addition to being the holder for his blade, he was actually using his cane for once in his life. His leg still hurt like a bitch, his body was sore and the gigai he was in wasn't doing _anything_ to help that. Well, it didn't really matter that much anymore. All that mattered was finding Yoruichi and whoever else was with her.

"This place is so bright!" Benihime cried looking up at the flashing lights.

"Stay hidden," he said quickly, "we don't want to alert others to our presence."

"Obviously," Benihime said with a roll of her eyes, "why can't your inner world be this interesting?"

"I'll try to fix that," he said with a smile.

Urahara reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, flicking it open. The gigai Yoruichi was in may have been 'untraceable' but the phone he had stashed in the bag she had with her was not. At least, not to him. Consulting the screen on his phone he glanced at the blue dot that showed the location of Yoruichi's phone. At a hotel. He frowned, what was she doing at a hotel? Closing the device he shoved it back into his pocket and hobbled onwards towards his destination.

Thankfully it was not too far from where he was. The term 'long distance' had currently been amended in Urahara's dictionary to 'not going there'. Still he managed to hobble to the doors of the cheap hotel that Yoruchi was inside. Double checking his phone he saw that the dot that showed him was right near the dot that showed the backpack she had her phone in. It was lucky she hadn't used it or the battery would probably have been dead by now.

Trying not to look _too_ suspicious he walked quickly into the confines of the hotel. Benihime clicked against the tiles as his leg dragged slightly. A few people glanced at him, like predators sniffing out the weak one in the pack, but he was clearly not of any interest to them. The desk clerk grumbled something about 'another strange one' and Urahara smiled inwardly. He was definitely in the right place. Now all he had to do was find where she was.

He walked over to the elevator and got inside. As he tried to figure which floor to press first the elevator doors closed and the box rose to its summons. Knowing better than to ignore the signs fate gave him, Urahara leaned against the wall and tried to quell the excitement building in his stomach. If there was one thing that gave him joy it was definitely those rare occasions when he got to surprise Yoruichi. She was such a surprising woman that him getting the opportunity to reciprocate was a rare, rare thing. It was something to be enjoyed.

The door opened with a gentle chime. A sharp inhale made Urahara sure whoever it was knew him. He raised his eyes to see none other than a stunned Isshin Kurosaki.

"Isshin," he greeted with an incline of his head.

"Y-y-you," Isshin looked dangerously close to passing out, "we're supposed to go rescue you!"

"As you can see, Benihime's beaten you to it," he said with an easy grin, "would you mind telling me where Yoruichi is?"

"304."

"Thank you," he said stepping out of the elevator, "please, keep going," he said motioning to the elevator.

He turned and walked down the hallway, his cane making barely any noise on the carpet. He finally landed on 304 and raised his fist, knocking.

"Isshin!" he heard Yoruichi's familiar snap, "if you lost another key I _will_ put you in a bodycast. This place hates us enou--"

The door was wrenched open before Yoruichi froze, her eyes wide. On the other side was not the cocky, unapolgetic face of Isshin Kurosaki but the brusied, very apologetic one of Kisuke Urahara, the familiar half-smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes. Yoruichi sucked in her breath, feeling her eyes swim as she tried to decide if she was dreaming or not. He was leaning heavily on Benihime, he looked far too bruised for it to be dream, she decided. He was really there, in front of her.

"Oh God, Kisuke," she breathed, her eyes overflowing.

"Hey there, Yoruichi," he said, his voice soft but happy.

Without any thought of, well, anything Yoruichi threw herself into his chest, taking them both back against the opposite wall of the hall. The action may have shaken his bruises but Kisuke didn't care. All that mattered was the amber eyed, violet haired woman turning his shirt into a tissue for her tears. Urahara wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's shaking form and bowed his head, smiling all the while.

She was alright.

To him, it felt like they had won.


	20. Chapter 20

Of all the captured, only two Captains had yet to be interrogated. Sanji Komamura was not surprised in the least. An eight foot tall canine like him was not going to talk since the only way to properly restrain him was to muzzle him. So he was in a co-joined cell with none other than Kenpachi Zaraki. They wouldn't torture him because no-one was stupid enough to think Kenpachi wouldn't find a way enjoy it before murdering them all. So they had simply stuck the two of them in a cell, most likely in the hopes that they would start up their old fight and kill each other.

They would be waiting a while for that one.

"You know," Kenpachi said, "your Bankai is pretty badass when its not comin' at me."

Komamura looked over at Kenpachi, genuine surprise in his features. Kenpachi leaned his head back, his hair falling limply down his shoulders. He hadn't realized how long it had become. The spikes and bells were long gone, the black strands just hung down his face they had in his early days of killing the Captain of the 11th Division. Komamura's own fur was matted as well. He looked equally unhappy at their current predicament.

Komamura remembered when he had fought Kenpachi that first time. Even if people were kind to him they always had some kind of negative reaction to his appearance initially. Even Yamamoto had been surprised at him initially. Kenpachi had simply said that outside appearances didn't matter, it just mattered how he could fight.

And now they were both stuck in the same predicament.

"It didn't matter in the end," Komamura said finally.

"Still, the look on that Fraccion's face was funny."

"Yes it was."

For a moment the two of them were silent.

"Its too damn boring in here," Kenpachi said with a sigh, "I wanna fight somethin'."

"Did you see your Vice Captain?" Komamura asked.

"Yeah, Yachiru's fine," he said with a smirk

"That's good," Komamura agreed, scratching the back of his neck with a wince, "its going to take me a month to get my fur clean," he muttered.

"Its probably gonna get a lot more bloody when we blow this place to hell," Kenpachi warned.

"It'll be worth it."

"Now you're talking!"

**Break**

Hisana got up from Rukia's beside, her fingers lingering on her sister's hair. She was worried about her sister. It seemed that since she had been saved, instead of getting better Rukia had been getting worse. Knowing herself, Hisana didn't think Rukia was one for tears and she had just cried a lot of them. Despite her best intentions Hisana didn't think bringing Rukia on the rescue mission was a good idea anymore.

"You must be Hisana."

Hisana turned her head to see Kisuke Urahara standing in the doorway.

"Yes," she stood, "and you are?"

"Kisuke Urahara," he said with a flourish and a bow, "I've yet to meet a member of the Royal Guard."

"I'm afraid you'll be waiting a while longer, I never was a full member," she said with an easy smile.

Urahara laughed.

"I helped Ichigo go to Soul Society to rescue your sister, though Byakuya and I have never really gotten along, I'm happy to help rescue him."

"That's very kind of you," she said.

"Kindness, I'm afraid, has little to do with my motivation," he said as they walked out of the room into the next one. The rest of their rag tag resistance had already gathered. Hisana saw the hopeful flash in Ichigo's eyes before his face fell at the absence of Rukia. Hisana's eyes narrowed. She made a mental note to beat Isshin later, "well we're all here, so," he looked at them, "thanks to Benihime's boredom and foresight, I can tell you that the Captains are all being held in a central prison in what used to be the First Division."

"Now, because of his connection to you all Byakuya's been tortured. According to Benihime, Rangiku was in the Fourth with me for a time because they found a way to torture her via Haineko. Presumably they used that method on Byakuya which means Senbonzakura is probably also hurt."

There was a knock on the door. Hisana motioned for silence and went over, opening it. No-one was there. On the ground was a white box. On top of it was a letter bearing the seal of the Royal Guard. Hisana picked it up and brought it inside. Senna bounded over as she pulled the letter out and pressed her thumb to the seal. It glowed brightly before the letter opened.

"They're making this rescue sanctioned by the Guard," Hisana said, her eyes widening.

"They're what?!" Senna gasped.

"They want me to go full power," she looked at the uniform folded into the box, "as a member of the Guard," she looked at Senna, "they want Aizen to know the Royal Guard's being involved," she smiled, "and you're to come with me."

"Yay!" Senna jumped up and down in a victory dance before she dropped to her knees and dug into the box with the enthusiasm of a child at christmas, "ooo, pretty."

Hisana had no interest in what was inside the box. It was silk and ornate and she had no desire to see what was inside. Knowing the Royal Guard is a a pair of their disgustingly audacious uniforms that belonged far more at a formal party than they did in a battle. From Senna's gasp she had a feeling that she knew what was coming. How Senna found the joy in everything was a mystery to Hisana.

"Its so pretty!" Senna cried joyously, "and its not yellow!"

Urahara laughed. Hisana arched an eyebrow. The way he laughed, he laughed like he _got_ the joke. Like he remembered her. A pile of silk hit Hisana's face. She sighed and dragged it down, holding the ornate uniform at an arms length. The inner lining of the haori was the color of the twilight sky, suiting Mizu no Kaisama rather perfectly. She frowned slightly, she hadn't really communicated with her Zanpakto spirit in a while. Things had just been too crazy to add the trouble Mizu usually brought with him on _top _of everything.

Closing her eyes she frowned and concentrated, searching him out. Spirits were strange things. Bankai spirits could manifest in the physical world but it was not hard for other spirits to communicate with each other.

So when she found Mizu with a pretty girl she wasn't that surprised.

"Aren't you _married_?" she demanded.

Mizu flashed her his signature lopsided grin. In short, Mizu was a pirate--or that was how he fancied himself anyway. He was dressed like one as well in cloths of canvas and leather designed for lengthy abuse. He had a hat and a cascade of dark hair the color of old blood that was liberally plaited with braids and beads. His eyes were violet and his skin was tan, speaking of days in the sun. He had a penchant for collecting sparkling things that Hisana never knew where he got them from. At the moment his object of choice was a bright music box, its melody playing to the girl he was sitting next to.

She was not really a girl, rather she simply looked very young. She was dressed in an elaborate white kimono, embroidered with pale threads showing snow falling onto the familiar sight of the Kuchiki gardens. Her hair was pale and cascaded, unbound around her shoulders, framing china doll features and twinkling violet eyes. Her hands were hidden in the sleeves of her kimono as she looked at Hisana almost fearfully. Mizu whispered something to her and she covered her lips with her sleeve, though Hisana could have sworn she saw the girl smile.

"I am taken," he said with a grin at his Shinigami, "but this is my sister-spirit."

"You must be Sode no Shirayuki," Hisana said. The girl bobbed her head in confirmation, "is there something wrong with Rukia?"

"She's frightened," Sode said, her voice barely more than a whisper, "she doesn't want to love him. Not after that fight."

"Love who? Ichigo?" Hisana frowned, "so she does love him?"

"I think so," Sode said, "but she's scared of loving him. She's also very worried about having a sister and about Byakuya," Sode hung her head, "I'm scared for Senbonzakura."

"'Zakura's a tough girl," Mizu said confidently, "she'll be fine."

"B-but that's just it," Sode said softly, "she's always got to be strong, sometimes she gets sad or tired or scared but she never shows it," Sode hid her face in her sleeves, "she feels she has to be strong like her Shinigami."

"Strong?" Mizu snorted, "how strong are we talking? Because when I knew her she was strong but--"

"She's very very strong," she paused, "she's stronger than you."

Mizu glared and Hisana laughed. Sode blushed faintly, the action hidden by the fabric of her sleeves.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" he demanded looking at her, "my pride's hurt." Sode laughed lightly, "don't make me go get that giant ice serpent over there," he threatened.

"He's a dragon," Sode whispered.

**Break**

Shinso shot out, wrenching Tobiume from Hinamori's grasp and pinning the blade against the wall. Hinamori's eyes darted from her sword to GIn and back again. Out of the two rounds he had beat her easily both times without even breaking a sweat.

"You're thinking about this wrong," Gin scolded, his voice uncharacteristically serious, "you're just focusing on your Zanpakto."

"Thats wrong?"

"Yes," he said, "as you get closer to bankai you have to learn to utilize _everything_. Just charging someone swinging your sword will get you killed," he withdrew Shinso, still holding Tobiume by one of its jitte-prongs on the tip of his blade, "you have learn how to combine all four of the Shinigami combat ways."

"But I'm not very good at the others," she said catching Tobiume.

"I'm not very good at agility," Gin said with a shrug, "but I know enough that I can at least hold my own against Soifon."

"But--" Hinamori looked at the sword.

When Tobiume had dragged her to the Third Division she had been stunned. Everyone knew Gin was talented, but Gin Ichimaru? Train her? Fat chance. To her surprise when she had stumbled out the request for him to train her he had simply inclined his head and said that he hoped she was willing to work hard. She said she was. But working hard and spending three hours getting her ass kicked by Gin were two very different things, at least in her mind. Gin sighed and looked at her, his eyes opening fractionally.

"You're holding back," he said, "and this won't work unless you stop that," he sheathed Shinso, "you need to find that girl who charged down two Captains in an effort to kill me," he said, "and you need to learn to do that with a level head. _That_ is the only way you've got a chance at reaching your full potential."

"I'm not usually that angry," Hinamori said softly toying with Tobiume's pommel.

"Then get angry," Gin replied drawing Shinso.

"Um--" Hinamori was cut off as Shinso shot towards her. This time instead of letting him take Tobiume she arced her Zanpakto down, knocking Shinso off course with the odd shape of her Zanpakto, "but I don't get angry a lot," she argued as their swords clashed.

"How about the fact that most of Soul Society thinks your an idiot?" Gin asked. Hinamori's eyes widened, hearing from Tobiume was one thing, hearing it from someone else was quite another, "I know what people think of me but you seem to be rather delusional."

"I am _not_," she argued. Gin smirked, feeling the familiar building of her Spiritual Pressure, "I just wanted to help Captain Ai--"

"There are no more Captains," Gin snapped, breaking their locked blades before parrying inwards, "there is no more Soul Society, thanks in no small part to you."

"There is a Soul Society," she said, gasping as more power built, "we're just trying to make things better."

"You honestly believe that? Its a bit foolish don't you think?" he grinned as her movements remained level though her power continued to build steadily, "Ran's in the Maggot's Nest, Hitsugaya's off in the real world thinking you betrayed hi--"

"No!" she practically screamed, her Spiritual Pressure spiking dramatically, "he knows I'd never do that!"

"I hate to tell you this, Hinamori, but you already did."

The prongs of Tobiume began to waver, the blade altering slightly. Gin saw what was happening, she was getting close. He frowned, her Spiritual Pressure was _still_ rising. She was getting close, very very close actually.

"You did it a lot, if I remember. Asking him to save Aizen after he waited all that time for you to wake up, that was not very nice of you. I'm pretty sure you broke his heart."

"I didn't mean too!" she cried, the prongs vanishing as the blade changed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

For a moment, just a moment, Hinamori glowed a bright violet, the prongs of her blade wavering as he caught a glimpse of _another_ Tobiume. It was faint, barely visible at all and just as quickly as it was there it was gone. Still, both knew they had just seen the first glimpses of Hinamori's bankai.

Hinamori took a shaky breath before collapsing into a heap on the training mats, her blade reverting into its sealed form. Gin stepped over to her, feeling the massive spiritual pressure dissipate. He knelt down and looked at the girl, a smile on his lips.

"Maybe there was a reason Aizen needed you brainwashed after all," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Concentrate!" Gin snapped, his patience waning, "it has to be natural if you want to sustain it."

"I'm trying!" Hinamori gasped out, "not all o us are prodigies!"

"Very true," he said, "but I assure you every single Shinigami who has a Bankai has learned to exist in this form as though it was second nature."

Hinamori bit her lip, holding all snide remarks back but only barely. Hinamori was standing in the middle of the room, in her flickering bakai form, barely managing to see the physical manifestation of Tobiume, much less put up a fight. It seemed that her Zanpakto was fine waiting for her to get ready, apparently even the rules stating she had to beat him were not enough to override his desire to look 'cool' in front of Hyorinmaru.

"Did you mean what you said?" Hinamori asked, her voice soft as she looked at the ground instead of Gin, "about Hitsugaya?"

"I wouldn't presume to know anything about him," Gin said with a shrug, "the only time I really see him is when a massive ice dragon is coming towards me. I knew you thought that way and so I used that to stir a reaction out of you."

"Oh," Hinamori said, her voice ladened with doubt, "um, so--"

"Don't think about 'what's next'," Gin ordered, "focus on sustaining your form."

Hinamori nodded, trying to force her muscles to relax. She could do this, she _had_ to do this. She focused on making the fluctuation in her Spiritual Pressure smaller and the wavering image of Tobiume clearer. She fell into the rhythm of doing that, of _just_ doing that. Slowly time seemed to ebb away as the fluctuations became minuet before vanishing into a steady flow, a still lake. The faint image of Tobiume stopped wavering and solidified until Hinamori knew for certain there were three beings in the room, four if she counted the silvery fox curled near Gin, watching them with a bored look on his face. Though in the beginning it took all her focus eventually it was rather like balancing. She relaxed into it as Gin had told her until she was kneeling on the ground facing Tobiume and her thought was that he was much more beautiful in real life than he was in her mind.

"Good," Gin said, "now you must fight him."

"Actually I'd rather not," Tobiume said icily getting to his feet. Hinamori's eyes widened as the spirit walked over and extended a hand, helping Hinamori to her feet, "I have waited enough to manifest, I would prefer to fight _other_ people."

Much to Hinamori's surprise Gin made no argument. In fact he was bowing. To Tobiume. Gin was bowing because to see another's Zanpakto Spirit, especially during their bankai, was a great honor. Even if he had his moments of foolishness he knew better than to be less than respectful to a Zanpakto spirit.

"Now then," Tobiume looked at Hinamori and the blade she held that was currently in its initial release, "lets do something about this," he moved her hand so the blade was between them, pointed at him. He touched his fingertips to the blade.

Tobiume shimmered as though it were quaking at the touch. The prongs on the blade lengthened and wrapped around the blade completely, giving Tobiume an almost round appearance. The guard she held was rapidly becoming consumed by the metal that was twisting like vines. Hinamori moved her hand up, feeling the sword change. When her hand grasped the metallic vines color suddenly spread through them. They were vines. Hinamori suddenly found herself holding an ornate staff a bit taller than she was. She looked down to see she was wearing Tobiume's silk haori, the colors in the staff matched the plum trees on her robe, the crystals an exact match for the ornaments Tobiume wore in his hair.

"I--" Hinamori looked up at Gin, "I did it!"

Gin smiled faintly, a real smile not the grin he offered to the world.

"It seems you did."

**Break**

Rukia opened her eyes, the salt from her lashes making her eyelids unnaturally heavy. Renji peered at her as she quickly reached up to rub her eyes. Renji held out a damp cloth. Rukia accepted it with numb fingers, remembering that he had done the same thing for her when they were children and she had cried.

"You're a wreck," Renji said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "what happened in that fight?"

"Huh? Nothin--"

"I know you better than that Rukia," he said, "and don't say its just about Hisana either. I know this has something to do with that fight of yours and its got something to do with Ichigo. I haven't seen you look this sad since Byakuya adopted you and I'm not letting you go away this time so spill."

"Spill?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Rukia," he growled.

"Did you know Kaien Shiba?"

"Of course," Renji said, "I knew about your fight too," he looked at her, "what about him?"

"The Espada I fought, he devoured Kaien's body," she closed her eyes before deciding that opening them was better, "he took Kaien's body and he wore his face and he--" her breath hitched, "he made me kill Kaien all over again!" she choked back a sob, "I had to kill him again and he-he tried to use my feelings about Kaien--he used what Kaien meant to me against me and I listened to him!" she sobbed in earnest now, "I had to kill him all over again!" her frame shook, "what if it had been someone else? What if it had been you or Ichigo or anyone who looked like him?! I couldn't do that, I couldn't kill someone who I, I, loved. I'd loose us everything!"

"Rukia," Renji put his arms around the sobbing girl, not knowing what he could possibly say to make things better.

He knew about Kaien Shiba's death, how Rukia blamed herself despite Ukitake assuring them that Kaien's death was not the fault of a terrified girl who had simply held her sword strait like Kaien taught her too. But if she fought an Espada wearing his face, if she had to go through that again, he knew _exactly_ why she was acting as she was. There were fights that one did and moved on and then there were fights that wore at a person's very soul. Her fight with Kaien had been one of the latter. To go through that twice, he couldn't imagine what that was like. He could only hold her tightly against his chest, murmuring nonsensical comfort like he did when they were children.

It was impossible for someone to be strong all the time. But that was what she did, what Byakuya did as well. They shoved their emotions down until the world got to be too much, until it was impossible to keep them so locked up one second longer. Knowing Rukia the fight had affected her deeply, then they lost the War and she was captures and Hisana was alive--everything had to have built up past the point she could stand. Renji closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her, hating the feeling of not being able to help her.

"It okay," he murmured, "just, just let it out. I'm here," he gently ran his hand up and down her back, "its okay, We'll go and we'll save Byakuya and things'll get better."

Ichigo hung his head, hating himself for evesdropping, hating himself more for not being able to comfort her. She had seemed fine in the cell, fine when they were rescued and when her sister was alive. But maybe, maybe she hadn't been fine and he had been too blind to see it. Ichigo felt like an ass, no, he felt like a fool. He didn't like feeling like an idiot, especially not where Rukia was concerned. Running his hand through his hair angrily he turned to go and talk to Urahara.

"Don't let her do it."

Ichigo frowned and turned to see Hitusgaya standing against the opposite wall, his head bowed. He raised it fractionally, his eyes locking with Ichigo's.

"She's pushing you away, don't let her," Ichigo opened his mouth, "just take it from someone who knows. If you let her push you away, you're always going to regret it."

"You love her," Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya, his eyes wide.

He had thought Hitsugaya had a crush on Hinamori but now, now he realized the ice prince's feelings for the peach girl went far deeper than just friendship. How much had it hurt him to see her drift away from him? To try and save her, only to fail and have her still be so far out of reach. Ichigo knew that would hurt if it was his best friend, if it was his best friend and the girl he was in love with--his heart ached, that was _exactly _what was happening.

"I did," he said with a faint smile before he turned to go.

"Do you still love her?" Ichigo asked.

"I--" Hitsugaya stopped, "I don't know," he said, his head bowing slightly as though the words hurt him to say, "excuse me."

Ichigo watched him go, his own heart aching for the young man.

Twenty minuets later Renji and Rukia exited the room. ichigo saw her eyes and felt irrationally jealous that she went to Renji for comfort instead of him. Renji looked at him and nodded briefly before going off to find Hisana. Rukia made to follow him but Ichigo's hand streaked out and grabbed her wrist. Rukia looked at him, her violet eyes still red from tears. Ichigo's throat seemed to close up but he forced himself to keep it open.

"Rukia," he looked at her, "please be careful."

"i'll be okay," she said looking at where his hand was wrapped around her wrist, "I have to go."

"I know," he said, releasing her wrist. Rukia turned to go.

"Ichigo?" she looked at him, "be careful too okay?"

"I will be," he agreed.

**AN**

**Sorry for the length. This is just a set up for the next super-long chapter which is going to be the "Rescue Byakuya Chapter"!! It's going to be a day or so unless I get into it and force myself to finish things sooner.**

**Lets go save Byakuya!!**

**AN**


	22. Chapter 22

For a moment everything was still in Rungokai, the wall of the Court of Pure Souls as imposing as it ever was. The dry night air was the only witness to the four Shinigami who appeared with a flash of ruby light, two outside the wall, two inside it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Senna asked looking doubtfully at the wall, "Sending them in alone?"

"They'll be fine," Hisana said, "once they feel our Spiritual Pressure we're going to attract every Shinigami in there."

"Nice," Senna said, "but we look so pretty, do we have to wear these things?" she picked at the black cloak over her silvery robes.

"Leave it," Hisana ordered as the sound of feet greeted them.

On the other side of the wall Renji and Rukia raced along the back alley's of Soul Society, the strange cloaks Urahara had given them blending with the night. Urahara had shown them where Byakuya was being kept and the two of them were racing off to find him and bring him back with them. Try as she might though, Rukia couldn't feel a flicker of her brother's Spiritual Pressure and from the concern on Renji's face he couldn't either. She prayed it was just part of the prison but even she wasn't so sure.

There was a terrific crash behind them. Rukia's steps faltered as she turned but Renji grabbed her arm and pulled her back on course.

"They're fine," he said, "we've got to focus on getting him out."

Rukia nodded as they ran down the corridor heading for the prison. They dared not use Shunpo to reveal their Spiritual Pressure. Zabimaru and Sode were sealed as well. Rukia knew that would be a much bigger problem for her than for Renji, she had never been much use with sword.

Their race was observed by a lone ruby eyed figure. So they were here to rescue Byakuya. He grinned, good. Byakuya was about as useful to them as, well, he wasn't useful at all. Apparently a few changes had been made to technique used on Rangiku before they were used on Senbonzakura. The only thing Byakuya was capable of doing at the moment was staring at things his mind could see. It was pathetic in every sense of the word and, of course, it was largely due to Tousen.

Another reason to hate the fucker, not that Gin needed it. Though he was loath to admit it, Gin liked Byakuya. They had fought their way up the ranks together, though he had used considerably _less_ effort than Byakuya, you had to respect someone who managed to pull off the 'hair noodles'. He watched Rukia and Renji running and glanced at the wall where there was a terrifyingly large amount of Spiritual Pressure. Apparently the two of them had made some new, very badass friends.

Perfect.

Gin swept off, he had to get to the Maggot's Nest quickly if this was going to work.

Back at the wall Senna and Hisana were back to back, facing the lagre amount of Shinigami that had gathered. Senna's fingers were still glowing from the Hado she had just used to make an explosion that was, admittedly, far more flash than destruction. Her finger itched to take out Mirokmaru but she knew better than to disobey Hisana's orders. Hisana seemed to be waiting for something. Once they were surrounded and Shinigami stopped coming, Hisana turned to Senna.

"Now! Senna!"

"Call forth the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna cried. Mirokumaru streaked to her command, the sword altering into its unsealed shakujo. The tornado blasted through half the Shinigam easily. More appeared where those had been.

"Senna!"

"I can't--" Senna looked at her, "go ahead!" she cried, "I can't guarantee that you're not going to get it too."

"Right," Hisana nodded and ran off.

Senna looked at the Shinigami and lowered Mirokumaru, placing the tip on the ground and holding it in front of her like a staff. The air stilled as the rings began to clink together, their chiming sound echoing in the stillness of the light as they glowed red instead of gold. Senna raised the base before striking the tip against the ground. There was a blinding flash. When it cleared there was a group of very confused Shinigami who, for the life of them, couldn't remember why they were on the other side of the wall with their Zanpakto's unsealed and why they couldn't get back inside.

Senna closed the gate before she ran and caught up with Hisana. Together they raced deeper into Soul Society.

"Keep going," Hisana said.

"Right! Lets go Mirokumaru!" Senna Mirokumaru out in front of her, the tornado ripping through buildings and anything else that got in her path. Hisana turned around to face the men who stood in her behind them.

"Echo Mizu no Kamisama," she whispered, urging her blade into its shikai.

She reached up and undid the neck of her cloak, dropping it to the ground. Admittedly Hisana found the robes of the Royal Guard far too formal for her tastes. Practical was not an adjective she would use to describe them They were made of heavy silk embroidered throughout with some representation of the wearer's abilities, the inner lining of the outer cloak was the color representation. Her own were embroidered white on white with lines that seemed to have no real meaning, befitting her water based abilities. Her inner lining was the color of a clear evening sky, the kind one hoped for when sailing.

The men hesitated for a moment, even if they did not know what the Royal Guard was her dress and Spiritual Pressure was enough to make them hesitate for a moment. Hisana threw Mizu down in between her toes, the resulting shockwaves taking out the Shingiami and several surrounding buildings. She looked over her shoulder, wanting to follow them but knowing that three of them would be enough to get one man out. She had to stay and distract as many people as she could.

That was not going to happen with her shikai.

Inhaling Hisana held Mizu no Kamisama, tip down, and unwrapped the ribbon from around her wrist. It was too long, something hot streaked under her knee caps, burning her skin as it went. Hisana swore as her knees trembled but she remained upright, even if her stance was not firm.

"Bankai," she said, releasing the sword.

As it headed for the ground Mizu no Kamisama began to glow. As it glowed it began to dissolve until the blade itself was gone.

"Tsukasadoru Mizu no Kamisama," Hisana stated, her fingertips flexing with the power running through him, "Michishio!" she shouted, throwing her hand out.

Seemingly from nowhere waves roared forward, slamming into the Shinigami as Hisana motioned towards them. Hisana brought her hands back, the water flowing around her before vanishing all together once again. The few who were still conscious were very soggy. Hisana swiped a hand across her knees to clean the wounds before turing to the Shinigami. No more were coming which meant that they were heading to the prison.

"Oh no," she breathed. Inhaling she looked around before she threw her hands up high above her head, "Shougek!" she screamed, throwing them down. Simultaneously waves crashed all around, destroying anything that was underneath them. She heard cries and knew Shingiami were coming, "Shougek!" she repeated, bringing her hands towards her chest before throwing them out vertically. Instead of vertical the destruction was horizontal.

Renji watched the water annihilate a good deal of Soul Society. Most of the Shinigami had run off to see what the problem was. The three of them were able to get into the prison with very little trouble. Rukia was able to find the one cell that had no visible Spiritual Pressure coming off it. Renji kicked open the door with brutal force and the three of them ran into the cell.

"Oh my God," Rukia whispered.

"C-Captain?" Renji stared in horror.

Byakuya Kuchiki was flat on his back, his eyes half open and dull, focused on nothing. He showed no response to their entrance, no response to anything. His coal black hair hung limply over his shoulders, the cloths he wore were little more than tatters. Most of his wounds were healed, the only fresh ones were the angry broken skin around his wrists and eyes where he had been cuffed and blindfolded and the purple skin of his lower lip where he had bitten it through in an attempt to hold back his screams. Lying on the ground between them was a dull katana, the guard was cracked and the hilt weaving had come undone, making Senbonzakura look almost like a poor parody of Sode no Shirayuki

Senna felt her stomach roll. She remembered seeing Byakuya Kuchiki when everyone was rescuing her and thinking that he looked very cool, even with the scarf and hair noodles. But he didn't look like that at the moment, no, the only thing he looked like was broken.

"Brother," Rukia ran forward, "brother--" Byakuya made no response, "Byakuya?" still nothing.

Rukia looked helplessly at him. In her wildest dreams she never thought _she_ would be on the outside of the cells and he would be on the inside. He looked so broken, like he had been completely shattered. Senbonzakura did as well.

"I can't feel her!" Sode cried hysterically in Rukia's here, "I can't feel Sebonzakura!"

Rukia gripped the bars and tried to get _some _response out of Byakuya. Behind her Renji felt as though he was going to be physically sick. Byakuya Kuchiki in a cell was unfathomable. Byakuya Kuchiki in a cell looking like _that _was just, it was unreal. He could hear Zabimaru, both parts of the nue, shouting out that they wanted to murder whoever did this to their battle partner. Renji couldn't help but agree. He walked forward and touched Rukia's shoulder.

"Stand back," Renji ordered, "get Senbonzakura," Rukia grabbed the sword and retreated, "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Clearly whoever locked him up was not excepting him to be able to use his Spiritual Power. Even if they had it wouldn't make a difference. Zabimaru's whip cut through the metal bars easily as though they were butter, leaving a giant gaping grin in the metal. Renji kicked the bars in and raced into his Captain's cell. If anything up close Byakuya looked a thousand times worse. Whatever they had done to him--Renji didn't want to know what they had done to him. He knew that Byakuya wasn't walking anywhere but that they had to get out of there quickly.

"Sorry about this," he muttered as he hauled Byakuya up and threw him over his shoulder, ducking out of the cell, "come on, lets get Hisana and go!"

"I can get her," Senna said throwing out her Zanpakto.

The tornado was visible from all over, especially to Hisana.

"Michishio!"

She threw out one hand but kept the other stationary, enveloping her feet in the span of her hands. The wave shot up, taking her with it as she used the flow to carve a path to the prison through the buildings of Soul Society. She waved the wave away and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Oh my God," Hisana clapped a hand over her mouth.

It couldn't be Byakuya. The broad shouldered, black haired man lying over Renji's shoulder like he was already dead. He looked so impossibly different, so impossibly vulnerable, Hisana looked at Rukia but all she saw was confirmation in her sister's eyes. She was glad she could not see his face at the moment, she had feeling if she did movement itself would become impossible.

"Come on!" Senna cried. The four of them took off down the hall as fast as they good and ran out of the prison, into the courtyard.

Big mistake.

Shinigami were waiting for them. The three of them hesitated but Rukia would have none of it. Sode was in her grasp instantly as she used her Zanpakto's raging emotions to her advantage.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" she shouted, throwing out her hand, "Next Dance, White Ripple!" she arced the blade. Sode followed her command, the usually strait wave of ice following the arc of her blade to cover every Shingiami she saw.

The only three spared were the three who hid behind the pink shield.

"Hinamori?!" Renji cried, stunned as Hinamori lowered the staff of her Bankai and looked at him.

"Renji!" she gasped, "you're okay!"

Renji stared. It was like seeing a ghost. Like seeing the girl who had beat them all in Kido and demanded they stayed behind to save their teacher from a giant Hollow. Like he was seeing the Momo he hadn't since Aizen had replaced everything in her life. Hisana's eyes darted between Renji and Hinamori before she reverted Mizu no Kamisama to its shikai form. Hinamori raced up to them. Renji could see Gin with someone thrown over his shoulder but his focus was on Hinamori.

"You guys are okay?" she looked between them of them anxiously.

"Yeah we--" Renji couldn't help the grin that came to his lips, "hell with us, are you okay?"

"Getting there," Hinamori said with a small, honest smile, "come on! You've got to get out of here quickly," she raced back over to the other two people. Renji's eyes narrowed, "its okay," Hinamori assured him.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded striding up to Gin, his eyes flickering to the unconscious Matsumoto slung over his shoulder.

"its Kido," he said, "its the only way I could transport her. It'll wear off in a few hours when you're safe in the real world."

"Hold on, why the hell are you helping _us_? You're a traitor!"

"Being a traitor depends on which side of the war you're on," Gin replied smoothly, "I do, however, admit I was wrong. But she _will_ die unless you take her out of here," he looked at Matsumoto and then at Renji who grudgingly opened an arm and supporting the unconscious woman against his chest, "I'm opening a portal to the real world."

"What about you two?" he asked, "won't you get in trouble?"

"Aizen is in Las Noches, finalizing preparations," he said, "we'll be fine."

"I'm going to make it look like I lost control," Hinamori said, "but you have to hurry!"

"Fine!" Hisana broke in, "lets just go!"

The gate glowed into existence. The four of them ran through it as fast as they could. Gin closed the gate with a wave of his hand and looked at Hinamori. She nodded and raised her staff high above her head, bringing it downwards and slamming it onto the ground. Pink streaked out from the point of impact, throwing Gin against one wall and slamming her into the other. The Shinigami that night who were not unconscious or waterlogged would play witness to a very special even that night.

Aizen Sosuke screamed in pure fury when he returned from Hecou Mundo to find half of Soul Society destroyed in his absence.

On the other side of the barrier the six of them crashed into the hotel room in a tangle of abused limbs to find that there were two new additions to their little resistance.

Two very powerful new additions.

"Damn," Shinji muttered running a hand through his blond hair, "this place is getting hell' a crowded."

**AN**

**Woo! Shinji and Hiyori are there! Gin's got Matsumoto out and Byakuya's back!!**

**AN**


	23. Chapter 23

Urahara had decided to simply do what usually did when the rare occasion presented itself that he couldn't figure something out.

"How do I heal a tortured Zanpakto?" he asked Benihime.

"Some Zanpakto's are just angst-ridden souls," Benihime said lazily, "usually you just have to wait for them to get out of that 'awkward phase'."

"No, I mean physically tortured. Some new technique. I've got someone giving the Shinigami power in hopes she'll manifest so we can fix her but if not I need to know what to do."

"Who is it?"

"Is that important?" he asked, crossing his fingers.

Though Benihime didn't truly get along with any Zanpakto she harbored a special dislike for Senbonzakura. He supposed it had a fair amount to do with the fact that they were quite similar, both haughty female Spirits stuck with male Shingiamis, though he doubted Senbonzakura got quite as annoyed with Byakuya on a daily basis. How Benihime had decided to dislike Senbonzakura when the two had only met a handful of times, Urahara had no idea but Benihime did _not_ like the Spirit.

"Is it Senbonzakura?" she demanded opening an eye. Urhara nodded, "ha! I knew that coldhearted bitch would get herself in a world of trouble some day!"

Urahara thought it was a bit rich of Benihime to call someone _else_ a coldhearted bitch but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"She needs help," he said, "look at it this way, if you save her you get gloating rights."

"As if I need more gloating rights," she snapped in response.

"Benihime," he said, purposely allowing a note of anger in his tone.

Urahara had learned long ago that the _only_ way to deal with Benihime was to have a trump card. That was how he eventually beat her to attain his Bankai. In every day dealing he was simply lucky enough to not get angry that often. So when he got angry, it was apparently frightening enough to get even his Zanpakto on board.

"How do I help Senbonzakura?" he demanded.

"Fine!" she threw her hands, "_you _have to be as useful as you always are. A Spirit that she _trusts _has to go through that horribly forbidden place called Byakuya Kuchiki's mind and find her," Benihime clasped her hands together, "I doubt that he'd let someone in though, we all know how Byakuya Kuchiki is."

"That we do," he stood up, "Hisana!"

She had flattened buildings and killed men but walking through the door that led to Byakuya's room was the single hardest thing Hisana had ever done. The second she was inside the room every fiber of her being screamed that she should turn and run, that she did not belong there, not at his bedside, not after all that had happened, not after what she had done to him. But her feet moved silently across the carpet and before she could run she was beside him.

He looked so _different_.

He looked sadder, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders now. She imagined it did, the responsibility of the last Nobel house in good standing, of being a Captain, the responsibility of being a big brother. His features were just as sharp but they seemed to have become more defined than she remembered. His eyes were closed, his coal black hair rested unbound over his shoulders. Had it been that long when she left? She didn't think so. Gently she sat on the bed, glad that someone had closed his eyes. She didn't know if she would be able to stand the sight of them so clouded.

Gently she sat on the bed, knowing he would not stir. Moonlight spilled through the windows, making him seem like some Prince from a far off fairy tale. She reached out and touched one of his hands, barely noticing how her fingertips shook. It was just as large as she remembered, dwarfing her own hand. The palm was scraped though and she could see the half-moons his nails had made. The gigai Urahara had gotten him showed every injury he had, though they were all superficial in comparison to the ones he bore inside. Reaching under her pant leg Hisana pulled her Zanpakto out and laid it next to his on the bed. She placed his hand down on the bed again as well before she shifted forward so that she was closer to his head.

She gently reached out, her fingertips resting on his temples as her palms pressed to the skin of his cheeks. He didn't stir under her touch but, then again, she didn't expect him too.

"Please," she whispered, her voice soft, "let me help you."

She felt their Spiritual Pressure synchronize, his weak and fluttering, hers strong but a bit unsteady thanks to the amount she used to get him out of Soul Society. She was trying to strengthen his Spiritual Pressure by giving him hers, a controlled version of what Rukia had done to Ichigo out of desperation. It was a tricky thing to do, rather like stroking a flickering flame. The flow had to be very carefully controlled, the kind of sharing would be impossible if both participants didn't both have excellent control of their Spiritual Pressure. It would also only be temporary but at the moment that was the best option they had. Hopefully a boost would be enough for Byakuya to regain his own.

But to do that they had to find a way to heal Senbonzakura. Urahara walked into the room with a gentle knock. Hisana sat back but kept her hands on Byakuya's face, still keeping the transfer active.

"Alright I spoke to Benihime and she says that, obviously, the answer is that we need to find Senbonzakura.Senbonzakura's probably retreated to an inner corner of his mind so--"

"I'll go," Hisana said.

"We can't," he said, "your Zanpakto Spirit can."

"He'll do it," she said,"so we just--" she looked at Byakuya and then at Urahara, "go?"

"We're going blind here," he said, "just try to do what feels natural."

"Okay," Hisana said looking at her blade before closing her eyes.

Going into her inner world wasn't difficult. It took on the appearance of a body of water, lush greenery and flowers coating every conceivable surrounding area. It was warm and perfume was heavy in the air. Mizu no Kamisama was swinging back and forth on his hammock, glaring up at the trees. Hisana picked her way through the grass to where he was.

"Get up, you have to go rescue her," she said tapping his foot.

"Marriage is a pain in the ass," he muttered standing up and brushing off his breeches.

"Where are you going?" Hisana asked him as he stepped to the edge of the lake, "Mizu?"

"I'm going to rescue her obviously," he said stepping onto the still surface, his boots creating ripples of light on the lake, "and I can't very well do that here," he grinned and crossed his arms, "you go back and keep Spiritual Pressure going into him."

Hisana nodded.

"Later!" he vanished.

Hisana opened her eyes. Quickly she moved her hands from Byakya's temples to his chest, pushing aside the fabric of his robes to expose the skin before laying her bare hands on it, trying a far more direct connection. It synched seamlessly, Byakuya's own feeble Spiritual Pressure reaching out for the stronger one.

Mizu looked around the white room with a sigh, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now? Usually when he met Senbonzakura it was on equal terms and if the white expanse was any indication she wasn't coming out. Mizu sighed and looked around, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now.

"Damn it Zakura," he muttered, "always making this difficult."

"I'm not the one who left for fifty years," came the reply, the voice almost unrecognizable.

"Zakura?" he walked forward, his eyes darting around, "where are you?"

"I don't tell hallucinations my location," came the reply.

"You dreaming of me?" he grinned, "I thought you'd have found yourself another Zanpakto by now."

"I should have," she snapped, he could hear the chime of her hair ornaments as she winced.

"Come on, you're free now," he looked around, "you've just got to let me help you."

"And why should I?" she demanded, "last time I let you in you just--you died! And I was all alone again. Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like? You broke me, why should I let you back in?"

"It broke me too," the Zanpakto said, "and Hisana--God I'm a water Zanpakto and I haven't seen someone cry like that. Hell, I didn't even know someone could cry like that," he looked around, seeing the faintest outlines of things but no sign of the Spirit, "we both got our lives stolen--"

"Don't you dare compare our loses!" came the sharp rebuke, "you were the first person I trusted, the first person I ever loved. I defied everyone to be with you, even after I knew that you came to me on a mission. I watched you _die_! Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like? To watch someone you love slip away? To know that you don't even get to see them again when you die because they're not dying, they're going away somewhere you can never follow!"

"That's not fair! You know damn well that if I could have stayed by your side I would have! I tried _everything_ to stay with you!"

One minuet he was shouting at the white room.

The next his cheek was on fire from Senbonzakura's slap.

She was just as tall as him, perhaps a little taller, with her Shingiami's midnight black hair and pale skin. She was dressed similar to Benihime but her kimono was of sakura blossoms, befitting her name. Normally she was as composed, as beautiful as any Princess but not at the moment. The torture had been hard on her, her robes were torn and blood dripped from her body, her ornaments all in tatters. Still she managed to slap him, still she glared him down through fever clouded eyes. Apparently that was all she had strength for since the next second he caught her as she sagged.

"You--" she inhaled, preparing to release a fit of tirades on him but wound up coughing.

"Easy," he said, easing her upright as she coughed into her palm, blood seeping from in between her fingers, "what did they do to you?" he demanded but the other spirit couldn't respond. Mizu eased her down, making sure she was upright as she continued to try and clear her lungs. The faint outlines of things slowly disappeared as all her remaining power was focused on keeping her alive. Finally the fit stopped, leaving her pale and weaker in its wake, "alright," he said looking around, "there's got to be a way to help you."

"I'm so tired," Senbonzakura whispered, her head drooping as though the weight of the world was in her hair combs.

Mizu gritted his teeth, knowing that their Spiritual Pressure was being given to Byakuya. He looked around, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now when the answer appeared quite suddenly out of the blankness.

He almost missed Sode no Shirayuki's pale form, she blended so well with the surrounding area.

"S-Senbonzakura?" the spirit whispered, her hands dropping limply to her sides as she saw what the once-proud spirit had become. Senbonzakura winced and closed her eyes, as if the thought of someone else seeing her like this was unbearable, "oh no, no, no--" Sode raced over, her silks flying as she dropped to her knees in front of the two spirits, "what do we do? How do we heal her?"

"She's the only one who can heal her," Mizu said shifting his hold on Senbonzakura.

"She's too weak," Sode said.

"I can hear you," Senbonzakura rasped.

"Sorry," Sode hid behind her sleeves. She stopped and looked at her hands and then back at Senbonzakura. Scooting closer she pushed back her sleeves to reveal equally pale and dainty hands, "you should lay her down," she said to Mizu who complied. Sode tucked her sleeves into the fabric at her shoulders before she pressed her hands to Senbonzakura's chest, pushing her Spiritual Pressure into the other spirit.

In the living world Rukia took a deep breath and kept her hands on her Zanpakto. She had to do this. She had to help him. If she could help him, in any way, she had to do it. There was nothing else she could do. On the other side of the door Hisana kept her hands pressed to Byakuya's chest. She was in a sort of trance, her entire focus on strengthening Byakuya's waning Spiritual Pressure. It was getting to the point where she thought she could withdraw her own and have him survive but she was not going too yet.

Because she was so focused she missed his eyes drifting open. Her hair fell over her features masking them and all Byakuya could think was, when had Rukia gotten her hair cut? He knew he wasn't in the cell anymore. Someone had come and _rescued_ him. Honestly Byakuya didn't know whether to be honored or embarrassed. He saw Rukia's arms shake, he knew that her Spiritual Pressure was suffering from what she was doing, from helping him.

"Thats enough," he said, his voice hoarse, "don't hurt yourself Rukia."

She stiffened, her eyes flying open as she inhaled sharply. Their connection faltered before she forcibly restored it. She kept her head down, her face hidden but he could have sworn she smiled.

"You shouldn't call people by the wrong name," she said softly before she turned her head to face him.

He almost passed out all over again.

"H-hisana?"

**AN**

**Hi! Okay there seems to have been some confusion about what Hisana did. So here are the translations of the abilities she used. **

**_Tsukasadoru Mizu no Kamisama- Bankai form. Basically translates into Ruling Water God._**

**_Michishio-translates into "Flow" and grants dominance over water controlled by the motions of her hands and feet. Much like Hitsugaya's Bankai there needs to be water around for it to work, like the water in the atmosphere._**

**_Shougek-translates to "crash" as in, waves crash down. Ability does just that with a series of waves. it can be used vertically or horizontally but has to be used in a strait line._**

**There are two yet-unnamed abilities that Hisana hasn't used. For those who don't remember Senna's Zanpakto controls tornados. Does Senna have a Bankai? Well...**

**As for what she did with her Zanpakto she wiped the Shinigami's memories which is a unique trait to her.**

**AN**


	24. Chapter 24

No-one dared to move. Hisana because her hands were occupied keeping their connection, Byakuya because he was pretty sure that if he moved he'd wake up in the cell and she'd be gone. Unfortunately staying still involved holding his breath and the time came when he had to breath again. When he had to move.

She did not vanish.

She was still there, hands pressed against his chest and Spiritual Pressure flowing between their connection. Her eyes switched back between her hands pressed to his chest and his own eyes wide with surprise at seeing her again. Truthfully she was half expecting the violent, angry meeting she had with her sister. In many ways the silence was worse than that, she almost wished he would slap her and get it over with.

"The Guard has decided to get involved," he said finally.

"Yes," she said, matching his tone.

Byakuya said nothing as strength slowly returned to his body. He saw her arms tremble with exhaustion.

"Stop," he said, his voice soft, "you're going to exhaust yourself."

"I know," she said with a sigh before she gently withdrew her Spiritual Pressure. Her hands gently pulled from his chest as she laid them on her lap, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he admitted.

What did one say to someone they hadn't seen in over fifty years? It seemed that everything she had planned to say to him had vanished from her mind. He seemed just as stunned to see her. She imagined his current state wasn't helped by the fact that he had been tortured and just rescued. If anything had changed about Byakuya she doubted that it was his abundance of pride. What was she supposed to say to him? There was only one thought in her head and it was not helpful. All she could wonder was:

Had he been this attractive when she left?

"Right, well," Hisana looked at her hands, "I should let you rest," she went to the door, "goodnight," she slipped out. On the other side of the door she leaned against the wall, her chest heaving like she had run a mile. Hisana buried her face in her hands, feeling the heat in her cheeks and sighed, "this is going to be so much harder than I thought," she lowered her hands, "damn it," she swore. She forgot her Zanpakto. She pushed the door open, "sorry," she muttered, feeling her cheeks still warm as she walked over to the bed.

"Hisana wait," Byakuya looked at her. She seemed genuinely surprised he wanted her there before she slowly nodded and sat down on the bed facing him.

"I didn't think that this--" she motioned to herself and him, "would be so awkward," she looked at him, "i guess I should have expected it after I saw Rukia--" Byakuya looked down, "thank you," Hisana said, her hand covering his, "for adopting her, for saving her, everything. I didn't have _any_ right to ask that of you--I never thought that--" Hisana stopped, "what?"

"You should not be thanking me," Byakuya said, still unable to look at his wife.

What was he supposed to do? What could he possibly say? That he adopted Rukia and couldn't even look at her for most of their time together? That he almost let her be killed because of a vow he made to his parents? That he broke the vow he made to Hisana as well?

"Yes," Hisana said, shocking him out of his reverie "i should be," she looked at him, "and if you're referring to the almost-execution then the only thing I have to say to you is that when I said "protect my sister" I did not mean for you to do it with your chest."

For a moment they both were silent.

"Perhaps you should have been more specific in your instructions," Byakuya said finally.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hisana said, her eyes flickering with amusement, "you should rest," Hisana said after a moment, "I helped your Spiritual Pressure but still, it--" she looked down, hating herself for appearing weak in front of him, "your imprisonment was hard on your body."

Byakuya could already feel his body's demands for sleep but tried to fight it off just a little longer. Though she was a thousand times more lifelike than any of the hallucinations he had of her, part of him was still convinced that the second he closed his eyes it would be over. He would awaken in the cell or the Fourth Division and she would still be gone.

"Byakuya?"

"Captain."

Byakuya turned his head to see the anxious faces of Rukia and Renji peering at him. They had come to rescue him. Despite all the reasons he had given them over the years not too they had rescued him. He didn't think he had ever _been _rescued before. Especially not by two people who he was constantly rescuing. But there they were. Renji still had his hair in its high ponytail, the dark ink on his skin as starkly obvious as it always was. Rukia was there, in all her petite glory, her eyes shining with relief that he was alive and healing. And Hisana was still sitting on the bed, one hand covering his own.

"I'm sorry," Rukia apologized, "we didn't mean to interrupt--"

"No, come in," Hisana said, "this rescue mission was their idea," she added to Byakuya as the two of them came over to his bedside.

"It's good to have you back Captain," Renji said, "I'm glad I got to help rescue you once--ow!"

"He's rescued us countless times!" Rukia hissed in return.

"It seems you have an overprotective little sister," Hisana teased Byakuya.

"So it would seem," he said trying to sit up.

"That might not--" Hisana began but he glanced at her, "you and your pride," she muttered as she sat back while he pushed himself into a sitting position. As soon as he was upright one of his hands immediately covered hers again, as if he needed reassurance that she was really there, "how is everyone else?"

"Good," Renji answered instantly going into VIce Captain mode, "Matsumoto just woke up--"

"Matsumoto!" they heard Hitsugaya's muffled, angry shout.

"And potentially just smothered her Captain," he added dryly.

He happened to be right.

But despite his yell Hitsugaya had honestly never been quite so happy to be smothered in his entire life. Matsumoto's injuries had been healed, she had her Zanpakto--the Kido Gin put on her was a simple restraining Kido designed to make the victim sleep for a short amount of time. Matsumoto had woken shortly after they got back and being Matsumoto, had promptly fallen asleep for real. Hitsugaya had been beyond stunned. He had been expecting Byakuya to be rescued but Matsumoto? He assumed that Gin would have her locked up in a prison that was impossible to get too or he would have asked them to bring her back as well.

"Were you worried about me Captain?" Matsumoto teased.

"I was _not_," Hitsugaya snapped crossing his arms.

"You look like you got a little taller," Matsumoto grinned.

"Matsumoto how'd you escape?" Hitsugaya demanded looking at her, his heart pounding, "who helped you?"

Matsumoto said nothing. She reached into the folds of her robes and pulled out a cloth-wrapped object which she extended to him. Hitsugaya frowned and took it, undoing the cloth. His eyes widened as the cloth fell to the ground as he gripped the ornament that had decorated his Zanpakto's sash. It was burnt in a few places, chipped in a few others, but it was in his hands. He frowned and turned it over, pulling the piece of paper tucked inside it out with two fingers. He opened the paper.

If the situation hadn't been so serious Matsumoto would have laughed. Alright, the situation may have been serious but she still managed to chuckle, though she muffled it with her hand. As his eyes scanned the single line over and over his face got paler and paler. His eyes were wide with disbelief and confusion. Finally he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and looked up at Matsumoto.

"HInamori helped you escape?"

"Aw man you should've seen it!" Renji said bursting into the room like a kid at christmas, "it was so fucking badass," Hitsugaya stared at him blankly, "she's got a _Bankai_ now."

"Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya summoned his dragon instantly.

Despite being very in tune with one another, the truth was that Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru very rarely actually got along. Even if the incident with Kusaka had been resolved the fact was that Hyorinmaru had chosen two Shinigami and one of them happened to be Hitsugaya's good friend. Things had not been helped when Hitsugaya had been so willing to give up Hyorinmaru to maintain the friendship. Both Shingiami and Zanpakto had their feelings very hurt, though neither would admit it. Their relationship was far more one of raw power than actual friendship. Hitsugaya very rarely visited the ice plane where Hyorinmaru lived just as his Zanpakto very rarely spoke to him except for his battle roar.

Hitsugaya found himself on the plane. Instead of being greeted with the usual billowing ice storm that had long ago lost its impressiveness and the dragon that had ceased to frighten him he found himself standing at the entrance of a cave of ice and nothing else. Frowning Hitsugaya stepped inside. He had never felt cold in the plane of ice and that remained true even now in the cave. Hitsugaya walked along a pale tunnel before he finally arrived at a wide open cave. Laying curled inside was the ice dragon. Only instead of being the fearsome creature he usually was the dragon was curled around himself, watching Hitsugaya with half-open red eyes.

"You called?" the dragon asked raising his head, his voice dripping with his usual sarcasm.

"Tobiume has a Bankai," Hitsugaya said.

"About damn time," Hyorinmaru muttered putting his head down, disinterested.

"You knew? You knew Tobiume was Bankai-capable?!" Hitsugaya demanded loudly.

"Of course I knew," Hyorinmaru said rolling his eyes, "you would have too if you saw her as something other than someone who needed to be protected. Tobiume's a powerful Zanpakto, though if he's got a Bankai now I'll never hear the end of it," he sniffed, "that Zanpakto's got an ego a mile wide."

Hitsugaya barely managed to restrain himself from pointing out that Hyorinmaru was possibly the _last_ thing on earth that should be lecturing on overly-large egos.

"So why are you here?" Hyorinmaru asked looking at him haughtily, "what do you need?"

"Nothing," Hitsugaya looked down almost angrily.

"You want to know what you're supposed to do _now_," the dragon snipped, "you want to know if its okay to attack the girl and Tobiume," Hitsugaya kept his eyes averted, hating how obvious he was, hating how well the dragon knew him, "I think you're avoiding doing your duty, just like you avoided being a hero," Hitsugaya opened his mouth to object loudly but Hyorinmaru pressed on, "we both know you could have killed her, she was unstable and you could have ended it--"

"I will _not_ kill Hinamori!" he broke in angrily, "you already took one friend from me, I won't loose another to your blade"

"Well then its clear our fate's already sealed," the dragon said with a shrug, "you're letting your personal feelings into battle where they truly have no place. And that, if nothing else, _will_ kill us."

**Break**

"Focus! You're letting your emotions get the better of you."

Hinamori lowered the wooden practice staff with a sigh. Gin glared at her, knowing he was being unusually harsh but knowing that they had to get this done or they would be dead. Hinamori looked down at her staff, feeling her eyes prick with the familiar tears. She didn't really like to fight, bloodlust had no place in her heart. But here she was in the old training grounds of the Third Division, wooden staff in hand, being scolded by Gin.

"I'm sorry," she said softly looking down, "i'm just--"

"If you finish that sentence with 'not violent' then you must truly be delusional," he countered smoothly.

What were they doing in the training grounds? In the wake of the impromptu rescue that had lost them two _very_ valuable prisoners, Aizen had decided that before they could loose anymore people he was just going to attack. Gin and Hinamori realized if she was going to be any use she had to learn to fight with her Bankai instead of just creating shields. The problem with _that _was the shape of Tobiume. Most Bankai's took the form of a sword of some kind or, at the very least, had something to do with a the shikai. If someone had trained their entire career on a blade and then was stuck with something like a staff, well, it was a bit of a problem. Especially when that someone was Hinamori who didn't like fighting even with the sword she had been trained with.

Gin on the other hand was getting rather close to ripping his own hair out. What was he doing there with Hinamori? Aizen may have let his former loyalty blind him but the fact was that in the near future the man he had considered a father for most of his life wold know that he betrayed him. He was no fool, not like Tousen or even Aizen, both of whom believed that what they were doing was for nobel reasons. Gin knew what he had done was not for anything nobel or good, it was simply because he had believed in what Aizen had done, he had trusted him.

And now he was seeing the mistake in that decision.

But what would happen after this? Even if he helped, even if Ran loved him, the fact was that he was first and foremost a traitor. If he somehow managed to survive this the fact was that he and even Hinamori would be in a _lot_ of trouble.Of course he was trying to focus on the first part, the survival part. Because if they didn't figure out a way to do something terribly stupid and heroic, he had a feeling the only thing that waited for Hinamori and him was a reincarnation after their execution. And to do something stupid and heroic he had to make sure she could actually fight with her Bankai--with the staff.

"Your emotions are your strength and your weakness. You need to find a balance between them, accepting them but not allowing them to get the better of you."

"I know," she said taking a shaky breath before adjusting her hands, "alright," she said firmly shifting, "come at me."

"Well I'm not going to do it when you're so prepared," he said shaking his head, "and you can't hold that position forever."

"Fine!" she said turning around to go.

Gin kept himself relaxed even when he felt her feet shift. In a burst of Shunpo she was on him, the staff striking out. He blocked easily but it was more than he had seen from her before. Hinamori spun around, using her smaller size to her advantage as she landed a series of blows near his stomach even though he blocked them as well. What he didn't block thanks to the angle of his sword was the butt of the staff hitting his stomach as Hinamori twisted it into the fabric of his robe, slammed her foot into his shin before planting her feet firmly and using his lack of balance to throw him over her back. Before he landed her staff was at his throat.

"Not bad," Gin said, "do it again."

"Again?" she groaned, "seriously?"

"Yes, again," he stood up, dusting off his robes and looked at her, "you should've learned from Abarai if you're going to take down a Captain with a Bankai you better be damn good at it. So yes, again."

"And again," she muttered sarcastically.

"And again! As many times as Byakuya washes his hair."

"I can't count that high," Hinamori muttered.

"Then we'll do it until you can't count that high," Gin said spinning his blade in a lazy arc, "well? No-one ever won a fight with just defense."

Hinamori nodded, shouldered her staff and charged forward.

**AN MANGA SPOILERS AN**

**Wow, so that was kind of anti-climactic huh? I'm sorry!! I don't see them having a big dramatic reunion. **

**I don't know who reads the Manga but if you do, this week when Hitsugaya was all "I hope you're not gonna hesitate" to Matsumoto I almost keeled over. It was AWESOME because you could totally see the hesitation in her eyes. I totally want her and Gin to have some big battlefield reunion--or something. But go GinRan!! **

**Um, yeah, and so onwards!**

**AN**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN**

**Sorry for the delay!! Ditto with "Arcana" for all you who read both. Mid-terms were this week. So this chapter goes out to all those who joined me in suffering. **

**AN**

"Three days?" Ichigo looked at Hisana and Senna, praying that what they were saying was a joke, "three days?"

"I wish it was different," Hisana said softly, "but that's the truth. We were just informed."

"How?" Rukia asked, "no letters came," she looked at them.

"Its a way that members of the Guard communicate," Senna said, "its kinda like a voice in your ear--or in our ears. Its for quick messages, thats all. Its an easy way to communicate since its not like the Guards have physical form."

Hisana was looking at the ground like she wanted it to swallow her up. WIthout saying another word she got to her feet when the conversation swelled up and slipped out of the room. The cool air of the night hit her face as she stepped onto the roof of the building. She breathed out, letting the cool air slip through her hair as she tried to calm her racing heart.

The past few days had been like a wonderful dream. Even when they were running for their lives, it was wonderful. She felt, for the first tie in fifty years, _alive_ again. Alive and completely forgetting that this would all come to and end soon. She was still a member of the Guard, and if history was any indication even if she found a way to run they would simply take her physical form again and recall her. It may have been selfish but Hisana never wanted to feel that again. Dying was a horrible feeling, especially the powerlessness of it all. She couldn't _do_ anything except grow weaker and weaker, slip away and leave everything she loved behind. And now it seemed that history was doomed to repeat itself.

"Hisana?"

Hisana turned to see Rukia standing behind her, worry written on the lines of her face. Hisana made no move to appear happy, turning her gaze back to the city as Rukia stepped forward and approached her, standing next to Hisana as the older woman turned to face her.

"What is it?" Rukia asked softy.

"I need you to do something for me," Hisana said, "and even though I have no right to ask you for anything, I hope you'll agree to it."

"What is it?" Rukia asked, fear spreading through her.

"I'm going to die again," Hisana spoke turning to face Rukia, "that's how we go back to the Royal Dimension, our bodies degrade and we die. I was forced to do it slowly. It was--" she closed her eyes, "it was hard for me and for Byakuya. I don't know what it will be like a second time--" she looked at Rukia, "I need you to keep him away."

"What?" Rukia gasped in horror.

"I don't want him watching me die a second time," Hisana said firmly, "I need you to promise me you'll keep him from seeing that. I don't want you seeing it either. I'l get away but you have to stay away when I go."

"I'm not going to leave you to just--to die!" Rukia cried.

"You have too," Hisana said firmly, "I won't have either of you going through more pain because of my decisions."

"But--" Rukia began to protest.

It was horrible to think that this woman who had just come into her life was going to leave again. Three days? Three days was all the time she had to catch a glimpse of the family she would have had? It was so unfair. Her own heart hurt but far worse was the thought of what it meant for her brother. He had already watched his wife fade away once, what would watching her die a second time _do_ to him? Nothing good, that much Rukia was certain of. And Hisana--she was beginning to see that the fifty years her brother and his wife spent apart were not happy ones for either of them. Hisana was all alone, locked somewhere, imprisoned for choosing love over duty. Byakuya was trapped in duty and tortured by the knowledge that his wife was somewhere he could not reach--and he was stuck with her. With Rukia. With the spitting image of his wife.

For some reason Rukia had always imagined Hisana to be a delicate, quiet woman and always wondered how she could have attracted the eye of Byakuya. But seeing her, seeing her strength and personality, she was beginning to see how Byakuya had fallen in love with her. In Rukia's eye Hisana had always been on some untouchable pedestal, much like Byakuya had been once upon a time. But just like her brother had come off it, so had Hisana and Rukia decided she liked them much better this way. But Hisana was leaving, she was going to die and asking Rukia to keep herself and Byakuya away to spare them the pain. She was going to try and die alone.

"I can't," Rukia whispered looking at Hisana. Hisana sighed and opened her mouth, "did you know Kaien Shiba?" Rukia blurted out.

"Yes," Hisana said with a slight frown.

"H-he died," Rukia said quickly, "he was taken by a Hollow and I-I killed him to save me and the Division--but mostly to save myself. When he died, he told me that when you die you can't die alone. That when you die you pass your heart on to your friends--to your family," she looked at Hisana, "I can't let you die alone."

Hisana looked away. Impulsively Rukia reached out and grasped Hisana's hand.

"You're so stubborn," Hisana muttered looking down, "I should have known you would be."

Rukia smiled faintly before Hisana looked at her.

"Will you--" Rukia bit her lip, "will you come back?"

"I don't know," Hisana said grasping Rukia's other hand, "but I promise I'll try as hard as I can to do that."

The door opened softly as both women looked to see Byakuya step onto the roof, one arm still loosely wrapped around his mid-section. His eyes widened fractionally at the sight of the two of them. Hisana's own eyes widened as well before both quickly smoothed out their expressions. Rukia gently released her sister's hands and stepped back.

"Excuse me," she said, "I believe I need to go speak to Ichigo," she slipped down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

"Should you be up?" Hisana asked with a slight frown.

"I do not wish to sleep," Byakuya said. Hisana nodded, knowing that dreams just after being tortured were rarely good ones.

"Understandable," she said with a shrug as she turned back to the city. Byakuya seemed to hesitate for a moment before he stepped forward and joined her at the ledge of the roof, "this place is so bright, I always feel as though I'm in the stars when I'm here."

Byakuya said nothing as he looked at the artificial metropolis in front of him. The flickering neon seemed strange to him, even though he had visited the Living World many times. He wondered if the Kuchiki Manor was still in any kind of order, if the gardens that played such a role in their romance were still there at all. He had never tried to change them and they had obediently remained the same, or so he had been told. Most nights he couldn't bear the thought of going to them. Not without her. And now they were gone and she was standing next to him, a world away from the home they had once shared.

"You know," Hisana said softly, her voice breaking the silence, "I never thought, if I saw you again, it would be like this," he looked at her, curious, "I mean, I knew it would probably be when I was with the Guard, but I thought it would be--" she sighed, "different."

"I did too," he said finally looking out at the city instead of her, as though the words pained him to speak, "I've changed," he frowned slightly, "and I am not sure it was for the better."

"When I asked you to take care of Rukia," Hisana said, "I never thought of what it would _be_ like for you. It was terrible enough for you to watch me die--but making you take care of her, of someone who looked so much like me," she closed her eyes, "I cannot dream of how that must have hurt."

"The past fifty years must not have been easier for you either," he said quietly.

"No," Hisana said with a soft, bitter laugh, "they were not. Boring really, more than anything else. Probation is not a pleasant thing, neither was my brief imprisonment," she frowned slightly, "I used to lay awake at night and wonder what you were up too."

"Running the Kuchiki House, being the Captain of the Sixth Division," he said, "not terribly exciting work."

"Still so modest," she teased, "I'm sure I'll be hearing from Mizu later tonight about Senbonzakura's abilities."

"I'm sure she is happy to have her companion returned," he said.

"As is he," Hisana replied, "no matter how brief their time together may be."

"After everything?" he looked at her, true confusion in his eyes, "after all--"

"Of course," she said with a soft smile.

Silence rose up once more between them but when Byakuya's larger hand encased her smaller one, Hisana was not afraid of it anymore.

**Break**

Hitsugaya didn't know what to think. He wanted time to stop. Three days? Three days was not enough time for him. Three days to decide if it came down to it, could he cast his feelings aside and kill Hinamori? Could he ignore the connection they shared so he could do his duty as a Soul Reaper? He had always thought that he would be able too, that he could put aside his feelings and be half as cold as people assumed him to be.

But this was Hinamori they were talking about. _God_ this was Momo. The one who never cared if he was a fabled reincarnation, who called him Shiro or Hitsugaya despite his repeated angry demands not too. She hadn't cared when he suddenly went from 'freak' to 'freak-with-an-awesome-power'. Being with her, being at her side, it was like the world he usually lived in had ended, like he was in a world that made sense for once.

And then it had all been ripped away.

He _knew_. He knew she was unstable, that there was a remote possibility she'd join Aizen somehow. He should have stayed or Matsumoto, or _anyone_ should have stayed and kept the young woman in her hospital room. They shouldn't have made it so easy for her to do that, to go to him with Tobiume and display the power she so rarely did. But they had and she had and now he was in some cheap hotel room with the oddest assortment of people he'd ever been with in his entire life. And still he missed her, he missed her so much it _hurt_.

Back in her own room Matsumoto could hardly think. She had appeared strong for her Captain, she knew Hitsugaya's pain was horrible and prayed that she could give him some comfort by telling him that Hinamori was not an enemy--at least, she didn't think she was anymore. But inwardly she was fighting her own war.

"Damn it" she whispered, furious.

How could he _do_ that? He knew she wouldn't have left him again, not for anything. And so instead of accepting her, trusting her like anysane person would have the bastard hit her with Kido and made sure she got out of Soul Society. Was he not expecting her to fight in the upcoming battle? Matsumoto may not have been a prodigy but she was a good fighter and between him and her Captain she spent enough time in the company of prodigies so that they lost their impressiveness. Ice dragons, shooting blades, she'd seen it all.

Why the hell did they have to be so stubborn? He'd always been stubborn about, well, about everything. She had to stay behind while he went off, she had to be protected since she was a girl and he was a boy and that was how things worked. He always wore that stupid facial expression even though she asked him how he could see properly and he always said that he saw well enough to get by. Stupid, stubborn fool, she never should've let go of his hand when he got caught in that light She should have dragged him back to Soul Society and beat some sense into him before it got to be too late.

Maybe she was the stupid one after all.

"Sulking Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked coming inside to join her.

"I could ask the same of you," she said softly looking over at him as he flopped onto the bed next to her, "are you worried about her?" Hitsugaya looked down, "its okay if you are. I'm worried about h--"

"We shouldn't be worried about them," he said angrily, "they betrayed us."

"They did," she agreed, "but we can't help who we love, Captain."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as his head flew up. He looked at her with surprise written on his face. Matsumoto arched an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-you knew?" he demanded.

"Captain everyone knew," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They _did_?!" he cried, "d-did she know?"

"Captain the person you're in love with never knows," Matsumoto said rolling her eyes.

"Being in love sucks," Hitsugaya muttered darkly dropping his head into his hands.

Matsumoto couldn't help but agree. She just hoped war didn't include a lot of papework since she had a feeling nothing was going to get done around the 10th Division for a while.

**Break**

"Hold it, you were _what_?!" Ichigo cried looking at Shinji.

"Fifth Division Captain," he said, flexing the fingers of his damaged hand, "you deaf or something?"

"Deaf?! You just--you--" Ichigo stared, "you were a Captain?"

"We were all ranked officers," Shinji said rolling his eyes, "geez even you should've been able to tell that."

Ichigo stared. It seemed that every one of his teachers who he thought was just crazy/insanely powerful happened to be just crazy/insanely powerful _and_ totally badass to boot--oh and they all seemed to be Captains as well. Urahara was talking to Hiyori on the side. Urahara seemed genuinely happy to see her and under her usual frustration Ichigo could see she was happy to see him as well.

"What was Hiyori?" he looked at him.

"Twelfth Division Vice Captain," Shinji frowned and picked at his tooth.

"Hiyori was your Vice Captain?!" he demanded looking at Urahara. Both he and Hiyori turned to face him, arching their left eyebrows in a 'so what' expression, "damn it why does no-one tell me anything?!"

"You seem to find it out when you need too," Shinji said with a smirk, "besides, life without surprises would be kinda boring doncha think?" he grinned genuinely, "I can't wait to see Aizen's face when I show up alive."

"And I'll have to drag your ass back to safety again," Hiyori muttered angrily.

"I thought she was your Vice Capta--" Ichigo trailed off looking between Hiyori and Shinji, "are you two together?"

Suddenly he was flat on his back, his nose flowing freely thanks to Hiyori's foot and his jaw aching from Shinji's fist. The two glared and walked off. Urahara laughed and walked over, helping Ichigo to his feet despite him still leaning on Benihime. Ichigo grumbled and rubbed his jaw.

"Geez they're really defensive about that," he muttered.

"Hiyori and Shinji are just one of those pairs that everyone knows about but no-one mentions--like, uh, Unohana and Ukitake or me and Yoruichi."

"You and Yoruichi are together?" he demanded.

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Urahara muttered.


	26. Chapter 26

The light from the moon streamed across the walkway of the Third Division, illuminating the form of Gin Ichimaru. In his hand was a half-empty bottle of sake, though he had yet to touch the bitter liquid to his lips. After tonight he would have two days before the entire world changed. Two days before he betrayed the man he loved like a father for the woman he had long ago lost his heart too. The two had been such forces in his life for so long he had no idea what would happen when one was gone.

The problem was he wasn't sure which it would be.

Part of him still was loyal to Aizen. Even if he had made leaps and bounds in the other direction, he had been loyal to Aizen longer than he had been loyal to Soul Society really. The ironic thing was that he had felt honored when Aizen showed his true self to him. He always thought people wore masks--even if his was a bit more obvious--and that to see under the mask was an honor on par with meeting another's Zanpakto Spirit. He supposed he had treated Aizen with the same sort of reverence while the other man had treated him like, well, like a son. Their relationship had been close, as close as he imagined everyone suspected it to be. The thing he didn't understand was how he was supposed to betray that.

Life was so much simpler before he had to watch Rangiku almost die. Before it slammed into him like a ten ton truck that he cared about the strawberry blond woman more than Aizen. He knew he cared about her. Hell his room in Las Noches was filled with enough sake to make her proud in an effort to forget her and the life he left behind. Of course instead of doing something about it like a sane person would, he just lived without even realizing that the life he was living was hell.

Stupid him.

"Ran is so going to kick my ass," he muttered.

It was true. Ran was going to kick his ass and he knew he was going to let her. Hell he probably needed it after the stuff he'd done. He supposed he was probably going to die. If not at the battle than at the hands of Soul Society. He was, after all, Gin Ichimaru and he had done some rather unforgivable things. Even if he had changed, it probably wasn't enough to get him out of being executed. Well if he got to take Tousen out then hell, he could die happy. He wasn't afraid of death anymore. It couldn't be worse than this limbo he was currently in. He brought the sake bottle up in front of him, twisting it between his fingers like he did his blade before he sat down and leaned back, letting the moonlight fill his view. He raised his bottle in a silent toast to the moon.

"To love," he said, "the biggest bitch of them all."

Off in the prison, Hisagi was methodically doing pushups. The torture had left his arm and shoulders weak so he had been trying to build up muscle as best he could without equipment or his sword.

"H-Hisagi?"

Hisagi paused mid push-up and looked at the bars to see Hinamori standing on the other side. He got to his feet and looked at the girl who had once saved his life. Twice if he counted the last time, which he certainly did. Her hair was free of its bun, it hung unbound down her shoulder blades. She was still wearing the white uniform but she seemed actually uncomfortable in it, her fingers picking at the cloth as though she could take it off or change the color. Hisagi frowned and walked over to the bars.

"What's going on, Hinamori?" he inquired.

"I-" she took a breath, "I was just, I remembered that night Kira, Renji and I saved you," she bit her lip, "and I--I was wondering how you went on."

"Huh?" he started in confusion.

"You lost your friends, you got hurt--" she looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "how did you go on after that? Why didn't you just, just give up?"

Hisagi frowned. Life in the wake of the attack that had nearly claimed his eye was hard. He had collapsed from bloodloss the second he was through the gate. Instead of waking up in his dorm room with Aoga (and Kanisawa who would sneak in at night and curl up with one of them), he woke up in a bed in the Fourth Division. Hisagi had always grown up surrounded by other kids and suddenly he was all alone. It had been, it had been agony. Worse than the injuries or the sense of failure was the painful, unbearable loneliness. Even if the salt had stung his cuts Hisagi had buried his face in the pillow and sobbed for most of the morning.

And the next morning.

On the third day Unohana gently suggested he return to the Shinigami Academy. He didn't have the heard to argue, simply dragging the clean uniform onto his body and slouching off. Classes had let out and he had slipped into his dorm room, avoiding the whispers of pity as best he could. Being in the dorm room was the worst. He was terrified as it was and the flickers of Kazeshini he was seeing were _not_ helping. Though he doubted it worked well with the pain medication he was taking he had downed a bottle of sake before passing out again.

When he woke up in the Fourth again the next day Unohana had politely asked if he was trying to kill himself.

He told her no and went back to the dorms. A few quiet words had him transfered to a single room that was smaller but not haunted. He had slept most of the night and went to class the next day. That was hard. The day after was a little easier. The day after that was a little better than the day before and so it went until the searing, horrible agony in his heart began to fade and, in time, became another scar to add to his collection.

"I couldn't," he said.

"Huh?" Hinamori looked up at him, confused.

"I couldn't," he repeated with a shrug, "I couldn't give up. I knew it would be dishonoring them. I knew that even if I wanted to die with them, I hadn't and wishing I would wasn't going to solve anything. I knew what was right, I just had to follow through."

"I thought I knew what was right," Hinamori said softly, "but it was wrong."

"You knew following him was wrong," Hisagi said, cutting to the heart of the question, "he used you Hinamori, he brainwashed you until you didn't know who you were anymore," he looked at her seriously, "until that little girl who risked her life to save me was gone and you became someone none of us recognized."

Hinamori hung her head, both proud and ashamed at his words. Hisagi saw her shoulders begin to shake as she buried her face in her hands. Inwardly he swore. He didn't want to make her cry.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into her hands, "I'm sorry for what I did."

"I know," he soothed, wishing he could reach through the bars, "I know you are. You made a mistake, Hinamori, its not the end of the world."

"Yes it was," she sobbed.

"No, no it wasn't. The world may be broken but it can be fixed," he looked at her, "you can help fix it."

Slowly her sobs quieted as she nodded, lowering her hands and looking at him. She wiped her cheeks and gave a little, honest smile before bowing.

"Thank you," she said.

"S-sure," he said, "I hope that helped."

"Yes," she said, "it did," she looked at him and at the door before quickly stepping forward until she was closer to the bars, "when you see the sky turn pink, duck."

**Break**

Two days

Two days before the world changed irreversibly again.

Orihime always thought that she would be happy when her friends came to rescue her. That she would be glad of Ichigo coming and finally killing the Espada. But all she felt, all she could feel, was sad. She was sad because she knew that she would hurt her friends. She had changed too much from the Orihime they knew and loved. She didn't know if they could still love her after this anymore than she knew if she could still love them.

And Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra would fight. With Orihime's luck he would fight Ichigo. She was going to have to watch the two men she cared about most in the world fight each other. Ichigo who loved so many but could never love her, not the way she wanted him too. Ulquiorra who didn't understand what a heart was but was possibly the only person who could understand her own heart. She was going to have to watch them destroy each other. Suddenly life without either seemed unbearable. What would life be without Ichigo's smiles or Ulquiorra's eyes? What would it be without Rukia's friendship or Ulquiorra's companionship? Without Tatsuki or Grimmjow? Without the small little room she called home for so long or the small little apartment she lived in for so much longer? How could she choose between the two lives?

"Woman."

Ulquiorra had not been in her room for some days. She should have known he would come when she was trying to sort through her raging feelings.

"Ulquiorra!" she stood so suddenly, her eyes wide with surprise. Outside the door she could see two white-robed Shingiami standing, waiting, "what's going on."

"My orders are to move you to a safer location in preparation for the upcoming battle," he spoke coldly, methodically, his eyes dull and looking as though they saw _through_ her instead of at her.

"What?" she whispered, horror filling her,"no--I--"

"It is not up to you, woman," he said, "you can either come with me or I can knock you unconscious and move you that way."

"What did he do to you?" Orihime whispered, her eyes stinging, "Ulquiorra this--this isn't you!"

"Do not presume you know me, woman," he said coldly, "will you come willingly or will you make a scene?"

Something had happened, something Orihime had missed. Those days he had not been with her, something changed. It was like she was looking at Ulquiorra without his curiosity, without his fledgling ability to care. All it did was throw into sharp relief all the changes to their relationship. It showed how far they had come, once up on a time. Even if she was saddened by the retreat to the beginning, she was not sad for what had happened. She stepped forward towards him, her hands by her sides.

"No," she said quietly, "I won't make a scene."

"Good," he said coldly, "these men will escort you to your new location."

"Aizen's forbid you from knowing where I am," she said quietly. He gave no response. Boldly she walked forward and gently closed the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a flicker of confusion in his eyes.

"I regret _so much_ in my life," she said softly, her staying firmly on his, "I regret being mean to my brother before he died, I regret not telling Ichigo how I felt before he fell in love with someone else, I regret not being able to use Tatsuki to save people sometimes," she took a deep breath, "but I don't want to look back on you with regret."

"Woman this is ridiculous," he said coldly, though the confusion was more prevalent in his eyes, "do you not think I could kill you for this?" he demanded coldly, though he made no move to follow through on the threat, "My orders are simply to ensure that you are out of the way. I _choose_ not to know where you are being kept."

"I don't--I don't believe you!" she cried, aware of the tears slipping down her cheeks. Where had her confidence gone? Where was the strength that filled her moments ago? "I don't know what he did to you but you're not like the Ulquiorra I know!"

"And what makes you think that you knew me at all?" he asked with the same cool detachment.

If it was possible to hear a heart break, Orihime heard hers do just that. He couldn't--he couldn't be serious could he? His eyes had the simple confusion. the coldness--but none of the warmth or the understanding, or anything that she had begun to see in them. He truly didn't care. Did it really matter how that had happened? What was the point now? He was going to go and fight Ichigo now. He was going to kill her friends or be killed in the process. How could there possibly be a happy ending.

"There cannot be," he said, his voice cold as she realized she said the last part aloud, "there can only be regret."

Before she knew what she had done her palm was stinging and bleeding and Ulquiorra's head was turned to the other side, his broken helmet stained with the red of her blood. But Orihime didn't care. She didn't stop. She pounded his chest, hit anywhere her hands could fall. He stood statically under her beatings, immune to her anger and her sobs as her blows became increasingly weak until she collapsed in front of him in a mess of white skirts and sunset colored hair. Blood from her cut fingertips slipped onto the fabric of her skirt as she stared at the sliver of floor between them.

"How," she whispered, "how could you make me care about you?" she looked up at him, her vision clouded by her tears and dizziness, "how could you?"

"I complete my orders," he told her, "my loyalty is to Aizen and Aizen alone, nothing else matters," he looked at her, "I will ask you again, will you make more of a scene or will you go willingly."

"Willingly," she whispered, picking up the tattered shards of her heart as she stood, "I always go willingly."


	27. Chapter 27

After leaving her sister and her brother--or brother-in-law, she supposed she was gong to have to think of him now--on the roof, Rukia went downstairs in search of Ichigo. Rescuing Byakuya, using Sode again, all those things had seemed to fill her with a new kind of resolve. Knowing Ichigo he had noticed her behavior the past few days. Even if he was too nice to say anything, which was a red flag in itself, Rukia knew he was probably concerned. Concerned people generally had a bad habit of dying in battle. Even if she couldn't admit that she wanted to help Ichigo for other reasons, she could admit she didn't want him to die. Especially not because he was worried about her.

The problem was that she couldn't _find_ him.

She finally managed to locate him asleep on one of the couches. He was tall, the couch barely could fit him and his feet were on one of the arms. The room was still lighted and one of his hands was thrown over his eyes in an attempt at darkness. His orange hair was damp and, if possible, even more unruly than usual. Rukia was glad that he was asleep and yet, at the same time, she was beyond frustrated that he was asleep and not allowing them to speak. She sighed and sat down on the ground, her head falling into the cradle of her palms.

"Stupid," she whispered, though she was unsure if she was saying the insult to him or herself.

She felt him stir behind her. Frowning Rukia turned her head as her companion shifted, lost in the confines of his dream. His lips turned from serene and peaceful into their usual scowl and then deepened past that into an expression of fear laced with anger. Rukia peered downwards, fear swirling through her as she saw the hand by his side curl into a fist, his other hand following suite shortly after. All those night she had slept in his closet she had never witnessed him have a nightmare. It was like being helpless in a fight. If there was one thing Rukia hated above all others it was being helpless.

"Oy, Ichigo," she prodded him in the shoulder. Not hard enough to bruise by hard enough so he felt it, "Ichigo," she repeated him name a bit more firmly as she poked him in the side. Every time she poked him he winced, as though she was stabbing him, "Ichigo," she shook his shoulder, worry lacing her words, "Ichigo!"

He bolted upright, the arm that was covering his eyes streaking out and wrapping around the pale skin of her throat. His irises were not the amber she knew so well but a deep and wicked gold. Rukia was frozen on the chair, the muscles of her neck straining as his fingers flexed around it. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath or think either but she especially couldn't move. Was he--was he going to _kill_ her? Something told her that this was not Ichigo, this couldn't be Ichigo. This could only be one other person.

The Hollow.

The Hollow Ichigo had supposedly defeated during his training with the Vizards. The Hollow that had almost killed her brother, the Hollow that had tormented him for such a long time. With movements that spoke of deadly grace, the Hollow leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with her, until she could feel his hot, erratic breath on her skin.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, his voice echoing around the shell of her ear.

Suddenly she could breath again as Ichigo's smell filled her. The fingers on her throat, fingers that had saved her before, that had wielded Zangetsu, they flexed against her skin as his other hand came around her hip to brace his weight off of her. Rukia turned her head so that gold eyes locked with her own violet ones and found her answer in honesty.

"Not anymore," she said.

"Your much stronger than that other girl," he continued with a slow, predatory smile, "much much stronger," his hand moved from her throat to comb through her hair with those fingers, "as I would expect of the Queen."

"Queen?" Rukia was taken aback but it was impossibly hard to concentrate anything but the fingers that combed through her hair.

"Are you surprised?" he asked, "he's been screaming for you since he dropped into that World to try and defeat me once and for all. He thinks that if you fools win this war, you'll come back to him. That everything will be all nice and shiny again--the way it was," he breathed out, his breath slipping down the column of her throat as Rukia fought back a whimper, "but we both know better. We know you two were splintering under it, under that secret you shared without knowing."

Rukia said nothing, knowing the truth in his words.

"I've sat back and watched you both disintegrate," there was a flicker of anger in his eyes as his fingers dug into the couch, "you're both fools and if he dies, its a problem for me and if you die, its a problem for me because of the obvious former reason."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because my King is a Fool," he said, his hand lifting to ghost her shoulderblade before he dragged his fingers down her spine.

Rukia's body arched in response, the roughness of his touch unexpected as his other hand continued to gently stroke its way through her hair. She tried to fight, to tell herself that this was _wrong_ but, God, he smelled like Ichigo, he felt like Ichigo, if she didn't look at his eyes she could have pretended he was Ichigo. His face was cheek to cheek with hers, his breath teasing the shell of her ear. He had maneuvered their bodies close enough together so that every time she breathed in her chest pressed against his. Unexpectedly he ducked his head and nipped the skin behind her earlobe. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough so Rukia had to bury her face in his shoulder in a failed attempt to contain the moan that seemed to fight its way past the protests lodged in the back of her throat.

"Tell me to stop," he taunted, "tell me you don't want this," she mumbled something against his shirt, "what was that Queen?" he looked down.

"Ichigo," she whispered, her voice more firm and strong, "Ichigo," she leaned back, locking his gold eyes with the violet orbs he had been just as fascinated with as the King, "wake up! Ichigo!"

The pull was too strong, stronger than ever before. Ichigo or whoever he was, lurched against Rukia, his fingers dropping to her waist as they dug into the skin of her body. Rukia clenched her eyes shut, telling herself she was _not_ afraid, that Ichigo was fighting. She had always fought alongside him and if this was how she was to do it in this battle, than so be it. His body convulsed once, twice and then went still. The only sound in the room was his desperate, ragged breaths.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia turned her head. His face was hidden past her shoulder, all she could see was the spikes of his hair, "Ichigo?" she dug her fingers into his back in an attempt to get _some_ response out of him.

"S-sorry," came the hoarse reply, the familiar voice of her partner filling her ears, "I didn't think--"

"Ichigo--" she began to pull back but he tightened his grip on her, as though he was afraid she was going to disappear, like she had been doing, "its alright," she said, wishing she was better at comforting people, "he didn't do anything," she assured him.

Ichigo said nothing, just held her tightly to him. He had missed her so much, watching her withdraw herself from him--from everyone. Now it seemed like whatever demons had filled her she had fought against and won. It seemed like she was returning. Even if he knew his Holllow was a bastard (and he did), he knew that some of him was in it as well. His Hollow killed because he wanted too, his Hollow almost killed Byakuya because he wanted too. He knew that his Hollow wouldn't do any damage to Rukia, anymore than he would have. His Hollow may have been willing to take on the King but it took a special kind of stupid to try and take on the Queen. Many things could be said about his Hollow but stupid wasn't an adjective he would use to describe him.

Rukia closed her eyes, her arms tightening in response to Ichigo's almost desperate hold on her. With his Hollow she could have pretended it was him. But this was really him, no pretending, no nothing. Just him and her, just Ichigo and Rukia--nothing else mattered. He was her closest friend, the person most important to her. She had pushed him away and he had waited for her, not disobeying her but not really obeying her either. She should have known by now that Ichigo wouldn't listen when she said stupid things, no matter how much they made sense to her. Time didn't seem to matter, nothing seemed to matter but the feeling coursing through her as Ichigo shared his strength and she accepted it.

As she let him help her.

**Break**

From her small room in the tower where she was being kept, Orihime had a wonderful view of the Soul Society. She was out of the way, locked up high and safe in a tower. Since she had been escorted there she hadn't spoken, hadn't eaten, hadn't moved from the window. She could see the people scurrying below as they worked to prepare Soul Society for the upcoming battle. She would like to say that they were going to win but after all that had happened, she wasn't sure that they would.

The door rattled but Orihime didn't care. It had been three days since she ate anything. She couldn't stomach the thought of food and even if she could she doubted she would. Every time the door opened hope would fly through her that Ulquiorra was there, that he was going to make her eat. If she had just another chance to speak to him, she would find a way to make him see the truth. This time instead of the Shingiami or Arrancar who delivered her meals she got an Espada.

It just happened to be the wrong one.

"Damn it, woman, I'm not a fucking servant," Grimmjow snarled as he slammed the door open and pointed a finger to show the petrified Shingiami where to put the food, "now eat.'

"I'm not hungry," Orihime said softly.

"Bullshit. You haven't eaten in three days," Grimmjow snarled, "eat."

Orihime said nothing. She heard Grimmjow grumble under his breath but she didn't care what he said. The wall was supporting her, she had no need for strength--especially not now. Maybe if she just let go, maybe if she just died, things would be better. They certainly couldn't get any worse after all.

"You're a pain in the ass," Grimmjow snarled, "you know I thought anyone who gives Mr. tearful a fucking black eye is pretty cool but jeez, you know how to kill an opinion."

"W-what did Aizen do to him?" she whispered dragging her eyes over to him.

"No idea, I was here," Grimmjow said with a shrug. She turned back to the widow, disappointed, "he probably disciplined him, I mean, fuck, didn't you think Aizen wouldn't _notice_ how you were getting to him?"

"You don't fight Aizen directly, stupid," Grimmjow snapped forcing a plate of food into her lap, "you gonna eat or am I gonna feed you?"

"I said I wa--"

"And I said bullshit. Spirit form or no you gotta eat or you're gonna be more useless than you usually are," he looked pointedly at the food, "save us the dramatics and fucking eat."

Orihime picked up her fork between deadened hands and lifted it to her mouth, gently taking the first bite. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"What?" Orihime asked looking at him.

"You are the fucking slowest person on the planet," he snapped.

"Not all of us are animals," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, life'd be much simpler if we were," he grumbled. Orihime ducked her head and ate a little faster to help the Espada out, "you done?" she nodded and he took the plate, putting it back on the tray.

"Grimmjow," she began.

"If you're going to ask me to deliver some creepy little love message, forget it!" the Sixth Espada shouted motioning, "I ain't no delivery boy either!"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Orihime said with a smile. One of Grimmjow's eyebrows came dangerously close to vanishing into his hair but Orihime had already turned back to the window.

"Fucking crazy woman," Grimmjow muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Women tend to be."

Grimmjow turned to see Gin leaning against the wall, hands casually tucked into his pockets. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow before turning to face him fully. Even if he hated it he knew Gin outranked him and every other Espada--and after seeing him on the battlefield Grimmjow knew a hell of a lot better than to disrespect him. Aizen may have been frightening but Grimmjow kew that having his ass handed to him by Aien would be preferable to being skewered by Shinso. Gin pushed off the wall and faced him.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, caution in his eyes.

"Don't be such a scardy-cat," Gin smirked. Grimmjow glared at the jab, "come. There's something I want to discuss with you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay I was going to save this til the end when I do the customary playlist but I couldn't help myself. "Almost Lovers by A Fine Frenzy" is possibly the most perfect Ulquihime song I've ever heard, as is "Indiana by Jon McLaughlin". I view "Almost Lovers" as the Orihime side and "Indiana" as the Ulquiorra side. I highly recommend you listen to them, they're great songs.**

**For those getting their midterms back, this is for you! **

Hitsugaya stood at the entrance of the cave and tried to ignore the rolling of his stomach. It couldn't be _that_ hard could it? He wasn't saving the world or doing anything like that. He was simply speaking to a very massive, very temperamental ice dragon who would he wasn't sure wouldn't eat him in a fit of annoyance.

So how did one apologize to their Zanpakto spirit?

Knowing silence was what had gotten him into this mess, Hitsugaya squared his shoulders and walked into the cave. Hyorinmaru was lying curled around himself, obviously asleep. One red eye cracked open lazily and examined him before drifting shut, obviously unimpressed. Hitsugaya stepped forward fully into the cave. Hyorinmaru remained unmoving and unimpressed with the Shinigami. Before he could think about how bad an idea this was he dropped to his knees, pressing his head towards the ground. Words seemed to fail Hitsugaya for the moment. it was as though his mind had shut down. His lips, unfortunately, were another matter.

"I apologize," he said, his voice not as strong or sure as he wished it was. Hyorinmaru's eyes opened in surprise, "I never considered wielding you an honor or something to be proud of, I considered it a burden--another thing I had to deal with. After what happened to Kusaka and Momo I, I had no desire to try and make amends. I blamed you for Kusaka and myself for Momo," he clenched his fists, "I know that blame lies elsewhere."

"And?" the dragon prodded. Hitsugaya inwardly bit his lip, knowing that he was going to have to go all out.

"We're about to go to war," he continued, "I've survived battles before but not this one," he raised his eyes to meet the ruby ones of the dragon, "I need your help, I need your trust--I need your strength, Hyorinmaru, I think my own is going to fail me for what I must do."

The dragon seemed to consider his words carefully. Hitsugaya said nothing, though his eyes dropped to the ground as he remained bowed before his dragon. Finally Hyorinmaru gave a snort and shook his head, nudging Hitsugaya with his nose.

"My strength has always been yours," he said, "and get up, I don't bow and neither should you," Hitsugaya got to his feet, thunderstruck at how light his heart felt, "as for what we must do," the dragon sighed, "i do not wish it either."

Hitsugaya stared. It had never occurred to him that Hinamori's betrayal was painful for him as well. Tobiume had participated in it, the Zanpakto spirit that Hyorinmaru was closest too. He hadn't realized that there was a good chance Hyorinmaru didn't want to kill Tobiume either, no matter what he said about their 'duty'.

"I don't know if I can kill her," he said looking down, "I-I cared about her--I still care about her, how am I supposed to choose the world over Momo?"

"The Hinamori you knew, the one you loved, she chose Aizen--"

"But Renji said--" he began.

"Renji caught a glimpse of her, but so did you when she apologized to you. There are some battles that you cannot win, Toshiro," the dragon said, using his rarely-used first name, "sometimes you must choose what you fight for. The last choice you made was not the wisest one."

"I know," Hitsugaya said, "God," he ran his hand through his hair, "why does this have to be so _difficult_?"

"We cannot help what we feel," Hyorinmaru said resting his head close to his Shinigami, "only how we act. And I will help you act as you must, you are a Captain of Soul Society first."

"I know," he said, "and if I have too," he clenched his fists, "I _will_ kill her."

Far away Hinamori spun Tobiume in a lazy arc, pink light glinting at the base and head of the staff, forming a wheel when Hinamori spun Tobiume quickly. She doubted her staff work was even decent but it was effective, especially now for what she was going to need it to do. Humming faintly Hinamori tossed the staff up and caught it for the countless time. She had been playing with it to be comfortable with Tobiume. Absolute trust was a necessity between battle partners. Trust and comfort. She had the comfort and the trust but not in Bankai, or she hadn't. Now she was getting there. The best way she could think to describe it was when she got cut quite badly during a mission. The pink scar on her knee was a hinderance in the beginning until she adjusted to the once-tight skin. Her power felt like it was too much for her body but she knew she just had to adjust.

If only she had time.

For some reason she had the feeling she was going to wind up like Renji Abarai when he had charged Byakuya Kuchiki with his new bankai. Hinamori didn't want to add more humiliation than she already had. Taking a deep breath, Hinamori closed her eyes and repeated her actions, her finger having blistered with Tobiume already. It was a bit harder, a bit more awkward but still passible. Keeping her eyes closed Hinamori repeated the actions, letting Tobiume's power grow with each rotation of the staff. The silk haori of her Bankai blew back from the tips of the staff. Hinamori picked up the pace, the pink light of Tobiume glowing through her eyelids. She knew that perfect was not going to happen in the short time she had but, then again, Hinamori had never been terribly good at perfect.

She was, however, very good at surviving. Giant Hollows, crazed Captains, Zanpakto's, Renji's Kido, she survived it all. She would survive this too. She had to survive this.

No matter what.

**Break**

Ulquiorra's steps were measured and precise as he walked down the hallway.

He felt numb.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. First he let that, that _woman_ get in the way of his duty. Then the second he got her out of his sight, he could think of nothing else. He was very frustrated, though it did not show on his features. Ulquiorra had long ago perfected the ability to push his emotions aside. After all, when had they gotten him into anything but trouble? Emotions were why he was in this situation in the first place. He was too emotionally attached to the Living World so he became a Hollow and he was too attached to the silly notion of who he thought he was so he became a Vasto Lord and that same foolish notion and emotional attachment got him into servitude.

So why couldn't he stop thinking of her? His skin was bruised from where she had beat him, though he knew it shouldn't have been. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her falling to the ground, the blood on her fingers bright against the white of her gown. She had cut herself on the ridges of his helmet.

She had _marked_ him somehow.

No matter how much he scrubbed or washed he could still see the blood on the ridges of his helmet though they too shouldn't have been there. She had changed him without him even realizing it! He was torn between fury and amazement and some strange combination of the two that made his stomach twist unpleasantly. And, of course, there was the question that seemed to beat through him in time with the heart he refused to acknowledge.

Did she fell it too?

Did she feel as confused and strange or was she just hurt at his actions? Was she all of those things? This was the last thing he needed. His inability to kill her, to follow through on an order, that was what had landed him n this position in the first place. He did not need to be musing over such things, not now, not when there was so much to be done. It was not as though it would make a difference now anyway. Her friends would come soon and she would be gone and he, he would continue to exist in some fashion as he always had. It was his fate, his lot, to guard, to protect but never to care.

It was, it was torture.

"Not that watching your emotional turmoil doesn't give me great joy--because believe me it does--but Aizen wants to talk to you," Grimmjow snapped jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Were you demoted again?" Ulquiorra asked coldly, his eyes sweeping up Grimmjow.

"Transfered," he said hooking his thumbs into his pockets, "I'm helpin' Gin get ready for the next attack."

"I suppose Aizen would move the lower Espada around," Ulquiorra said.

"Lower?" Grimmjows fists clenched.

"Save your anger," Ulquiorra said coldly, "the battle is coming."

Grimmjow watched him go with angrily narrowed eyes.

"You have no fucking idea," he muttered, "okay! He went to Aizen."

Gin swung around the corner, a long bundle wrapped in cloth under his arm. Grimmjow looked at it with a bit of apprehension in his stomach. If that package contained those Zanpakto's then, well, then his job was going to be a bit harder than he thought before. The idea of betraying Aizen wasn't that nauseating for Grimmjow. Grimmjow was first and foremost about survival and clearly if Gin Ichimaru thought jumping ship was the way to go, hell, Grimmjow was more than willing to jump with him. There was just one little problem with the plan.

"Why can't _I_ kill Tousen?" Grimmjow demanded.

Grin rolled his eyes and glared at the Sixth Espada. Grimmjow crossed his arms and glared at him in return. Gin sighed. It would seem that he was _not_ the only person who wanted to kill Tousen.

"I didn't get to kill Norita when he almost killed me and now I don't get a shot at Tousen either?" Grimmjow glared, "that's not fair."

"I'm giving you an opportunity to fuck up the entire plan. You are going to be instrumental in pulling this off."

"You just want to kill Tousen yourself," he snapped.

"That is totally irrelevant," Gin said. Grimmjow curled his lip, "I dealt with him longer, I should be the one to kill him," Gin said crossing his arms.

"He cut off my arm!"

"Fine, I'll lock you in a room with him for a couple of decades and you can listen to him bitch about how 'pure' and 'blood free' he is," he offered holding out the Zanpaktos.

"I'll go get the prisoners," he muttered stalking off.

He walked across Soul Society to the place that he had been directed too. A few of the Shinigami gave him strange looks but a glare from him set them right. He found the cell he was looking for and stopped outside with the Shinigami guarding it.

"You're here to transfer the prisoners?" one confirmed.

"Yeah, Aizen want's 'em in Las Noches so they're out of the way."

The Shinigami nodded and stepped aside allowing him entrance to the cell. He may have been a little freaked out but hell if he'd let them know. The three of them looked at each other with suspicion in their eyes. Their gaze was as predatory as his. He could understand that, he could respect that. He met their gaze squarely before he tugged the opening of the cloth, showing them what was inside.

"How'd you two like to go on a field trip?" he grinned at them.

"Thought you'd never ask," Kenpachi grinned.

Komamura was a bit slower but he finally nodded as well. Grimmjow stepped forward, ready to take them to Las Noches and begin the first step of taking Aizen down.

It was a good plan.

Even if someone else got to kill Tousen.

**AN SPOILERS AN**

**Okay so I'm a Manga-reader. But I like the anime because, lets face it, some battles are better animated. So, yeah, Bleach finally FINALLY ended its fillers and I was totally excited. So the fillers ended and the battle continued and while it doesn't look good in the manga for Grimmjow the anime makes it worse.**

**Like, a lot worse.**

**Like I'm not so optimistic about Grimmjow anymore. He totally got _owned_ by Nnoitra, especially in the anime. I relaly REALLY don't want him to be dead. That's like Naruto with the whole Sasuke/Itachi fight. I don't like Naruto anymore.**

**I really like Bleach but if Grimmjow dies--ooo I don't know.**

**AN SPOILERS AN**


	29. Chapter 29

"Kisuke."

Urahara ignored the call of his rarely-used first name. He knew exactly what was coming.  He had never been able to deny her anything before but there was a first time for everything and he had always been a rule breaker.  He couldn't stay an orphan in Rungokai, he couldn't stay a Captain in Soul Society, why would he stay in a cheap hotel room while the rest of them went off on some wild adventure that had a good chance of getting them killed? His left side was severely weakened but his right side seemed to be okay, as long as he braced his left side against something--

"Kisuke!" suddenly she was in front of him, gold eyes spiting all the worry and anger that his name could not convey. 

"Ah, Yoruichi," he began, hoping the breathlessness in his voice wasn't apparent.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded, her voice rising through he doubted she realized it, "are you trying to get yourself _killed_?!"

Her voice was almost desperate on the last  note. Though he had hobbled back into her life, all Yoruichi could see was him being dragged away with the green of his robes being darkened by his blood.  He had almost _died_ and for what? For them to loose? What if they lost now? What if they won? If they won and her heart still beat while his didn't--oh God she couldn't even think about that. And now he was trying to figure out how he could fight when he couldn't even stand properly. He wouldn't listen to her whens he told him to stay home, she knew that. He had always been ten thousand times more stubborn than she gave him credit for and she, she had always cared for him ten thousand times more than she thought he'd ever know.

"Now now, Yoruichi," he said with a smile, "I'll be fin--"

"Don't lie to me," she said, her gold eyes inches from his.  It had the intended affect as he lost his balance.  She barely managed to slide a chair underneath him, "you can't even stand!" 

Gritting his teeth Urahara was forced to agree--no matter how much he didn't want too. It was a ridiculous idea going into battle in his condition but it was not as though there was anything to be done about it. Not unless--

"Where's Hanataro?" he demanded pushing himself to his feet.

"The other--no," she said blocking his exit, "you're not going to get healed."

"Yes I am," he said stepping forward on his cane.

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye--"

"Damn it Kisuke! You can't ask me to watch you die again!" she cried, something almost desperate, almost broken in her voice, "you _can't_."

It was like all those days of being so impossibly strong for everyone else were suddenly piled on her chest. It was the only way to explain the heaviness there, the choked feeling in her throat. How every breath seemed to be more ragged than the last. 

Like he had told Ichigo, their relationship was not a stated thing.  How could it be? He had been many things in his life, none of them particularly worthy of courting a Princess, even if she hadn't acted like one since she was very young. They had both lost many things, gained some as well.  The world hurt them and occasionally they were able to get a little revenge but it usually didn't work out.  He remembered the painful long nights when she first left him, saying she needed time.  He knew she was afraid of her feelings and he knew it would be a lie to say he wasn't a bit honored that he made her feel that way. He had let her go because, because well he had always been a fool for her. 

"I know," he said walking up so that her back was closer to his front, "and I promise to do my best to stay alive--"

"Then stay here," she whispered, her voice ragged, "don't go, don't fight."

"And leave you to fight alone?" he slipped the barest note of teasing into his tone, "how could i do that?"

"Then I won't fight."

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as her desperate barter hung in the air.  When they had first ran there had ben an unspoken agreement that if one went back, the other would be there too.  They had fixed themselves to one another.  Even if they were apart they would return to one another in the long run. It was that knowledge that got him through the years of separation, the night of loneliness and pain. He almost had not returned and that had been hard on her, much much harder than he realized it could have been. She seemed surprised at it too and he found himself irrationally glad he wasn't the only one horribly confused at the emotions churning through him.

"We have to fight," he began.

"No we don't!" she turned around.  He had never thought the harsh light of the cheap hotel room would be beautiful. But reflected in her eyes, it was, "we don't," she repeated, "I choose you over them before, I would again," she took a breath, not looking like the composed, untouchable woman life had made her but the innocent girl he had fallen in love with a very long time ago, "this has to end, I know the Winter War will end it but--but then what? Are we going to go back to Soul Society? Are you going to become a scientist again? Am I going to be a Princess?" her eyes sought his, "what will happen?"

"Who knows?" he said with a half shrug. She glared, flickers of anger returning under the barely contained tears, "I like to think we're too old to be constrained by those rules anymore," he leaned against the wall, "I bet they'll rebuild Kakura town, soon, and I'll open the Urahara Shop again. Maybe they'll be another bad guy, another Ichigo Kuroskai down the road who'll come to me for help."

"That won't happen if we fight,:" she said, "they'll make us come back. They'll--" she trailed off.

They both knew what waited them.  Redeeming her Clan, an arranged marriage, a life of a Princess. She would regain her Captaincy most likely and all Soifon had done would be considered inconsequential. He would probably have his name cleared, be an inventor and spend hours in a lab.  They would drift apart until their relationship became nothing more than polite nods and murmured conversations at parties they were both forced to attend.  It was not a life either of them would want. 

It was not a life either of them could bear the thought of.

"I can't loose you," Yoruichi repeated, her voice nothing more than a whisper as though she was ashamed of how her emotions got the better of her, "not again, not to them."

He nodded, hardly trusting his voice.  He knew she was speaking of Soul Society, of the respective lives they had been born into that would never allow them to be together. But if they ran--if they left---the possibilities were endless. 

But at what cost?

"Yoruichi," he sighed, his mind preparing the protests his lips could not form. 

"You two should go."

They both turned to see Shinji leaning against the door. 

"You don't stand a chance against Aizen," he said pointing at Urahara, "and you--well, you ain't gonna stand a chance either if he's in trouble," he  crossed his arms, "besides, we need a contingency plan."

"Huh?" Urahara stared at the former Captain.

"What? You didn't _really_ think Hiyori and I were going back to Soul Society did y--what was that for?!" he demanded when Hiyori backhanded him.

"Don't make decisions for me idiot!" she snapped, "I'm not going back either."

"Damn it that's what I just said!"

"Shut up!" she looked at Urahara, "and if Mashiro and Kensei are there, they won't wanna go back either."

"Yeah," Hiyori said, "and don't forget. Soul Society loves its scapegoats.  We might have to do some rescuing ourselves before this is over."

**Break**

The following night was the same. Byakuya not wanting to sleep until he had too and Hisana, wanting nothing more than to be near him would somehow wind up on the roof. Hisana didn't know how long she stood next to Byakuya with their hands intertwined, watching the stars and neon of the city that surrounded them like the Sakura tree's once had. She just knew that one moment she was content and then the little voice in the back of her mind spoke up once more. 

_I won't have either of you going through more pain because of my decisions_

Before she could stop herself Hisana pulled her hand away and stepped off to the side.  She couldn't think when he was so close.  She couldn't bare to look at him, at the hurt she knew was barely showing in his eyes.  Even she could see how different he was, how much the years had hurt him. She imagined that she was different as well. What had happened had hurt them both _so_ much, how could they not be? But if they were so different. how were they to ever be like they once were? If she was not the woman he married, nor he the man she did, was there even a point in being near each other?

"Hisana--" 

"I'm leaving again!" she cried, shutting her eyes against the stinging.  Why was this so _hard?_, "the battle's going to come and when it's over my body is going to degrade and I am going to die," her voice broke on the last word, "we shouldn't make this harder than it already will be."

"It will be hard, regardless," he stated, his voice the same cool tone he had been using since their reunion. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hisana demanded, trying to focus on what she had to say, "we can't make this harder than it already will be."

"Why can't you look at me?" came the inquiry.

"Because when I look at you I'm powerless," she whispered, "when I look at you, I can't think, I can't move--I can't do anything!" the emotions she was barely keeping at bay surged up and threatened to swallow her, "I know its wrong, I know it shouldn't be like this but when you're close--" her inhale was ragged, "I know I'm going to be leaving.  Its pointless."

Watching Hisana struggle with her emotions was almost more that Byakuya could bare.  He had fifty years to struggle with what happened, to accept that Rukia was a different person, to atone for his mistakes. He had a family, he had friends. Hisana had not had that luxury.  He knew the initial cause of their relationship had haunted her.  She had given up so much to be with him and she had suffered for it. She was so impossibly strong, even standing on the roof shaking, she was much, much stronger than he could ever hope to be. He didn't want to go against her wishes, not when she was once again suffering for him, but he could not just leave her standing there so close to tears.  

He remained behind her as he closed the difference and reached out, wrapping his arms around her.  He felt her shudder at the contact but only pulled her tighter against him.  The few wounds he had stung at the contact but he couldn't be bothered with that.  He had always been the strength. To Rukia, to Renji, to countless others.  He may have abhorred that title once but not always--not now. Not when he could repay a fraction of the strength Hisana had given him.  

"You are different as well," he said.  Hisana nodded, "we are _both_ different people."

"I knew it would be, if we ever met again," he felt her shudder against the expanse of his chest, "but I didn't expect it to hurt so much."

What neither of them mentioned was the feelings racing through them.  Fifty years of absence, of sorrow, of pain with only the barest of touches in the short time they had been together--suddenly being pressed so close together was almost intoxicating. Hisana felt powerless but not just in the bad way.  She felt powerless in the dizzying haze of her thoughts, in how her knees suddenly seemed incapable of supporting her firmly, in how even under the hotel shampoo his hair somehow smelled like cherry blossoms. 

Byakuya had told himself in the wake of what happened to Hisana that he was in control of his emotions, that he was not ruled by them. He had tried to do that before he met her as well but she seemed to have a strange control over him. She was like an addiction.  Fifty years of, usually, successfully being in control of his emotions meant he had forgotten was it was like to hold her. It seemed like all his emotions were running on high.  He wanted to reign them in but found it impossible. Not when he was holding his wife, not when she was there in his arms.

Hisana felt Byakuya's hands move so that instead of being crossed around her only one was wrapped around her waist.  The other skimmed up her side in a caress that was somehow gentle and yet firm, sending ripples across her senses.  Hisana's hand reached up, tangling her fingers in Byakuya's midnight hair. She felt him stiffen as though being touched was somehow unfamiliar.  Her heart ached for a moment until she pushed it aside.  She would familiarize him with it again. It would hurt them both but somehow not doing anything would hurt both of them a thousand times more. 

And so, on the rooftop of a cheap hotel, in the neon and starlight of Tokyo, a thousand miles from anything familiar, Hisana twisted in her husbands arms and sealed her lips over his for the first time in fifty years. 

Byakuya could barely think but for the first time he didn't even want too.  His arms wrapped around Hisana, pulling her tightly against him.  He may have been taller and she may have been the same height but she had always been shorter than him. They both knew he was too weak to lift her and he had no intention of getting yelled at by Hisana, not when it seemed as though all those barriers were coming down, at least for a little while. 

Neither was exactly sure how they made it to the deserted room that Byakuya was supposed to be 'recovering' in, only that before either knew it they were in the moonlit room. There were no silks or gentle words or feather light caresses. She was not someone delicate or gentle and neither was he.  He knew what she was when he married her but this was somehow different.  She was not sick or scared but full of life and that was the most intoxicating thing of all.

That and when he found the engagement ring on the chain around her ankle. 

"How--" he looked at her.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.  His fingers toyed with the clasp as he searched her face for answers, "yes," she whispered, her fingers threading through his hair, "Byakuya--" his fingers undid the clasp as she unwound her hand from his hair, "I'm still your wife," she gasped out.

"As I am still your husband," he murmured, his voice low as he pushed the band onto her finger and claimed her lips once more.

Morning found a still healing Byakuya asleep with his wife pulled tightly against his chest, her engagement ring on her finger where it belonged and the chain that had kept it hidden lying discarded on the carpet. 

All in all it was extremely fortunate for Ichigo. Because if either of them had been up early they would have caught their little sister asleep on his chest  and even if they were all on the same side possibly the only thing worse than an infuriated over-protective Byakuya was an infuriated over-protective Byakuya and his wife. 

**AN PLEASE READ AN**

**Okay so as some of you know I've been having a lot of trouble with PMs, Review Alerts and DocX for the past two weeks. Well this morning was like xmas come early because they were ALL in my inbox.**

**All I have to say is WOW**

**Oh and my blackberry completely hates me right now.**

**The problem is that I'm a student and I need the inbox space because as the IT people have repeatedly told me the email service is not a storage service. Basically I can't write emails to professors. That's kinda  a problem and I have to clean out my inbox but I don't have time to go through everything.**

**What's the point of this message?**

**This is a desperate plea that if you have PM'd me in the past 2 weeks or so to PLEASE do it again! I'm very very sorry but I haven't gotten it. I promise I'll try to get back to you ASAP! **

**Once again I apologize for the inconvenience that is . I hope you all have a great day and thank you so so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**AN PLEASE READ**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again!! Okay so first and foremost all credit and massive praises should go to **Jeternity**on DeviantArt who drew these pictures of Gin and Shinso. I love them and I got permission from the amazing artist to use the idea behind them in the story. So, both to get the idea of the story and to see the awesomeness of **Jeternity **I suggest you either go to my homepage (I have the pictures in my favorites) or go to DeviantArt and search. Um yeah, thats about it. **

**Onwards!!**

Sunlight filled the hotel room where Ichigo was lying on the couch. A warm weight was on his chest. No, a person, his foggy mind supplied. someone with small legs that were tangled around his own, one of their small hands laying on his chest as her head was cushioned near his shoulder. It was nice, it was very nice actually. The person felt like they belonged on his chest with his arms around her waist, holding her there.

_His fingers were rough, his hands were so big he felt like he could splay his fingers across her spine and reach from one end of her back to the other. Her smell was some mix of snow and spice, it was intoxicating. He could go his entire fucking life and never want to smell anything else. One hand combed through her locks, the ebony strands parting under his fingers. How long had he wanted to do that? Probably since she was up on the scaffold, the reds and golds bouncing off the canvas her hair provided. _

_It was worth the wait. It was worth everything as his fingers dragged the arch of her spine, the rough touch contradicting the gentle with impossible perfection. Her reaction was nothing short of wonderful though as fun as watching Rukia loose control was he'd almost rather she hit him so he could _really_ have his fun. _

_You're much stronger than the other girl, much much stronger, as I would expect of the Queen_

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he looked down, confirming that Rukia Kuchiki was in fact curled on his chest. He could just make out her features, serene with sleep. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and their legs were tangled together. All Ichigo could think looking down at her was how perfect she looked lying against him. She seemed much smaller when she was asleep, a bit more innocent as well when she was curled against his chest. he had seen her asleep before but it had been from a distance. Now she was so close, curled against him, and he felt content.

Content and a little afraid. His Hollow had, as always, gone and done what he wanted to do. Only this time he had told his secret, the secret he hadn't even been aware he had been keeping until the moment he heard it revealed. Queen, he had called her the Queen. Of course his Hollow had locked onto the very thing his befuddled mind could not comprehend with primal instinct. Despite everything, every struggle, every push, he hadn't been able to figure out the thing his Hollow had landed on in a split second. In his arms the petite Shinigami murmured something un-intelligable into the fabric of his shirt, her fingers tightening on the fabric. Irrationally Ichigo felt one of his hands reaching up to stroke the silky strands of her hair. Rukia quieted under his touch, her features relaxing once more before her eyes slowly opened.

Still mostly asleep Rukia didn't realize what was going on. She knew she was laying on something warm, that she _felt_ warmer than she had in days. Warmer and more comfortable, like the weight she had been carrying had disappeared. She became aware that her legs were tangled around a denim-clad one, a much longer denim clad one. Also that she was lying on something white, white and warm and breathing, the dull rhythm in her ear matching her own heartbeat perfectly. A pair of strong, familiar arms were wrapped around her waist. Or one was, the other was around her shoulders. Perhaps it was the fact she was still half asleep but for some reason when Rukia raised her head she was not afraid to see Ichigo's hazel eyes staring down at her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked softly. He nodded, "why?"

"It feels like its been years since I saw you," he replied. Rukia lowered her eyes, focusing on her fingertips instead of his gaze. She went to push herself up and away but he tightened his arms around her, "_please_."

Rukia's eyes slammed back into his own, shocked at the pleading she saw in them. He was afraid. Not of the upcoming battle, not of the lives they would risk, he was afraid of loosing _her_. She saw it clear as day. They knew the chances of both of them coming out the confrontation alive were slim. They had barely survived the first one, how could they possibly be insured of survival the second time. With that kind of mortality staring them in the face there was no time to be scared.

Or shy.

Or defensive.

If they were, if they died the next day, if they left so many things unsaid, it was a thought that neither of them could bare. Not that the thought of a life without the other wasn't unbearable enough. But a life without the other, with always wondering about the 'what ifs', that seemed a thousand times worse. Neither knew what to say, neither knew how to phrase what they meant to the other or even if they _could_ put a name on what the shared. For the moment they were content to lay in the other's embrace.

"Ichigo I--" Rukia began looking up at him.

_Tell me you don't want this_

_Ichigo!_

"I know," he said tightening his arms around her, "me too," Rukia smiled faintly, a gesture that Ichigo couldn't help but return, "and I understand if you hit me after I--"

Rukia somehow knew what he was going to do. Her vantage point was a bit better so she was able to push herself up and gently press her lips to his. They kept their eyes open and locked the whole time, both shocked by how the feeling of peace that had settled over them didn't dissipate with the shocking action. Despite it being the first the kiss was slow and languid, a far more peaceful action than either was used too. Rukia pulled back as the two continued to search each other's faces for any sign of a reaction. Rukia relaxed the hand she had on Ichigo's chest, fully prepared to settle back into the warmth and forget that ever happened.

"Wait."

Ichigo's voice was unexpectedly hoarse as his hand wrapped around her elbow, preventing her from lying back down. Somehow Rukia found herself sitting in his lap. She looked at him, nothing but confusion in her eyes. Ichigo frowned. He had been outdone by his Hollow on the one thing he never _ever_ wanted the thing to outdo him on. Rukia still looked sleepy. Ichigo did not want to remember kissing the midget Shingiami and think that the only reaction he got was sleepy. Rukia frowned and opened her mouth to ask Ichigo what he was planning to do when the younger man leaned forward and kissed her again.

This was a different from their first kiss as could be. Instead of slow and languid this was an urgent meeting of lips, of passion long denied and unexpressed. This was hot and needy and desperate, it was everything neither could put into words. His tongue parted her lips as she met him halfway, her own needs pouring through the action. If the world was truly going to end, if they were going to end up dead or enslaved, no matter what happened Ichigo would always _always_ remember his second kiss with Rukia Kuchiki. Whatever had made her sad, whatever had made her withdraw herself, he refused to let her think of it. He wanted her to think of one thing and that was him.

He was successful as Rukia's last fleeting thought of Kaien was how the hell she could have compared him to the orange haired man who was destroying every other thought she had with his lips and hands. His Hollow may have nipped her on the couch they were sitting on but it was Ichigo's lips that left the red mark on her neck.

"My brother is going to kill you," she gasped out as his teeth nipped at the spot.

"We're dead anyway," he murmured against her skin.

"M--" she gasped instead of the scathing reply she was about to give as she buried her face in Ichigo's shoulder to try and stifle the moan that was begging for release from her lips, "Ichigo," she whispered, her voice throaty with need.

She felt his lips curve up against the skin of her neck into a devious smirk as her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders, the same place she had comforted him she dug her fingertips into in a gesture that was anything but. She felt him hiss through his teeth before he dragged his lips up and met with hers once again. He pushed her back, not breaking the desperate kiss they shared. His hand slipped up her shirt, though she arched backwards it he didn't stop until his palm was laying across the expanse of the scars on her stomach.

The fight that he couldn't help her with.

The fight that had almost cost them everything.

His fingers tightened on the skin and Rukia found herself arching upwards not in protest but in need. She needed to feel him, she need to know that her foolishness--and his--had not cost them everything. She needed to know that they could do this, that they could still be with each other even if the tension that had been building had finally snapped. Ichigo's fingers dug into the skin, hard enough to mark it, hard enough to leave bruises, hard enough to show that he was _not_ Kaien, no matter what her confused heart had said.

His hand slid around her waist to the small of her back as he pulled her tightly against him once more. She pushed against him until they found themselves seated once more, heads spinning and breaths coming in short pants. Both their eyes opened at the same time, searching each other's faces for any sort of confirmation that this was anything but a huge mistake.

"Ichigo! Rukia! You guys up yet?" Renji pounded on the door. Rukia tore her eyes from Ichigo's and looked at the door.

"Y-Yeah!" Rukia fought to keep her voice steady, "we'll be out in a minuet."

She went to get up and Ichigo's hand grabbed her wrist. He leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together in a sweet, sweet kiss that had Rukia's head spinning.

"Well now we have to win," she said breathlessly.

"Damn right," he said as they both stood up.

Rukia ducked her head to hide her smile. She couldn't help but think that if she was the Queen, she far preferred the King to his Horse.

Even if the King was a fool sometimes.

**Break**

"Do you really think this decision is wise?"

Gin's foot faltered as he turned his head. Standing behind him, ruby eyes fixed on him, was Shinso. Gin arched an eyebrow, surprised that Shinso had materialized without his request. His Zanpakto spirit had been rather absent in the face of his inner turmoil, not that Gin wasn't expecting it. Shinso had always had a far clearer view of the world than Gin did. Shinso was nothing if not a survivalist.

He had appeared to Gin when he was not much older than Hitsugaya was when he first saw Hyorinmaru. Gin had not been found by a kind old woman when he was a child, Gin had spent most of his life in the outskirts of Rungokai driven by hunger and primal needs. He was really little more than a Hollow when it came down to it. And then one day he hadn't been alone anymore. One day he had simply turned around and standing there was the strangest creature Gin had ever seen in his entire life. And he had seen strange things. But nothing really could compare to the massive white fox with snakes for his tail.

Of course Gin wouldn't admit to having any similarities with that fool Abarai, much less in something as important as their Zanpakto spirits. Aside from the snake tails--though Shinso had many more than Zabimaru--both of the Zanpakto spirits were extremely proud creatures. And both were very determined to, if not win, then to survive the battle to come back and win at a later date. Shinso had made no apologies for his sudden appearance to Gin as a child. He had bluntly told him that their fates were intertwined and that if Gin died he was pretty much screwed and that he was not going to just lay there and die because Gin didn't know what a Soul Reaper was.

The next day Gin had found himself outside the gates. Later he would realize that Shinso had got him there since he couldn't remember walking himself.

"When have I ever done what is wise?" Gin asked peering at the fox.

"Oh I know that. What I'm wondering is why you feel the need to suddenly swap sides? Its clear that they are going to loose," Gin looked down, "and you want to throw our lot in with them?! What matters so much you would die for it?! You wouldn't even die for Aizen!"

_You wouldn't even die for Aizen_

That was very true. Father or no there was no way in hell Gin would step in front of Aizen and take a death blow for him. Would he really do it for anyone else? Probably not. Rangiku,maybe, but even that was rather questionable. True he had risked a lot to save her but he had been confident that he would be able to get himself out of any trouble that came up.

"I thought you liked a challenge," Gin said looking at the fox.

"I don't like suicide," he said, "you die, I die remember?"

"Well then we'd better not die huh?" Gin said with a shrug.

"And what about Soul Society?" Shinso demanded, the snakes that made his tail whipping back and forth, "what do you think will happen? Your still the traitorous Gin Ichimaru, remember? Do you think they'll welcome you back like a hero? Or Hinamori?"

Gin's eyes opened in mild surprise. Shinso had nicknames for pretty much everyone with the exception of Rangiku and himself. Now he was calling Hinamori by her name. Gin smirked. This was just getting better and better.

"I'll figure something out," he said with a shrug. Shinso looked at him expectantly, "I don't plan ahead, remember? You've got so little faith in me," he said with a mock pout.

"Only when you pull stupid shit like this," the fox snapped, "do you _really_ think that three people are going to be able to stop Aizen's army? If they get through that gate this is all over."

"These aren't three people," Gin said, "these are three very crazy, very powerful, very large people."

"And here I was thinking you only acted crazy," the fox sighed, "well you'd better start thinking of a plan. Rotting in prison does not sound like fun."

"I'm working on it," Gin said lacing his fingers behind his head, "besides, we both know that if we win the war and somehow manage not to die, Soul Society isn't going to throw us in prison. They'll just execute us and be done with it."


	31. Chapter 31

Hinamori felt somehow simultaneously numb and acutely aware of everything around her. She felt both detached and somehow more affected than ever before in her life. Her hands shook slightly as she donned the white Shinigami robes once again. They burned against her skin as they screamed 'traitor' at her every time she caught a glimpse of white. She tied her hair up in its familiar bun before sliding Tobiume into the place on her hip. When she bent to pull on her tabi her legs trembled so violently that she had to sit down for a moment. She lowered her face to between her knees and took slow breaths.

"Hinamori, are you ready?"

She turned to see Gin in the doorway. She swallowed and raised her head to look at him as he stepped fully inside the room and closed the door, coming over to her. He said nothing as he continued to tower over her, his ruby eyes watching her carefully. Hinamori knew she must have looked like she was a total wreck but she couldn't really care at the moment. The last time she had pretended ot be alright she had gotten a lot of people hurt, injured or killed. She didn't want to do that again.

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, her eyes fearful as she waited for his response, "how can I betray Aizen like this?"

"Do you believe in Soul Society?" he asked. She frowned and shrugged, not really sure, "yeah, me neither," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering why he was the one to do this, "but I know that what Aizen is doing is something i don't want to be a part of."

Hinamori nodded in agreement, knowing that his words were true. The sight of Hitsguaya still so pale and still was permanently seared into her mind. And Matsumoto--what they did to her was even worse. She just prayed that they found a way to save Byakuya. She remembered Hisagi in the cell, tortured by his own Captain. He told her that he knew what was right and he just had to follow through. He made it sound so _simple_. She knew what was right but the thought of standing there against him, against Aizen, it was such an impossible thing.

"You'll be okay," Gin said, a flicker of kindness in his ruby eyes, "you're not calling him 'Captain' anymore," he said.

Hinamori's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized that she didn't refer to him as Captain AIzen anymore. No she called him just Aizen. She thought of him as Aizen. Her journey from mindless subordinate to something more had been leading to this. Everything that said she wasn't ready slowly quieted as she got to her feet and slid Tobiume into its place on her waist.

"I just wish my robes weren't white,"she muttered picking at the fabric, "now its going to be obvious when I'm injured."

"Then you'd better try not to get injured," Gin said.

"You're such a prodigy," Hinamori muttered, "some of us aren't."

"I know," he said with a dramatic sigh, "life would be so much easier if we all were."

Through the window of her own parallel tower, Halibel watched the two leave Hinamori's room with narrowed turquoise eyes. When Gin and Hinamori had begun spending time together she assumed they were lovers. Then when Hinamori had a drastic increase in power she realized he was training her to be stronger. She hoped it was for the girl to survive the upcoming battle but after witnessing what happened Halibel knew something more was going on. The two of them were up to something, something big.

She quickly thought about the recent events in Soul Society. Gin disobeyed orders to save Matusmoto. The guards at the Maggot's Nest couldn't say who had broke in and kidnapped her though. The area where the people who took her bore definite signs of powerful kido. Though she was a high ranking Espada, like most of her brethren Halibel held no love for the man who created them. He treated them like slaves or pets--he was no better than Noitra and the last time she had an opportunity to deal with that bastard she had made sure to humiliate him and make him loose his rank for the time being. He had regained it, sure, but he had never been stupid enough to challenge her again.

At least not anyone she had taken that seriously.

Even the first wave of the Winter War had been something of a joke. She had gone into it fully expecting to pull a disappearing act. Her loyalty towards Aizen was nonexistent. She stayed with him for the same reason most of the Espada did, because if they left the torture would be slow, painful and at the end they would beg for death. If there was one thing that could be said universally about Hollows it was that they were survivalists. The smart ones anyway, the ones that became something more than mindless beasts. Halibel definitely fell into the latter category and if she had seen an opening to leave him she would have. Being a slave was not something she enjoyed.

The battle that they were about to endure was not one she could predict. She had expected the Winter War to be lost, but they had won. But now if two of their strongest fighters were jumping ship she knew there would be problems. Not to mention Grimmjow was absent and Ulquiorra was so distant he might as well be with him too. Halibel frowned. Grimmjow was gone on Gin's orders. He had taken two very powerful Captains down to Las Noches. Her mind began to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. He was up to something, something big. And she was supposed to be at the front lines of the battle.

Halibel shook her head. She was not going to die here, not in the service of some power crazed man. She had to plan her moves very very carefully. She didn't want to go from being one person's slave to another's. Grabbing her Zanpakto she slid it into its usual sheath and tugged the collar of her jacked up a bit to hide her lower face. She was going to have to pretend at least for a little while. It was that hard.

She had been lying for a long time now anyway.

Below her Orihime watched the white robed Shinigami prepare for battle. Her friends were coming to defeat the enemy. They were coming to finally win the war and end what was going on. She reached up and touched her earlobe, feeling the smooth surface of one of her earrings. They were coming and the world would be saved but at what cost? What would happen to Grimmjow? What would happen to Ulquiorra? Would they be killed as well? If the person that killed them was one of her friends, would she be able to look at them the same way ever again?

She knew that she was up in the tower for her own protection but she couldn't just sit there for the entire battle. Not while her friends were fighting. Not when there was a chance that she could _help_. She had never been much use in battle and she didn't think that was going to change, at least not with this battle, but she was a good healer. No, she was an amazing healer. If she could be down there helping to save lives then that's where she would be. Holding out her hand she quickly focused on bringing Tsubaki forth.

The male Spirit watched her skeptically, one eyebrow raised. Orihime knew that her track record in using Tsubaki was not the best ever. She was not the kind of person who enjoyed hurting others, for any reason. She was sure that the man who caused her brother's car accident hadn't been trying to hurt anyone but her brother had still died. Fighting, even with a purpose, had never been something that sat well with her.

"Just knock them out okay?" she instructed.

"Yeah yeah," he said.

"_Koten Zanshun_, I reject," Orihime said releasing the fairy.

He sailed through the door and made quick work of the few guards. Orihime quickly stepped over the bodies and out of the room, down the narrow staircase to try and find a place to hide until the battle started fully.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto knocked on the bathroom door, "are you alright?"

Inside the bathroom Hitsugaya looked over at the door but said nothing. What was there to say? Him being alright was pretty laughable. If everything was, on some level, okay then the fact was that Hinamori had betrayed them ad she would still have to stand trial for it. If it wasn't alright and she was going to keep betraying them, then he was going to have to kill her. He didn't think he had even dreamed of a more loose-loose situation since Kusaka and Hyorinmaru. If he didn't win the duel he got to die, if he won the duel he got to kill his friend and be a hero.

The hopelessness was just overwhelming. Sometimes it was so easy to pretend that everything was alright. That he was alright. And then there were moment when the hopelessness of the situation threatened to overwhelm him. When he wanted to fall down and sob. He had never asked for what he was, he had never asked for any of it and yet somehow he was continually asked to do the impossible. if there really was a King of the Royal Dimension, the bastard was fucking useless and had a sick ass sense of humor. He may never have met the guy but Hitsugaya already hated him.

"Captain if you don't open this door I'm coming inside," Matsumoto threatened, worry starting to itch through her.

She felt for her Captain, truly she did. she had seen Gin and Hinamori act differently first hand. Hitsugaya had not. All Hitusgaya knew as what people told him. People had tried to tell him that she was getting better as well. Matsumoto knew Hitsugaya had a tendency to bury everything he felt. Because he was so young he seemed to think that if he didn't show emotions he was more 'mature'. Matsumoto didn't think that keeping everything bottled up inside was mature but she knew her Captain had a much harder road to walk. She tried to help him but even she knew there was only so much that she could do. She wished that she could do more.

"Captain?" she knocked again, a bit more urgency in her voice.

"I-I'm alright Matsumoto," he said, though his voice was not nearly as strong as she was used to hearing.

"You don't have to be Captain," she said quietly., "really ,you don't have to be--I mean, I'm not," she took a breath, "not alright," she finished, "I just, I know it hurts," she said quietly.

If it were anyone else Hitsugaya would have been furious at the lie. But this was Matsumoto and if there was anyone who knew the pain of having the one they loved choose Aizen Sosuke over them, it was her. Slowly he walked over to the door. His fingers felt deadened as he opened the door to reveal Matsumoto's kind face looking down at him. Though there was sadness in her eyes there was also affection and strength. Hitsugaya felt like he was with his grandmother again. Her eyes always seemed to make the world a happier place.

"You can do this," she said, her voice comforting and firm.

"I know I can," he said, "I just don't want too."

"I know Captain," she said, "and hopefully you won't have too."

He nodded but didn't look too sure. He remembered the last time he had met Hinamori on the battlefield he had frozen. He had gotten captured. He had helped them loose the Winter War. How was he supposed to act differently now?

"I will be at your side," Hyorinmaru's voice echoed in his ear, "you have my strength."

"We are officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Thats our responsibility," she said, "we have to stop them."

He nodded, toubt still in his eyes and all Matsumoto could think was

_Please Gin, don't do anything stupid. _

In the other room despite his protests Hisana had insisted on transferring more Spiritual Pressure to Byakuya. They had tried to get him to leave with Yoruichi and Urhara who she knew would be but he had flat out refused. He knew the two were going off to once again escape Soul Society's clutches and that was their decision. He, however, had no intention of running away. Even if he was to at his full strength he was more than capable of fighting. He had enough Spiritual Pressure to use his bankai and as long as he was careful with his movements he could use Senbonzakura to her full abilities.

Still he was sitting with his arms resting on his knees as Hisana sat knelt behind him on the bed, pressing her hands to his back. He had always been attracted to her strength, even before he knew about the Royal Guard. Truthfully he had never really seen his wife fight. She had always been excellent at masking her Spiritual Pressure. There was an old joke in Soul Society that when two Shinigami dated there were four people in the relationship. The two Shinigami and, of course, their Zanpakto Spirits. Spiritual Pressure, the thing they all depended on for survival, was a fickle thing. A part of him was relieved to know that Hisana's and his own worked together very well.

"You've gotten much stronger," Hisana said softly.

"Not strong enough," he murmured.

Hisana ducked her head, knowing full well what he was talking about. She had fought very hard against going back to the Royal Guard, the degrading of her body, everything. Byakuya had done all he could to help her in that struggle. She knew that if he could have found a way to fight the Royal Guard itself for her, he would have done it. As it was he could only do everything in his power first to keep her alive and then to keep her comfortable as possible. He hadn't left her side once, not when it became clear she was going to leave him. When her strength had faltered he had been it for her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again," she said softly as her Spiritual Pressure gently withdrew leaving him feeling much stronger. He ture"ned slightly and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her against his side, "I am glad I got to see you again though," she added looking up at him. Against his will he felt his lips curve into a smile. He had never really been one to smile but somehow he found it easier to do for her, "even if its just for now."

Byakuya nodded, his finger tracing the circle of the engagement ring on her finger. He had put their wedding bands away a long time ago, when the pain was still new and raw.

"You're going to be careful right?" she said looking up at him.

"Hisana," he sighed.

"I'm serious. I know you're a Captain but you just got really hurt."

"You don't need to be worried about me," he said, unable to take the gentle smile off his face.

"Of course I don't _need_ to be," she said, "but I am your wife, I'm allowed to be," she sighed, "i suppose we should finish getting ready huh?" he nodded.

"We do have to save the world," he said.

Hisana smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together before straitening up and pulling on the Guard robes. She looked over to see Byakuya watching her calmly as she dressed. She felt heat rise in her cheeks under his gaze as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still soft with affection.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"You're such a good husband," she teased coming over to him with her robe still half open, "i just realized, this is the first time you'll see me fight."

"I look forward to it," he said.

Hisana smiled and leaned forward, kissing her husband deeply. After last night it seemed that she was unable to stop. If it was up to her she'd lock the door to the room and stay with him forever. Unfortunately duty seemed to once again have reared its head. Duty had always been a factor in their relationship, good or bad. Finally Hisana pulled back, her lips lingering against his.

"Now get dressed," she instructed.

Ten minuets later Hisana and Byakuya stood with the rest of them in the room. Out of the corner of her eye Hisana saw Rukia and Ichigo looking determined and appropriately somber but there was a mark on Rukia's neck just below her ear. From the narrowing of his eyes it was clear Byakuya saw it too. From the slight grin on Ichigo's face it was clear that one person made that mark.

"Alright everyone, you ready to save the world?" Urahara asked.

"In a moment," Byakuya said glaring, "Kurosaki _why_ does my sister have a hickey?"

"Captain Kuchiki," Urahara broke in, "may I respectfully suggest that you channel that murderous rage into the upcoming battle?" he nodded toward the beginning of the gate, "because, um, you guys gotta go."

Finally he nodded as the gate finished materializing.

Urahara had a good feeling that if he survived the battle Ichigo Kurosaki was going to have to be the one that needed rescuing.

* * *

**Okay! And we are all set up for the battle! I don't know if a new chapter will be out before thanksgiving but if not then Happy Turkey Day to you all! **


	32. Chapter 32

Matsumoto's nails bit deeply into the flesh of her palms as she tried to look appropriately furious. Fortunately it seemed that Aizen was expecting her eyes to be on Gin because his gaze was firmly elsewhere. Part of Matsumoto wanted to beat him until he apologized for being such an idiot. Part of her wanted to bury her face in his chest and beg him never to let her go. All of her wanted to be beside him even if she wasn't sure what she'd do after she accomplished that.

But he was still standing there enigmatic as ever, his hands linked casually behind his head as if he were rather bored with the whole affair. Next to her still close to Aizen was Hinamori. Her doe-like eyes were focused squarely on the ground ahead of her, not daring to look up at the assembled people. If she looked at anyone, if she saw anyone, she knew her resolve would crack. Her grip was white knuckled on Tobiume as she fought desperately to keep her Spiritual Pressure from giving anything away.

"So this is the best resistance Soul Society has to offer," Aizen said, his eyes glancing over the assembled people, "I'm surprised to see you alive Lady Kuchiki," he said smiling at Hisana in a way that made Byakuya's fists clench, "has your husband informed you how he ignored your sister for the first fifty years and then almost let her be murdered?"

"The blame for the first part of that lies with me," Hisana said, "the second I blame only you."

"Touching," he said, his eyes drifting over the rest of them, "Kurosaki, no surprise there, and Captain Kursoaki, that is a surprise. Miss Kuchiki you're looking lovely as always and--"

"You gonna keep talking or can we fight?" Shinji asked with a dramatic yawn.

"Good to see you again Captain Hirako. Come to make it 3 out of 5?"

"Nah, I'm just here to murder your sorry ass," Shinji said, though his hand made no move to grasp his sword.

"History would say otherwise," Aizen said.

"I don't care about history or the past," Shinji said.

"Of course you don't, Captain Hirako, you lost."

"Yeah," Shinji said with an offhanded grin, "and I don't like to loose so I guess I'd better get it right this time and really kill you."

"Oh really?"

"Okay we get it!" Senna interjected loudly, "can we all shut the hell up and fight already?!"

"Works for me," Gin said with a flash of his signature grin as his hand wrapped around the hilt of Shinso.

Matsumoto sucked in her breath, bracing herself for what was about to happen. In what she knew was a move he loved to do, Gin enacted Shinso through the fabric of his shirt, slamming the blade behind him.

Burying it in Tousen's heart.

The sightless eyes of the Shinigami widened before Tousen fell backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Damn that felt good," he said with a grin before looking over at the gathered resistance, "you're looking beautiful as always Ran."

"Shut up and get over here before I kill you myself," Matsumoto said, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"So demanding," he sighed with a shake of his head but in a burst of _Shunpo_ he was beside her.

"You are the stupidest, most infuriating man I have ever met in my _entire_ life!" Matsumoto snarled. Gin just grinned at her

"I've never known you to be foolish, Gin," Aizen's cool voice reached his ears. Gin arched an eyebrow, "I knew she would be a problem for you. I saw it, even as a child when you hid her away from me," the smile slipped off Gin's face, "love makes fools of us all, Gin. I simply never thought of you as a fool."

Matsumoto watched Gin's face anxiously. He seemed to be thinking about Aizen's words. Her insides twisted. If he went back to the other side, if he chose Aizen again she didn't know if she'd be able to stand it. He had saved her, he had gotten her out of Soul Society before more harm could come to her. He wouldn't go back to Aizen, he _couldn't_ go back to Aizen. For an impossible moment all she was aware of was Gin's neutral expression and her own heartbeat echoing in her ears. And then, almost lazily, Gin's eyes drifted open as he looked down at her and his lips quirked into the small, lopsided smile she knew was his genuine one.

"She's right," he said turning back to Aizen with his 'fox face' in place, "you talk to much."

Before she could stop herself Matsumoto threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Ran, I know you missed me but maybe we should fight first?" Gin suggested.

"Shut up!"

Hitsugaya had his eyes on Hinamori. Gin was on their side which meant that what Matsumoto had said was at least partially correct. But what about Hinamori? She was just standing there, on the opposite side of the battlefield, her grip white knuckled around Tobiume as she stared hard at the ground. He wasn't feeling anything strange in her Spiritual Pressure but if she had a new Bankai it would take a lot to control it. And if she was struggling with herself, it would taken even more to appear steady. Wild hope raced through Histugaya as he watched her carefully. As if sensing his gaze Hinamori raised her eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"Its alright," he replied, knowing she saw him.

She nodded ducked her head again with a happy smile before looking back at the Shinigami gathered. Hitsugaya followed her gaze and realized it was not the Shinigami she was looking at, it was the prisons behind her. His eyes locked with hers and he felt his own lips curve into a smile as he realized what she was going to do.

"She wants to know if we can block the rubble," he heard Hoyrinmaru convey. "She says her control isn't as good as it could be and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"We can block it," Hitsugaya said drawing his sword as Hinamori raised Tobiume.

"Snap! Tobiume!"

"Sit upon the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

Hitsugaya withheld his Spiritual Pressure as Hinamori's built, waiting for her Spiritual Pressure to get to the point where she could perform Bankai. When it reached that point the two exchanged smiles.

"Bankai!"

As the battle started Ichigo had given Rukia's hand a squeeze and slipped away. Though he had been focused on the resistance and taking back Soul Society there was one thing he had to do.

He had to save Orihime.

As he ran he glanced up as the sky flashed a bright pink. To either side of him there was a dull explosion as pink light ripped through buildings like a blade through flesh, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. As each building was torn apart, ice formed a shelf around the hole, the rubble landing on that instead of the Shinigami below. If Aizen noticed the latest side switch, he didn't comment on it. If anything he looked mildly confused. Ichigo frowned and looked down and realized that while the Espada and a fair amount of Arrancar were there.

The majority of the Arrancar forces were not.

"Gin!" Matsumoto called over her shoulder, "where are there so few of them?"

"Oh that," Gin grinned, "I might have sent Grimmjow to Las Noches with Kenpachi and Komamura. They needed to be moved. And I might have hinted that something like this was going to happen and I suppose he showed that rarely used brain of his and decided to do the smart thing."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes as they continued to fight.

Nearby Hinamori and Hitsugaya worked together to break apart the prisons and free the rest of Shingiami who had been imprisoned. The only one who didn't need the ice shield to move the rubble was, of course, Hisagi who listened to Hinamori and the second the sky turned pink dropped to the ground and covered himself against the explosion that ripped the ceiling off his prison. Hitsugaya had formed ice ramps that offered a quick way down. Hisagi looked down before casting his eyes around. Sure they were free but without their Zanpaktos--he jumped down and slid across the ice before landing in front of Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Hinamori. Where are they keeping the Zanpaktos?" he demanded.

"In the 12th Division, they're under heavy guard though," she said.

"Guards?" Senna turned, "heavy guards?" the three looked at her, "Hisana!" she shouted. Instantly Hisana was next to her, "we got them."

Hisagi looked at the two of them before looking back at Hinamori.

"Good job," he said before the three of them took off for the 12th Division. Hinamori flushed pink for a moment before focusing once again on the task at hand.

On the battlefield Halibel surveyed the turn of events, her gaze as enigmatic as always. She had expected something but this was a far cry from what she had in mind. She had not expected Gin to really have a plan, not one that involved isolating them from the majority of their forces. Sending Grimmjow with the two Captains who specialized in raw power was nothing short of brilliant. She felt movement behind her and spun around, locking a too familiar blade in the confines of her own Zanpakto.

"Neliel?" her eyes widened in surprise. The Former Espada's jaw fell open and Halibel realized she hadn't necessarily been aiming for her, "how are you here?"

"I wasn't going to stay with the Esapda," Nel said quickly disengaging her blade before lunging forward. Halibel knew she wasn't using her full strength and supposed that the two of them standing there talking would look a bit strange.

"I suppose this has something to do with the orange haired one?" Halibel asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Maybe," Nel said flushing, "or it did. But I don't like being on the loosing side."

Halibel certainly could see the truth in her words. It seemed their oh-so-dependable Shingiami's were a bit reluctant to fight their comrades who hadn't taken Aizen up on his offer.

"Shinigami," she shook her head.

"Yeah, they're pretty useless huh?" Nel said with a smile.

"And what is your plan when this fiasco is over?" Halibel demanded looking at Nel.

The former third Espada smiled.

"To be free."

**

* * *

**

"Inoue!" Ichigo jumped into a semi-destroyed room. It was empty again, "Inoue!" he shouted again.

"She is not here."

Ichigo spun around to see Ulquiorra standing behind him, one hand on his Zanpakto.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo demanded tightening the grip on his blade.

"I did nothing," Ulquiorra said.

"Lair!" Ichigo roared swinging Zangetsu around to lock blades with the Fourth Espada.

Down below their duel Orihime raced through the halls of the building she was in. A few of the Shinigami had been injured when Hinamori blew the ceilings and she had been running around healing as many as she could. Under her feet the ground trembled with the force of the Spiritual Pressures clashing against each other. Ignoring everything except the injured she found, Orihime focused only on healing. She would be useful for once. She was not going to be a pawn, not now, not ever again.

Though the blades of Senbonzakura destroyed everything in their path, Byakuya's mind was not completely on the battle. Out of the corner of one eye he was making sure that Rukia and Sode were still dancing through the enemy. But the bigger part of his worry was directed at his wife. She had given him power and even if she was strong he had never seen her fight before. All he could think was that he could not loose her, not to the forces of Aizen Sosuke. The ground below his feet lurched violently as though something was fighting to get out. With an almost deafening roaring of waves the Twelfth Division was leveled by what looked like a massive tidal wave.

With a few rapid bursts of _Shunpo _the battlefield was suddenly filled with very infuriated Shingiami. The white robed ones might have been filled with guilt over what they did and reluctant to fight but it seemed the ones who had remained loyal were more than happy to show just how furious they were at their former comrades.

"I gotta say," Shinji said blocking Aizen's strike, "there's something to be said for this fightin' dirty crap," Aizen gritted his teeth but said nothing, "wassamatter?" Shinji asked his former Lieutenant, "fox got your tongue?"

Swords flashed as the tide of battle continued to be in Soul Society's favor. Though it was a battle, Htisugaya could not remember the last time his heart had felt so light. Hinamori was a warm weight against his back, their heads almost level thanks to his growth spurt. Her bankai was not as complete as it would be one day but he was there with Hyorinmaru. Being on speaking terms with his Zanpakto Spirit was a strange and humbling experience as Hyorinmaru exerted his full power in a way that Hitsugaya had only previously caught glimpses of. Their blades worked perfectly together, or in her case, her staff. His ice wings spread between them as her haori flapped in the wind.

It was not long before it became clear just who was going to win the battle. Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki flashed through the maze of warriors, white rapidly turning red under her blade. And suddenly, running from inside one of the buildings, she saw Orihime.

"Orihime!" she cried, using Shunpo to get to her friend and block the someone who dared attack her, "you're alright."

"I'm alright Rukia," she said with a bright smile. She frowned looking around, "w-where's--" Rukia's heart clenched, remembering Orihime's feelings for Ichigo, "where's Ulquiorra?" she demanded looking out at the sea of white.

"I don't know," Rukia said, "Ichigo went to find you though--" she stopped.

The two women looked at each other, some kind of silent understanding passing through them. Rukia had not thought of Orihime's feelings for Ichigo when they were kissing but she had always considered the other woman a friend. She had watched Orihime struggle against herself to try and become stronger for her friends before she sacrificed herself to protect them. Now looking at her Rukia was aware of a strange sort of calm in Orihime's eyes. It was as though she had come to terms with something, something Rukia didn't really understand. Orihime's eyes seemed to be calmer than before, as though storm clouds had blown away. There was resolve in her eyes now.

And her fairies had been set into earrings. Rukia's mind fit the pieces of the puzzle together quickly.

"We have to find them," she said glancing behind her. She caught Hisana's eyes and her sister gave a quick nod of understanding.

"Whose that?" Orihime asked looking at Rukia.

"That's my big sister," Rukia said, "come on!"

The two of them ran towards where she could feel Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. As they ran a handful of white robed Shinigami appeared in front of them. Rukia saw red as the men raised their blades to her and Orihime.

"Go," she ordered Orihime before facing the men, "You all are a disgrace to Soul Society," she spat bringing Sode no Shirayuki up.

"Don't see your brother here to save you Kuchiki," one of the men sneered.

"That's because he's fighting with my sister," she said, "and because I don't need any help to kill you all."

The blast of ice hit Orihime's neck but she pressed onwards, feeling Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure and Ulquiorra's stronger as she got closer. They were on top of a building. Orihime ran into the building and hurried up the stairs. She had to get to them. She could use her Shield and separate them. But they didn't need to fight. Not to rescue her. Not anymore. Her feet pounded against the stairs as her leg muscles screamed in protest but adrenaline was fueling her. She wouldn't stop. Not for anything. She finally ran to the top of the building.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were dueling, their blades glinting. They seemed to be evenly matched. Orihime knew Ichigo was fighting to protect his friends, his home--what was Ulquiorra fighting for? She didn't know and she certainly didn't want to think about who was justified in using their blade. She just that she wanted them both to stop. She wanted it all to stop. She stepped forward to bring her shield up and get between them.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw some nameless Arrancar step behind her, blade raised. He saw her turn, her eyes wide. There was no time to block the hit, no time for her to summon her shield.

So he did the only thing he could.

He stepped in front of her and let the sword slide through him instead.


	33. Chapter 33

He stepped in front of her and took the blade himself.

Orihime's eyes widened as the blade that would have killed her slipped seamlessly through a different body. Someone who should have been able to block it, to defeat them with no problem. No problem if he hadn't stepped in front of it for her. Her lips parted as she gasped.

"Ulquiorra!" she screamed, catching him as his body fell forwards. They landed on their knees as the Arrancar pulled the sword free before Ichigo decapitated him, "Oh Gods, Ulquiorra--" she looked at the Espada, "why did you--"

The Esapda's breathing was labored and it seemed that he was already beginning to glow as his body degraded. Her hands fumbled as she began to summon her shield but Ulquiorra's hands reached out and covered her earrings with a shake of his head. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the red of the wound he took to save her. She had been so upset at him for making her care.

It never occurred that he cared as well.

"Why--why won't you let me save you?" she demanded.

"There is no point," he said, his voice low. Her eyes widened as she opened her lips, a thousand protests ready to spill from her lips, "there has been much in my life I regret as well," he spoke, "this war ends, and so do I."

"B-but the others, they're not going to just give up--" she closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, "please don't give up, Ulquiorra. You're stronger than that," she closed her eyes tightly, "you gave me strength," she stopped, "no, no you did something better, you showed me I was strong. I didn't know that I was, not before I met you."

"I am glad then," he said softly, "I was able to repay some of what you gave me," one of his hands slipped first to her shoulder and then to the skin above her heart, "thank you for making me understand. I know not all things can be seen. Even if it was just, just for a little while."

"Ulquiorra," she gasped turning her head to look at him.

"Orihime," he whispered her name.

The glow around him intensified. There was the barest pressure on Orihime's lips and then, with a gust of wind, she was kneeling there surrounded by nothing but rubble. Orihime's eyes widened as her hands fell to her lap. Her lips parted as she stared in horror at the empty ground before her.

Her scream echoed throughout Soul Society.

* * *

"What the--" Shinji turned his head for a moment. When he looked back there was no opponent save for the air, "Aizen?" he searched for his former subordinate's Spiritual Pressure but there was no sign of him, "damn it!!"

Aizen was gone.

Sheathing his sword with a swear, Shinji looked over. Hiyori gave a nod of understanding and the two vanished as well.

"Well this is over," Nel said looking around.

"For now," Halibel agreed.

"For now," Nel echoed, "wanna get out of here?" Halibel gave a curt nod and the two of them vanished as well.

Senna surveyed with a happy smile, the retaken Soul Society. Abruptly she felt as though all her energy was draining out of her body. Gripping Mirokumaru she looked around for confirmation that Hisana was feeling the same thing. Her fellow Guard member wore an expression of confusion before her eyes widened with understanding. She cast her eyes about almost desperately for her family as her face paled. Leaning heavily on Mirokumaru Senna hobbled off to go back to the Royal Dimension alone. She heard someone follow and turned her head to see Renji standing there.

"I heard what you said about how you all get back," he said motioning to her obviously weakening state, "you shouldn't be alone for this."

"I--" Senna ducked her head before looking at him, "thank you," she said.

He nodded and walked over to her as she sat shakily down on the grass. He sat down next to her.

"What will you do now?" Senna asked looking at him, not wanting to talk about the weakness that seemed to have taken over her, "what will happen to Soul Society?"

"Oh that," Renji smiled, "we'll rebuild," her eyes must have pleaded with him because he cleared his throat and continued, "well we'll start with the squad buildings. Captains have to have somewhere to work of course. Barracks too. And then we'll keep going. And before you know it, all that sky will be filled with the tops of buildings."

"What can you see from here?" she whispered, sagging. He quickly pulled her against his chest.

"You can see the Sixth Division. That's my Division. I can see this spot from my window. I remember this one time, me and Hisagi--he's another Lieutenant--we got so drunk we couldn't see strait and we just collapsed here in a heap. Of course my Captain happened to be looking down from the window," Senna laughed, "well he wasn't my Captain quite yet but still, it was embarrassing and I'm not easily embarrassed."

"Me neither," she said, "if I ever come back, can we get drunk here with Hisagi?"

"Tell you what, you come back and bring Hisana with you and we'll do whatever you want."

"You really care about them, don't you?" Senna asked looking up at him. He nodded, "thank you for pretending to care about me."

"I'm not pretending," he said, "I feel like I've known you before and seeing what you can do, I'm guessing I have," she nodded her head.

"You saved me before," she said, "or Ichigo saved me, but you were there too."

He laughed at that loudly. Before she could stop herself Senna was laughing as well. She felt her body begin to glow as it disappeared. Renji kept an arm around her as she continued to disappear.

"Bye Renji," she said.

"See you later," he replied.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she vanished completely.

Hisana felt her body begin to weaken and looked around. Rukia was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't find Byakuya. The world lurched nauseatingly as her knees buckled. Before she could fall she felt a strong pair of arms catch her and pull her into a bridal style carry against her husband's chest.

"Trying to sweep me off my feet?" she asked.

"Forgive me, I was under the impression I already had," he replied. She smiled, "lets go find Rukia," he said, sensing her silent request.

She nodded as he Shunpoed off. Rukia was about to run and see why Orihime had screamed but she held back for a moment and when her brother appeared with Hisana in his arms she knew why. Rukia hurried over as Byakuya knelt down, still holding her in his arms.

"Hisana," she looked at her sister almost desperately, "you--"

"Its alright Rukia," she said softly,"I'm glad I got to know you, even if it was just for a little while. For what happened, I am sorry--"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Rukia said shaking her head. Hisana smiled, "you don't! You gave me so much--" Rukia closed her eyes tightly against the stinging. Hisana reached out and gently touched Rukia's cheek, "don't go."

"You don't know how much i wish I didn't have to," Hisana said embracing her sister.

"I love you," Rukia told her. Hisana smiled.

"And i love you, little sister," she said. Rukia nodded and retreated to give her sister and Byakuya a bit of privacy, "well at least its not slow this time," Hisana said, "or painful," she added resting her head on Byakuya's chest. He shifted so that he was sitting, she in his lap, "so here we are again," she looked at the ground, "seems to happen a lot huh?"

"Only when we get together," he said. She laughed faintly at that.

"Its worth it though," she said and felt him nod above her, "Byakuya," she said after a moment, "I need to ask you to do something for me," she said, "i know it will be hard but--"

"Anything," he said, "whatever it is--"

"Be happy," she looked up at him. His eyes widened, "I don't know if I'll come back but please," she touched his cheek, "I've caused you so much pain. I do not wish to see you suffer, not because of me," he opened his mouth, "please. Just--just try," he nodded, "you two," she sighed, "I do not know when I got to be so soft."

"I'm sure there are many other buildings here that would say otherwise," Byakuya said dryly.

"Impressed?" she asked, her skin beginning to glow.

"Always," he replied.

"I love you, Young Lord" Hisana said gently leaning up and kissing him before withdrawing.

"I love you, Little Thief" he replied, his eyes softening at he use of his old nickname. Hisana smiled and after another moment Byakuya found himself holding nothing but air.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers tightening in the folds of his hamaka. The sound of barely muffled sobbing reached his ears. He raised his eyes to see Rukia leaning against a wall, one hand clapped over her mouth as her body shook with the grief of loosing the big sister she had only known briefly. He remembered when he had lost Hisana and not been able to look at Rukia. Even when he knew she was in pain or sorrow he would not go to her. Now the ache in his heart was not simply for loosing his wife again but for Rukia as well. They had both just lost someone very dear to their hearts. But now she knew. Now neither were alone in the darkness.

Reaching out Byakuya laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder. She looked up at him, tear streaming down her cheeks. Without another word he embraced her. Rukia wrapped her arms around him, her tears soaking his shirt as she cried enough tears for both of them. He closed his eyes. He would keep all his vows. Especially the one to protect his sister. He would not let Rukia face the darkness alone as he had.

* * *

Gin slid Shinso into its sheath, actually quite proud of what they pulled off. he turned his head to face Rangiku.

She backhanded him.

"You are the most infuriating man I've ever met in my entire life!" she shouted before grabbing his robe and yanking him down, kissing him deeply.

Gin's eyes widened, not sure exactly what was going on. He expected some kind of reaction but reaction did not quite cover being slapped and then kissed. Well, he reasoned, if she was kissing him then it couldn't be all that bad. So he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Nearby Hitsugaya turned around to face Hinamori.

"Hinamori, that was--" Hitsugaya looked at her, "that was amazing."

Hinamori flushed and ducked her head, holding her staff a bit tighter. She could hear Tobiume in the back of her head bragging to Hyorinmaru. Tentatively she raised her eyes and saw, with disbelief, that there was no anger in Hitsugaya's. Part of her expected him to hate her after this. After the battle was over and they had a chance to breath. But he was just looking at her with relief in his eyes. He was happy she was alright. He was just happy she was on their side.

And he was wearing the pin she made sure he got.

"It wasn't really," Hinamori said ducking her head again and shuffling her foot on the ground, "I mean," she bit her lip, "if I hadn't--" she trailed off as two of Hitsugaya's fingers hooked under her chin, forcing her own wide brown eyes to lock with his blue-green ones, "Hitsugaya," she said softly.

"You made a mistake, Hinamori," he said, "we've all done that," she offered a weak smile in reply as Hitsugaya let his hand fall down back to his side.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya," she said, her lips curving into a small, honest smile that Hitsugaya couldn't help but return.

"HInamori I--"

There were many bursts of far more powerful Spiritual Pressure as the few Captains that had been imprisoned in Las Noches appeared on the battlefield in front of them. They all bore signs of fighting but none moreso than Shunsui and Komamura. But they were there, Shunsui and Ukitake and Yamamoto. Other too, they were all alive.

Leaning heavily on his cane Yamamoto surveyed the battlefield as if looking for something. Not finding it, he struck his cane.

"Arrest the traitors!" Yamamoto's voice boomed

Suddenly two black-masked guards appeared behind Hinamori. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait!" he cried, "you can't--" he looked over to see Matsumoto standing with Gin, his hands held behind his back, "What are you doing?!"

"Aizen Sosuke has escaped," Yamamoto said, "take the traitors. Torture them until they give up the next stage of this plan."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth. The two of them were in their white robes still, still looking like traitors. If they had helped them it would make little difference to the furious guards who would be desperate to get their hands on someone more responsible than the other Shingiami who had betrayed them. Someone much closer to Aizen. Someone like Hinamori and Gin. And without him to confirm it, there was no proof that this too did not fit into the plan. None save for the certainty in Hitsugaya's heart.

"Its alright, Htisugaya," she said, her voice soft as she gently powered down her Bankai in a show of submission, "I'm just glad I could help, in the end."

The guards loosed their grip on her wrists to take Tobiume from her. Disbelief stinging in his eyes Hitsugaya lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Hinamori, crushing her against his chest. She gripped him just as tightly.

"I wish," his voice was thick and choked, "I wish I could save you."

Hinamori tightened her arms around him. Even if he did save her she would always be considered a traitor. She knew she deserved the title but still, it hurt to know that when she had finally seen the truth it was not enough. But right now that was not important, what was important was that Soul Society was safe, that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were safe. That for a moment she had been strong enough to make a difference.

She pulled back as the guards stepped forward to bind her wrists. She turned her head to see Gin going through the same thing. Matsumoto looked brave but even Hinamori could see the fractures in the mask she wore. As if sensing her eyes on him Gin turned his head to face her.

"You did a good job," he said.

"Thank you," Hinamori said, knowing that praise was something Gin Ichimaru rarely gave out.

And then they were gone. People continued to trickle in, Ichigo came down with his arm around Orihime's shoulders. Byakuya and Rukia, both of whom looked much sadder than anyone had seen them in some time. Renji was the last one to come back. He took in the sight of Rukia and Byakuya looking more like siblings than he had seen them before and he realized Hisana was gone as well. Orihime looked like a wreck and he remembered the sound of her scream. Ichigo looked shaken as well. He saw that Hinamori wasn't there and realized what must have happened.

All of them looked as broken as Soul Society.

Renji told Senna that they would rebuild.

But looking around he had to wonder.

Did they want to?

* * *

**Wow, okay that is the LAST time I ever watch Romeo X Juliet in one go. My friend recommended it and while it was pretty awesome I'm never going to be able to hear "You raise me up" without bawling my eyes out. But hey, on the bright side I've written sustained angst! Yes! In your face "Almost Lovers"!***

***For those who don't know "Almost Lovers" started out as an angsty Ulquihime oneshot that turned into a fourshot with enough sap to keep your dentist in business for months.**


	34. Chapter 34

Shuuhei Hisagi was not drunk.

No, he was very very _very_ drunk.

He had passed the happy feeling along time ago and was heading strait towards self-destructive at this point. Not that he really gave a fuck. What was there to care about now? Sure Soul Society was back but a good portion of their forces had shown loyalty to Aizen and were getting off with little more than a wrist slap for--he chuckled--for a quick turn around. But Hinamori and Gin, the two who sacrificed more than anyone else were off being tortured somewhere because hey, they made a bigger mistake. Forget the fact that they turned around in a way that was the only reason Soul Society was there's anymore. It made no sense. So he was getting absolutely drunk.

"_Man_ Soul Society went downhill," Renji said pouring half a bottle of sake strait down his throat, "I mean, I liked it much better when the Commander General _wasn't_ here."

"Careful, don't want to be considered a traitor," Yumichika said, his voice bitter.

"I know! Now the bastard's testing us all to see whose ready for Captainship," Ikkaku snarled.

"He is?!" Renji looked over.

Though drunk, Ikkaku nodded seriously. Renji stared at the bottle in his hands. He could _not_ leave the Sixth, especially not now. He had always cared about Rukia and after Byakuya and he reconciled he had developed a soft spot with the respect he held for his Captain. The Kuchiki's now were in, well, they were in bad shape. Poor Rukia did her duties of course and though people assumed it was Ichigio's departure to the transient world that made her sad Renji knew it was Hisana leaving again. Byakuya seemed not to know what to do with himself. He focused on his duties of course but he always seemed concerned about Rukia. Sometimes though, sometimes he would just be staring into space, his mind neither on Rukia nor his duties.

Renji wasn't sure who he hated more, the Commander General or the Royal Guard. At the moment it was a pretty dead even tie. He and the other Lieutenants were all scrambling to try and help their Captains. The ones in Las Noches had suffered major detriments to their power. Now they struggled to figure out what to do with Aizen not captured and the possibility of another war looming over their heads. The Division with the most productivity by far was the 10th as its Captain and Lieutenant did their best to think about _anything_ but Hinamori and Gin. He, Renji, Hanataro, as well as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had all sworn on their behalf but the Commander General would not listen. He wouldn't listen even to Byakuya Kuchiki who was the last of them to speak on their behalf. And if he wasn't going to listen to Byakuya then he wasn't going to listen to anyone.

Ichio and the other humans had returned to the transient world as Soul Society struggled to figure out what the hell they were supposed to do next.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Yumichika slurred out, "but isn't winning supposed to feel _good_?"

Renji laughed at that. Winning was supposed to feel good. But had they really won? Not really. Aizen was still out there and the two people that could be useful were being tortured for information everyone knew they didn't humans were gone, the Kuchiki's were doing their whole I-pretend-not-to-feel-unil-it-hurts-too-much-and-I-do-something-incredibly-stupid thing, frankly to Renji it felt like the only thing they had 'won' was borrowed time.

"What are you all doing?"

They looked at the doorway to see Rukia standing there. Her eyes swept over the room taking in the bottles and their forms before she marched over to the table and grabbed a bottle. WIthout any care to propriety or acting like a noble she yanked the cork out with her teeth, spit it aside and poured a good deal of the contents strait down her throat. Given her size it was probably not the wisest idea but Rukia couldn't bring herself to care. Hell she'd drink the whole room if it meant she didn't have to feel the ache that seemed to have taken up residence in her heart. If she didn't think her brother was strong before this she certainly held a lot of respect for him now for holding it together after Hisana left the first time.

Ichigo was gone as well. He went back to the transient world and though she knew he would have too she still wished he was back with her. It was so _hard_ that just when they were starting to finally move past where they had been he had to go. And Orihime...

Rukia was sure that Orihime's scream would haunt her for the rest of her life. Not just because of Orihime but because every time she thought about it she realized how close it had come to being her in that position instead. Her brother hadn't screamed, to anyone else it probably looked like he was taking her sister's departure well. But Rukia knew better. She knew that he paused in front of a certain room in the house when he passed it, a room she had a feeling used to be the one he shared with her sister. He hadn't gone to the shrine he kept for her since she died either. The Kuchiki Manor had suffered damages, especially to one unused training ground. But for some reason when her brother saw it Rukia was almost sure he was closer to tears than he had been since Hisana's departure. Ruki'as stomach churned in a way that had nothing to do with the sake she had downed. So she tipped her head back and drank some more.

"Rukia," Renji walked over to her, fighting back his own drunkenness as he looked at her, "maybe you should--"

"Stop?" she laughed bitterly, "maybe _you_ should stop," he raised an eyebrow as the others gathered looked over at them, "I mean, I just made out with Ichigo and you're the one here taking care of me!" she shook her head, "its so _stupid_ of you," she sat down, hard, "I'll never understand why you still care about me."

Renji sighed and sat down. Instead of feeling angry or upset all he felt was sad for Rukia. He knew she was acting like this for a reason.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked

"Everyone has to have a reason," she said and he knew that she was not just talking about him still caring about her, "for all the stupid things they do."

"I know," he said looking over at her, "I know."

While Renji tried to reassure Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki approached the shrine to his wife with deadened steps. He had not been able to bring himself to the place before then. It hurt enough to look at the training ground where they had their first real kiss, the spot in the garden where he proposed--all of it was destroyed. His fingers were numb as he reached out and gently pulled apart the screen that hid the shrine.

Hisana's picture returned his gaze. Her smile was small and gentle, a mockery of the woman she was. For the life of him he did not know why _this_ was the picture in the shrine. Hisana was small, of course, but she was not gentle. He still had a few marks on his shoulders that did not come from the battle. He reached out, his fingers brushing past the photo and to the small box behind it. Gently he withdrew it and opened the velvet inside. She may have had her engagement ring with her but inside the box were the bands they exchanged in their formal marriage. They were a bright silver on the outside of the band. The inside however, was different. No-one could know she was a Shinigami but he had followed tradition none the less. The inside of his band was tinted color of the twilight sky, the color of his wife's Zanpakto. Her own was a pale pink, Senbonzakura's color. It was their own private acknowledgement of what the other was, of even if the world did not know they did and they accept the other in their entirety.

He closed the box before the stinging in his eyes got to be too much to fight against. He practically shoved the thing back behind his wife's portrait before closing the doors with a bang. If the servants were concerned they said nothing. All the reports from the War said that while their was Guard involvement and while one looked sort of like Rukia, there was no firm confirmation that it had been his wife. He did not know how he would explain it anyway. Hisana was gone and he would have to deal with that, no matter how much he did not want too. His fists clenched at his side as he looked at the shrine. Before he could stop himself his hands wrenched open the doors and he took the box behind her portrait.

Denying he had been married, denying he loved her, it would do no good. Hisana had asked him to be happy and while he wanted to be, the truth was that he was happiest when he was with her.

He just wanted her home.

In another part of Soul Society Hitsugaya was walking towards the prison. He was a Captain and the guards were not going to just deny him entry. He knew that and the Commander General knew that if Hitsugaya was not let in then there would be far dire consequences. Not wanting to turn the fragile Soul Society into a premature Winter Wonderland, Hitsugaya knew he would be let in. Sure enough he walked to the doors and glanced at the guards who immediately stepped aside to allow him entry.

Given her history with prisons and escapes from such, Hinamori was being kept in the equivalent of a high security prison. She was in a room with a blanket and little more. Tobiume was being held in a separate place, far enough away and guarded enough so that Hyorinmaru knew Hinamori's connection to her Zanpakto was strained. It was also thanks to her Bankai. In its early stages Bankai often made the connection between Zanpakto and Shinigami hypersensitive. It was like new skin. Being separated so soon was something that hurt both Shingiami and Zanpakto.

That was before the torture.

It was night and there was only a sliver of moon, leaving most of the room in darkness. It took Hitsugaya's eyes a moment to adjust but he was able to bring Hinamori into focus.

He wished she was not wearing white.

It would be somehow easier, he thought, to look at her without the dark rust-colored stains that decorated the robe. Her skin was pale as well and when she raised her eyes to him he saw that only one wasn't swollen shut. Her lip was cracked as well but when she saw him she still managed to give a small smile. Since she didn't greet him he had a feeling they had damaged her jaw, it probably hurt too much to speak.

The first day he had come she had hid in a corner and refused to speak to him. The second day she had begged him not to come, she didn't want anyone to see her like she was. He told her he didn't care. By the seventh day she stopped begging him not to come. After two weeks she would hesitantly come over to him. Finally they were approaching the end of the third week and if they hadn't damaged her legs that day she would come over to him. Clearly the focus had been on her face today because she stood up carefully not to jostle her jaw and walked over to him, sitting down just as carefully nearby. Not close enough to touch the bars which would send painful kido up her arms but close enough so he could pick out the threads of gold in her hair.

"They finished all the Captain's buildings today," he said sitting down, crossing his legs, "in another week there will be the barracks and soon the training grounds as well."

Hinamori said nothing but he saw her eyes soften as though she was picturing the rebuilt Soul Society.

"Do you know _anything_?" he asked. Hinamori's eyes hardened, "if you--"

"No," came the hoarse, sharp reply.

Hitsugaya's fists balled. He jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing.

"They're going to execute you! Don't you get it?! Its been three weeks! In a week and a half--" he stopped abruptly, the words sticking to the back of his throat.

Hinamori's gaze lowered. When it had become clear that neither Hinamori nor Gin knew anything the Commander General had decided that they would be executed. Maybe he thought he was sending a message to Aizen, maybe he just wanted to please the broken, furious Soul Society. Whatever the reason before Hitsugaya's horrified eyes the orders had come that after 31 days Gin and Hinamori would be executed. As in 31 days from when they were arrested. Countless people had appealed but countless more wanted them dead. Not them, they wanted Aizen but if Aizen wasn't there they wanted the next best thing. The next best thing happened to be Gin and Hinamori.

So for mistakes they had atoned for, for a man they no longer were loyal too, the two of them would burn.

* * *

**Okay readers! News time! **

**In a week--or another chapter or so--this story along with ALL others is going on hiatus for a month. Those who have been here since the beginning know this story was started when I was trekking through Europe but had access to the internet thanks to cafes and such. Well I'm off to Africa to hit my seventh continent (yes, I've been to the sliver of land in Antarctica) and will be without internet for pretty much all the trip.**

**I will tell you when we hit the hiatus and I think I've got this story to a point where you won't all try to hunt me down but if you do, its okay because I won't be here I'll be in Egypt ;P Me 'n Shinji are gonna rock out with the Pharaoh's. **


	35. Chapter 35

Rukia swallowed as she stood outside the door to her brother's private office. Byakuya had summoned her and she had come to answer his summons. In the weeks after Hisana's departure he had not acted very different. Of course that could be because Rukia had long ago learned to read under the cool indifference her brother seemed to wear like a cloak. Raising a hand she gently rapped on the door.

"Come in, Rukia."

Rukia slid open the door and stepped inside the room. Byakuya was at his desk surrounded by a virtual mountain of paperwork thanks to the war. Still when he saw her he lowered the brush he was holding and came around the front of the desk. Rukia walked over to him and when he sat on one of the chairs nearby she did the same. There were few rooms in the Kuchiki Manor that held chairs and desks but this was one of them. Even sitting at a desk her brother was ramrod strait. Rukia tried to sit up a bit as well.

"Captain Ukitake has approached me to promote you to Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division," he spoke formally, "this is not the first time your name has come up for the position but each time I have refused to consider it. As a Captain and a Noble it is within my power to do so and as your brother I do not wish to see you sent on the missions that such a position would require."

"I know," Rukia said averting her eyes, "you have always had my best interests at heart."

"Given the recent events," he said, "I believe the decision is no longer mine to make," Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at him, "you did rescue me against odds far more impossible than the duties that would be required of a Lieutenant. With your consent I will allow Ukitake to take you on as his Lieutenant."

"I--brother--" Rukia suddenly seemed to be unable to speak.

She knew Byakuya kept her name off the list. When she found out she had been furious but then she realized he had done it to protect her because of the promise made to her sister. In a way it was a relief to know she was not as much of a failure as she had feared when she was never accepted as a Seated Officer. But for him to allow her to be named one, that was Byakuya's way of putting faith in her abilities as a Shinigami. Rukia did not know whether to cry or laugh or throw her arms around him. As it was all she seemed to manage was to turn as pink as Senbonzakura and bob her head in consent.

"Very well," he said, "I will inform Ukitake," he rose.

Rukia did as well and before she could stop herself she hurried forward and hugged Byakuya. As always he stiffened momentarily before his arms came up and he returned the hug. Finally she drew back and looked up at him. He met her gaze, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"I believe there is someone else here who wishes to offer his congratulations," he said after a moment.

"Someone--" Rukia turned around to face the screen doors that led to another room. Through them she could see a figure in the room. A very tall figure, "brother--" she looked at him. He said nothing except to turn back to his desk. Rukia walked over to the door and slid it open, peering inside.

Standing inside dressed in his Shinigami uniform was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked a bit pale and Rukia got the distinct impression that her brother had spoken to him. He was muttering something under his breath and she didn't know if it was a curse on her brother or something else but she didn't care as she threw open the doors. He turned around but only caught a glimpse of her running towards him before she was in his arms. Ichigo held her tightly against his chest.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Shut up idiot!" she said but instead of hitting him she simply tightened her arms around him before glaring, "why do you have a black eye?"

"Tatsuki really missed me," Ichigo said with a helpless grin.

"Idiot," Rukia reaffirmed without wiping the smile off her face.

Byakuya couldn't help but agree. While he was glad for his sister's happiness it would be a lie to say that he did not enjoy the paleness in Ichigios' skin from when the blood drained out of his features when he described, in detail, all the ways Kido, Senbonzakura and the multitude of Kuchiki Guards could be used to put him in a world of pain. He watched them for a moment before he went off to inform Captain Ukitake he could finally have Rukia as his Lieutenant.

**

* * *

**

Gin Ichimaru had an itch on his nose that was going to be the death of him.

For the life of him he could _not_ figure out how the hell he was going to scratch it. His hands were maimed beyond any practical use and the muscles in his legs were being uncooperative after they had done something to his spine. At the moment all he could do was lay close to the bars and try to figure out how to scratch the itch. Raising his arms hurt his hands a lot but maybe it would be worth it. As he was trying to figure out whether or not it would be worth it the doors opened and in walked a rather furious Rangiku Matsumoto. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he realized he probably looked really bad.

"Hey Ran," he said with a grin, "you're looking especially lovely today."

"Shut up," she snapped crossing her arms under her spectacular chest, "why can't you ever make anything simple?"

Gin said nothing. He imagined that she had forgiven him enough to be genuinely upset that he was in the cell. While he was happy about that he knew it was probably also frustrating to know that he was a dead man. He still had a few days by his calculations but it wasn't much time. Oh well, not like it mattered. They were going to try to execute him no matter what he did.

Key being _try_.

"This is so stupid," Shinso sighed, his snake tails whipping back and forth.

"You gonna scratch my nose?" he looked over at his Spirit.

"No," the fox snapped, all his snake tails snapping their heads to the side.

Gin sighed and turned back to Matsumoto who was still glaring at him.

"Why won't you tell them what you know?"

Gin inwardly rolled his eyes. Matsumoto seemed to think he knew _something_ while the rest of Soul Society--or his torturers anyway--seemed to think he knew everything. The truth was neither. Aizen Sosuke was supposed to be in the reincarnation cycle. Gin had no idea Shinji Hirako would show up and then fail to kill the bastard. He didn't know where Aizen had gone either. Grimmjow, Neliel and Halibel were still out there somewhere but he highly doubted they would have anything to do with beaten Aizen. They had only tolerated him because it seemed impossible that anyone could beat him in any way. For some reason the thought of Aizen groveling made him smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Matsumoto demanded looking at him with a mix of fear and sorrow, the anger draining out of her eyes. Irrationally Gin wanted to stand up and wrap his arms around her, to tell her that everything was okay like he did when they were kids, "Gin why won't you just co-operate for once?"

He gave a half hearted shrug as he began to slowly move his arm up.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"My nose itches and my Zanpakto's being uncooperative," he said. Matsumoto's eyes caught sight of his maimed hands and she looked away sharply, her stomach churning. WIth a fair amount of agony Gin was able to raise his hand and rub his forearm against his nose. Not as good as fingernails but he was short of those at the moment, "so did you just come here to plead with me?"

"Gin you can't--Gin you've got a day," Matsumoto looked at him.

A day. Not even a full one and then it would all be over. For some reason the thought amused him.

"Stop smiling!" Matsumoto cried, "can't you ever--can't you ever be serious? You're going to die! And Hinamori is too!"

"Funny how that works huh?" he asked looking over at her. She shook her head and he caught sight of a tear, diamond bright against the porcelain of her skin, "don't cry Ran," he said, forcing his voice to be like it usually was, "its not that bad. Just think of all the times I did bad stuff to you."

"They're going to kill you you idiot!" she shouted, her voice changing, altering so somehow he heard admist the anger and the accusation, a frailty like thin ice filled with spiderweb cracks. He saw her sink to her knees, unable to touch the kido-laced bars, unable to touch him so she landed on all fours, "I can't watch you die," she whispered, her voice choked.

"So don't," he said as though it was the most simple thing in the world. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see his ruby eyes, "its not that hard, I left you after all. Don't watch me die. Just walk away."

"Walk away? Walk away?" her voice was a sharp, disbelieving whisper, "no," one of his eyebrows arched, "you'll still be gone! You're going to leave me and I--" her breathing was rattled and he inwardly begged her not to cry. he could never stand the sight of her tears, "I can't save you," she whispered, her tears slipping unchecked down her cheeks, "you saved me, so many times, and I can't get you out of here. I can't help my Captain, I can't help you--" her shoulders shook as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry Gin."

"Its okay," he said with a casual smile, "don't worry about it. I didn't save you so you could wind up here," one of the Guards looked over with concern and he nodded, signaling them with a raise of his jaw. This one wasn't completely heartless or he cared about the Shinigami on the other side of the bars. Matsumoto slowly got to her feet, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "and Ran?" she looked at him, "you already saved me."

In her own cell Hinamori was laying on her side. Her face was healing but today it had been her back. She was just going to be on her stomach for a while given the angry red welts that decorated her skin. At least she could see out of both her eyes again and move her jaw.

Had it been worth it?

Hinamori wasn't sure. She'd like to think that yes it was. But she wasn't sure. She would like to think that if Aizen was dead and she had a hand in the taking back of Soul Society she would face her death with the same serenity that Rukia Kuchiki had. But Aizen wasn't dead and even if he was she was sure that the knots in her stomach would still be there. The truth was that Hinamori did not want to die. Not at all but especially not as some scapegoat for Aizen Sosuke. The bastard had already tried to kill her once, now she was going to die in connection with him and it wasn't even going to be him doing it.

_You don't even know what kind of Shinigami you are!_

Yes she did. She was a Shinigami who was good at figuring out things the enemy did not. She was good at coming up with ways to rip their power out from under them without fighting them head on. She could figure out a way to get her and Gin out of this mess.

She just had to.

Hours later her mind was still spinning as two guards came in and grabbed her wrists, wrenching them behind her back. A hood was yanked over her as she was led to the execution grounds. There would be no massive stand or flying bird, just a Zanpakto held by some nameless, faceless Shingiami who had lost too much to care about the life he took. She barely was aware until she was stopped and the hood was pulled off her features. She saw Gin nearby, just as hurt as she was.

She looked over and caught her teacher's eye. Her teacher looked at her before they both faced forward to the gathered people. Hinamori frowned. Usually a Shingiami and their Zanpakto were destroyed together. But Tobiume wasn't there and neither was Shinso. Gin seemed puzzled as well by that but he said nothing.

"For crimes against Soul Society, the two of you will be execut--" the Commander General stopped, his brow furrowing even further.

All around them the Captains and Lieutenants traded looks. Hinamori felt dizziness lurch through her, dizziness that came from someone with a lot of Spiritual Pressure. She looked over at Gin who seemed to be feeling the effects too. Instead of peaking and leveling out the Spiritual Pressure continued to rise. It hit her then that they were being rescued. She looked around, wondering if there was a way to help.

In the space between them and the Commander General appeared none other than a mask wearing Shinji Hirako.

The former Fifth Division Captain lifted his mask and offered a bright grin. If he anything he was amused by the anger in the Commander General's face as he drew his Zanpakto. The Commander General opened his mouth but before he could utter a single word Shinji slammed his sword into the ground and sent a cero roaring through the earth, separating a good portion of the cliff from the rest.

There was a tug on the back of both their robes as the Goddess of the Flash yanked the two of them to safety while Shinji Hirako _shunpoed_ himself off.

The rocks and the executioners fell to the ground below in a heap of dust and bone.

But they were already gone.

**

* * *

**

Night fell and Byakuya Kuchiki was walking through the grounds of the Kuchiki Gardens. Everything was so destroyed still. It was barely past winter and snow had fallen across the grounds, masking the overturned stones and dug up ground. None of the trees had budded yet but they were all covered in a dusting of snow. Byakuya walked along the confines of the gardens, lost in his thoughts. He was happy for Rukia, even if he would far prefer to murder Ichigo than consider the possibility that the two of them would one day be family. He did not know _why_ he allowed Rukia to go on a date with him.

After Shinji and Yoruichi saved Gin and Hinamori Soul Society erupted into chaos. It certainly didn't help matters that the two guards who were supposed to be in charge of their Zanpakto's were found unconscious with marks that looked like they were made from a chain around their necks. Of course Renji assured everyone that Hisagi had been with him the whole time. Byakuya had a feeling that something like that would happen. It was not like Yoruichi to allow innocent people to be executed and it made sense that she was the one to pull it off while they were all trying to figure out ways to save them through the justice of a man who clearly had none.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had both been so shocked it bordered on amusing. Personally Byakuya had a feeling they were just happy the people they loved were safe somewhere. He highly doubted they had heard the last from any of them. Last he heard Matsumoto had told Hitsugaya that they were going to get very drunk and her Captain had said nothing to disagree with that. He had a feeling the productivity rate of the Tenth Division was about to take a massive dip. Frankly he didn't see anything wrong with that. It was good that the two of them were in some way happy.

When he became aware of where he was again his feet paused. It had been so long since he had been to this particular spot. The spot where he had proposed to Hisana. It too was maimed but he could still remember that night when she had agreed to be his wife. He didn't think he could remember smiling so much in his entire life. For the first time he did not berate himself for lingering in the memory and he was content, for the moment, to stand there and remember that night. It seemed so much longer ago than it actually was. It seemed like it was a lifetime instead of barely half of one really.

"Hisana," he let his wife's name fall from his lips, wondering how she could possibly expect him to be happy without her. He had promised her anything. One would think he would have learned his lesson not to make such foolish vows anymore.

Senbonzakura was not dealing well with the departure of Mizu either. She put on a brave face, especially in front of Sode, but Byakuya knew her pain was just as acute as his. It was horrible to have that glimmer of what could be only to have it once again be ripped away. He was just happy that her departure this time had not been as painful. Watching her waste away like she had before--he did not know if his heart could have stood that.

He raised his eyes to see a figure walking through the path, arms wrapped tightly around her frame. His eyes narrowed. The snow was unexpected but it was not like Rukia to just go walking out in the cold alone without some kind of covering. Not to mention given her company he didn't think any of the guys would let her outside without some kind of cloak. He did not know if she wanted privacy or not but it did not stop him from slipping his own cloak off his shoulders and using kido to direct it around her own. Her head flew up as the heavy garment dwarfed her. Though he was cold Byakuya did not mind.

"You should not be out here without some kind of cloak," he said, "you should not spend your first week as a Lieutenant sick, Rukia," he added, unable to read her expression.

He heard her laugh and pull the garment tighter. He frowned, feeling like she was laughing at some kind of personal joke. She made no move to come closer and he made no move to come to her. Something felt off.

"And you," she said, in a voice that made his heart stop, "should learn to call women by their proper names."

* * *

**And we are on haitus!**

**I wish you all a happy and healthy holiday!**

**See you in a month!**


	36. Chapter 36

**You guys are lucky I'm a sucker for praise. **

**One more chapter so I don't leave you with a cliffie on this one.**

* * *

Byakuya stared. It was still almost impossible to make out their features but that voice, he would know that voice anywhere.

Suddenly they were both moving. He would never remember if they used Shunpo or just ran or how they closed the distance between them so fast but one moment they were separated and the next she was in his arms, her feet dangling off the ground thanks to their height difference. His heavy cloak lay on the ground collecting snow as he swept her off her feet. Hisana's arms were around his shoulders as they simply held each other tightly. Hisana drew back slightly before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Byakuya returned the kiss, his arms still warm around her waist. Finally they drew back but neither was willing to break the contact.

"How are you here?" he breathed looking down at her.

"Well according to the Guard there's too much going on down here to have someone like me up there," she said with a bright smile, "they seem to feel my, uh, _talents_ could be put to better use somewhere else," her fingers tightened against the folds of his shirt, "somewhere like Soul Society."

"So you're--" he could barely think the words, let alone actually say them.

"I'm here," she said, "no mission, no nothing. Just me."

He didn't think he had ever heard more perfect words. Ducking his head he kissed her again. Hisana smiled and returned the kiss just as eagerly, neither even feeling the cold.

Trudging back through the snow Rukia was glad she saw Renji. Her old friend had shrugged off his cloak and given it to her saying that he was crashing at his Division that night but she was trekking all the way back to the Kuchiki Manor. Because of the ice she had no desire to use Shunpo. The last thing she needed was to trip and fall and be injured her first week of being a Lieutenant.

Raising her eyes Rukia's feet stopped dead. Ahead on the path was her brother.

Making out with someone.

Rukia's jaw hit the ground at the sight, her mind going completely blank. Who the hell would Byakuya be making out with? Then the person he was making out with peered over his shoulder. Rukia's eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath at the sight of the woman who could have been her twin, but was actually her sister.

"Rukia!" she cried.

"Hisana!" she threw off Renji's cloak and ran forward.

The two women collided and toppled into the snow. Their voices echoed all around the gardens. They were laughing and crying and speaking a language that Byakuya did not even try to understand. He didn't mind. He was content to stand back and watch his wife have the reunion with her sister that she never got to before. Rukia had muttered, bright red, about how she might have been a bit mean to Hisana when she first saw her. But now, now looking at them it was almost impossible to think of what had happened to them.

Suddenly he found himself with his wife in one arm and his little sister in the other as the two women hugged him with just as much force as they had each other. He had almost forgotten that despite being so small the two were so _strong_. But he didn't care. He hugged them back just as tightly as they had hugged him. This was what he had done it all for, what he had adopted Rukia for, what he had refused to move from Hisana's memory for. It was all for his family. Now in the midst of the all the fragile rebuilding, they were there.

"Why are you just in that?" Rukia demanded looking at Hisana.

"I'm afraid the Guard was far more eager to send me on my way then they were to look at the weather here," she said with a smile.

"We should get inside," Rukia said immediately.

"You," Hisana said, "sound just like our mother."

"I-I do?" Rukia flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Yes, you do," Hisana said, "and just like her, you're right. Come, lets go home."

The three of them walked back to the Kuchiki Manor. Most of the household was asleep and selfishly Byakuya was glad of it. At least for one night he wanted to be with Hisana without all of the duty that seemed to come with their marriage. With a bow and a tight hug to them both Rukia had gone to her bedroom. Now he and Hisana were making their way towards his bedroom.

"This isn't our bedroom," Hisana said when he stopped outside the room. Understanding flared in her eyes, "well then," she said, "we'll just have to change that," she said sliding open the door and stepping inside.

The room was overwhelmingly Byakuya. Simplistic, clean and almost aloof to the untrained eye. There was a dresser, a wardrobe and a neat futon laid out ready for sleep. But Hisana's eyes were trained and she knew that the walls of the room were actually not white but a warmer shade of creme. She knew that even in the summer Byakuya liked warm blankets on his bed and that somewhere in the room was a collection of papers filled with his horrible drawings. On a cushion against one wall was Senbonzakura's blade, though Hisana imagined the Zanpakto was off having a reunion of her own.

"You're freezing," Byakuya said touching a hand to her damp garment.

"It is snowing," she pointed out.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a simple sleeping robe. Hisana smiled and quickly discarded her cloths, pulling the heavy garment on. Byakuya heard a light laugh and realized that he had turned away to give her some privacy to change. Before he could turn around a very cold hand was pressed to the skin of his neck. Byakuya's eyes widened at the sensation, his equivalent of a jump before the sound of his wife's laughter reached his ears. He turned around to see her dressed in the robe, the garment making her look like a child playing dress up rather than his wife.

"Perhaps you should borrow cloths from Rukia for the time being," he said.

"Why?" she asked holding up her hand, hidden under his overly long sleeve, "you don't think it suits me?"

"I think nothing suits you better than my cloths," he replied, pleased when she flushed and ducked her head. When she raised it again he was holding a box in his palm.

"What is this?" she asked. He said nothing. She accepted the box and opened the lid, revealing the two bands inside, "you kept these?" she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I could not wear mine without you but yes, I did," he said. She laughed, "what?"

"I'm just--do you remember that day?" she looked up at him, "I don't think I've ever _seen_ that much silk in my entire life," Byakuya smiled, remembering how she tried to look comfortable but they both were just horrified at the amount of lavishness in the ceremony, "so," she set the box down and pulled out his wedding band, "Byakuya," she looked up at him, her violet eyes sparkling, "you've given me a family, you've given me a reason to fight and somehow shown me that I don't always need to," she pushed the band up onto his finger, "I may have gone around the world but besides you, I am home."

Byakuya reached out and took Hisana's own band in his fingers. He remembered their first wedding, the horribly stuffy affair, and now as they stood just in the bedroom, both dressed in his cloths. He felt himself smile before he took his wife's small hand in his own much larger one.

"Hisana," he looked at her, "how you managed to kidnap me and at the same time set me free, is yet another thing about you I will never understand," she smiled, "even when you left you gave me something precious," her eyes softened at the mention of Rukia, "I have had many honors in my life but being your husband has been the greatest one," he slid the band up her finger, pushing it against her engagement ring, "welcome home."

Hisana smiled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her husband and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"You know," she said, "I'm still cold."

"Well," he looked at her in his arms, "I'll just have to warm you then."

Hisana smiled and stepped into her husband's embrace, thrilled to be home at last.

**

* * *

**

"I can't decide if I like snow now or hate it," Renji announced.

"I hate frozen sake," Kira said morosely looking over at the bottles that they had all brought. Bottles that were icicles at the moment, "thats not fun at all."

"I know," Hisagi sighed leaning his head back, "lets go steal Yamamoto's Zanpakto and melt this bitch down."

Renji laughed at that. Initially when Tobiume and Shinso had been discovered missing all fingers pointed to Hitsugaya thanks to the chain marks. Unfortunately the Commander General had seen Hitsugaya with his own eyes and suddenly all accusations were directed to Hisgai. Though vouched for the Lieutenant was still in a bit of trouble. Two almost-executions was bad but three would have been ridiculous. Still while he didn't admit any guilt, Hisagi also didn't condemn the so-called traitors. When they interrogated him the only animosity he showed towards either of them was that he didn't see why Gin got to be the one to kill Tousen since he wanted to do it.

"Its it melted yet?" Kira demanded picking up a bottle and giving it a shake, "damn it!"

"It is so cold outside!"

All their eyes turned to see a shivering Senna in the door, her teeth chattering. Renji's jaw hit the ground as he took in the sight of the woman who had vanished only yesterday. Hisagi and Kira seemed to vaguely recognize her as well.

"Senna?!" he demanded

"Hi," she said with a bright grin, "did you miss me?"

"How are you here?" he demanded.

"Because the Guard didn't want troublemakers anymore. Hisana wanted to be here so they got rid of her and I like working with her way better than any of the Guard so I came here too," she said walking over to the bottles, "who froze the sake?" the three men all pointed at each other, "thats a bit counterproductive don't you think?"

"I'm here!" Matsumoto sing-songed into the room, "why's the sake frozen?" Senna jerked her thumb at the boys, "men," Matsumoto glared before she realized who she was talking to, "Senna! You're back!" her smile turned devious, "does this mean Byakuya's getting laid?"

"I'm gonna say yes," Senna said.

"We have to celebrate then!" Matsumoto cried, "lets get drunk."

"We're trying to if someone hadn't frozen the sake."

"Hold on," Matsumoto said snapping her fingers, "I've got an idea. Haineko!"

Despite it being cold out the group there discovered that sake slushies were actually that bad.

In the living world, a completely different thing was going on.

"And then I left his bleeding carcass on the meeting table to rot until the next Espada meeting," she crossed her arms, "so if I wanted you all dead, you would be."

Urahara seriously regretted asking Halibel why she, Nel and Grimmjow were willing to work with them. The Espada had proceeded to give him a very graphic description of exactly what she did to the ex Fifth Espada. Not as a way of telling them she was on their side but as a way of telling them what she would have done if she was not willing to work with them. The three Espada had agreed to aide them in their quest to track down and murder Aizen.

The three former Espada had agreed to work with them. As it turned out Aizen was far more an enslaver than a leader and very little love was lost between most of the Espada and the man who considered himself to be their master. Gin had vouched for Grimmjow, explaining the Espada's role in stalling the majority of Aizen's forces while Urahara knew of Nel's role in their resistance. She told them that Halibel was on their side now but doubt must have shown in their eyes because Halibel had taken it upon herself to tell them what she did to people who questioned or pissed her off.

On the other side of the room Hinamori pulled her ear away form the door with wide eyes.

"Did she really do that?" she asked looking at Gin.

"Yeah," he said.

Though his hands were healed the muscle damage to his legs would take a bit longer to heal. So the former Third Division Captain, former--or was it still, he wasn't truly sure--traitor was sitting on a window seat with his legs bandaged as they healed. Hinamori shifted sightly, still adjusting to the gigai she was in. it was stretching out but even when she was a Lieutenant, Aizen rarely sent her to the transient world and when he did it was always for quick missions.

It was late winter and bitterly cold outside. Though warm inside, Hinamori was still bundled up in dark blue jeans and a deep violet sweater that fell to mid-thigh. He hair was shorter now, more like it was when she was in the Academy. Gin was not yet in a gigai to aide the healing of his legs. After the two had been rescued they had wound up in some kind of warehouse. Though they wouldn't say it Hinamori knew by saving them Urahara and Yoruichi had once again become traitors in the eyes of Soul Society. She was both humbled and grateful that they would do what they did for her and for Gin.

She heard him hiss softly as his leg muscles knitted together.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked looking at him anxiously.

"I can handle it," he said with a shrug. She nodded and shifted her weight, still lingering by the door, "you don't just have to stand there," he said after another moment. Hinamori blushed but nodded walking over and pulling a chair up next to him, "I meant what I said," he continued looking over at her, "you did well in that battle."

"Thank you," she said flushing, "it was really tiring though, like I ran for miles," she shook her head.

"New Bankai's are like that," he said, "and epic battles are not the best place to first use your Bankai."

"I know," she said with a smile looking over her shoulder, "I think Tobuime needed a rest."

Tobiume and Shinso were lying on each other, Tobiume's head on Shinso's back and Shinso's tail was on Tobiume's stomach. Both were sound asleep. Tobiume had only woken momentarily, blearily looked around and gone back to sleep. Shinso had grudgingly told Gin he wasn't half the idiot he thought he was but if he tried something like that again Shinso was going to save everyone the trouble and save him himself. Before Gin could retort Shinso had passed out alongside Tobiume.

"Oh my Gosh," she said looking out at the window, her face lighting up, "its snowing."

Gin looked out the window, watching as a gentle white snow began to cover the city outside.

**

* * *

**

"Byakushi!" Yachiru sailed through the halls of the Kuchiki Manor looking for her favorite person to annoy. Some of her tunnels had been destroyed in the attack but mots of them were still around. Enough so that she could get inside and skate around on her refurbished scooter, "Byakushi!" she cried looking around for him.

She heard someone laughing. People rarely laughed in the Kuchiki Manor except for her. Intrigued she turned her scooter and followed the sound. She knew that Byakuya had certain rooms in the house that he never used and this was one of them. She could never see why since it was a pretty room that overlooked the gardens of the Kuchiki Manor, especially a certain plum tree.

"Byakushi!" she slid open the door and froze.

Byakushi was there alright but he didn't look half as uptight as he usually did. His hair noodles weren't in and his scarf was missing as well. The screens of the room had been open and he was dressed in a simple robe, a thick outer cloak over his shoulders. But what caught Yachiru's eye was the woman sitting next to him. She was dressed similarly but Yachiru could see her outer cloak also belonged to Byakushi. When she slid open the door with a shout of his name the two stopped and turned to her.

"W-who are you?" the Lieutenant asked looking at the woman, noticing she looked a lot like Rukia but only really caring about the fact that she was sitting so close to Byakushi.

"I'm Hisana," she said, "you must be Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Yachiru nodded and looked at Byakushi who looked much happier than she had seen him in ages before returning her gaze to the woman who had clearly made him so. An idea occurred to her.

"Are you that lady Byakushi always seemed so sad about?" Hisana nodded. Yachiru threw down her scooter and marched over, "you better not make him sad anymore or I'll get Kenny and Pinball and everyone to come and beat you up."

Hisana smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely," she said, "I promise not to make Byakushi sad anymore."

"'Kay!" Yachiru said, "and you can't board up my tunnels either."

"I would never," Hisana promised.

"I'm gonna go get snacks," Yachiru announced, skipping off happily to retrieve her scooter and go to the kitchens.

"I hope you are not planning on calling me Byakushi," Byakuya said looking down at Hisana.

"Oh I was just going to call you Byaboo," she said, teasing him with Yoruichi's nickname. He arched an eyebrow, "I'm joking," she laughed, "I think Byakuya is just fine," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Really, Little Thief?" he looked down at her. Hisana raised her head with a smile at the use of her old nickname.

"Yes, really Young Lord."

Though he was not that young anymore, but still a lord, and she was not really a thief, but still little, he smiled down at her.

In the midst of the Kuchiki Manor, finally home with the family they were always supposed to have, husband and wife kissed as high above them the first plum blossom bloomed despite the frost.

* * *

**Alright now we're really on hiatus! **

**The Espada have agreed to work with Urahara & co. but their agenda is unclear, can they really be trusted?**

**Separated by adversity and distance, Hinamori and Hitsugaya struggle to understand how they can go on.**

**Soul Society is still in chaos with the Divisions becoming fractured under the street. The question remains, will Aizen destroy it or will Soul Society implode on itself?**

**For those who read Arcana, updates are coming very shortly so get ready for those. **

**Happy Holidays to all!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Update?!**

**What?!**

**Yes! **

**Okay so my plane doesn't leave for a few days. I had a place where I wanted to leave this story--it was a few chapters back remember?--but we're past that now anyway. Arcana is still paused at its place, Scarlet may or may not get an update but this one's for all of you!**

**

* * *

**

Hinamori felt very much like a little kid.

Hiyori may have been around her height but what the blond one lacked in height she more than made up in attitude. Even Yoruichi was reluctant to infuriate her. Of course all her animosity seemed to wind up slamming into Shinji's face. Yoruichi seemed to be the calmest of the group. Being on the run and dealing with others also on the run was old business to her. Half the time she was just a black cat draped over Urahara's shoulders.

And then there was Neliel and Halibel.

Nel had been the Espada first but the two had always been battle partner's of sorts. When Nel had been injured Halibel had looked for her--though she wouldn't admit it--and then proceeded to beat and humiliate Nnoitra until the mere sight of her blond hair made the Fifth Espada pale. The two women were far more like Amazon's than anything else. They were loud, beautiful and generally held the belief that men were somehow below them in the food chain. Though they spent most of the time in gigai's occasionally they would be without them. Hinamori wasn't sure who frightened her more, Nel's broken ram helmet or Halibel's jaws of doom but they were both terrifying.

The men were little better. Urahara was, of course, the best behaved and the nicest. Shinji was a close second. The two seemed the most mature of the group. Gin was obviously up there as well and though she was beginning to think of him as a friend he was far more her training master than that. Something he had not forgotten if the bruises on her arms were any indication. No, by far the most infuriating member of the household was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Urahara had gotten Grimmjow a blond gigai in the hopes of some anonymity and the Espada had dyed his hair blue saying he was meant to stick out. He told Nel and Halibel that 3+3=6 in an attempt to sleep with one or both of them. But the most infuriating thing was that Gin had apparently told him about the time she had charged him with Tobiume and ever since then the Espada had been determined to see her furious. He had tried hiding Tobiume, interrupting their training sessions--joining in on their training sessions, prodding her about every little thing until she hit a pillow to keep herself from blowing him up.

"So" he said glancing at her, "did you like that snow-kid?"

"Hitsugaya?" she demanded glancing over at him.

"Yeah," he said, his lips pulling into a predatorily smile, "Htisugaya."

"We were friends," she said pulling her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"Because--"

"Shut up Grimmjow," Nel snapped walking into the room, her eyes shooting daggers at the Sixth Espada, "didn't we talk about you keeping your big fat mouth shut?"

"Nah, but you showed me," he said with a grin.

"Only in your dreams," she said flopping onto the couch.

"They're such nice dreams," he said, "wanna make them come true."

"Sorry but I have a strict rule when it comes to men," she said, "i don't fuck people weaker than me. You know they're such sore losers when you stop," she sighed, "first they complain, then the next thing you know you've got an axe in your forehead."

"I promise not to axe your forehead," Grimmjow said.

"LIke you'd have the balls to attack me."

"I got more balls than that Praying Mantis fuck!"

Hinamori got to her feet and walked out of the room leaving the two to yell at each other. Inevitably Nel would get frustrated enough to either put Grimmjow in an immediate world of pain or knock him unconscious and _then_ put him in a world of pain when he woke up. Hinamori sighed. She hated feeling so melancholy. All she wanted to do was, well, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, just that she wanted to do something other than train or sit back like she had done something wrong and was on a time out.

She wasn't sure what made her walk back into the room and to the warring two but she did and stood in front of the couch.

"Back for--"

What, exactly, Grimmjow thought was back for she had no idea because she drew back her fist and punched him, wrapping Kido around the action so that in addition to a black eye he was unconscious. Nel looked shocked for a moment and then she grinned. Hinamori turned around to see Yoruichi looking up at her from cat form. Automatically she knelt down to the level of the cat and opened her mouth to apologize. The cat simply examined her.

"How'd you like to learn _Shunko_?"

**

* * *

**

As her feet touched the ground of Soul Society Orihime had to fight the urge to run right back to the transient world.

She knew people were looking at her. Her reaction to Ulquiorra's death had been met with a mixture of thinly veiled disapproval and outright pity. No-one could summon the anger, not yet anyway. Even now the Shinigami glanced at her out of the corner of their eyes as though wondering if she was going to shatter like some glass doll in front of their gaze.

She wouldn't.

Since his death life had not been any harder than usual. It was difficult of course to be responsible for herself again. No-one brought her food, no-one laid out her cloths, it was all on her again. Her days were not spent lost in her own thoughts but in school or doing things that she was supposed to be doing. But all the while, in every task that she did, Orihime Inoue was not really there. Physically, of course she was but everything she did seemed to be done from some impossible distance. She was there but she was not. She was, she was detached. She felt like she had twice before in her life. once when her brother came and took her away from their horrible parents. Again when her brother had died before she was able to take back the angry words she threw at him over the pretty hairpins he had bought her. And now when Ulquiorra disappeared in her arms.

Life went on and that seemed, it seemed wrong. Wrong that the sun should still rise, that Chizuru should flirt with her. Wrong that assignments needed to be done, that groceries needed to be bought, all of it seemed just horribly wrong. The world shouldn't still be going on, not as it was. It seemed morbidly fascinating to her. But even the injustice seemed like it did not really touch her. She knew her friends were worried but she also knew that they had each other. Orihime had never felt more alone in her entire life. Every smile she gave physically hurt. Even Tatsuki seemed to know something was horribly wrong with her friend but the story was so crazy, even to Orihime, that she could not find the words to tell her.

The summons had come from the Commander General himself. He wanted to speak to her. So, because life went on and eventually she would have too as well, Orihime had agreed to come to Soul Society. Now she stood having just come out of the gateway between the worlds. Standing ready to great her was the Lieutenant of the First Division.

"Thank you for answering the summons," he said.

"Of course," Orihime replied, finding it somehow hard to speak.

"Please, this way," he led her towards the First Division, "the Commander General will explain all."

Orihime nodded as they entered the First Division. Orihime had only been in this place a handful of times but it never ceased to make her feel horribly uncomfortable. She may have had the power of the Gods--or so she was told--but this place whispered of such destructive power it just made her want to run away. Still she forced one foot in front of the other as she walked towards the Commander General's meeting room, trying to ignore the growing uneasiness that was seeping through her bones.

The Lieutenant slipped out quickly after showing her inside, leaving her alone with the Commander General. He was standing already waiting for her, his gnarled hand resting on his Zanpakto. He looked just like he had every time that she had seen him and that, if nothing else, sent flags up. People who just escaped imprisonment in Las Noches did _not_ look the same.

"Orihime Inoue," he said her name slowly, methodically, "you must be wondering why I called you here."

"Y-yes," she said, "I was--"

"Soul Society is in need of your abilities," he said, his voice firm to her own whispery one, "I am in need of you abilities."

Something was horribly wrong. Orihime took a step backwards, the detachment she had felt vanishing as everything became acutely aware. She took a step backwards, then another.

"Do not go for the door," he said, "its being heavily guarded. I assumed you would try to run when asked."

"What do you want?" she demanded, looking at him.

"I want you to resurrect Ulquiorra Schiffer," he said.

Orihime's eyes widened. It was the first time in so long that anyone had said his name, that she had heard it from somewhere outside her head.

"No," she said shaking her head, "he wanted to die--"

"What he wanted is of little consequence," he said, "if this war is to end once and for all I need to speak to him. You can kill him again afterwards."

"No!" she cried shaking her head, "I wont do it!"

"So stubborn," he sighed, "well I suppose you leave me no choice then but to throw you in jail," Orihime said nothing, "of course your friends will not find out and will obviously go charging off to find you," Orihime's heart stopped, "you remember what happened last time. Tell me, do you think Rukia will be able to come back a second time? Or how about Renji? I hear that having your tendons snapped is quite painful. Or--"

"Stop it," she begged, pressing her hands to her ears, "why are you doing this?" she looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears, "why?"

"Because," he said, stepping forward without the aide of his cane. Orihime's eyes widened as with each step something changed. He straitened, his beard vanished, his hair grew and smoothed, "Orihime Inoue," he cupped her chin in his hand, "I hate to loose."

Orihime's eyes rolled up and she fainted dead away.

**

* * *

**

"I must admit that was, by far, my favorite meeting with the Elders," Hisana said.

"It was rather amusing," Byakuya said, his lips curving into a faint smile.

Informing the Elders that his wife was not, in fact, a weak commoner like they had been told was a strange experience. As always they found the negative side to the story but in the end even _they_ could not argue with the distinct advantages of having someone at the level of the Royal Guard in the family. Especially since that was one thing no other Noble House could boast and if there was one thing to be said about the Kuchiki Elders it was that they did not like to loose. Naturally it had been an unholy task unto itself to explain everything, reinstate their marriage _and_ prove Hisana was, in fact, herself to them but after almost an entire day of arduous meetings the two of them were still alive and married.

There had just been one small, little issue.

Children.

Being an obviously competent fighter, Hisana was far more concerned with what her position was going to be _other_ than that of Lady Kuchiki, something Byakuya understood completely. He far preferred being Captain than Lord. But given the news of her abilities the Elders had seen one thing and one thing only: the possibility of a generational heir to both the title of Head and Captain. Byakuya had inherited the positions from his grandfather and even that was a rarity. It was far more common for there to be three, sometimes four, generations for a child with enough power to be born.

Children for Byakuya had been an equally touchy subject. Hisana knew he was the spitting image of his mother, the mother that had died giving birth to him. His father had loved her very deeply and, disgustingly, he had hated the child that took her from him. Especially when Byakuya showed promise and through determination and hard work became a legitimate candidate to both the House and Captaincy. It was not that Byakuya assumed he would hate his children but the thought of loosing Hisana once more was one he could not bare. It was not a given that she would die but it was not a given she would survive either. And if she--

"Byakuya," her soft voice broke through his wretched thoughts, her fingers easily slipping through his.

"They can never be content," he murmured.

"And who does that remind me of?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. She looked around, confused, "did you change rooms again?" she questioned, realizing they were in a different part of the house, "Byakuya?" she prodded when he said nothing except to lead her to a pair of doors, "and what is this?"

"This," he said, standing behind her, "is your welcome home present."

Hisana looked at him before gently opening the doors. Inside it was their shared bedroom but not the one they had before she left. This was a new room with sweeping views of the gardens they both loved. Lacquered wooden chests held their cloths and possessions. Against a wall were stands for their Zanpaktos. But the piece that caught her eye was the bed. Byakuya had always slept on futons and when she was with him so did she but otherwise she was a far more 'bed' kind of person. She doubted there was a bed in the Kuchiki Manor except for this one.

She turned around to see Byakuya standing there, watching her reaction closely. She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are today?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"I take it its to your liking?"

"Is it to yours?" she asked looking up at him.

"I did pick it out," he replied dipping his head to kiss her.

Just as they were about to try the new bed out a Hell Butterfly flew in.

"A meeting with the Commander General?" Hisana frowned, "what could he possibly want with me?" she looked over at her husband.

"There were many causalities in the war," he said, "perhaps he wishes for you to fill one," Hisana's frown only deepened, "what is it?" Byakuya questioned.

"Nothing," Hisana said arched an eyebrow, "its just," she bit her lip, "me being a Shinigami?" she sighed, "it seems a bit, I don't know, complicated."

"Perhaps you should simply go and see what he wants," Byakuya suggested, "we can discuss whatever it is."

"You've gotten so wise," she said, "I fear I can never call you Young Lord with a strait face again," she said.

"Then it is an excellent thing my name is Byakuya."

"A very excellent thing," she agreed with a smile before she got to her feet, "try not to miss me _too_ much," she said before disappearing to the First Division a flash of _Shunpo_.

Byakuya watched her go, his smile slipping as he wondered what the strange feeling curling inside him was. It felt, it felt as though he was never going to see her again.

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR MANGA**

**Okay Halibel's got to be my favorite Espada right now--okay she can tie with Grimmjow. Grimmjow may be cool but when she rips her jacket off and she's got that awesome mask and she's all "I kill you brat!" to Hitsugaya its gotta be the coolest fucking thing ever--or at least in the Winter War. I'm a bit pissed she's number 3 though. Even if we all saw Stark being 1 I thought she'd be 2. **

**END SPOILERS**

**Wow! Okay so I might update once more before I go but no promises okay? These next couple days are really chaotic for me but I'll see what I can do. **


	38. Chapter 38

"Commander General, you wished to see me?" Hisana stepped into the First Division offices. She frowned, finding them quite deserted.

"I don't like this," Mizu's voice echoed in the back of her head, "something's _wrong_ here."

"You're right," Hisana said, her fingers itching to grip the blade, "something is--"

"Commander General?" her eyes widened, that was Renji.

"What's going on--" that was Senna.

Hisana spun around. The two of them walked right past her, as though she was not there at all. Hisana's eyes widened as her hand dropped and grabbed the dagger at her ankle.

"Now now, surely there's no need for that."

Hisana froze, turning around to see the gnarled form of the Commander General behind her. The voice that came from his lips may have been that of the Commander General but the words were someone else entirely. Hisana's feet automatically went into a fighting stance as she fought the instinct to throw Mizu into his bankai. Logic told her that if he had enacted some kind illusion without her even realizing it, he was clearly more than capable of dealing with her Zanpakto. But a dagger was a dagger and even if bankai was out of the question at the moment having some kind of weapon certainly couldn't hurt things more.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Oh what I want is not with _you_ per se," he said, "think of yourself as the stepping stone for what I'm really after."

Hisana's fists clenched. If he had her as his 'stepping stone' it could only mean one of two things. Either he was after her family or he was after something Royal. Either way it meant that there was only one man standing before her.

"I must admit," she said ducking her head, "this was rather brilliant of you, Aizen Sosuke."

With a laugh he threw off the illusion and stood before her dressed in black Shinigami robes. He looked genuinely pleased with himself and for a moment Hisana saw red. She forced herself to calm down. Adrenaline fueled rage would do nothing for her at the moment, nothing useful anyway.

"Lady Kuchiki, I must say, it is a pleasure to see you looking so vibrant," he sighed, "it is a pity your blood is going to coat my blade."

Hisana opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. Nothing because her words were stolen by the agony that seared through her chest, just before her shoulder. Her hand automatically opened, her blade clattering to the ground as her other hand clamped over the fabric of her chest. Hot blood seeped through her fingers and blossomed against the dark color of her robes.

"Aizen--" she could barely get the words out as icy fingers slid through her body, leaving her limbs quite useless in their wake.

He had coated his blade with poison.

"I must say," he said stepping forward as her knees buckled and slammed into the ground, "the fact you are still conscious is quite impressive."

Hisana felt her cheek strike the ground as well. Instead of going rigid her muscles seemed to have been reduced to nothing more than jelly. Her blood began to spread across the wood of the floor. Not as fast as it should have thanks, she imagined, to the poison.

"Its a pity you're so pale to begin with," he said, turning her unto her back, his hand brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "it will be a bit before the blood loss really shows. By then you will be unconscious."

The world began to blur as her vision began to fail her. The world was slipping more and more out of focus. She was going to bleed out right there. She was going to leave everyone alone this time--

"Oh you're not going to die," he broke into her thoughts, "not because of this anyway," he turned his head. Hisana followed his gaze as best she could. He waved away the illusion to show her the unconscious form of Orihime Inoue, "I bet you thought I was after your precious family," he laughed, "well I suppose that is one way to look at it. After all, I'm sure the desire to spare Rukia the same pain she went through loosing an older sibling will play a crucial role in her decision."

"Why her?" Hisana gasped out.

"Because its very hard to win a war when all those close to me have either left or died," he looked at her, "the ones who have left, well, they are a secondary concern. The ones who have died, they are going to come back," he looked over at Orihime, "and when they do, I will destroy Soul Society and become the King."

Hisana's vision blanked as the poison tugged her towards blissful unconsciousness. She felt Aizen move her aside and take her Zanpakto.

"Just rest," he said, "when you wake up, this will all be over."

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes to find she was still in the First Division. Her head hurt form lying on the cold floor. For a moment she was lost in the fog of not really being awake. Then her reason for being unconscious hit her like a ton of bricks. With a gasp she sat up, her eyes flying around the room as she tried to see what was going on. Everything was in its place, everything looked just like it was supposed to, everything made her heart drop. Reaching up she touched her earlobes.

They were bare.

"Oh no," Orihime glanced around but she knew her fairies were not in the room with her. In fact, no one was in the room with her.

_Resurrect Ulquiorra Schiffer_

The hateful words that followed the request assaulted her mind. Orihime closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her ears, as if she could block them out. Everything he said was true and what was worse was that she _wanted_ to resurrect him. She wanted to do that more than anything else in the world. She could reform him, she _knew_ she could do it. But he had asked her not to heal him and somehow she imagined that resurrecting him would not be taken kindly. But now she was being held prisoner, probably more than she had been back at Las Noches.

"Good afternoon, Orihime."

Orihime turned her head to see the form of the Commander General behind her. Despair swelled inside her then. She thought she was finished with the gams but it seemed that he was still playing them. She felt like she was standing at the bottom of a well, the light and hope so far away from her fingers.

"You don't have to wear the illusion," she said, her eyes drifting to the ground, "he's dead isn't he?"

"Yes," Aizen said, "I always disliked him. Keeping the charade up is an un pleasant task," Orihime raised her eyes to see him standing there in front of her in his normal appearance, "But," Aizen continued, "it is a necessary one."

The pieces of the puzzle began to slowly click into place. The two strong, disloyal subordinates were gone. Because of their help, Yoruichi and Urahara had taken their little family deep into hiding. Now he had two former members of the Royal Guard right in his possession. Soul Society was weak now, even weaker than when he had been in charge. No, Orihime realized, he was still in charge. The Commander General was obviously dead. Aizen Sosuke had never really stopped being in charge.

"I won't resurrect him," Oirhime said quietly, her grey eyes hardening, "he asked me not to--"

"I already told you what he wants is of little consequence to me," Aizen cut her off, "despite an obvious show of emotions towards you, he remains loyal to me," Orihime remembered Ulquiorra's words before he died, when he got someone to take her away, "he is, in essence, what I had hoped for when i created the Espada. He will be what I model my new army after."

"No," Orihime shook her head.

"No?" he seemed almost amused at her feeble defiance, "well then I'm sure the consequences of your decision will serve as an excellent explanation."

"Explanation?" Orihime whispered, horror filling her.

"Yes," he said, "I do have some, shall we say, leverage. Aside from my obvious possession of your fairies of course."

"Who is it?!" Orihime demanded, her voice loud as she tried to search clues in his serene features.

"You have no need to know, save for the fact that you will cost someone dearly, someone you care very much about," he held out his hand. Inside of it was a vial, "I happen to have stabbed them with a poisoned blade," he said, "this is one in a series of antidotes they must take to survive."

"How do I know they'll get it?" Orihime questioned.

"You don't," he said, "but you may rest assured that if you do _not_ do what you are asked they will not get it."

Orihime swallowed thickly. If she did not resurrect Ulquiorra the people she loved would suffer. People who had suffered so much because of her. For the first time Orihime truly hated the power she had. No one had kidnapped Ichigo because of his Zanpakto or Sado because of his arms. But once again she had been taken captive because of her fairies, because of what she could do. Being held captive was one thing but being forced to use her abilities was an entirely different matter. Her emotions played a crucial role in her abilities and she was going to have to rise above them. She was going to have to find a way to rise above them and to do something she did not want too or, or the consequences were too much to consider.

Something must have shown in her eyes because she heard Aizen slip his hand back into his pocket and walk forward. Almost instantly he was in front of her, his hand extended. Inside the palm of his hand were her earrings.

"What if I can't do it?" she whispered looking up at him.

"Then I imagine today will be a sorry one for many people," he said holding the dark green vial.

Orihime took her earrings with shaky hands, gently fastening them in the lobes of her ears. Even if the mysterious poisoned captive was nearby, Orihime could not sense them. Besides even if she tried to find them there was no guarantee that Aizen wouldn't kill them or her before she could save them.

Eyes swimming with tears, Orihime knelt down to the ground.

"Soten Kisshun," she whispered, "I reject!"

It was hard. Much harder than anything she had attempted before. Healing Grimmjow's non-existant arm was hard but this, this was healing an entire person who technically no longer existed. For Orihime time seemed to stop. It could have been hours or days she sat on the floor, eyes locked on the glowing half moon of a shield in front of her.

Sensing _some_ change occurring, Aizen stepped to the back of the room and parted the illusion. Hisana looked truly horrible now, her skin almost sheet white with blood loss. Though a traditional man there were some innovations that Aizen could respect. Especially that of the syringe. He filled the device with liquid and walked over to his patient, sliding the needle into the crook of her arm as he pushed the first antidote into her prone body. He turned and walked back, replacing the illusions that surrounded her.

Back in the room Orihime was still bent over the shield but things had clearly started to move along. It was like watching someone rise out of the ocean. First his toes became visible, then his nose, then the rest of his features, the planes of his chest until a hamaka-clad Ulquiorra Schiffer was lying under the golden glow of the shield, looking just as he had before he died. Reforming anyone was hard but clearly doing it to an Arrancar who already had a natural resistance to her abilities was next to impossible.

Fortunately the impossible had always been something Orihime was rather good at.

He was still laying there and Orihime felt the world was going to be leaving her very soon. Her vision began to sway as she pushed herself. She would save her friends this time, them and whoever was going to be killed to cause them pain. She would save them and then she would find a way to stop Aizen once and for all. The shield glowed brighter for a fraction of a second and then Ulquiorra's chest rose once, twice. Orihime's vision fogged as the shield slipped before retracting fully. With a soft sound she too fell to the ground.

Or she would have if Ulquiorra hadn't caught her.

Through her blurry vision she looked at his emerald eyes. Orihime felt tears of exhaustion and of shame slip down her temples.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so so sorry."

Then she went limp in his arms.

The door was slammed open.

Soifon looked around the room with narrowed eyes. Orihime Inoue was lying unconscious in the arms of Ulquiorra Schiffer. The Commander General was watching them, his expression unreadable.

"Captain Soifon," he looked up at her, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Lieutenant Abarai came to me after he was supposed to meet with you," she said.

"These are uncertain time," the Commander General said, "Inoue has agreed to assist us by resurrecting the only one who might know more of Aizen Sosuke's plan," he said looking pointedly at the Espada.

"Should i take him to the Maggot's Nest?" Soifon asked.

"The security of your prisons is questionable. I will be overseeing his interrogation myself," the Commander General said, "take her to the Fourth," he instructed looking at Orihime.

"Of course," Soifon said nodding to two men who took her from the Espada and vanished, "will there be anything else?"

"No," he said, "leave us."

Soifon bowed deeply and closed the door. In a flash of _Shunpo_ she appeared at her Division. She knew that the Commander General expected her to keep the resurrection of the Fourth Espada confidential. She supposed in a way it made sense. Ulquiorra Schiffer would know exactly what Aizen Sosuke was up too. But from what she had learned he had refused to let Orihime heal him. It struck her as odd that the girl who had obeyed him the first time around would go against his wishes, even for a place such as Soul Society. The Commander General also questioned the security of her prisons when they had not technically been hers.

No, the only person who had their prisons broken into was Aizen Sosuke.

Soifon's eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion. It was ridiculous to think something like that and yet, Aizen Sosuke was just brilliant enough to pull it off. Clearly he had some kind of leverage against Orihime. Until Soifon knew what that leverage was, she was not going to go accuse the Commander General of being an illusion of Aizen Sosuke. She was going to need help, help from someone who had pulled off equally stupid things. She needed to speak to Yoruichi. But to do that she had to _find_ Yoruichi and that would be next to impossible. If she up and vanished to find he former mentor rumors would fly and if rumors flew she would be under suspicion. The last thing she needed was to give him a viable reason to arrest her.

Soifon needed, as much as she hated to admit it, help. Help from someone who would believe such a crazy idea and who would be willing to track down Yoruichi. Her eyes widened. She didn't need someone who would be willing to track down Yoruichi she needed someone willing to track down someone in Yoruichi's party.

"Where are you going Captain?" one of her subordinates asked.

Soifon glanced over at her. There was a time when she would have given her a withering look and vanished. But she was sporting a rather spectacular, still purple scar that she knew was from being interrogated. It seemed that even the lowliest member of the Second Divison had refused to show anything but absolute loyalty to Soul Society and their Division. While the rest of the Divisions were quickly divided and hellbent on any 'White Robes' as they called them, her Division was not bloodthirsty, not even to the so-called traitors. The torture of Gin and Hinamori had been carried out by other members of the squads. Soifon realized with a grim sort of shock that that too had been an order from the Commander General.

Even if she swore never to care Soifon had to admit she was proud of her Division. She looked at the wide eyed girl who had questioned her. The girl quickly ducked her head, her lips parting to apologize but Soifon cut her off.

"To the Tenth," she said. The girl's head flew up, her eyes widening as her Captain disappeared in a burst of _Shunpo._

_

* * *

_

**I'll try to update but if I can't, Happy Holidays to everyone! Enjoy the snow that I won't get to....because, you know, I'll be surrounded by sand. Should I complain? No. But I love love LOVE the snow! Maybe they'll still be some when I get back. Well Happy Holidays anyway!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Madness?  
**

**This is Sparda!!  
**

**Just kidding, this is actually Toro Nagashi but with 300 reviews, how could I resist? **

**

* * *

**

Senbonzakura was worried. No, she was terrified. Being connected to Mizu no Kamisama she was usually able to find him without any sort of effort. But since Hisana went to the Commander General she heard nothing from him. Not a word. Now she was pacing back and forth in her Inner World, torn between being scared and being furious that she had been reduced to being someone who worried about another Spirit.

"That is it. I am going to kill him myself," she whispered furiously crossing her arms.

"Zakura."

The voice was whispery, thready--it was the voice of someone in serious trouble reaching out desperately for another. Her eyes widened, that was Mizu's voice. He was in trouble and that meant, that meant Hisana was as well. Her eyes widened as she stared forward, looking for any indication where he was.

"What's going on?" she demanded, "where are you?"

"Shh, just listen," Senbonzakura opened her mouth but realized the voice was slightly fainter, "you need to stay away."

"What?!" she shrieked, "no, absolutely not. You tell me where you are right now!"

"She's been poisoned," he said, "unless my Shinigami receives the antidotes, she will die and I will disappear."

Senbonzakura had to fight to stay upright. Poisoned? Hisana? But how? Why? What was going on? The faint voice she had heard was gone, Mizu was gone. He was obviously very weak or he would have been able to stay for longer. Or his voice would have been louder. He was in trouble, _Hisana_ was in trouble. With a sharp gasp Senbonzakura hurried to the outer world. She had to tell her Shinigami immediately.

It took all he had to keep himself upright.

Hisana was poisoned.

He could not rescue her without compromising her receiving the antidotes that would save her life. If it was just one, he could see Unohana coming up with some miracle but more than that--he was not a fool. He knew how impossible that could be. His strength seemed to falter for a moment as the raw pain of the prospect of loosing her again hit him full force. Weakly he sat down, burying his face in his hands. This could not be happening. The world could _not_ be that cruel. Not again. Not to the two of them.

"Brother?"

Byakuya raised his eyes to see Rukia standing there, nothing but concern on her face. Though strange, she still called him brother and Hisana sister. The family that Hisana had always dreamed of--that _he _had always dreamed of without even knowing it, it was going to fracture. Rukia looked at his features and felt her own heart fairly stop in her was only one person who could make her brother look like that and a quick glance around the room revealed that she was not there.

"Where is she?" Rukia could not keep the wobble from her voice.

Hisana's presence was not there. Not in the room or the manor or anywhere that she could sense. From Sode's gasp she knew her own Zanpakto was having trouble sensing Mizu as well. Byakuya said nothing.

"Where's Hisana?" she took a step forward.

"She's fighting," he said, his voice more tortured than Rukia had ever heard it, "and we cannot help her in this battle."

Rukia felt her eyes sting. She knew that there was nothing that would keep Hisana from them, not now that the Guard was a non issue. From the way Byakuya was hunched over she realized that something else was going on. Though she wanted to demand the answers from him she couldn't stand the thought of torturing him with her questions. Not when he looked so broken. She walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then we'll be strong too," she said, "like she'd want us to be."

She felt him return the embrace and for the first time there was no hesitation in his movements.

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me?"

Soifon looked at Hitsugaya's shocked features and tried to fight the urge to scold him like the child he was not. She had never truly liked Hitsugaya. There was something about the jaded, white haired child prodigy that made her furious. Perhaps it was the fact that his ability came so naturally or maybe it was something she couldn't define but for whatever reason the white haired Captain pissed the hell out of her. Of course she was nothing but cool and professional to him, just as she was to every other Captain. Unfortunately cool and professional was not the way to get someone to agree to what she was proposing.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Captain Hitsugaya," she said.

"Captain Soifon what you are implying--" he stopped, his mind considering the facts.

It made a horrible, sickening kind of sense to him. He knew firsthand just how good at manipulating Aizen Sosuke could be. There had been a short delay between when he had vanished and the Commander General had appeared. Once again they had all looked at his blade which meant that they were obviously under its spell. The facts were adding up and what they were showing him was that Aizen Sosuke was alive, well and currently in charge of Soul Society. While that alone was enough to make him want to throw up, what Soifon was asking of him was far worse.

She wanted him to help her find Yoruichi, asking him because she knew that Yoruichi was, without a doubt, still in the company of Hinamori.

Hitsugaya had not attempted to track down Hinamori in the wake of her escape from Soul Society. For one, given the ferocity of how she was tortured he had a feeling if he did find her it would only serve to bring a vengeful Soul Society down on her. Another reason was that he was a Captain and, as much as he hated to admit ti, he was still bound by his oaths and his duties. Even if there were times when he wanted to throw it all to hell the simple truth was that he could not. Not when Soul Society was in such a state, not when he and his Division were one of the few still capable of functioning without imploding on itself.

The Tenth had very few crossovers and those who had betrayed them had not made it through the war. Despite his own personal belief that his Division resented him for being too young, too short, too cold, too brilliant, the second he had escaped many who had betrayed them had thrown down the whites they wore and declared that their loyalty was to their Captain. When word of what they did to Matsumoto reached their ears the rest had followed suite. The Tenth Division had shown loyalty that surprised even him. He owed it to them to be the Captain they deserved. No matter what that cost him, even if that cost him everything.

"Even if you're right," he said, "I too have responsibilities to my Division."

"We are not speaking about your Division," she snapped, "we're talking about Soul Society."

"You cannot just ask me to throw my responsibilities aside to track down the subject of your hero worship!" he snarled.

Soifon's eyes narrowed, though in her heart she knew he was right. God, it was actually quite pathetic when someone else said it. She knew she worshipped her former mentor but to have another _person_ let alone another Captain notice it, that was embarrassing.

"I am not asking you to track down Yoruichi Shihon because I think she holds all the answers," Soifon said, "I'm asking you to help me track down the _only_ people who have pulled off anything resembling successful rebellion against Aizen Sosuke."

Hitsugaya knew she was right. The two of them might have escaped Aizen's clutches but to do it and save _other_ people was a matter unto itself.

"He's going to be watching us. All of Soul Society is fragile right now. I can't go anywhere without someone being terrified I'm not going to come back," he said darkly. Soifon remembered the girl who looked at her and nodded her agreement with that, "besides there's no one better at disappearing than Kisuke Urahara."

"Finding them will be difficult," she agreed, "but if I flee then he will know something is going on."

"He will know the same thing if I or Matsumoto go," he said.

"No he won't," Soifon looked at him, "when Yoruichi left I remained here. There is nothing to say I would suddenly change my mind and run after her," she looked at him, "my guards at the Fourth all said that they saw you go to the Fourth almost every day."

Hitsugaya looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. It was true he had visited her a lot but he did not think he had gone to her _that_ much.

"If you leave," she continued, "it will be nothing short of predictable."

"I am not some lovesick fool," he spat, "I care for Hinamori but to imply I would caste aside my duty to be with her," he shook his head, "its ridiculous."

"It really is not," she said icily, "which makes you the perfect person to go and track them down. What you have to ask yourself is if your duty to Soul Society is more important than your duty to the Tenth Division."

"Do _not_ lecture me on duty," he said, his voice deadly serious. It was a credit to him that he did not defend his statement. Soifon would have looked down on someone who felt the need to explain their duty.

"Then I suggest you perform that duty and help me save Soul Society. Because make no mistake, Soul Society will fall and this time we probably won't get it back before there's nothing left," she said, "Soul Society cannot afford another war."

Hitsugaya knew she was right, as much as he hated to admit it. This time heroics would not save Soul Society. Not when it was as broken as it was at the moment. There was not a war they could fight, this time they were going to have to prevent a war from happening in the first place. They would need help. They would need the kind of help that people such as Urhara and Yoruichi could provide. He met Soifon's gaze steadily.

"What information do you have?"

**

* * *

**

"Ha!"

With a triumphant cry Hinamori slammed Tobiume down into the ground, trapping Shinso between its prongs before wrenching her blade to the side and up, ripping the extended Zanpakto out of its master's hands. With a well aimed throw she sent the blade flying up into the air before deftly snatching it and holding the sword in her hand. With both Zanpakto's in her grip she turned around to see Gin standing there, surprise on his face. Slowly his lips pulled into his usual grin and he lazily clapped his hands together.

"Very impressive," he said, "I yield."

"Y-you do?" HInamori stared.

"Yes, I do," he smiled, "its seems you've finally beaten me with your shikai."

Hinamori blushed and ducked her head. She had beaten Gin Ichimaru. Two months ago the mere idea of holding her own with the Captain would have sent her to the floor in a fit of giggles. Now she had just beaten him with her shikai. She quickly walked forward and handing Shinso back to his Shinigami.

The rag tag group had finally found a place to stay. Ironically they had simply gone back to the sight of their resistance: Tokyo. It seemed the owner of the hotel had been convinced his building was haunted and sold it to Hinamori and Gin--the only people he had not seen--for practically nothing. At the moment they were simply staying there but soon they would have to figure out something to do with the massive amount of space they had.

If they didn't annihilate it first.

Despite being Third in terms of power Hinamori had a feeling that the Third Espada was probably the most bloodthirsty of any of them. Halibel and Neliel could _fight_. And not just the kind of sparring she and Gin did with their swords. No they could fight with their Zanpaktos--which Urahara had outlawed after a floor of windows was imploded--with Cero's--again, outlawed--or with their bare hands. Unfortunately when they did the last of those they tended to drop their gigai's and go all out with their original forms, something Gin thoroughly enjoyed.

Lately the two of them had stopped fighting each other and set their eyes on one fighting partner: Shinji Hirako.

As it turned out Shinji used to be the Captain of the Fifth Division and pretty much viewed fights not including a select few people to be jokes. Unfortunately none of those select few was in their little group. Though she could beat Gin it took a lot of effort on Hinamori's part. Shinji didn't even release his shikai, half the time he didn't even use his sword. It infuriated pretty much everyone to no end. Especially the three Espada who viewed themselves as excellent warriors and a Vizard wouldn't even release his shikai to kick their asses. Gin really just shrugged it off, saying the only time he had seen Shinji beaten was when Aizen killed an entire Division to distract him. Urahara hadn't said anything. Even a month later he was still healing.

While they wanted to fight him the only thing Shinji wanted to do was being with Hiyori.

It was actually kind of cute, not that Hinamori would say that to either of them, but it also made her heart ache for what she had left behind. It was not like she had any sort of choice in the matter but it was still painful. Fighting beside him, finally like an equal had been one of the most exhilarating moments of her life. Even if it was tiring she wished that the battle could have gone on forever so that she could have stayed by his side, back pressed against his as they saved the world. But it had ended and though he had told her how incredible it was, it didn't change the fact that they could not fight alongside each other again.

She had saved herself of course and she did not regret doing that but she wished desperately that there had been a way to do it without leaving Hitsugaya behind. She felt herself smile. She doubted that he'd even recognize her now. Her hair was short, like she had worn it back before during the academy. She dressed like a normal, every day person to blend in with the crowds, though sometimes she wishes she could just wear the hamaka she had become so accustom too. She had even learned to talk seamlessly with modern dialect, though it hadn't been too hard considering she usually spoke casually anyway.

"You're daydreaming," Gin scolded.

"Well we just finished!" she argued, "I can daydream if I want for a bit," he arched an eyebrow, "I mean--" she began to apologize before stopping herself. She was allowed to daydream if she wanted too, as long as she kept her guard up. She powered down Tobiume, "I'm gonna go clean up."

She walked up the stairs to her room to clean up.

Twenty minuets later she was dressed and clean. Still bored she walked to the window and glanced down. It was night out and few people were milling about. One man wearing a black coat and a hat pulled low consulted a piece of paper in his hand and glanced around the block. She felt herself smile sympathetically. People got lost in Tokyo all the time. Though she couldn't see any of his features from the way he glanced around she imagined he was getting frustrated. Much to her shock he turned and walked towards their door.

Her eyes wide she hurried out of the room. If someone came here she doubted they were with Soul Society or Aizen but one never knew.

"Hinamori what's going on?"

Hinamori spun to see Halibel in her gigai standing there looking puzzled.

"Someone's downstairs," she whispered.

"Fuck," the former Third Espada swore, "I'll take care of this."

"Take care of what?" Nel asked peering out of her room across the hallway.

"The door," she called over her shoulder.

"Play nice!"

Halibel rolled her eyes and walked downstairs. Hinamori raced back to grab Tobiume before she hurried after her, desperate to know if she was going to have to fight or not. Halibel walked over to the door and opened it before their mysterious visitor could let himself in. He looked up at her. She arched an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"Didn't I beat you once, brat?" she demanded.

"I'm not here from Soul Society," Hitsugaya replied glancing around, "isn't Tokyo a bit risky for a hiding place?"

"Shut up and get inside," she snapped pushing him inside.

It was only through intensive training and his exceptionally well endowed, smothering-prone Vice Captain that Hitsugaya managed to maintain his balance and not go careening into the person who had been standing nearby, sword ready to strike him down. He raised his eyes to see Hinamori standing there, shock painted all over he features. His own eyes widened. She was fully healed now, looking every inch like the Hinamori he used to know. Before he could stop himself, he found his lips curving into the first smile he had given since she escaped.

"Hey Momo," he said.

"Toshiro," she gasped his rarely used first name, eyes wide and shocked.

He was here.

She didn't know how or why but he was standing there with his hair hidden under a hat and his face concealed in a coat. He wasn't there because of Soul Society, he was just--he was there.

Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. His arms clutched her tightly to him, both ignoring the cold of his coat. Behind them Halibel rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, wondering why Soul Society was such a crazy place. High above them Gin watched their reunion with a faint smile, idly wondering how Matsumoto was doing. He'd ask Hitsugaya later, for now he would let them have their reunion.

After all they deserved it.

* * *

**Christmas present to you all!!**

**Second part of it is that internet might not be quite as screwy as I thought. Still not bringing my computer but the next update might only be two to three weeks away. Still a while but not a month like I'd thought!  
**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'd like to say I didn't care about how many reviews I get for a story but that'd be a lie. I love hearing from you all! For those reading 'Scarlet' there might and I stress the might part be one more update before I go. Have a wonderful holiday with your families and I'll see you when I get back!**


	40. Chapter 40

**And I'm back! Egypt was awesome, um, no snow here but oh well, can't have everything huh? For all you who read this and my other Bleach-fics, Scarlet's been updated and the next chapter of Arcana is almost ready to go off to beta-land so expect updates. Also Way of the Hyuuga and Book 4 are also going to be updated within the next week or so.**

**Back to the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Toshiro Hitsugaya has left Soul Society for the transient world, presumably to find the traitor Momo Hinamori. This is in itself is an act of treason. A task force will be dispatched to the transient world to find and arrest him and anyone in his company and bring them back to Soul Society for trial. Anyone harboring information regarding his whereabouts who does not come forward will be arrested as well."

If she hadn't been furious, Soifon would have grinned outright. Even if he looked like the Commander General, even if he spoke with the Commander General's voice, Soifon knew it was all an illusion. Part of her wanted to call him out, to beat him until he begged for mercy and told everyone who the hell he was. The idea of forcing Aizen to _beg_ was certainly one she was up for. Perhaps she could even bring him to tears. Forcing back her homicidal thoughts Soifon forced herself to focus. There would undoubtably be Captains who were more than prepared to torture him within an inch of his life. As a whole Shinigami had proved themselves to be fickle creatures. What would the news of this do to them? Bonds were fragile as it was, the idea of shattering Soul Society another time was one that could not be entertained.

No, this situation was extremely volatile. Given that Ulquiorra was resurrected and Orihime was obviously a captive, it was only a matter of time before some brash idiot like Ichigo Kurosaki opened his big fat mouth and blew the situation up. She was glad he was not at the meeting. The _last_ thing they needed was for a catalyst like Ichigo to be applied to the situation. It was only a matter of short time before Orihime's disappearance was noted by her friends but by that time Soifon intended to have a plan in effect. Or some kind of a plan anyway. So far from the grim sort of resignation she saw in her fellow Captains it seemed that she had been right in predicting that Hitsugaya's decision to go after Hinamori was not that unpredictable.

Her eyes picked out the slight disbelief in Matsumoto's eyes and she mentally tagged her as one of the people she was going to have to talk too. Though loud and fun loving most of the time she was a trustworthy woman when it came to matters of importance. By far the most grim person there was Captain Kuchiki. Soifon's eyes narrowed slightly. His interactions with Hitsugaya were minimal and given the boy's resemblance to another white haired prodigy he loathed, there was very little reason for him to care one way or the other about him. Soifon's eyes picked up the way the fingers of his left hand shifted ever so slightly and she realized there was a band of silver around his left finger that had not been there before.

It occurred to her then that Aizen could have taken more than one captive. It certainly would make sense for him to be more thorough this time around. She hoped Hitsugaya had made it and that Aizen was not about to send them all on some wild goose chase. She had tagged Matsumoto and Byakuya as two people to talk too. When it came to his wife Soifon knew there was little Byakuya Kuchiki would not do. That was a very good thing in this situation. As the so-called Commander General dismissed them she signaled two subordinates that were placed nearby the doors.

"Tell Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Kuchiki I need to speak to them," she said to the man.

"Yes, Captain," he said.

Soifon walked back to her office, managing to only be slightly irritated at the three people who tailed her. It was, unfortunately, necessary. She had set her Division to a kind of martial law. They were only to take orders from her and no-one else. Even the prospect of the fiery death at the hands of the Commander General was not enough to make them question her. True to their being the Stealth Division they had not breathed a word of her orders, continuing business as usual. Practically the second she set foot in her office there was a rap at the door.

"Captain, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Matsumoto are here."

"Send them in," she said. The two were ushered in and she looked at them. The door closed with an audible bang before she spoke again, "what I am about to tell you is highly classified and, in light of recent circumstances, could be enough to throw you both in jail."

"If you are here to threaten us, Captain Soifon, I suggest you waste someone else's time," Byakuya said, his voice sharp and cold.

"I'm not threatening anyone," she said, "I'm just warning you."

"Consider us warned. What did you want to tell us?"

"The Commander General is most likely dead," she said, "the man who you saw give the order that Captain Hitsugaya was a traitor was Aizen."

To their credit the only indication of her monumental statement was a slight widening of their eyes.

"Where is he?" Matsumoto demanded.

"In the transient world. I believe that Hinamori is in the company of the other 'traitors' and he was the obvious choice to go and find them," she said before glancing at Byakuya, "where is your wife?" she asked him.

"She has been poisoned," he said, the words hateful to his own ears, "she needs a series of antidotes which is why I am still here," he looked at her, "I believe that Aizen has her."

"It'd make sense," Soifon said, pausing before she continued, "especially if he has Orihime and wants leverage against her," she realized with surprise.

"Orihime lost her older brother," Matsumoto said, "she'd want to spare Rukia the pain of going through that."

"While I don't think two lives are enough to justify this the unfortunate matter is that this must be handled very delicately," Soifon said, "if we go in and start an all out war, we'll be back where we started--not to mention that Soul Society cannot afford another war."

"What would you suggest?" Byakuya asked.

"We need to get the Captain spots filled," Matsumoto spoke up, "if we don't, then he could put his own people under them."

"The vacancies are the Third, Fifth, Ninth and Tenth," she said, "and the First, technically. Who do we know who could fill those spots?"

"Renji can take one," Byakuya said, "he fulfills all the requirements."

"Ikkaku could take on too," Matsumoto said. The two seemed surprised, "he's got a Bankai," she explained.

"Alright thats two," Soifon said, "that leaves two."

"Hisagi's been doing fine with the Ninth," Matsumoto pointed out.

"Hisagi cannot become a Captain unless he has a Bankai," she said, "its only a matter of time before he puts someone else in charge of the Division."

"I can buy some time with the Tenth," Matsumoto said, "I was Acting Captain before and I'm pretty sure I can convince him to instate me as it again," she pouted, "though the Tenth is still taking on the Fifth's paperwork."

In the First Division Ulquiorra Schiffer held himself very very still as an illusion free Aizen walked around him in slow, methodical circles. His eyes examined every inch of bone hard white skin, every hair of ebony black, every fragment of mask. Everything seemed to be in place from the Hollow Hole to the 4 tattoo on his chest. Despite himself Aizen was impressed once again at Orihime's abilities.

"Excellent, truly excellent. When she resurrected you even I could not foresee that she would do it quite so perfectly."

Ulquiorra gave no response. He was expected to not give a response and it was a role that he was more than accustom to playing. Though far superior to the feeling of being impaled, the feeling of being resurrected was not one he was particularly enjoying. He had said that when the war ended so did he, it really was his own foolishness that made him think the war was ending in that battle. Clearly he still had work to do--they _all_ had work to do.

When had they become a they?

Being an Espada had always been a sort of indentured servitude. He had not willingly chosen to become the Fourth Espada anymore than he had willingly been resurrected. The blame for the latter of those was the same as the blame for the former. All of it was Aizen's work. Even to him it seemed rather unfathomable that one man was able to create such evil in the world. Unfathomable yes but the truth was that it happened. They all seemed to be puppets in Aizen's more than capable fingers, dancing on the strings he seemed to be able to wield just as well as they did their Zanpakto's.

He had always approached being an Espada with an overabundance of indifference. He had always held to the belief that if he viewed the world as less than him, if he held it all at an arm's length, perhaps he could get through eternity without feeling anything at all. It had worked, for a time. It certainly had elevated him to the point where his interactions with the world were limited. He simply--and foolishly--had not accounted for the fact that there would be a person, even just one, who would worm their way past everything and actually affect him once more.

Stupid, stupid woman.

As Aizen continued to encircle him he forced himself to listen to the bare bones of what he was saying. Not to go near that woman, not to go near anyone. It seemed that in addition to being Aizen's servant he was to be a true prisoner. He said nothing but, then again, Aizen did not expect him to give any sort of response. Words seemed to fail Ulquiorra a the moment and he was more than happy to oblige him. Aizen motioned him along and he followed him down the corridor to another room of the enclosure.

"Now this," he said, "is your main task."

The woman lying in front of him was vaguely familiar. Though pale and ill looking thanks to the poison that had been injected into her her features were almost doll seemed delicate and went well with the rest of her petite frame. Aizen explained the complicated poison she had been injected with and how it would be Ulquiorra's task to oversee the injection of the series of antidotes she had to be given as well as the other drugs to keep her sedated and alive while Aizen waited for the time to be right. Ulquiorra silently agreed to the task at hand like he always had before. As Aizen left, much to his surprise his lips parted and he looked over his shoulder before quickly closing them and looking back at the new woman on the bed.

He had been about to ask her name.

**

* * *

**

It had been a good long while since Gin had been impressed by Aizen. But once Hitsugaya told them what he knew and what was suspected by Soifon, he had no choice but to be impressed. Reactions to the news seemed to be rather varied. Neliel seemed to be less than impressed but given what had happened in her life he doubted there was much that could impress the former Third Espada. Halibel's eyes had narrowed and Gin knew she was planning different ways to torture people. Shinji's eyes shown with a grim sort of satisfaction, as though he knew something like this was going to happen. Hiyori looked as murderous as always. Urahara and Yoruichi's features seemed to show the same sort of grim resignation they usually did concerning Aizen.

Hinamori looked like she was going to be sick. Gin felt sympathy stir in him for her. it seemed that every time Hinamori got close to escaping Aizen's clutches something happened to bring her right back. This looked like it would be no different. He knew that she was strong enough to not fall back to her old routined but she had been strong enough before and that certainly had not stopped her from falling prey to the same old mistakes. He could only hope that this time it would be different. No, no he had no more room for hope or the childish notion that Aizen would accept either of them back. They had declared their loyalty and this time there would be no switching sies. They would have to go into this with their cards laid out on the table. That was not how Gin liked to fight battles. heh ad always been very appreciative of the element of surprise.

While Hinamori looked like she was close to illness, Grimmjow just looked rather confused.

"Whose Soifon?" he demanded.

"Second DIvision Captain," Hitsugaya spoke up, "short, black hair, cloth-wrapped braids with rings on the end?"

"Oh yeah," the Sixth Espada nodded, "I tortured her."

"You are _so_ dead," Gin chuckled.

"The hell I am! What's so scary about this Soifon chick anyway. Aside from escaping she didn't do a lot."

"She doesn't," Gin said with a shrug, "it takes two hits fro her Zanpakto to kill someone."

Grimmjow paled before he glared.

"Fuck that, I can kill people in one," he snarled.

"There are times when your stupidity astounds me," Gin said dryly. Grimmjow glared.

Tearing his eyes away from the strange sight of the o of them arguing Hitsugaya looked around for Hinamori. He could not find her. She had slipped out unnoticed. Frowning he got to his feet and looked for any sign of where she could have gone. He glanced at the elevator and saw the gold numbers climbing higher and higher. Without a word to anyone he walked past them and to the stairs, beginning the climb to the roof.

Inside the elevator Hinamori shifted her weight anxiously and tried not to feel too claustrophobic. All the walls seemed to be closing in. there seemed to be no air in the entire building. She had to get somewhere she could think, somewhere where it did not seem that the world was falling down on her. The elevator doors slid open on the top floor and she climbed the narrow flight of stairs the final bit until she emerged onto the roof. The air helped to clear her head a bit but certainly not as much as she had hoped that it would. Aizen was still alive, she knew that, but she had hoped that someone else would have found him and killed him. Or that he would have taken time to regroup--given _her_ time to adjust to her new role in life. But it seemed she was not to be given that.

"Hinamori."

Every muscle in her body stiffened at the voice calling her name. It seemed that she could not even find a place to think that left her truly alone. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before turning around to face Hitsugaya. He was breathing a bit hard and she realized he had ran up the stairs after her. For a moment neither of them moved. Hitsugaya found himself hating the confusion and fear he saw swimming in Hinamori's eyes and she the concern she saw in his. She did not deserve his concern, not after all she had done to him. Who was to say that she was not going to turn around and betray him all over again? Perhaps the defiance she had towards her former Captain was not as strong as she thought and he was destined to once again hurt the white haired Captian who, it seemed, she had done little else too.

"W-was there something you needed Hitsugaya?" she asked, her voice sounding falsely bright and shaky to her ears.

"Hinamori--" he started forward but she took a step back.

"I just need a minuet," she blurted out, looking away to avoid the surprise in his eyes.

Hitsugaya watched her match his step forward with one of her own in the opposite direction. She was shutting him out, again. Though every bit of him screamed to tell her he wasn't leaving her alone in such a state, he saw that the plea would fall on deaf ears. She was not ready, not ready to care about someone else not ready to open her heart when it had been hurt. He knew that feeling. He opened his mouth but saw she was looking away, every fiber of her being pleading for solace. So, Hitsugaya once again shoved his heart as far away from his head and forced himself to nod.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said and walked off the roof.

Hinamori heard him walk off and only when she heard the roof door close did she allow her tears to fall.


	41. Chapter 41

"Let me get this strait. You want me to abandon Inoue for a reason you can't tell me," Ichigo repeated.

Soifon gave a curt nod. Byakuya inclined his head in confirmation and braced himself for what was inevitably coming next.

"No fucking way! You gotta be out of your fucking mind if you think for one second I'm abandoning my friend without any reason. I don't care who took her or where she is, I ignored Soul Society when they told me not to and I'm sure as hell going to ignore you!"

It was only through very well honed control of his emotions that Byakuya did not stride over to Ichigo Kurosaki, unwrap his scarf and use it to strangle the orange haired brat. This was _Hisana_ they were talking about. If he had doubted Aizen's ability to be disgustingly cruel he certainly did not now. Just when they thought they had won _some_ part of the war just when things were starting to look up it seemed that they had own nothing and everything they thought that they had was actually a lie. Aizen had won, they had just been too stupid to see it. The only thing that could make the situation even a bit worse would be Ichigo Kurosaki charging in in one of his comic-book-worthy attempts to be a hero.

Ichigo turned around and threw open the doors only to almost collide chest-to-head with Soifon. Ichigo opened his mouth and made to move out of the Second Division Captain's way. Though he had always found her hero-worship of Yoruichi a bit creepy and pathetic, when she was not going to girly pieces Ichigo had always been intimidated by the Captain. He had learned, with Rukia, that sometimes getting glared at by someone shorter than him was way more frightening than he ever thought possible. Soifon took it to a whole other level. Ichigo had absolutely no doubt that if she was so inclined the Captain could--and would--murder him in ways that made Aizen seem rather tame in comparison. He was in no hurry to have her at his front and, given his outburst, Byakuya at his back.

"Go back," she snapped,her voice cold and sharp. Ichigo opened his mouth but her eyes narrowed and he turned around, walking back into the room as she closed the door and performed some kind of Kido.

"Hold o--"

"I did _not_ ask for your comments or opinions," Soifon cut him off without a moment's hesitation, "we know that Aizen has Inoue. He also happens to be in control of Soul Society thanks to the fact we're all under the spell of his Zanpakto."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Furthermore he's taken Lady Kuchiki and poisoned her," Soifon ignored the glare Byakuya sent her way. She knew he felt that the fewer people who knew the better but she knew that Ichigo was not going to accept this without some kind of an explanation, "any attempts to take him or to get to Inoue will result in him escaping to come up with an even worse plan. That and the fact that Lady Kuchiki will die."

Ichigo swallowed, staring at the two of them. He realized the signs of exhaustion he saw on all the Captain's faces were mirrored on Byakuya's own, along with the guilt and fear he felt at not being able to protect or to help his wife. Despite the overwhelming desire to tell them to fuck themselves and go off and find Inoue, Ichigo realized with a sinking feeling that the only good that would do was to once again take Byakuya's wife away and to let Aizen escape. Byakuya's wife, Rukia's sister, the woman who had such a profound affect on both their lives--and in turn on the lives of those who knew them. What if it was Rukia who had been taken? Ichigo's stomach rolled at the thought.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing!" Ichigo cried finally, obviously frustrated.

"That is _exactly_ what you will do," Soifon said, obviously not caring about his emotional investment in the situation, "Hitsugaya's gone off to the Transient world to find the people who escaped. Our next move cannot start another war. It must be a final strike that will ensure the only place Aizen Sosuke is headed is the reincarnation cycle."

"And you want me to sacrifice Inoue for that?!" he roared, "no way in hell! I don't--"

"Spare us the lecture on what you do and do not do," Soifon cut in harshly, "do you really think I would risk the sacrifice many for the sake of a few if there was another way?" he gave no reply, "your way hasn't worked. Soul Society _cannot_ afford another war," her fingers flexed towards her Zanpakto, "so either you get in line or I will throw you in prison."

"You're threatening me?" Ichigo snarled.

"I don't threaten people," Soifon said, "I make sure they know what the consequences of their actions will be."

"Both of you. That is enough," Byakuya's cold voice stopped them both, "Kurosaki this is the only way. We cannot risk Soul Society," he continued, "do you think I would risk my wife? Or Rukia would risk her sister for anything less?"

Ichigo looked away.

"You must have faith in Inoue," Byakuya continued, "we all must have faith in our friends."

This time Ichigo left the room.

"You realize," Soifon stated, her voice cold, "that this isn't about any one person. That if we fail, its not going to be our heads. Its going to be the heads of every person out there. Every soul isn't going to have a place to go once they die."

"Why do you think I am still standing here?" he inquired.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Soifon said.

Close enough that it was almost a joke that Ichigo could not rescue her, Orihime sat in a room in the First Division and wished.

She Orihime wished, as she found herself doing sometimes, that she was still in love with Ichigo.

She had made no secret of her feelings for the orange haired man. She imagined that half their high school knew she was more than a little in love with him. She knew that _he_ knew. Rukia probably knew as well. Ishida and everyone knew. Even she couldn't deny the fact that she had harbored strong feelings for him. After all, whenever she fell he swept in like some kind of prince out of a fairy tail and pulled her back to her feet. Princess was in her name. Orihime knew that she was good at being the damsel in distress. She was good at being rescued.

Orihime reached up to run a hand through her hair but the sudden tug in the crook of her elbow stopped her.

Her eyes followed the clear tube that led up from her arm to the bag on the stand of her chair. Aizen was taking no chances. She hadn't even been offered food, just hooked up to an IV. Nutrients and fluids were pumped into her body now. She didn't even have the chance to refuse food. Her earlobes were bare and she was acutely aware of the fact her fairies were no-where to be seen. Aizen had them. He had never taken her fairies away before. Now he had. She was not foolish enough to think that he would let Ulquiorra see her. Orihime wished he would. She wanted to explain to him what happened, why she had done what she did.

Who did Aizen have? It didn't really matter. Someone was going to be hurt and Orihime couldn't do that to her friends. But she hurt Ulquiorra in doing that. Not hurt him, per se, she had actually healed him when she thought about it. But she had gone against his wishes, she had brought him back to life when he had asked her not too. She had gone against his wishes--she had chosen her friends over him. She was truly sorry for that. she didn't want to choose between _any_ of the people she cared about. But was it that obvious that she and Ulquiorra cared so much about each other? She supposed it was for him, he had thrown himself in front of a sword for her. And she supposed it was for her as well, she hadn't wanted to go against his wishes. But she couldn't go against Aizen's wishes either.

She had chosen her friends over Ulquiorra.

Orihime closed her eyes tightly, trying to banish the memories of his green eyes lit with confusion at the strange things that she made him feel. But every time that she closed her eyes all she could see was his pale skin as he threw himself in front of that sword for her. He had sacrificed himself for her and all that she had possibly done to repay him was to resurrect him when he had asked her to let him die. She was a horrible horrible person. Orihime felt her eyes sting and forced the tears back, she was not going to do that. She was not going to cry, Ulquiorra wouldn't want her to cry. He always had little patience for her tears, for all her foolishness. Orihime took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking at the floor in front of her.

The door opened but she kept her eyes lowered to the ground. She did not know if she could stand to look at the Shinigami who would go along with such a thing. Everything was such a terrible terrible mess. Pale, hard fingers moved across the skin of her forearm to where the IV was. Gauze pressed on the raised skin as the tube slid out of her arm easily. The other hand reached over and gripped her wrist carefully, lifting her forearm up to catch the gauze in the crook of her elbow, putting pressure on the small hole of her arm. The movements were cool, they were calculated, they were almost robotic. Robotic movements done with bone hands that lingered, just for a moment.

Orihime gasped and turned her head, still shocked when she saw the cool emerald of his eyes looking down at her.

"Ulqu--" he shook his head quickly, signaling for her silence.

Orihime pressed her lips together to contain her words. Ulquiorra was clearly not supposed to be there and she could not figure out why he would be. With the same silent movements he offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet. Orihime stood very still as his eyes swept over her. It took her mind a befuddled moment to figure out what he was doing. She realized that he was checking her for injuries. He wanted to know that she was alright even though Aizen had refused to let him be her caretaker. He still thought of himself as her protector. Orihime allowed his eyes to sweep over her, making sure that she had no injuries.

The door began to slide open. Orihime turned towards it automatically before looking back at Ulquiorra but he was gone. A Shinigami came inside and looked at her.

"Why did you remove your IV?" he demanded.

"It was hurting my arm," she said instantly, "I'll eat," she said loudly, hoping that she would be heard, "you didn't give me a choice."

"Given your history of un cooperation the Commander General thought that was for the best," came the reply.

Orihime looked down.

"Just because of our history that doesn't mean we can't change the future!" she said, her head flying up to look at the man.

He said nothing, going over to remove the stand with the IV. He walked out of the room without another word to her. Orihime pressed the gauze more tightly to her bleeding arm and took a deep breath. She was not going to cry. Even if they did not give her a choice to eat, even if they did not think she had the strength, she would show them that she did.

* * *

"I just can't believe he's _alive_!" Grimmjow demanded, "how the--oh no way. She didn't. Orihime _resurrected_ his sorry-clown ass!"

Halibel and Nel traded looks as though this was an everyday occurrence. It was entirely plausible that it was considering that it seemed no matter where they were or what happened Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's highly complicated relationship was the only semi-stable thing in the world. Though he might have seem somewhat less than pleased at the idea that Ulquiorra was something more than Spirit Particles the fact was that he had spoken of little else since he had found out that it happened. Several of those comments had implied that he wanted to rescue Uqluiorra. Granted it was so that he could beat him himself, but the rescue was there none the less. The two female Espada just rolled their eyes and wondered if the Espada might have survived longer if there were more female members.

"We don't know how Ulquiorra Schiffer is alive," Hitsugaya said to the Sixth Espda coldly, "only that he is and that Aizen is in charge of Soul Society."

"Even as the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra's really strong," Nel said softly looking at Hitsugaya almost sadly, "he's so cold too. If Aizen has him on his side--"

"I would not worry about Ulquiorra's loyalty to Aizen," Halibel said coldly, "it is not as strong as it once was," the two looked at her blankly, "the girl, she had a very profound effect on him. We can assume Aizen has separated the two of them, a rather surprisingly stupid move on his part, and that will only serve to facilitate Ulquiorra's realization of the fact."

"Why'd be be so stupid?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Because Aizen likes to consider himself the next God and when something contradicts that, he is shockingly slow to realize it unless its painfully obvious," she said, "look at how he failed to see Gin and Hinamori's change of heart."

"In our defense," Gin said, "that took a while."

"So did this," Halibel shot back.

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug standing up.

"Where are you going Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya demanded coldly.

Gin grinned and looked over his shoulder at the turquoise eyed young man, wondering what he should say next. Part of him wanted to rub the white haired idiot's face in the fact that he was going to talk to Hianmori and that Hinamori was going to reply while the other part--well the other part was probably his conscience and even after fighting for the so-called 'good' side he still felt very little need to acknowledge that part of himself.

"I'm going to go talk to Hinamori," he said, thoroughly enjoying the pure hatred that spiraled across Hitsugaya's face.

"Ichimaru--"

"Well she didn't want to talk to you," he said with a grin as he stepped into the elevator, "bye bye," he waved as the doors closed.

Anger and jealousy slammed into Hitsugaya with far more crippling force than any attack could have produced. He was going to talk to Hinamori and, worse, Hinamori was going to talk to him. She wouldn't talk to him but she would talk to _Gin Ichimaru_. How had he managed to bond with her? Hitsugaya knew the logical reason, he had been there through her change in heart when he had not. He had been the one to show her to use her Bankai, to show her that Aizen was not the man she thought he was. Where Hitsugaya had failed, Gin had succeeded. It was like someone had cut open his chest, taken his heart and then stuffed salt in the wound. It _hurt_, worse than anything he could have imagined.

"Wow, he totally just blocked you," Grimmjow snorted looking down at her, "that's harsh. She's kinda cut--"

"Shut up Grimmjow," Halibel growled, glaring at him. She was not wearing her gigai and the effect was just as terrifying as it was intended to be, "I thought you cared for this girl," Hitsugaya looked down, "save the denial. It is written across your face and every time I'm near you and she's there--or you're thinking of her--your Spiritual Power goes into flux."

"What she's trying to say--badly--is that you've got to go after her," Nel said looking at him. She smiled, "the only person that Gin wants is Matusmoto," she looked at the elevator and then at another door, "you can take the stairs. They're right over there."

"Come on," Halibel said, "lets give this emotional turmoil some privacy," she turned and walked away.

Nel smiled encouragingly and followed her friend. Grimmjow looked at Hitsugaya and then at the girls before he bent down to Hitsugaya's level and dropped his voice much lower.

"Two hits?" he inquired.

"Two," Hitsugaya confirmed, "she doesn't like to talk either."

"Fine with me," Grimmjow said straitening up with a very satisfied look, "there are much better ways of reasoning with chicks then talking."

"She's in love with Yoruichi!" Hitsugaya called as Grimmjow walked after the other Espada.

"That's just because she hasn't met me yet."

Hitsugaya watched the self-confident Espada walk away, wondering who would win what promised to be a very interesting fight between Soifon and Grimmjow. He looked at the elevator and then at the stairs before taking a breath and heading for the latter of the two, wondering what he could possibly say to Hinamori. When he reached the stairwell and looked up he realized that he would have a long walk to think about it.

He needed all the time he could get.

* * *

**And we are back! **

**Woo hoo! **

**Okay so I apologize for my absence but, uh, one of my other stories has taken up my attention. Anyway here you all go. Arcana will be updated soon as well!**

**And for anyone who asks. I'm not telling you if there's going to be GrimmFon in this story. But for those who read Silent Force/Arcana, you know that this story has many of the same couples but they're different. Same goes potentially for GrimmFon. I said POTENTIALLY, no guarantee. There's no ByaBel in this one. **


	42. Chapter 42

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay people, good news/bad news time. Lets just say its, uh, news! News time:**

**There are only 9-10 more chapters for this story so fasten your seatbelts. I'm hoping to have it done before the hiatus in March but I'm not sure that's going to happen. **

**This is my longest story both in time spent writing it and in chapters. I'm stunned at how long this thing has become! Its been a wild ride and its about to get a bit more crazy. The ending is...well lets hope its satisfying. Its a complete ending, right now I've got no plans for a sequel, so by the end all the loose parts will be tied up. **

**Alright so lets get ready for updates!**

**

* * *

**

"You all," she looked at the Second Division members, "you are to ignore the Commander General's orders. The only orders you listen to are mine. You are to stay here. Under no circumstances are you to move from this spot," she glared at the men, "stay here."

"Yes, Captain," the men bowed deeply to her, their loyalty absolute, "we will await your return."

She nodded and turned, walking into the night. They had opened the portal in a back alley. It was spring now truly, much warmer than it had been. She moved through the sparse crowds, heading for the location she knew Hitsugaya would go. The unfortunate matter was that she was going to have to arrest someone. She had already picked out the one that was most likely to please Aizen. She knew that she could have brought the men to the place with her, she knew that they would not breath a word of the location to whoever questioned them but she did not want to risk them. If push came to shove she the only person that she wanted to take any sort of fault was herself.

As soon as she was in the alley she pulled the gigai she had taken, the one that blocked her Spiritual Pressure. If there was one thing that Soifon did not like, it was going to the transient world. Perhaps it was the fact that she could not use any of her techniques or maybe it was the notion that Yoruichi had abandoned her to live there but for whatever reason Soifon hated going to the transient world. The fact that she was dressed as she was only served to infuriate her more. Whoever thought that putting _her_ in low slung back pants and a tank top was a good idea was seriously going to get their ass kicked when she got back to Soul Society. It might have been practical for fighting and it even if it was hidden under a thick winter coat the coat couldn't stay on forever.

She could get by with one person, she did not need to bring everyone in. Unfortunately if she gave away their location then they would all be arrested. Eventually she knew that they would be found out and brought to Soul Society. Hopefully by then she was going to have Aizen Sosuke in custody.

Oh the things she was going to do to him. She was going to torture him with every _ounce _of skill she possessed. It would take one strike to make sure he did not escape and whole lot of little ones to make sure that he was shattered into pieces too small to be considered Spirit Particles--screaming in agony the entire time. She was comforted by the notion, comforted enough to make her way to the hotel where she knew Hitsugaya was. Pushing open the doors she walked right into the lobby, her eyes scanning the room for any possible threats. Oh how she wished she had her Zanpakto. That would make things far more easy. Thankfully she was not dependent on it, not completely.

"Hello?" she called looking around the room.

It was too still for her liking. Automatically her feet went into a fighting stance, her weight shifting slightly between her feet. She reached down to the top of her coat and slowly pulled the zipper down, cupping her hand to muffle the sound. Her movement was much more free now. In a moment she could shrug the heavy material off and use it to slow down whoever came at her. She continued to walk slowly through the lobby, her senses almost hyper aware as she made her way across the expanse. She heard something move behind her. Her reaction was instant as she spun around, throwing her heavy coat off and throwing it over the person's face. Her foot was hooked behind their legs instantly as she dropped, burying her knee in their stomach and taking them down. Her other knee was at their throat instantly. Instead of cutting off their air it hit something hard.

Bone hard.

Halibel's leg snapped up, her toes arching to drive the ball of her foot into the back of Soifon's skull, pressing her other foot down to arch her hips up at the same time, throwing the much lighter Captain off her body. Halibel rolled to the side, getting to her feet almost instantly an throwing the coat aside as she looked at Soifon who was also on her feet. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other before Halibel straitened up. This one had to be Soifon. She recognized her from the fighting and when she was imprisoned. She was very good to have taken her out so quickly. The battle could be a truly interesting one.

"They're on the roof," she said.

Soifon turned and walked up to the roof.

Standing there like some old fashioned three-way standoff. Or rather it was more like Momo Hinamori was trying not to look at anyone, evidence of crying clinging to her eyes. Toshiro Hitsugaya looked like he was torn between wanting to help Hinamori and wanting to murder Gin Ichimaru where he stood. Gin on the other hand was standing with his arms cross over his chest, watching the two of them with his usual dose of enigmatic delight. Sofion wasn't fooled. She knew there was one reason that Gin was there and that was because the two of them were in far too much emotional disarray to consider being sensible--or to be much use in a fight.

Gin was guarding them.

Hitsugaya saw Soifon come onto the roof, moments after he had as well. Hinamori had been shocked when he came out. She had just been standing there with Gin, not talking or touching but with him none the less. Much against his will Hitsugaya felt the jealousy that had been pricking at him swell up at the sight of them together. He doubted that they were actually together but his brain was not processing that. All he saw was another obstacle between him and Hinamori--between them being together. It seemed that there were always going to be obstacles. When one cleared, another was going to come and take its place. Hinamori kept her head bowed, refusing to look at him.

"Ichimaru," Soifon ignored the two of them and walked over to Gin.

"Captain Soifon," he looked at her, "what a pleasant surprise. I'm rather shocked Soul Society would risk someone as esteemed as you. Aizen must be really desperate to be sending you."

"The situation in Soul Society is anything but stable," Soifon said as the two of them walked over to the edge of the roof to sweep and make sure that no-one was there, "as you must have assumed by now."

"How Soul Society is doing is of little concern to me," Gin said with a casual shrug as he peered over the side of the roof.

"Your loyalty has always been ill placed," Soifon said with a derisive snort, "pity," she added, her voice a bit softer than it had been.

"I'm afraid a lecture from you would be far too hard for me to take seriously," Gin said, his smile slipping fractionally to reveal his annoyance, "perhaps you should try to reason with one of the other 'traitors' out here."

"I don't think you're that much of a traitor," Soifon said. Gin raised an inquiry eyebrow, "no-one is stupid enough to think that you've ever held any sort of loyalty towards Soul Society. We were just too stupid before to see the truth. Your loyalty has always been with someone else."

If his eyes had been open, Soifon had no doubt that he would be rolling them. It did not help that he was standing on the roof, so close to the boy who could have been him. It was like watching a single person, seeing the two very different paths that they could have taken. One led to loyalty, to friends and to a life that had meaning. It lead to glory and power and everything that most Shinigami would never know. The other, the other led down a very different path. One where people were outright afraid of them. Where their loyalty was constantly changing, constantly shifting as the world changed. Warped and twisted, could Gin Ichimaru's life had been different? If Aizen hadn't been the first to get his hands on the silver haired boy, could he had turned out differently?

Soifon had been around for both the prodigies discovery. Gin's and Hitsugaya's. The only difference was that one had been found out by a murderous, disgusting man and the other had been found by a woman that even Soifon's had to admit had a heart bigger than most. Gin might have found Matsumoto but if she had been the one to find him, things could have been so different. But Aizen found him and nothing would change that. Gin had helped save them all but here he was, still condemning Soul Society, still not caring what happened to them. Probably the worst part was the fact that Soifon knew that most of Soul Society shared his view--and they were right.

People always need a reason for fighting.

it was not always a reason that made sense, nor was it one that had too. But they always had to have one. There was little reason for fighting otherwise. Byakuya had his family, not the Nobles that he pretended to care about but his sister, his wife. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo--they all had their friends, the ones they refused to be separated from for anything. She had her reasons for fighting and as sure as she knew those, she knew that Gin Ichimaru had his reasons as well, the voluptuous woman just happened to be separated from him at the moment. Next time she came to such a place, Soifon was going to make sure she dragged the woman with her.

"So who're you taking back with you?" Gin asked looking at her. Soifon looked back, surprised, "ah you gotta give me more credit than that. You wouldn't be up here with the three of us all alone if you wanted someone else."

"You are smart," Soifon said lowering her head sightly, "it seemed that I walked into an uncomfortable situation. I wanted to give you some time to talk--"

"Cause whoever you take probably isn't gonna get the chance to say their goodbyes."

"I am trying to buy you some more time--to buy us all some more time to figure out exactly _what_ we can to assure that this situation does not occur again. Your way hasn't worked, Soul Society's way hasn't worked, we have no way of knowing how to take Aizen into custody--or to kill him--just that if he escapes again there's no telling when he's going to show up again, or where."

"The bastard just won't die," Gin said.

"No," Soifon said, "it seems killing him again is hard."

"Well its been done once," he said, "it ain't impossible," he leaned his elbows on the balcony, "so, I heard he's got hostages: Lady Kuchiki and Inoue. He's also resurrected Ulquiorra," he looked over at her, "and you have no plan."

"I told you we can't risk Aizen escaping again," she said tightly.

"You're risking a hell of a lot more by just sitting back and doing nothing!" Gin snarled.

"You are the _last_ person I would listen to when it came to what risks to take," Sofion snarled

"Then you really are an idiot," Gin said, "get Aizen to show himself," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get Aizen to show himself. its the only way. All of Soul Society is out for revenge, they're turning on each other because they've got no-one else to blame," he crossed his arms, "get him to use his Zanpakto, make him reveal himself for what he is--_give_ them someone to blame. They won't like being betrayed by him again."

"And what about you?" Soifon demanded, "what are you going to do when this is done? When he's defeated. How are you going to return to Soul Society?" Gin said nothing, "we both know you can't stay away for long--not from _her_."

Gin said nothing. His hear pounded as he wondered if she was possibly suggesting that there was a way that he could return to Soul Society and face something _other_ than certain death and a healthy dose of torture. He had told her that she needed to expose Aizen. It was the truth. Soul Society was still dying for a scapegoat and who better to take that position than Aizen? He might not have feared death as much as he had once but he was not about to go running to certain death. Even he was not that brave--or that selfless.

But she knew that it all came back to Rangiku.

It had _always_ come back to Rangiku.

He really was an idiot, to fall so desperately in love even when he had been too blind to realize it. Or maybe he had always loved her, just differently than he loved others. There were all kinds of love in the world and in a different way he loved others, he had loved Aizen once. He had scarcely let himself think of Rangiku, not when he knew that she was so close to Aizen. it was all he could do to keep from charging into Soul Society and dragging her away with him. She wouldn't leave of course. Her loyalty had always been to Soul Society. It seemed that although his loyalty was split, a part of it had always been towards her.

Soifon looked at him and then at Hitsugaya and Hinamori who had barely spoken a word the entire time they had been there. She tightened her fist. She might not have particularly liked anyone on the balcony but she knew that what she was about to do would be anything but easy. Any of the three of them would do and the choice was painfully obvious but for the first time Soifon felt an actual bit of regret for what she was about to do. Stuffing it down she walked to the door, very aware of the three pairs of eyes that followed her movements. She turned around and faced them.

"Momo Hinamori, for your crimes against Soul Society, you are under arrest."

"What are you _doing_?!" Hitsugaya demanded standing in between Hinamori and Soifon.

"Arresting Hinamori. Out of all of you she is the weakest and one of the two that AIzen wants the most," she looked at him cooly, "she is coming with me to satisfy him and buy you all more time to figure out what your next actions will be."

"But--"

"Its alright," they all turned to see Hinamori.

She came out from behind Hitsugaya, walking over to where Soifon stood. There was no hesitance in her steps as she stood in between the two of them. She withdrew Tobiume from where he was around her waist and held him in front of her with both hands, extending her Zanpakto towards Soifon in a show of surrender. Hitsugaya took a step forward, horror and fear written all over his face.

"I won't hold you back anymore," Hinamori's voice stopped him in his tracks, "I've always watched you, when you held yourself back to protect me. I've been a burden to you Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya opened his mouth but she kept speaking, "I want you to be everything you can be, without having to worry about me."

"I don't care!" he shouted, "take me!"

"No," Soifon said, "you are one of the strongest fighters. You're already thought of as a traitor--"

"Then I'll be a traitor!" Hitsugaya shouted, "I won't go on like this, not without you," he said looking over at Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya," she looked over at him, "didn't you listen to what I said?" she bit her lip, stubbornly forcing her tears back, "I want to do this. I don't want to be a burden to you or to anyone anymore. I want you all to be happy," she looked at Tobiume, "that's all that anyone wants," she looked up at him, "for the ones they love."

He never got to respond.

Soifon lowered her hand as Hitsugaya slammed into the ground. The Kido worked very well, even when she was in a gigai. She was not going to risk Hitsugaya doing something stupid or Hinamori changing her mind because she was in love with the white haired Captain. She extended her hands as Hinamori placed her Zanpakto in them, transferring the sword to her grip. Soifon took the blade and looked at her. Hinamori gave a quick nod and walked over to the door. Soifon followed her to the door. Her hand lingered as she looked back at Gin. The former Captain stood there, completely strait as he looked out at the city spread before him. Soifon felt her grip on Tobiume tighten before she turned and closed the door behind her.

Gin turned his back the crumpled form of the Captain and watched the two figures make their way into the night.

**

* * *

**

Rukia was bent over her desk, finishing the last of her reports by the light of the lamp. She was almost done, the stack that had started out as taller than her was down to a few sheets of paper. Her wrist her and her eyes were heavy but she knew that she could finish these last few things before she fell asleep. She knew if she fell asleep at her desk her brother was going to be worried sick. The last thing she wanted was to worry him. Yawning Rukia leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back.

A cool hand brushed her own extended palm.

Rukia blinked, the world having changed. She was in a wintery wonderland of a world, though she did not feel cold at all. She found herself upright as well, though she did not remember getting to her feet. Frowning she looked around for the icy brush, something she knew Sode was responsible for but she did not see her Zanpakto Spirit around her. Rukia turned in a slow circle. her eyes scanning for any signs of Sode. She really needed to get back to the outer world, she was sure she was in her Inner World. But perhaps she was asleep. She did feel rather tired but not asleep though. Frowning Rukia cntinued to scan for Sode.

The icy brush came again, this time on the back of her neck. Rukia spun around, her eyes catching a flash of white silk before it vanished within a grove of frost covered trees. Rukia blinked in surprise, the trees were not like the ones she was used to seeing in her Inner World. She took a step forward. Sode paused, turning though she kept her face covered by her sleeves. Rukia felt her frown deepen. She must be asleep. Sode had not hid her face around Rukia for a very long time, not since their connection was newly forged. Rukia took a step forward, towards the odd version of Sode. She giggled in delight and Rukia felt herself relaxing fractionally. She knew Sode's laugh. Rukia walked over to where she was.

"Sode, what are you--"

"Catch me," Sode whispered, her voice still full of laughter as her hand brushed Rukia's cheek though Rukia could not remember seeing her face.

She took off running. Rukia sighed and looked back to where she had been before she focused on her wayward Spirit. Sode paused at a tree, turning to look at Rukia though her face was hidden in the shadows. One of her hands reached out and beckoned for Rukia to come with her. Pushing the odd uneasiness aside Rukia followed. If this was a nightmare she just hoped she did not spill ink all over the documents she had just finished. She followed this version of not-Sode through the woods as she wove through the trees, her silk flying behind her. Rukia followed, her feet never quite fast enough to catch not-Sode. She was sure this was not Sode anymore, she was dreaming. Sode loved games but she loved them when there was a challenge. This was no challenge, this creature was easily beating her.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded, "wait--who are you?"

"Catch me and you'll see," the voice called back to her as the not-Sode ducked out from behind a tree before taking off again.

"I'm dreaming," Rukia said, "its just a dream," she forced herself to hurry after the creature, "let me wake up soon."

"You'll wake up when you _catch_ me," came the reply, though the flash of white was far too ahead to have heard her.

Rukia swallowed but ran faster.

As she ran the place she was in began to change. The snow fell heavier behind her, falling like a curtain and blocking off the place she had come. But the clouds seemed to have rolled back in the place she went too. The sky turned from night-dark to an almost sickly shade of purplish red. Her skin was painted in the light. Forcing her eyes away from her hands she looked around. Now bare of the snow that covered them the trees began to take shape. They were not thick like the ones before but narrow and twisted gruesomely. They arched towards the sky, reflecting the light like they were made of--of crystal. Rukia's feet stopped when she felt the ground below her change. Heart pounding she looked down to discover that instead of snow she was standing on barren, dried earth that was dusty--almost like sand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of glowing red eyes but when she turned to them they were gone.

"Catch me!" her mysterious companion called, her voice laughing as she ran ahead of Rukia. She giggled still, she giggled like Sode but instead of sounding happy and comforting it was almost sinister, "you can't finish if you can't catch me," the voice changed slightly, the giggle becoming truly wicked as the hairs on the back of Rukia's neck stood up.

Pain seared across her forearm, like claws had been raked across it. Rukia gasped and looked down but there was no evidence of the attack. She was sure she could feel blood spiraling down her arm but when she pulled back the sleeve of her uniform the skin was in tact. The fabric was as well. She had felt the attack acutely, she still felt the pain and the blood, but there was no evidence that anything happened. Her uniform was whole, her skin in tact and unblemished. It was as if the attack had only happened in her head. Heart pounding Rukia began to fit the pieces together.

This was not a dream.

Nor was it a nightmare.

Rukia was in an illusion.

"No," she gasped, her feet stopping as she looked around, "you--"

Rukia looked back at the way she had come but the snow was gone. All she could see was the same path she was on. She turned back to the way that she was going. Inches from her face was not-Sode, her face still covered by the sleeves of her kimono. Rukia barely managed to contain her shriek as she took a step back. Pain raked across her spine but she knew that she would find no evidence of the attack there. Laughing in delight, not-Sode leaned forward, her face still covered. The giggle sounded even more sinister, it was higher now as well, truly becoming a child's laugh.

"You're supposed to _catch me_," she said, sounding truly disappointed that Rukia was not playing, "they all try but no-one ever catches _me_!"

She dropped her sleeves then and Rukia was sure that she came much closer to dying again. Instead of Sode's features this creature wore a mask of bone white. It was like a Noh mask but there was no paint on it, the features were completely neutral, like a blank canvas waiting to be painted. But the most terrifying thing was the eyes. There were no eyes but there was _something_ there, something and nothing all at once. All Rukia saw when she looked into the creature's eyes was a terrible emptiness that seemed to go on forever. It did not appear to be male or female. It seemed that this _thing_ was a blank slate. She could be anything her master desired. The creature brought her face closer to Rukia's. She lurched backwards, trying to scramble away but something tripped her. She sprawled on the ground, the creature towering over her. She spread her legs, one on either side of Rukia before dropping to her knees, pinning Rukia's body with its own.

"Say it," the creature commanded, her voice still coming in the mockery of Sode's, "the name you know me as. No-one says it, no-one catches me. Maybe you can do one."

"K-kyoka--" Rukia's voice could barely make out the words past the terror in her throat, "Kyoka Suigetsu," she named Aizen's Zanpakto. Kyoka clapped bone white hands together in delight.

"Very good," the voice became more like Sode's again. Rukia felt bile in her throat, her brain fogged mind seeming to have trouble remembering that this was _not_ Sode no Shirayuki, "very _very_ good."

Kyoka drew back the heavy fabric of one of the sleeves of the kimono, revealing a hand. He--she--Rukia wasn't sure _what_ this Spirit was. But Kyoka held the exposed hand in front of Rukia's face, the fingertips close enough that Rukia could almost feel their icy touch. Slowly, like she drew her hand back with the same grace as one drew a sword. As she did a sword began to materialize out of thin air. Rukia's throat closed in fear when she saw the familiar white blade. She had left Sode, still sealed, in the office. This was an illusion. It was all an illusion. Kyoka drew the blade and pressed the tip to Rukia's cheek. Illusion or no, this time she did bleed, the drop sliding down her cheek like a tear.

"Now," Kyoka raised the sword high above her head, "scream!"

Rukia had no choice but to obey.

* * *

**Okay so in case this was unclear Kyoka Suigetsu is not necessarily female. For the purposes of what Aizen wanted she appeared as a sort of Sode no Shirayuki but because Aizen doesn't know what Sode looks like, she was not her exactly. Rukia refers to her as a 'she' because she appears female. **


	43. Chapter 43

**READ ME**

**Okay people, over a hundred of you have this story on alert and just as many have it as a fave. I am honored by that, truly, but the fact that so few of you review is discouraging. This is not to say I don't love hearing from the "regulars", you guys are awesome! But for the rest of you, I love hearing what you all think but just favoring doesn't tell me that. Please review and let me know. I have four major stories going on. I update the ones who receive reviews because its easier to take the time to write if I know people are really enjoying the story. Reviewing lets me know that. **

**Thank you. **

**

* * *

**

At the First Division Ulquiorra injected the next of the antidotes into Hisana's arm. As always she did not stir, even when the needle was in her petite body. She remained sleeping there under his gaze. It was nothing short of infuriating. She would not move, she would not defy, he could not _break_ her like he thought he had Orihime. Clearly he had been mistaken in doing that as well. He had not broken her no, if anything she had broken him. She had broken him in a way that he did not think was even possible--let alone possible by a woman that he had considered little more than the 'trash' that he had fought.

Now there was a new woman.

Now he _wanted_ to know her name. He wanted to know who this mysterious woman was and now that he could not The irony of the situation threatened to rise up and suffocate the supposedly unfeeling Espada. No, it was not threatening It had rised up and it had engulfed him, it had taken him over. He had been given a second chance and he wanted nothing more than to die. Orihime had chosen her friends, she had chosen to save people and in that choice she had condemned him. He did not want to believe that she had done it, he knew she did not mean any malice in her actions. He knew that she was suffering for them.

Perhaps in a different world, a different time he would have been thankful for the second chance that he had been given. But in this world, in this time, he wanted nothing more than to die. He _cared_ about this woman in front of him, he cared about Orihime and his hatred for his one-time master was threatening to consume him with every breath he drew. Aizen had won, his loyalty to him should be completely justified but he could not see it. All he could see was that what Aizen was doing was wrong. Somehow when Orihime had brought him back, whatever part of him that allowed him to exist had not come with the rest of him. That hatred, that anger, that disgust, it was not there anymore. Now he had to keep up a charade and it was nothing short of torture.

Ulquiorra had already made his decision.

The blade he held in his hand was so light and small he did not thing it was possible that it would end his life. He could only hope, another unfortunate side effect of his new psyche. Reaching down he placed the blade in front of the woman, close enough so that she could reach it easily. Walking back to the cabinet where the antidote was held, he picked up the remaining three vials. Her system would be in a lot of pain but pain was a secondary concern in battle. He picked up three syringes and filled them with the vials, walking back to her. In rapid succession he injected her arm with the three remaining antidotes and stood towering over her.

For once he was not disappointed.

Hisana became aware of herself a heartbeat before the pain hit her body as her systems came back online. Pain laced through her as every breath was a struggle, every heartbeat an painful echo. But to her side she could feel someone, someone was standing there. Her fingers brushed the hilt of Mizu no Kamisama. Hisana's reaction was instantaneous as her eyes snapped open, her hand closing around the blade as she rolled over and plunged it into her assailant's stomach. The two of them fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs but Hisana made sure that her battered body was on top of the bastard, her dagger still in his stomach.

The world was spinning for Hisana. She had reacted instinctively in attacking the person next to her but it seemed that that person was not Aizen. She had no doubt that his loyalty was to Aizen but still, she had no idea who the person she was currently pinning to the ground was. Her hand was locked around the hilt of her dagger as she struggled to bring the world into continual focus. Her foggy mind remembered being stabbed--being _poisoned_ by that bastard. If there was one thing she that Hisana truly loathed it was feeing helpless and that bastard Aizen had made her feel that.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded hotly glaring down at the man below her. With an unceremonious tug she ripped the dagger free and pressed the blade against his throat before she realized that his skin was hard. It would make little difference if she sliced him, "what is an _Espada_ doing in Soul Society?!"

Ulquiorra stared up at her, knowing it was impossible to keep the shock off his face. There was no mistaking those blue-violet eyes, this was Rukia Kuchiki's sister. Rukia's very angry, very strong sister. Being slapped was one thing and though he had hoped that she would react how she had, it was still a surprise. The wound hurt but he knew it was shallow, not fatal. Even so she would probably be more than willing to murder him if it came to that.

"Well?" she demanded hotly, "who are you?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he spoke for the first time in a very long time, "who are you?"

Hisana stared down at the Espada, this Ulquiorra Schiffer, before her mind registered who he was. Rukia had told her about him and about his relationship to Orihime. Hisana had been shocked that someone could fall in love with someone who meant them hard--until she saw the parallels between them and her own relationship to Byakuya. But the Ulquiorra they had described was a cold, unfeeling creature who had died during that battle in one truly selfless act. This man who was looking up at her, his eyes held curiosity, he wanted to know who she was. From the pain lacing through her Hisana was beginning to think that he might have woken her up before he was supposed to.

"Hisana," she said looking down at him, "I'm Hisana Kuchiki."

Ulquiorra nodded his understanding.

"Did you get resurrected?" she demanded remembering that to be one of Orihime's abilities. He nodded, "I see," she looked down at him before climbing off him, "that makes sense."

Ulquiorra frowned, confused. What made sense?

"You've been resurrected," Hisana said, "restored. That part of you that you were missing, you'd blocked off--that emotional part? There's a good chance that was restored as well," she got to her feet, fighting the urge to be sick, "you've been restored more than you think," she looked up at him, "but you still look like an Arrancar."

"I still am an Arrancar," he said.

"Be that as it may," Hisana said, "you look like you are very _very_ confused," she sighed with shake of her head, "come on," she said. He looked at her, "we have to get out of here," she said.

"You are--"

"I'm rescuing you," Hisana said, "you brought me back, you are letting me go back to my family. I am in your debt," she looked at him, "don't you want to be rescued?"

"No."

Hisana stared at him. That certainly was something she didn't think made sense. Didn't everyone want to be rescued? But the way he looked at her, he clearly had no desire to be saved. If anything he looked as though he wanted to die. Hisana frowned. He had been given a second chance--a second chance that he did not want. He had died with that selfless act and with that his story was supposed to be finished. Aizen must have forced Orihime to bring him back to life. Though he was living, from the tortured look in his eyes he did not want to live much longer. Hisana looked down and then back up at him. It must have been terrible to be given a second chance and not know what to do with it.

"What do you want?" she asked, "I am in your debt. Whatever you ask of me, I will do it."

Ulquiorra nodded and voiced his request.

**

* * *

**

"Captain Kuchiki! Captain Kuchiki!" Byakuya looked up irritably at the man who stood gasping, "you must come with me quickly."

"What is going on?" he demanded, worry creeping down his spine. Questions spiraled through his head. Had Aizen revealed himself? Was Hisana alright?

"There's been an attack," he said, "its your sister, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

The brush he was holding fell from his numb fingertips.

He was gone before it touched the paper.

He had never moved so fast in his entire life. He _Shunpoed_ all the way to the Fourth in mere second. But each beat of his heart seemed to take an hour--to take a lifetime. Rukia had been attacked. Did Aizen know that he knew his secret? To the outside world he had been so controlled about his wife's disappearance. But that should not have been a tip off, he was controlled about _everything_--everything except for Hisana. He had always been uncontrolled when it came to her. Was this a warning from Aizen to show that he meant business? Was it a test as well? He had also been unable to listen to the rules when it came to Rukia. He would have _Shunpoed_ all the way to the treatment room if he knew where it was.

"Captain Kuchiki," a healer he did not recognize came up to him. Byakuya's stomach plummeted. If someone this low was coming out to talk to him then the others--the others were working on Rukia.

"Where is she?" he did not even register the desperation in his voice, "where is my sister?"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki is in treatment," he said.

"What kind of treatment?"

"I can't tell you--"

"I am _ordering_ you to tell me! What happened to my sister?!"

The healer actually took a step back, his eyes wide with fear. He had never seen Captain Kuchiki acting like this. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the Sixth Division Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki was actually loosing control of himself in front of another person that he had never spoken to before.

"C-captain Kuchik--"

"You are dismissed!" Soifon's harsh, cold voice snapped the healer out of his stupor.

"Captain So--"

"You will examine the prisoner for any injuries," Soifon continued in the same harsh tone, motioning to two men to escort him, "leave _now_."

The healer bobbed his head and hurried off with the two men. Soifon turned to Byakuya. He really did look horrible. The shock of having his sister attacked and his wife taken, the idea that he could be so helpless to the two people he cared about so much, it seemed to be too much for the Captain to handle. She heard the sound of 'Yamamoto's' cane on the ground. Making a split second decision she grabbed Byakuya by the collar of his haori and _Shunpoed_ back to the Second Division. The second they were there she kept her hand fisted in the garment, more than prepared to duel him if she had to.

"Get ahold of yourself," she said, her voice low and sharp, "if you keep acting like this you're going to give everything away and you truly will be useless to them all," she kept her hand in his robe as she told him that.

She had seen many emotions in Byakuya's face before, try as he might to hide them, but this was the first time she had seen truly murderous rage on the Head of the Kuchiki Clan's features. She had no doubt that he was about to go charging off and murder Aizen Sosuke with his bare hands. She was just as sure that this was a test. Clearly Aizen knew that Byakuya had figured _something_ out. He was tightening his hold on everyone he viewed as a clear threat. For his past actions against his sister, Aizen knew that Byakuya was just waiting to shred him like a piece of unwanted paper. Soifon had no doubt that if she actually cared about someone they too would be in his hold. She had brought him Hianmori because she knew that he wanted Hinamori and Gin the most, Histugaya and Shinji were in close second.

Giving him Hinamori was a strategical decision but all the strategy in the world could not take in the unpredictability of emotional people. The problem with the idiots she was forced to work with was that they did not fight not to feel. They fought to keep their emotions off their face, they fought to keep the world at bay, but none of them seemed to have had the good sense to fight the act of feeling itself. She had fought long and hard to keep her emotions at a distance. The rest of them were fare too preoccupied with not letting them show to figure out that the important thing was distancing themselves from them. Or maybe they had figured it out and simply found it impossible to do. Either way they were in serious trouble.

Byakuya was not in the mood to be held hostage by Soifon. Her reasons could all have been legitimate and logical but all he could think about was the two women he loved had been taken from him by one man and he wanted that one man to be in a world of pain, regardless of the consequences. Was Hisana even still alive? Was this a message that she was dead as well? Or was this a warning to show him what would happen if he did not continue to lay along? It certainly was sick and twisted enough for Aizen to have done it. The anger Byakuya felt still coursed through him but his thought finally began to run a more logical path.

"What happened to her?" he asked finally looking at Soifon.

"I don't know," she said, "I just brought Hinamori back," she looked at him, "whatever Aizen says happened will be a lie," she continued, "i will find out. _Stay here_."

Byakuya watched her _Shunpo_ away. He wanted to go back to Rukia or to find Hisana. When he did he was going to make sure that neither of them was every hurt again as long as he lived. Ignoring what she said, he turned and walked back to the Fourth Division to wait for news on his sister's condition. Rukia had to be alright. Hisana had to as well. He could not loose them, not either of them. Loosing both of them was something he could not fathom. They were his family, the only family he truly cared about. if they were gone--they could not be gone. They simply could not. If they were, he did not think the world could go on--he did not think _he_ could go on.

"Captain Kuchiki," one of the healers greeted him, "please come with me."

"Is there news of my sisters condition?" he asked, struggling not to scare this one.

"Please follow me," the healer repeated.

Byakuya nodded and followed him down the hallway to a room. From the outside it looked like it was just a regular examination room, used for the treatment of low level injuries. But Byakuya could see that a massive amount of equipment had been moved in there, as if no-one was to know that that the person inside had a more serious condition. The healer opened the door with a burst of Spiritual Pressure before they entered. Inside the room a curtain was drawn around the bed as another security measure. But he could hear the occupants inside, he could hear the patient inside.

"This is un-necessary! I've been told I'm _fine_. Please, just let me see him--" the voice that pleaded made his breath hitch in shock.

"H-Hisana?" he could barely get her name out past the block in his throat.

"Byakuya--this can wait--yes it can!"

She pushed the curtain aside. She looked horrible. Her skin was pale and her eyes were shadowed. Her lips were almost the color of her skin and from the way she walked, her muscles were weakened. But she was alive and if she was arguing then she clearly was not that close to death. Relief stung through him, bone-collapsing relief that she was alive. Had Rukia been a trade? His breath hitched, no, no Rukia could not have died so Hisana would live. That would be too cruel, even for Aizen.

Hisana saw relief fly across Byakuya's face followed by terror and then hopelessness. Her stomach dropped as she crossed the room to where he stood, looking like he was moments from collapsing. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. His body embraced her like she was the last thing on earth. Hisana felt him tremble against her, his arms pulling her closer than she thought possible.

"Aizen attacked Rukia," he whispered into her hair.

"What?" Hisana gasped, "no--" she gripped him as tight as her loose fingers would allow, "when--"

"Captain Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki," the two looked over to see Isane standing there, "come with me."

They followed her to the room where Rukia is. She was curled tightly around herself in the hospital bed, looking even smaller than she usually did. An oxygen mask was pressed to her mouth as an IV snaked into her arm. Unohana was looking at a chart. She put it down when the two of them came into the room.

"What happened?" Hisana and Byakuya demanded at the exact same time.

"We aren't sure," Unohana said, "your sister seemed to have been caught in some sort of illusion. She was doing far more damage to herself than was being done to her," she looked at the two of them, "I do not need to tell you that Soul Society is not a safe place for her, especially given your escape."

"I didn't escape," Hisana said, "I was let go--" she shook her head, "I'll tell you everything later. Where can we take her--" tears clouded her eyes, "I don't want to loose her again," she looked desperately up at Byakuya.

"We are not going to loose her," he vowed enveloping his wife in his arms. The next words he spoke were bitter but true, "we are going to take her to Kurosaki."

"Ichigo?" she looked up at him. He nodded, "I trust you," she said finally.

"Can she be moved?" Byakuya asked. Unohana nodded.

"I would prefer if Lady Kuchiki remained, we need to examine her thoroughly."

"No!" Hisana said shaking her head.

"Hisana, please," Byakuya looked at her, "you need to be examined."

Hisana looked at her sister and back at her husband. Unohana walked over to Rukia and removed the IV that was in her. Hisana pulled out of Byakuya's embrace and walked over to where Rukia was curled up. It was hard but she knelt down, bringing her face level with Rukia's. Reaching out she touched her sister's hair. Rukia did not stir. Hisana fought back her tears as she leaned down and brushed a kiss to Rukia's brow.

"I'll see you soon," she promised stepping back.

Byakuya walked over to where Rukia was and slid a hand under her shoulders, another under her knees. Straitening up he looked at Hisana who nodded her consent. Byakuya took a deep breath and _Shunpoed_ away from Soul Society to the Kurosaki home.

**

* * *

**

Frantic pounding woke Uryuu Ishida from his slumber. He had decided to crash at his old apartment for the night, though he was in the process of moving into his father's home. Their relationship had been improving drastically in light of almost dying many times over the past few months. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes he fumbled for his glasses and put them on. He managed to navigate around the boxes that were stacked all over the apartment with a minimum number of knocks to his shins.

He frowned as he looked outside. It was raining out. He didn't remember it being so when he went to bed. He could only hope that it cleared up by the time the movers got there. His stuff wouldn't get damaged but it would still be a much more unpleasant task if he was helping movers with his glasses fogged with rain water. Sighing he walked over to the door and peered through the peep hole. There was no one there but the pounding was still going on. Only now it was slow knocks, coming from lower as if the person had fallen to their knees in the rain water. Uryuu undid the locks and opened the door.

In a heap on his doorstep, wearing the cloths he had last seen her in weeks ago was Orihime Inoue. She was seen thinner than she had been when she started to pull away from them after Ulquiorra's death, almost to the point of being gaunt. Her hair was slicked to her face. It had been a long time since she had thought of cutting it. It fell well past her waist now. But the hopelessness in her eyes was the most tragic thing of all. It did not take a genius to see that she was crying but the look in her eyes, it looked as though her entire world had been shattered. The fists that had been pounding on the door dropped to her lap, the red of her broken knuckles turning the rainwater pink.

"Inoue!" he dropped to his knees, stunned, "Inoue--"

"I couldn't do it!" her voice was a broken, heart wrenching wail, "I couldn't--oh _God_ I couldn't--" she looked up at Uryuu, her grey eyes filled with unspeakable pain, "Uryuu," she breathed his name before collapsing in a heap on the stone in front of him.

All around them the rain continued to fall.

**

* * *

**

**Confused? You should be. Explanations next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay so many of you responded to my author note the last time. You've gotten replies expressing my gratitude. For the rest of you: Please Review! The fact that so many of you have this story on alert and fave without reviewing is disheartening. I love hearing from you all, even the shy ones hiding in the back. Really you don't have to be intimidated or shy, I don't bite. If you're uncomfortable reviewing you can PM me. I just like hearing from readers, especially for a story this length that is getting close to the end.**

**Thank you**

**Enchantable**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it!"

Hitsugaya's fist sunk into the plaster of the wall, spiderweb cracks fracturing the plaster from the force of his blow. From his position against the wall Gin watched the younger Captain's outburst, unimpressed. Then again he had murdered someone in cold blood with a grin on his face when he was younger than Hitsugaya, so it took considerably more to impress him.

"I know that look."

Gin looked over to see Shinso glaring at him, his ruby eyes looking absolutely livid. Though he was loath to leave the scene of what promised to be a truly spectacular freak out, Gin pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where his Zanpakto had materialized. The snakes of Shinso's tail whipped back and forth as the fox glared up at him furiously.

"You're about to do something selfless--selfless and stupid," Shinso snapped, "you're going after _her_."

"I thought you knew me better than that," Gin said with a grin, "I'm going to kill _him_ and I'm being completely selfish."

"You can't lie to me," Shinso snarled, "you wouldn't have done _any_ of this if it wasn't for _her_. The only thing Aizen's been able to inspire in you was a small amount of loyalty. The only person you've ever been really loyal too was _her_."

"So what?" Gin shrugged, his smile slipping in annoyance as his ruby eyes opened, "she's the only one whose been worthy of any kind of loyalty."

The fox and his snake tail groaned as he dropped to the ground and covered his eyes with his paws. Gin watched the dramatics with barely contained animosity. Gin glared down at his Zanpakto. The dramatics was a bit of an overkill considering the person they were concerning. He had already proved a hundred times over that if there was one person he would be willing to do stupid, senseless things for, it was Rangiku Matsumoto. It was an unfortunate truth. After all even following Aizen had been an act of self-preservation. He had won the war, there was nothing more human than picking the winning side--or trying too anyway. Throwing it all away for a woman, that was a completely un-self-preserving-thing to do.

"I remember when I first saw you."

Gin turned his head to see Yoruichi standing in the previously unoccupied space near the wall. The former Second Division Captain had not spent much time in his company since he had come to be with them in the hotel but that did not surprise him. Given the impact that his actions had on her and her friends, he was far more shocked that she hadn't murdered him in his sleep. Now she was standing across from him, her golden eyes looking right at him. Gin forced himself to be silent as she spoke.

"I was considered a genius but you, you put every genius we saw to shame," she shook her head at the memories, "I think we were all a little frightened of what you could do."

"Scared of me?"

"You murdered someone in cold blood when you were half Hitsugaya's age."

"Good point."

"You know we've watched everyone achieve their potential, everyone except for you," Gin raised an eyebrow, "you may have been a Captain--hell you may have brought down Soil Society but we both know you've always held yourself back."

"What do you want from me?" Gin demanded turning to glare at her, "I'm not some fucking good guy--I'm not a hero!"

"I've got some bad news for you," Yoruchi said, touching his shoulder, "you are a hero."

Gin made a sound in the back of his throat that clearly said he did not believe a single thing she was saying.

"I'm going after her!"

They both turned to see Hitsugaya standing there, anger and resolve written all over his face. Hyorinmaru was gripped tightly in his hand. He did not shoot Gin his usual glare of loathing, instead his eyes were locked on the two of them. It took a moment for his announcement to register in their minds before they realized exactly what he had said.

"You can't," Yoruichi said, "we can't risk it--"

"I don't care what you have to say," the young Captain snarled, "I am not going to loose Momo, not to Aizen, not to you, not to _anyone._ I'm going to kill Aizen and anyone else who gets in my way."

"Aizen got away last time," Gin pointed out.

"He's not getting away this time," Hitsugaya snapped, Hyorinmaru pointing at Gin, "because you're coming with me."

**

* * *

**

"Rukia!"

His son's tortured scream woke Isshin from his slumber. It took the former Shinigami Captain moments to get to his feet and race down the stairs. Standing in the hallway, rainwater clinging to his body was Byakuya Kuchiki. The Captain's eyes were on the form of Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia was clutched to his chest, his son's desperation was palpable. The little Shinigami looked like she was just unconscious but Isshin knew to his son's tortured mind, sense had little place. He was looking at the Shinigami almost frantically, his hands searching out injuries his eyes could not. Byakuya looked down at the two of them almost sadly before he walked over to where Isshin stood.

"My sister was attacked by Aizen," he said, "this was the safest place for her to be."

"Did she get locked in an illusion?" Byakuya gave a curt nod, "she's physically alright though?"

"As far as Unohana could tell," he said, "she had her on an oxygen mask and with an IV," he added.

"I can do that," he said.

"Hisana has been freed from Aizen's imprisonment," he said, "I do not know if this will have ramifications."

"Whatever they are, Ichigo's more than capable," Isshin said. Byakuya gave a grudging nod of agreement, "I'm surprised Hisana let you bring her here," he said looking over to where his son was crouched with Rukia.

"Hisana trusts me," he said, "and I believe her issues are far more with you than they are with your son."

"He," Isshin scratched the back of his neck, "between her and me and you and him, I don't know if those two are ever going to get a chance."

"Hisana and I are more than willing to lay aside our personal issues for Rukia's happiness," he said looking over at where Ichigo was kneeling with her in his arms.

Ichigo stared at Rukia's serene features. He could feel her warmth through the gigai she wore and he knew she was alright but still, seeing her like _this_ was never something he wanted. When she was awake she was so bright and vibrant and, usually, so violent that he didn't notice how small she was except when he was insulting her. But when she was asleep or unconscious it became painfully obvious how doll-like she was. Cradled against his chest it was impossible to believe that this girl could beat him without giving the matter a second thought. Ichigo fought back the stinging in his eyes.

"Rukia, come on," shifted her so that she was propped up against one arm, sitting against his chest in his lap with her legs dangling off his knee. He reached over with his free hand and cupped her cheek, "Rukia," he rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb, "come on Rukia, don't scare me like this," he didn't care he sounded like he was begging. He'd beg if it got her to wake up, "come on, Rukia," he continued to urge her back to consciousness.

Rukia's brow furrowed slightly as she struggled to open her eyes. She was warm and instinctively she knew she was safe. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw the familiar outline of Byakuya and Isshin, the familiar Kurosaki home. That meant--that meant she was--she looked up to see Ichigo's face inches from hers, worry bright in his eyes. She was at Ichigo's house, in his arms. Isshin was there and so was Byakuya. It was too strange and too wonderful to be true.

She was still in the illusion.

"No!" with a strangled cry Rukia threw herself away from Kyoka. Just as Ichigo would his eyes widened with hurt and fear. Rukia scrambled backwards, "get away from me!"

"Rukia--" he began, his voice Ichigo's own.

"No!" she screamed clapping her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes tight. If she blocked off all her senses maybe the illusion would go away, "stop it! I'll play your games just don't be _him_!"

Ichigo gaped at Rukia and the choked, confused words tumbling out of her mouth. She thought she was still in the illusion. Ichigo took a step forward but she threw herself backwards, her back colliding with the wall. Her head knocked against the surface with a painful thud but she continued to shake her head and squeeze her hands over her ears, begging Kyoka Suigetsu not to be him. Ichigo walked forward as fast as he could before Rukia could find a way to hurt herself further.

Reaching out he pulled her into his arms. It was a low move on his part. He was easily twice her size. She might have been great at beating him up but in close range, he had the advantage. She struggled against him but he wrapped his arms around her and locked her against his chest. Her small hands hit his chest as she struggled to free herself from the illusion that she was _not_ still under. Ichigo hugged her tighter, trying to prevent her from doing physical harm.

"Rukia, Rukia its me," he said.

"Thats what you'd say in the illusion!" she cried against his chest.

"Its me!" he cried, desperation in his voice, "Rukia its me! You're not in the illusion, I swear to God, you are not in any illusion. Its me," Rukia shook her head desperately, "I've got you. I swear you're safe now," his hand cupped the back of her head, "you're safe," he said, begging her to believe him, "I swear, you're safe now."

The hands that had beat him moments ago clutched at him now, fingers digging into the fabric and skin underneath. The words, the denial that had slipped from her lips so frantically dissolved into loud, desperate sobs. They sunk to the ground in a tangle of limbs as Rukia broke down against Ichigo's chest. She sobbed against him, the sounds echoing through the room. Byakuya looked over at the two of them, his features giving away nothing as usual. Inside he was unsure of how he felt. Upset that Rukia was awake and in so much pain but grateful that she found comfort in someone--even if that someone happened to be Kurosaki. He should have known that it would be him the moment he saw that _look_ in his eyes and knew he would be coming to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo or wherever Rukia was taken too.

"Shh, its okay, I've got you," Ichigo murmured, pressing his lips to the crown of Rukia's head, "you're safe now."

Byakuya looked back at Isshin who was also watching the two of them. Rukia clutched Ichigo like a lifeline and Ichigo held her just as tightly, refusing to let her go. he had learned from the last time when he had stupidly let Rukia push him away. He wasn't going to let that happen, not again. From the way Rukia was clutching him, he had a feeling that she wasn't going to let herself do it either.

'i've got you," he repeated, "I've got you and I'm not letting you go."

"It will be better if no-one else knows she is here," Byakuya said looking at Isshin who nodded his understanding. Byakuya took one last look at Rukia who was still clutching Ichigo frantically before he turned and walked out into the night.

He arrived back in Soul Society barely five minuets later. Deadened steps took him past the Fourth Division where Hisana was being treated and to the Second Division where he knew a rather furious Soifon was waiting to verbally bitchslap him. As much as he loathed to admit it Byakuya knew that he owed her some kind of explanation. Not to mention they had to figure out what their next move was. He walked into the Second Division and to Soifon's office. It was deserted and dark. The entire Division was dark. He frowned, the entire Division was deadly quiet. Byakuya's hands gripped the sword at his waist as he stepped forward. He still had his sword, the world was still in its place, there was nothing to give any indication that he was trapped in an illusion. His feet stilled as he heard something. Cold surged through Byakuya. The Division was deserted but the notion that they were all out on a mission was absurd. Byakuya stepped into the hallway and held his hand out and let light from Kido dance across his fingertips. Taking a breath he sent the pink light down either end of the hallway. Bile filled his throat as the truth shown in his eyes.

There was not a person alive in the Division.

Wide, unseeing eyes gaped up at him. They could have been alive if not for the blood that clung to their lips or spilled from the wounds that marred their bodies. The black of their uniforms was still wet with blood, revealing how recently their deaths had occurred. Byakuya raced towards the sound, trying not to be disgusted as blood soaked through the fiber of his sandals and stained the white of his tabi. The music was coming from the training yard. The bodies were heavier there, as if they had died protecting something or, someone.

He tore out into the moonlight to see Soifon standing in the courtyard looking every inch the proud Captain she was. Suzumebachi was laying on the ground. Her Captain's robe was in tatters nearby as well, the yellow sash nothing more than a shred of fabric. Still she stood there with her head held high. Standing in front of her was the Commander General, surrounded by other Shinigami all of whom carried swords wet with blood. Soifon's eyes darted upwards to where he was. Her eyes narrowed fractionally before returning to the Commander General but Byakuya understood her unspoken message. Quickly he _Shunpoed_ away before he was discovered.

"Kill the traitor!" one of the Shinigami snarled.

"Silence!" the Commander General snarled, "for declaring martial law on your Division and failing to arrest the traitors, you have shown your loyalties lie elsewhere," he slammed his staff down, "what do you have to say?"

"I have nothing to explain to you," she said meeting his gaze.

"Then you will be executed," he said, "like your traitorous Division."

One of the men came behind Soifon. Sofion felt no fear as she felt the sword being drawn back, the point just barely touching her neck. Her eyes drifted closed. She had returned to see her Division slaughtered like animals by Aizen. She did not know how he knew that she hadn't arrested the rest of the traitors but she imagined that it had something to do with Hinamori. It did not matter. he knew and her entire Division had died because they listened to her. Their loyalty touched her. They had died for what they believed in, they had died unwilling to give up on the Soul Society that they had worshipped. If her wrists weren't broken or her ankle twisted almost completely around, she could have attacked the men and made a run for it, but between those injuries she was going no where.

It did not matter anyway.

The Division was dead, even if she managed to convey the truth of what Aizen was now they would not believe her or Aizen would just kill them as well. But if the entire Division was slaughtered with those wide, illusion-filled eyes, if _she_ was slaughtered, then they would know. This was all the proof they would need. But for that to happen, she was going to have to die. She opened her eyes, looking right into the Commander General's. The world seemed to slow as she heard the sword whistle through the air. She looked at him, surrounded by the bodies of her Division and felt no fear.

_Look at her, Shaolin, all your strength will be for her_

_No_

_No all my strength_

_It was for _them

* * *

**Um yeah, so, wow. Betcha didn't see that coming huh? So I'm gonna try to update again but just in case I don't get around to it, I'm going to Cozumel, Mexico to dive for Spring Break starting on Saturday. I'll try to get to it before then but just so you know. **

**Anyway, please click the green button! **

**(But don't scream because you love Soifon, she's one of my faves too)**


	45. Chapter 45

The world was slow to come back into focus for Orihime. Gradually she became aware of the bed under her head, the IV in her arm, the antiseptic smell. Her mind supplied that she was in the hospital before she had fully awakened. She was dry and warm, she was safe. Reaching up she brushed a finger over her earlobes. The blue flowers were still there, the earrings that Uluqiorra had made out of the hairpins that Aizen had destroyed.

Orihime opened her eyes. The ceiling wavered for a moment before coming into focus. Her hand was extended over her head, her palm bandaged from the scrape. Orihime frowned and lowered her hand, looking at the skin of her palm. She didn't remember scratching it. How did that get there? She didn't remember scraping her hand. When she turned her hand over she saw the bandages were also on her knuckles. That was even more troubling. Why would she have bandages on her palms and on her knuckles? Turning her hand over she traced an invisible line with her finger. There had been something warm and hard under her finger, she hadn't expected it to be warm. What had it been? It had been--

"Ulquiorra," the name fell from her lips easily.

But why was she thinking about touching his face? He had been kept from her by Aizen. She frowned closing her hand into a soft fist before letting it drop to the bed. Her gaze went to the window. She could see Karakura Town from her bed. She was back home but instead of happiness all she felt was confusion. Why didn't she feel guilty like she had before? She didn't feel much of anything really, though that was a welcome change from the crushing guilt she had felt before. What had happened to her? Why did she feel so peaceful? Why was she so sure that everything--that everything was alright?

Then it came to her.

"Inoue?" Orihime looked over at Uryuu stepped into the room, "good, you're awake," he said with a tentative smile.

Uryuu looked at Orihime. While she did look better it was more because she was awake than anything else. She looked more rested, her cuts were bandaged and even if she did still look thin it wasn't something that could be solved by the IVs. Still when he looked at her, the only thing that Uryuu could see was her as she had been when she had collapsed on his doorstep in the rain. He had brought her strait to the hospital where the doctors had diagnosed exhaustion and malnutrition along with probable emotional stress. Thankfully when she saw his smile her own lips curved up into one as well and she raised a bandaged hand in a wave.

"Hi, Ishida," she said.

"Inoue," he walked over to her bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said pushing herself up as a demonstration, though it told him nothing aside from the fact that she could sit up.

"Inoue," he sighed, not wanting to push her, "what happened?" he asked finally.

Orihime looked at her hands.

"Ulquiorra let Hisana go," she said. He looked at her. She sighed and turned her head to him, "I made a mistake."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I brought him back," she said. He nodded, knowing that already, "no, I-I brought _all_ of him back," she licked her dry lips, "even the emotions that he fought so hard to suppress. I brought it all back, good and bad," she sighed softly, "he didn't know what to do. It was like he was before he became a Hollow but he was a Hollow," she pressed a hand to her forehead, "its so confusing."

"What happened to him," Uryuu asked.

"He and Hisana, they came to my room. He actually let her go--" she smiled faintly, "he asked her name too."

Uryuu stared at her. From his brief interactions with the Fourth Espada, he refused to call _anyone_ by their name, even the 'woman' that he had been put in charge of for so long. he couldn't have been in charge of Hisana that long, much much shorter than he had been in charge of Inoue. But he had asked her name, something he had never done for Inoue. Uryuu wondered if she was jealous. But from the way she was talking it seemed like she was more at peace with the Espada than she had been when he threw himself in front of a sword for her.

"What happened?" Uryuu prodded.

"Hisana said that she was in his debt," she said, "she said she'd do anything he asked," Orihime smiled, "he asked to be purified. She performed a Soul Burial on him," she looked over at Uryuu.

"You said there was something you couldn't do," he said.

"He-he asked me to forget about him, to let him go," she frowned thoughtfully, "but I don't think I can," she looked at the ceiling, "he's somewhere in Soul Society and one day, one day I'm gonna find him."

**

* * *

**

The light that streamed through the barred windows of the cell was weak at best, practically nonexistent really.

It was one of those rare cloudy days in Soul Society, even the sun seemed to want nothing to do with the place. It was easy to sit in the shadows of the cell, not that there was really anywhere to hide. There never was anywhere to cell's lone occupant had learned that the most excruciating way possible. Now she sat in the back of the cell, her knees pulled tightly to her chest as her forehead rested against her kneecaps. Her sobs had long since quieted, as had the gasps and screams she had made earlier. Now the only sound that fell from her lips was the soft, thready chuckle tinged by raw bitterness. The soft, hopeless sound and the gentle rocking was enough to show anyone with eyes that Momo Hinamori was nothing short of insane.

The two guards who stood with their backs to her tried not to be affected past the hairs on the back of their necks standing up. They had ben prepared for any Kido-based escapes that she might have tried to pull but it was clear that Hinamori was going nowhere. Across the expanse of bars the guards traded looks before keeping their eyes ahead. They could hear the chuckle. Every so often she would go silent for a moment before they heard her inhale audibly from her mouth and the laughter would start up again. The girl really was insane. They had known it, of course, she was a traitor after all but there was a difference between the Lieutenant they had known and the insane woman they saw sitting there. Traitor or no, seeing the petite woman looking like that was downright creepy. So the guards kept their eyes ahead and their hands on their swords.

"You two!" they turned to see one of the other members of the First Division walking towards them, "Lieutenant Hisagi wants to talk to the Prisoner!"

The two men traded looks, obviously not comfortable with that but it was not like they had a choice in the matter. Hisagi ignored their shady glances, his eyes locked firmly on Hinamori's form. He had come the moment word reached him that Soifon had returned with Hinamori late last night. He had put everything on hold and gone to see her in the prison. He walked past them over to the cell.

"I want to talk to the prisoner," he said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Lieutenant, its the Commander General's orders," one said, gulping when Hisagi shot a death glare his way and his hand dropped to the hilt of Kazeshini, "w-we'll give you five minuets," they said stepping out of the room.

Hisagi opened the cell and hurried over to where Hinamori was rocking back and forth. Hisagi knelt down, his hands resting on Hinamori's shoulders to steady her from her motions. She wasn't trembling or muttering, just rocking and laughing. In many ways that was so much worse. It looked as though Hinamori had truly gone insane.

"Hinamori," Hisagi said her name, his voice steady, "Hinamori look at me," the laughter stopped immediately.

"Why'd I do that?" Hinamori asked, her voice soft and childish, "you could be him or her or whatever its supposed to be today."

"Huh? Hinamori--"

"You promised me the games would stop," she said raising her eyes, "you p-promised--" her eyes filled with tears, "that's not fair!"

Hisagi stared at her, feeling like someone had plunged him into a bucket of ice water. What had she told the person that she thought he was? What happened to the hopeful, optimistic girl who had finally broken free of Aizen's spell. Now she did not look like she was under someone's spell, she looked _broken_. It looked like someone had taken everything she was, everything she believed in and broken it like a child ripping the wings off a butterfly. There was clarity in Hinamori's eyes, she was clearly aware of herself and her surroundings, but as he watched her eyes seemed to go glassy, as if she was seeing something other than what was there. Hinamori looked at him and began to laugh again. His hands kept her steady and upright but when she looked at him it was as though she could not see him or the cell or anything that was really there.

Hisagi stood up, bile in the back of his throat. The second his hands were gone she folded in on herself, rocking back and forth once again. Hisagi took a step back, then another. After an impossibly long time he backed out of the cell. Even when his eyes were not focused on Hinamori he was sure that he was going to see the image of her rocking and laughing long after he had put the prison far behind him. But not before he got some information. The three guards were just outside the doorway, their eyes scanning as if they expected the hallway to close in on them.

"Whose been here the longest?" he demanded.

"I've been a member of the Division--"

"I meant outside the cell!" Hisagi barked out cutting him off.

"We've all been here since last night when she was brought in," the one who brought him in said, "she hasn't been here more than eight hours," he said looking at him, "that's hardly a full shift."

"Who else came to visit her?" he demanded.

"No one," the guard said, "she's been alone in that cell since she was brought in here."

"Was she like that when she was brought in?" Hisagi questioned.

"Yeah," he said, "we picked her up from the First Division. She walked here, walked into the cell to the corner over there. She sunk down and began to do that rocking-laughing thing."

Hisagi tore out of the Division, throwing himself into _Shunpo_. He didn't go for the First Division. The Commander General wasn't going to tell him anything. instead he _Shunpoed_ to the Second Division. Soifon would at least tell him the truth about what happened. He hit the Second Division and slowed his _Shunpo_, trading it for a quick walk. Members of the Division were walking around or doing training drills as they usually did. He had given the Ninth the morning off but he didn't think the Second had a day off since the war. He headed to Soifon's office and knocked on the door.

"Captain's not here," one of the men said. Hisgai looked at him, "she dropped that Traitor off, went back to the Transient World to hunt down the rest."

"I see," Hisagi said slowly, "when is she expected back?"

"When she'd done," he said.

Hisagi sighed.

"Would you tell her I need to talk to her when she returns?" he asked. The man gave a curt nod, "thanks."

Hisagi sighed and walked down the hallway, disappointment churning through him. Why would she go running off _now_? Well he supposed that it made sense that hunting down the traitors was a high priority. But Soifon was far more loyal to Yoruichi and the so-called 'traitors' than she was to the Commander General. The fact that she had only brought back one of them made him think that there might be more going on. Maybe she had finally decided that he was going to join Yoruichi. He wouldn't be that surprised if she did, he wasn't surprised at all that Hitsugaya had gone charging after Hinamori.

Hisagi groaned when he realized that he was completely lost. Stupid Division with all its twists and turns. He had been too lost in his thoughts to realize he had probably taken a right where he should have taken a left. Sighing he tried to figure out which way he had come so he could get out of there. He could _Shunpo_ but that would be kind of rude, especially in another person's Division.

"Damn it," he swore.

Abruptly there was a frantic knocking on the door. Hisagi turned his head to see a closet door, the knob being rattled frantically as someone pounded at the wood from the inside. He saw the lock was one that worked from the outside. Who would lock someone in a closet? Frowning he walked over and unlocked the door, pulling the door open. Inside among the cleaning supplies was a young girl. She couldn't have been more than a year or two out of the academy and from her wide, horrified eyes he had a feeling that the Winter War had been her first true battle. She wore the black of the Second Division but it was stained in sweat. Her hair was matted with it and sweat and tears clung to her face. Her entire body was shaking as she practically fell out of the closet and into him.

"Oh my God--are you okay?" he demanded steadying her.

"L-Lieutenant Hisagi!" her voice was a broken shriek as she threw herself against his chest and began to sob loudly. Abruptly she shrieked, her fingers digging painfully into Hisagi's chest, "he's not real!" she wailed, "they're all dead!"

"Whose dead?" he asked.

"Everyone! The fighters, the Captain--they shoved me in there but I _heard_ them," she looked up at him, her eyes wide and terrified, "they screamed. We're not supposed to scream," her body trembled like a leaf against him, "we _know_ not to scream."

"What happened?" Hisagi demanded holding her at an arms length, "take a deep breath, look at me--just look at me!" her eyes locked with his, "_what happened_?"

"T-they came," she said, "m-my brother threw me in _there_," she motioned to the closet, "I-I heard them. They killed everyone," her eyes filled, "they executed the Captain!"

Hisagi's eyes widened. The Captain was--she was dead? But that was impossible. Soifion was one of those people who you always expected to be there--or at least he had. There may have been times when he didn't like her, hell there might have been times when he wanted to hit her but Soifon _dead_? It was unfathomable. He looked at the girl.

"Do you know where they took the bodies?"

"They said something about the woods. They were going to burn them."

"Okay," he looked at her, "get to the Fourth Division. Don't stop until you're with Unohana or Isane."

The girl gave a shaky nod as the two of them _Shunpoed_ in different directions. Hisagi flew through the woods, his eyes searing out anything that could have been a mass grave or something on fire. he had no doubt the bodies would have been disposed of but there had to be some kind of evidence. His eyes scanned for any sort of wide clearing that could have been used to burn that number of bodies. He found three that were definitely not the site of the burning. The fourth clearing he came too however, the dirt was overturned. Hisagi knew that people burned the dead, it set their Souls free and allowed their bodies to become Spiritual Particles. There was no heightened collection of SPiritual Particles which mean that the girl had been wrong.

But it didn't mean the Second Division was not there. Hisagi clapped his hands together and summoned Kido, laying the spell to move the dirt that blanketed the ground. It only took the lightest shifting to unearth the grave. This time Hisagi really was sick. He barely made it to the trees before he vomited. Behind him the entire Second DIvision lay in a tangle of limbs. All except for Soifon. She was on top. Or part of her was anyway. This was not just a massacre, this was an announcement. There was only one man in all the worlds who was evil enough to do such a thing, to murder all those people and deny them a proper burial.

Aizen.

It would also explain Hinamori's insanity. But the only person that Hinamori had contact with besides Soifon was the Commander General.

If he had anything left to vomit, he would have.

Aizen had won.

They had just been too stupid to know it.

Hisagi slammed his fist into the ground, roaring in pure fury as the horrible truth hit him. He looked at the bodies, forcing the desire to be sick back. They needed a proper burial but first, first Aizen had to be stopped once and for all. Turning around he _Shunpoed_ back to the rest of Soul Society.

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" he turned to see one of the members of his Division standing there, "Toshiro Hitsugaya and Gin Ichimaru just stepped into Soul Society."

"Did the Commander General get to them yet?!" he demanded.

"They're at the First Division," he said.

"Damn it," Hisagi swore, "get all the Captains, tell them to meet me at the First Division."

"But sir--"

'"Do it now! And you," he pointed at him, "after you go and get Hinamori from that cell, bring her Zanpakto. If _anyone_ gets in your way I order you to kill them."

"Yes sir!" the man said seeing the seriousness in Hisagi's eyes.

Hisagi nodded and raced off for the First Division.

He had a world to save.

* * *

**Go Hisagi Go!!**

**Don't worry Ulquihime-ites. We're going to go more in depth with the two of them in a bit.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much, the feedback is very helpful. **

**I don't know if I'm gonna be able to update before Mexico but we'll see. **

**please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

"You do realize you're going to get us _both_ killed?" Gin asked the young Captain with his sword between his shoulder-blades.

"Shut up."

GIn let out a breath of air and looked ahead at the white Division in front of him. He had always _always_ hated the sight of the First Division. The beacon of truth and light and all the bullshit that Soul Society had once stood for. The place was nauseating in its self righteousness. The fact that everything it stood for was nothing more than a bad joke at the moment was enough to bring a sadistic grin to even _his_ face. The idea that his death awaited him between those imposing doors was something that was oddly un-frightening, even to him and if there was one thing that he had been truly afraid of it was dying.

"Captain!"

Both of the men went ramrod strait at the call. Matsumoto ceased her _Shunpo_, stopping right in front of the two men. Her grey eyes widened both at the sight of her Captain and his hostage. Gin looked as cool and collected as Gin Ichimaru usually looked, his grin and slitted eyes completely was a far cry from the bruised and broken man who had to be rescued by Shinji Hirako what seemed like so long ago. Hitsugaya's bright eyes seemed to falter for a moment before they tightened with resolve and the tip of Hyorinmaru dug into Gin's shoulders. The taller man's smile slipped in annoyance at his current predicament.

"Captian what are you _doing_?!" Matsumoto cried, wondering if Hitsugaya truly had gone insane.

"I'm ending this!" he snarled.

"Young love," Gin snorted. "you remember that Ran?"

"You both are crazy! How can you be so calm about this?!" she demanded looking over at Gin who shrugged, "Captain calm down," Matsumoto looked at him, "there's another way without killing him."

"Soifon arrested Hinamori and brought her back here last night," he spat, "she did it because she knows that the one that the two people he wants back are her and Gin," his grip tightened on Hyorinmaru as fury surged through him, "because they betrayed him!"

"Captain--"

Matsumoto did not know what to say as goose bumps raced across her skin. She had never seen Histugaya so livid before. It was already getting colder as clouds began to roll in. She was used to her Captain creating odd snowstorms and blizzards when he released his Zanpakto but this looked like he was going to create them without even releasing Hyorinmaru. She knew her Captain loved Hinamori even fi the two of them had yet to admit it but she did not think that she could stand by and let him sacrifice the man that she loved for her, especially not when he was acting irrationally. She walked to where the two of them were standing.

"Matsumoto stay back!" Histugaya ordered, "that's an _order_."

"I'm sorry Captain but I can't do that," she said shaking her head. Hitsugaya's features tightened and she felt like a mother scolding a child, "

"Ran stay back," Gin ordered.

"I'm not listening to either of you," she said shaking her head.

Gin sighed and _moved_. Instantly he was behind Hitsugaya, Shinso extended just enough to cover the width of the boy genius's neck. Matsumoto's eyes widened when she realized that she hadn't even seen if he still had his Zanpakto. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't but he did now and it was pressed against Hitsugaya's throat, gleaming with deadly purpose. Gin looked up at her, his ruby eyes opening in a gesture that she still found oddly reassuring even if the rest of the world found it to be frightening. Just as quickly their positions were reversed once again, Histugaya's sword at his spine and Shinso nowhere to be seen.

"I'm fine, Ran," he said closing his eyes again, "why don't you go get Momo?"

"Don't bother," Hisagi said appearing next to Matsumoto.

"What happened to you?" she gasped looking at him.

He looked terrible. He was pale and clammy, his tattoos stark against the pallor of his skin. His black hair was slick with sweat and even if he did not like his Zanpakto it was not only unsealed but in his hands, the chain looped around his back with an awkward sort of familiarity. His eyes swept over Hitsugaya and Gin before he looked over at Matsumoto.

"I've sent someone to get Hinamori," he said.

"You know," Gin said taking one look at him. Hisagi gave a curt nod, "what happened now?"

"The Second Division has been slaughtered," he said. Gin's eyes widened as Matsumoto gasped and even Hitsugaya paled, "even the Captain. They're all in the woods."

"Oh my God," Matsumoto pressed a hand to her mouth. She had never really been close with Soifon but she had known her, "oh no," she shook her head, "it has to be Aizen--he's _here_ somewhere!"

"Aizen's here alright," Hitsugaya snarled, "he's the Commander General. We've all been under an illusion. Soifon figured it out."

"He's the one who kidnapped Lady Kuchiki," she said, "and Rukia--Rukia got attacked!"

"Captain Kuchiki knows," Hitsugaya said instantly, "Matsumoto you have to go make sure that they're alright."

"But--"

"Go," Gin said.

Matsumoto looked at the two of them before turning and running off. She didn't want to go, especially not when two of the men she cared about were about to do something very stupid but she knew that she had to go and warn the Kuchikis. Besides, the truth of the matter was that if Aizen took her, Gin at least would be incapacitated to a degree. If staying way meant that he had a better chance at survival then she was going to have to trust him. The Kuchiki Manor was on the out skirts of the Court. Matsumoto didn't think she had _Shunpoed_ as fast as she did in her entire life. She dropped out of _Shunpo_ and raced forward through the path that led to the house.

"Captain Kuchiki! Lady Kuchiki!" she looked around, "Captain Kuchiki!"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," she turned to see Hisana Kuchiki standing there, her Zanpakto in her hand, "what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Captain Kuchiki," she said, trying not to feel intimidated by the petite woman. She understood that it was probably normal for her to think that she was an illusion, "please, its about the Second Division--"

"What about them?" Byakuya stepped into the hallway. Hisana glared over her shoulder, "are they alright?"

"N-no," Matsumoto shook her head, trying to fight back the horrific image her mind had come up with, "Hisagi found their bodies in the woods."

"What?" Byakuya's eyes widened, "they're dead?"

"Only one survived," she said.

"Oh my God," Hisana pressed a hand to her mouth.

Upon his return to the House after the Division attack she had all but locked her husband in house arrest. He was of course far better suited to fighting at the moment than she but Hisana did not care about such things. He was the one that Aizen would be coming after next and she did not care _how_ much it hurt to use her Zanapkto, she was going to make sure that no-one touched him. As loath as she was to admit it she knew Rukia was safe with Ichigo and she was determined that Byakuya was safe as well. But the Second Division had apparently been slaughtered while she defended her family. She could see horror swimming in Byakuya's eyes before they seemed to harden. He stepped past her to face Matsumoto, one hand tight on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"What is going on?" he questioned.

"Gn and Hitsugaya just showed up. They're going to blow Aizen's cover with Hisagi."

"That's suicide," he said, "for all of them but especially for Hisagi."

"You _do_ know," Matsumoto took a step back, "you _knew_?" Byakuya said nothing, "this whole time you knew and you said _nothing_?!" she demanded, her voice echoing down the deserted hallway.

"Sofion and I felt it was best to keep the matter secretive until we were sure what our next move should be."

"You and--" Matsumoto shook her head, disbelief and disgust churning through her, "you two aren't in charge of Soul Society! You should have--"

"That is enough, _Lieutenant_ Matsumoto," he said, his voice cold and hard, "my actions do not concern you."

"The hell they don't! She's _dead_ because of your actions!" she felt her eyes prick remembering Soifon.

"She's dead because Aizen caught her," Byakuya said, "we both understood the risks."

Matsumoto stared at Byakuya. She thought that after all the things that Gin had done, to her and Soul Society, that it was impossible for her to be shocked any more. Clearly she was wrong. These two, they _knew_ about Aizen, about everything and they hadn't said anything. She did not think about how Hisana had been kidnapped or how they probably had a reason for it. All she felt was the betrayal of the actions. Hisana looked between the infuriated Lieutenant and her calm husband. Finally she sighed and lowered her arm, sheathing her Zanpakto. Both their eyes went to her as she stepped forward.

"Well I suppose now the secret's out," she said matter-of-factly, "I guess the only thing to do is make sure that he doesn't get away."

"Hisana," Byakuya began, worry in his eyes.

"Come on," she said, "i've been wanting to kill something since I was freed," she looked at them, "I'm going to go and get Senna, you two meet me at the First Division okay?"

"But--" Matsumoto began before she forced herself to nod.

They didn't have any other plan.

**

* * *

**

_Foolish little Momo._

_Don't you see?_

_You're rebellion was against _me, _you're quest for strength was for _me_, which is why even if you did all that, I know in your heart the only one that's there, is _me_._

_So don't you realize, little Momo, that no matter what you've done, no matter where you go or who you become, every single time your heart beats, it beats for _me

_You are _mine_._

Hinamori rocked harder, desperate for the horrible, taunting voice to stop. All those bodies, all those screams--she pressed her lips tighter together, knowing that there was noghting left in her stomach to come up. Oh God all those people, not just the 2nd Division but thousands of faces more, all looking at her with those wide, illusion-seeing eyes. When her lips parted it was as though someone else was in control of her body. Her intended scream came out as that thready, bone chilling laugh, even past the block in her throat. When she tried to sit still her body shook like a leaf, when she tried to stop rocking she just, she just couldn't. Rocking and laughing and it wasn't even a choice, not conscious one on her part really. It just seemed like there was nothing else she _could_ do.

Everything was for Aizen.

Her body, her mind, her soul, even her rebellion it had all been for him. He would always, always be there, the voice in the back of her head that whispered those taunts would always be his. No, not whisper. The man who ruled Soul Society did not need to whisper. All he had to do was open his mouth and speak and they had to listen. They had been listening to him. To every order, every demand they had done it because they thought he was Yamamoto. Really he had taken Yamamoto's place. He had won the war twice now, only this time she had picked the wrong side. But her choice had been for AIzen, to defeat him. it all came back to him. It always had and always would come back to Aizen. She had asked herself what kind of Shinigami she was without Aizen and foolishly she had thought that she did not know. Really though it was a trick question. Without Sosuke Aizen, Momo Hinamori did not exist. It would be like existing without Tobiume, it was impossible in every sense of the mere idea.

God, she had been _such_ a fool.

Hinamori shut her eyes tighter, the laughter wavering as she whimpered. Aizen would always, _always_ be there. He'd be the voice in the back of her mind, the doubt, the guilt--even the strength she thought she had it would be nothing. Worse than that, it would be for Aizen. It would always, always be for Aizen. Hinamori felt her breath catch in her throat, the whimpers and the laughter all dying as she took a long shaky inhale. Almost instantly the laughter started again. It was like her body had decided to do things her mind did not agree with. She did not want to be rocking or laughing or look like such a mess but she did not even seem to be fully aware of what was going on. Just every time that she closed her eyes she would see _him_ and she would see---she would--Hinamori heard the whimper from her lips as though it came from a distance.

"Hinamori?"

Hinamori heard someone call for her but she could not understand what they would want with her. It was not like she was any kind of use. Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders, steadying her. She looked up at the face of some nameless Shinigami. His eyes spoke of confusion, of fear, of the desperate need for help. She felt the same way, but she would be no help for him. She was useless in every sense of the word. Useless and whatever her use, whatever her purpose, it was _for_ Aizen. She was no good in a fight against him. That one fight where she was against him, back to back with Hitsugaya, it had been a dream, a fluke nothing more.

"Please, you have to come with me," he said.

She shook her head, burying her face in her arms. She could not go with him. No one should put their faith in her. No one should put their faith in anyone but Aizen. Aizen was their King, their God, he was the one who had won the war. Their loyalty should all be for him. He was the strongest one, the lion to their mouse. They could not fight him, he would just come back and win and they would be too stupid to realize that even when they thought they won they were prisoner to Aizen and his games. It was easier to just, to just admit that he won.

"Please, Hitsugaya and Ichimaru are here. Hisagi sent me to get you and bring you to the First Division."

Hinamori's eyes widened on the ground. They were all there and they were going to try and attack Aizen. Even if she could not bring him down she did not want them all to die. If they died, if they died it was the only thing that could possibly make this worse. At least when they were safe--when they were safe she knew that maybe others would be strong enough--but now unfortunately they were there and if they were there then there was going to be no hope. None at all. If they all died then Aizen really would win, he would win and they would all be his slaves--just like they were now. They always had been and they always would be Aizen's people because they were not strong enough to oppose him. They would never be strong enough to oppose him.

"Its useless," she whispered closing her eyes before forcing them open when the image of that white masked woman appeared, "there is no point."

"Hinamori--Hinamori! Move!"

A new pair of hands was on her. She raised her eyes to see a pair of anxious orange ones looking down at her. The Shinigami who had tried to get her to help was getting to his feet somewhere to her left. She looked up at the woman, trying to place her. She looked familiar but she couldn't figure out who she was. It was odd, with eyes that orange one would think that she'd know who this woman was.

"Hinamori I want you to look at me," she said, her voice serious, "I'm going to make it okay, alright?"

"H-how?" Hinamori whispered looking up at her.

"It will be okay," Senna said leaning forward and touching her fingers to Hinamori's forehead, "just keep looking at me."

Hinamori locked eyes with her.

And kept looking.

Looking.

Looking.

Hinamori blinked.

She was in a cell? But--but they had just _won_ and she had just been arrested and Gin was off getting his legs healed.

"Senna!" she looked at the woman, "what happened? How did I--" she looked around, "Hitsugaya!" she looked at her, "what's going on?"

"You--uh--you fell asleep," she said, "Aizen's taken over Soul Society, he's posing as the Commander General. Gin, Hitsugaya and Hisagi are going to attack him," Senna said quickly.

"I have to go help them!" Hinamori cried getting to her feet and running out of the cell.

Senna watched her go. The Shinigami looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked

"I made her forget," Senna said, "she forgot about all the time that elapsed, she forgot about whatever Aizen did to break her like that--she thinks the war is just finished," she looked at the Shinigami, "I gave her the ability to fight," she turned to the door, "now come on! we've got to do our part too!"

The two of them raced out of the cell, hot on Hinamori's heels. All around Soul Society the cry went up as the Captains began to swarm on the First Division. But just as they got there the gates slammed shut in their faces, effectively isolating the Division from the rest of Soul Society.

"Who made it through?" Hisana demanded

"Hinamori, Gin, Hisagi and Hitsugaya," Senna said looking at the doorway.

"Anyone else?" Hisana questioned.

"Um--oh yeah! Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

* * *

**Uh oh.**

**Alright next chapter someone fights someone! (finally!) Are Gin and Rangiku gonna get their happy ending? Why the hell is Gin letting Hitsugaya do what he's doing? Oh and is it a good idea that Senna wiped Hinamori's mind to let her fight? Something tells me Hitsugaya's not going to be too happy--or is he? Thankfully he hasn't seen Hinamori so broken.**

**Oh and a big thank you to everyone who came out of the shadows to review--as well as the awesome regulars who always make me smile. **


	47. Chapter 47

**GAH! *hides***

**I will preface this by saying if you kill me for the delay I can't update again!**

***peeks out***

**Sorry about that delay! I reworked the plot at the end because I didn't like it. Anyway we're in the final chapters!**

**Here you go! **

* * *

Hinamori pressed her back to the smooth wood of the wall, inching along it with careful steps. She did not know who was in the Division with her, just that they were all in a lot of trouble. She heard the pounding of footsteps coming right for her. She glanced around but knew there was nowhere to run. Her hand locked around Tobiume as she drew the blade and stepped out. Her sword flashed as, with a handful of quick movements, she cut three of the men down leaving one at her back and one at her front. She did not want to alert anyone to her presence with Kido. So when the two rushed her she waited until the last moment and dove aside, watching the two of them impale each other. Assured of their deaths she ran down the hallway as quietly as she could before she was found out.

She had to find the others. She knew Gin and Hitsugaya were there which meant Matsumoto was probably there as well. She wished she knew more about the First Division. The layout was similar to her Division but it was much bigger and there were people inside who knew it far better than she did. People who were loyal to Aizen. She didn't want to have to go to her bankai and throw up a massive flare to where she was. She ducked into another corridor only to be faced with three men headed right for her. Instantly her hand was on Tobiume as they saw her. Hinamori kicked off the ground, gaining some leverage before she met the three of them. She cut them down as quick and quietly as she could, barely feeling it as one of their swords bit deeply into her arm. Thankfully it wasn't her sword arm. Hinamori pressed her back to the wall as she grabbed her sleeve, yanking it away and wrapping the fabric around the gash, using her teeth and hands to pull the bandage as tight as she could.

She could feel something was _off_ inside her. To her mind it hadn't been long since the defeat but her glimpses of the sky made it clear time had passed. But she had been about to be executed--she was hated by most of Soul Society. So then, what had happened? She felt like her insides had been shattered and then pieced back together, the seams and breaks still showing clear as day. But then, _who_ had done that? More importantly, _what_ had they done to her? She shook her head. There was absolutely no time to linger on such thoughts. She was in the First Division, trapped with Aizen Sosuke. She had to find her friends. Hinamori took off running down the hallway, her eyes desperately searching out _anything _that could tell her where they were. Her feet slowed as she saw a figure down the hallway, a white haired figure.

She wanted out to him but the words caught in her throat. Hitsugaya should have been aware of her the moment she set food in the hallway, if not before that. Instead he was standing there, his eyes on nothing. Her feet must have crossed some kind of invisible threshold because one moment she was staring down a blank hallway and the next moment she was staring at herself, standing farther down the hallway from Hitsugaya. Hinamori's eyes widened when she realized that she was in some sort of illusion and that Hitsugaya was as well. Did he even know it? Aside from the other 'her' everything looked as it should be. Hinamori took another step froward, her hand dropping onto the hilt of Tobiume. The other Hinamori's eyes widened. Hitsugaya spun around to see her standing there. His eyes widened as he looked between the two of them.

"H-Hinmaori?" his eyes widened as they darted between the two of them.

The other Hinamori's expression mirrored hers perfectly. Hinamori swallowed thickly, knowing exactly who this was. This was Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen's Zanpakto. Unfortunately even if she recognized that there was nothing to say Hitsugaya would do the same. The two of them surveyed each other. Hinamori tightened her grip on the hilt of Tobiume. Kyoka moved at the same time, every action a perfect mirror of Hinamori's own. Aizen knew her in and out, why would this be any different? He would be able to anticipate her every move, her every strike before she did it. Poor Hitsugaya looked so confused. Hinamori knew that he was in an illusion, that he had no idea which one she was. Aizen probably let her be seen to confuse him even more.

"Its an illusion Hitsugaya!" Hinamori tried to warn him but the exact words left Kyoka's mouth at the same time, "he's trying to trick you!"

Hitsugaya looked between the two identical Hinamori's. He knew one was an illusion and the other was the girl he cared about. One he hated, one he loved. He should be able to _know_ the difference. He had spent so many hours with Hinamori, how could he not? But every bit of Spiritual Power, every hair, every scar, even the fact Hinamori tended to grip her Zanpakto tighter with her three middle fingers and loosen her pinky--it was all a perfect mirror. Hitsugaya's hand locked around Hyorinmaru as he looked between the two of them.

"You have to kill her Hitsugaya! Its the only way to end the illusion!" both Hinamori's shouted at the same time.

But which did he kill, which did he save?

Hinamori knew that if she rushed the illusion nothing would happen except her probably dying. If she used Tobium she was as good as dead. No, she was going to have to attempt to outwit Aizen Sosuke. Well she had done it once before to moderate success, maybe she could do it again. She drew Tobiume and its sheath out of her sash, Kyoka's actions mirrored hers perfectly. The Spirit couldn't risk Hitsugaya choosing between them, not yet anyway. Hinamori took a deep breath. Dead or no she was going to have to try. Winning might have been out of the question but she could buy herself some more time. Especially if Kyoka had to mirror her actions and skill level.

Hinamori brought her blade around. Kyoka blocked with a mirror strike, reading and imitating her movements perfectly. Still it was a block and Hinamori could deal with that. Twisting away she hit the next strike again, trying not to think about the fact that it was Kyoka who she was fighting, Kyoka wearing her face. If Gin was her training master than this was the blade of his master. If she didn't do something quick then she was beyond screwed.

Thankfully Gin wasn't the only person she fought against.

Without warning Hinamori threw Tobiume in the air. Kyoka mirrored the move perfectly which was exactly what Hinamori was banking on. The second the Spirit's eyes went upwards Hinamori spun her body around, her foot streaking out. Her heel slammed into Kyoka's cheek. Clearly not expecting such an attack the Spirit was caught off guard. She dove forward and grabbed Tobiume again, spinning around and blocking Kyoka's attack. Histugaya's hand dropped to the blade as he clearly made up his mind who was who--and Hinamori had a feeling that she was going to be fighting Hyorinmaru very soon.

"Stay back! Hitsugaya!" Kyoka cried, desperation on her features.

Hinamori was disgusted at how pathetic she looked in another's eyes.

"You bitch!" she snarled, her feet moving into a fighting stance, she was going to kill that Spirit with her own two hands.

"You really think you can beat me, little Momo?" Kyoka smirked, her features twisting and smoothing until the Noh took its place. Hitsugaya lurched forward, only to be slammed against a wall and pinned there, "try, why don't you?"

It was suicide, Hinamori knew it. But the fact that it wasn't the stupidest thing she had done when it came to Aizen made her feel a bit better as she tightened her grip on Tobiume and met Kyoka's first strike.

**

* * *

**

She really was an idiot.

Stuffing the thoughts as far down as she could Matsumoto continued down the hallway, her eyes scanning for any sign of her Captain, Hinamori, Hisagi or Gin. She couldn't see any of them but she had to keep looking. Her eyes roved around the room as she kept searching. Why was she always _always_ searching for Gin Ichimaru. If she or her heart had any sort of sense she would have closed her lips that day they met and just starved. She'd probably have had a better chance of coming out of this alive if she took her chances with the animals than entrusted her well being to Gin. Unfortunately it seemed that her heart had made that decision for her a very long time ago and it had made the wrong one.

Stupid _stupid_ Gin Ichimaru.

"Oh _where_ are you?" she muttered turning around the corner.

The sound of swords clashing caught her ears. Eyes wide Matsumoto spun around and took off towards the sound as fast as she could. Someone was in a fight. It wasn't Gin, she did not hear the familiar whir of his blade as it extended and retracted in his odd preferred fighting style. Nor did she hear the cling of chains from Kazeshini or the familiar chill of Hitsugaya as he tended to make the air around him cold regardless if he released his blade or not. That left Hinamori. But Hinamori preferred kido. Then again she had been spending time with Gin, perhaps he had helped her become better with a blade. Whoever it was they needed her help. Matsumoto ran faster. Just before she rounded the hallway a hand streaked out and enclosed her wrist, yanking her off course.

Matsumoto stiffened before a large, boney hand wrapped around her mouth, effectively silencing her. Matsumoto darted her eyes upward but she did not need to see to know that Gin Ichimaru had her in his grasp. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. His smile was off and his eyes were fractionally open revealing just how annoyed he was at the situation. Still when he looked down and their eyes locked his own slitted and he grinned down at her.

"Shh Ran," he said, his voice silencing her quickly, "you don't wanna go interrupting Captain Shortie's battle."

"Yes I do," she said hotly, her voice muffled by the hand covering her lips.

"No you don't," he said.

"And how the hell would you know?" she snapped moving her head to the side to free her lips so she could scold him properly, "I seem to remember you _not _being here for a while."

"Do you really want to do this _now_?" he demanded, annoyance bright in his eyes.

"No," she muttered, "but I'm going over there to--"

"No you're not."

"Gin!"

He glared down at her, truly glared. The surprise of it was enough to make her close her mouth. She felt him shift abruptly, so quickly and smoothly that it was impossible to follow, Her own body moved in the opposite direction in protest. The world seemed to stop for one impossibly long moment, or at the very least, it seemed to slow, as if time had obeyed some silent request from the silver haired man.

"You said you could never save me," he murmured. Matsumoto stared up at him, "that's not true," his ruby eyes locked with hers, "you already have."

Before she could say anything, before she could protest the world faded to white. The last sensation she had was of flying backward, her arm high above her head as though some invisible zip line had been installed. It was only much later that she realized Gin had slid Shinso through her sleeve and used his Zanpakto to throw her out of the window and out of the First Division, once again proving that Aizen was right to struggle to keep him close. Shinso snaked through the shattered window as Gin turned around and walked away from the sound of fighting. He had confidence that Hinamori would be more than able to fight this battle, between skill and pride she would be able to win.

Instead he turned and headed in the opposite direction. He heard the sound of swords clashing which meant, unfortunately that someone else had come in with them. As he rounded the corner he saw Hisagi disabling men, obviously highly reluctant to do any lasting damage to them. Gin sighed. He had trained Hinamori but obviously Hisagi was still reluctant to engage in karmatically-damaging activities. The bastard hadn't even released his Zanpakto. Gin drew Shinso and looked at the group of men. Hisagi seemed to be holding his own but the fact of the matter was that it wasn't going to be that way for long. Gin took a moment to appreciate the irony of the situation and drew back his hand.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

The blade streaked out, skewering three of the men. Gin withdrew the blade and stepped outwards, turning around and taking out three more of the men. Hisagi whipped his head around, his eyes widening enough to make the scars on his eye look a bit malformed. Gin withdrew Shinso all the way and stepped into the room where Hisagi was standing surrounded by dead bodies. Gin inspected the dead men, killed the handful of them who were almost dead and then looked at the Ninth Division Lieutenant.

"You didn't have to kill them all," Hisagi argued.

"Yeah," Gin shrugged, "but its more fun that way. Besides, I don't see you complaining about being alive while the rest of them are dead. Or would you rather have been killed?"

"I'd have been fine!" Hisagi cried.

"I've got three _very_ obvious contradictions to that statement."

Hisagi glared furiously at the former Captain, well aware that he was referring to the _other_ time that Gin had saved his life--well on a smaller scale. Technically it had been many times but none of them had scarred him quite as obviously as that first time back when all the idiots thought that Aizen was a 'good guy' and he was nothing more than his Lieutenant. It was a far simpler time, one that Hisagi was not anxious to go back too. Gin turned his head to Shinso and then to Kazeshini. Hisagi looked at him.

"You gonna release that thing or is it purely for show?" he demanded.

"Honestly?" Hisagi said, "i don't think its gonna be much use."

Gin turned his head to see the Commander General standing in the hallway. Slowly Aizen let the illusion fall to reveal him in his entirety, dressed in the same Las Noches outfit. Gin looked doubtfully down at his own Shinigami uniform, well aware that his Las Noches cloths and the prisoner garb he had worn were both gone. It was odd that they should end up like this, odd and cliche. Aizen stepped forward, confidence in his every movement. Despite his resolve to keep Rangiku--and if he was being honest, Hinamori--safe, when he was actually faced with Aizen he was not entirely sure what he was going to do.

Whatever it was it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Get out of here," he muttered turning his head to Hisagi, "go find Hinamori and Hitsugaya, you can actually be useful to them."

Hisagi nodded and ran off. Aizen waited until he was gone before he spoke.

"Oh that will not be necessary," Aizen said looking at Gin, "I'm afraid they are quite useless as well," his hand dropped to his supposedly unarmed side. Kyoka materialized in his grasp, "I will give you one last honor," he said, "for old times sake."

Aizen lunged. Gin felt Kyoka and Shinso meet, the metal scraping painfully as vibrations laced up his arm. Gritting his teeth he spun around, blocking the neck blow with the same painful agony but it was irrelevant. Though he felt the blades clash, Aizen's slid easily past his defense and left a long, bleeding gash that spanned the length of his wrist. Gin jerked his arm away reflexively. In a move he had never seen he found himself flying backwards, his back colliding painfully with the wall as Aizen whipped his sword around, easily slicing the tendons in both of Gin's arms. Gin barely managed to stick his foot out and catch the hilt of Shinso, maintaing some contact with the Zanpakto.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

The blade streaked out, slamming into Aizen's thigh. Aizen looked down, truly surprised at the pain that laced through his leg. It had been some time since someone had managed to hit him. He looked at Gin before his features smoothed into the enigmatic expression he was so famous for. Calmly he reached down and ripped the sword free of his leg. A wave of his hand and the wound was healed, vanished as though it never existed. Aizen turned Shinso over in his hand, looking at Gin. Gin watched him carefully. Even for someone who feared death, the only thing worse than dying would be dying on your own Zanpakto.

"Worth it," Shinso muttered.

Well Ran was safe, whatever Hinamori had gotten herself into she would get out of and, in the end, he would have pissed Aizen off--oh and he got to kill Tousen, there certainly was that. Gin shrugged, he did have to agree with his Zanpakto. He looked at Aizen, his own features taking on their familiar expression.

"Goodbye, Ichimaru," he said, his voice cool, "you will always be the greatest disappointment of my life."

The shattered window provided the perfect stealth opening but, then again, stealth had never been a strong suite of his. Firing a cero that forced the two men to step close together definitely was. Especially when the light cleared and Aizen realized who was standing there.

"Funny," Shinji said shouldering his sword, "I was gonna say the exact same thing."

* * *

**Fingers crossed, by next week this will be done! I'm clocking in at 51 chapters to get you to the fabulous ending I just wrote. **

**Anyway, how could I resist writing a final showdown between Shinji and Aizen? For those who were unaware Shinji's my favorite character. Oh and I SWEAR they're gonna be some HitsuHina moments. The fic is HitsuHina centered but it was far more about the development of their relationship than immediate romance. At the moment they are in an illusion and fighting Kyoka in that illusion. Basically Aizen's in two battles at once. (hey, he can do it!)**

**Oh and congrats to all the new readers who made it through the 46/47 chapters of this story! You guys are AWESOME and I apologize for taking multiple days of your life. I'm glad it was worth it though. **

**Don't forget to review! I accept anonymous review's too! Oh and next up in Fun in Disfunction is Kyoka and Aizen. its half done and its pretty sick. I might do a oneshot with Ulquiorra and Murcielago as well from the Arcana-verse in that fic too, just because I think it'd be funny.**

**Click the green button!**


	48. Chapter 48

**These fights take place at the same time for most of it, the second one going longer than the first.**

* * *

Aizen stared at his former Captain, the shock fading to mild surprise, amusement ceven as he looked at him.

"That haircut is still horrible," he said.

"Che," Shinji grinned, "not as bad as you without your glasses."

The two men offered each other tight, angry smiles before they _Shunpoed_ together, their blades meeting with an echo. Shinji was quick to disengage, jumping back from the attack before Aizen could fully complete it. Aizen quickly sought to change his attack but Shinji had already sent the arc of his blade streaking towards the form Captain. Aizen was forced to change the path of his blade to block the attack. The swords echoed as they met before meeting once more. The swords flashed as both men focused far more on their swords than their Spiritual Power.

"Shatter--"

A cero roared past him, not allowing him to complete his Shikai as he dodged the simple but brutal. Aizen glared, quickly bringing up his blade to block Shinji's downward attack. His blade slipped past Shinji's defense, digging deep into the muscles in Shinji's shoulder. Biting back a swear the other Captain tore his arm free and lunged forward, his sword dealing the same wound to Aizen's opposite shoulder. Aizen's eyes widened before they narrowed, obviously angry at being injured twice in one day. The two disengaged and slowly circled each other, eyes searching out weaknesses laid bare by the lack of illusions.

"You ain't gonna release your Zanpakto," Shinji smirked angling his blade.

"Am I not, _Captain_ Hirako?" Aizen asked, intrigued.

What Shinji did not know was that another fight was going on. Though he would have liked to fight at full strength he was surprised that Hinamori was able to hold her own. Between her and the other two he was restraining, it would be difficult to fight with his illusions. Especially because if years ago Shinji Hirako could rip through them it was probable he could do it again--even with himself not at full strength. No, it was best to keep this as simple and easy as possible. He could kill him with his blade anyway.

"Nope," Shinji smirked, "and I'll tell ya why," he grinned, "you wanna prove you can kill me fairly."

"And how is not using my abilities fair, exactly?" he asked.

"Because I won't use mine either," Shinji smirked, "and you wanna prove once and for all you can kill me without me coming back."

Aizen just smiled and met his next strike. it was not completely the truth but he could not see the point in informing him of that.

Gin watched the fight, inwardly furious that he had been disabled so easily. He was also painfully aware of the thing he was most worried about what exactly _what _Matsumoto was going to do to him when he got out of this mess. If he died in it he was pretty positive that she was not only going to find a way to resurrect him but she was also going to kill him all over herself. And he had thrown her out of the window. Oh she was going to murder him. At least when Aizen got furious it tended to be at other people, not at him. Matusmoto would smother him and certainly not in the good way she tended to smother her Captain and, on occasion, him. This however would not be nice smothering, this would be bad I-kill-you-Gin smothering.

Death by smothering.

Well, there were far worse ways to be killed than crushed between Ran's breasts. Still, dying was not exactly the best thing. Especially not dying when Aizen just did. He would must rather live, at least for a bit longer than Aizen. He turned his gaze back to the fight. The two of them seemed to be rather evenly matched but if Shinji Hirako really thought that Aizen wasn't going to use his Zanpakto then he really was an idiot. He wasn't even using his Hollow Mask. The two seemed determined to finish their duel with--Gin winced in disgust--honor. God, why was he surrounded by idiots? He looked at his limp hands. He was an idiot too.

"Told ya so," Shinso smirked.

Gin glanced over at his Spirit.

"You know, that earlier comment about Aizen being a good way to go, yeah, I take that back," the fox continued, tails whipping around, "now I'm thinking that might've been a mistake," he looked over at Gin, "he's as hopeless as that Third Seat we had to kill back when you were little."

"You might be right about that," Gin muttered looking at the sword and then at the men fighting, "well guess there's nothin to be done about it."

"Guess not," the fox agreed.

"It was nice while it lasted," Gin said with a sigh.

"Don't get all sentimental," the fox smirked, "he was useful, for a time, but he's useless now," the fox continued, "we got enough problems as it is," Gin moved slowly towards the blade, "don't forget, you probably wanna survive long enough for the makeup sex."

Gin nodded, he definitely wanted to survived for that. Finally close enough he reached out with his foot and bounced Shinso upwards, catching the blade awkwardly under one arm. Over Aizen's shoulder Shinji clearly saw what Gin was doing. He turned to Aizen who was still dueling him and smirked, drawing his sword horizontal. Aizen's blade slipped right past his defense, leaving a deep--but healable--gash across his ribcage. Shinji placed his hand right near Aizen's sword arm, his other pinning the blade in place and holding Aizen there.

The cero he fired blew Aizen's sword arm clear off.

Aizen's eyes widened a second before Shinji sidestepped Shinso as it slammed through Aizen's chest. Aizen's eyes widened as he looked at his former Captain before painfully turning his gaze to Gin.

"Well," Shinji smirked, "guess I wasn't good enough to kill you myself," he looked over at Gin, "thats what we got Lieutenants for, right Sosuke?"

"Its _Captain_ Ichimaru," Gin said before his eyes locked with Aizen's.

"Gin," he could barely form words around the blood that spilled from his lips, "this betrayal--why?"

"Ah," Gin shrugged, "well if you haven't seen it--you really are hopeless," he smirked, "not even worth talking about."

Slowly emotion played in Aizen's eyes. If Shinji had to put a name on it he would say it was amusement, amusement and pride. He was proud, as if Gin killing him was the culmination of some long sought after goal. Slowly his lips curved into a smile, painted red by blood.

"I see," he murmured.

With his last strength, Aizen shunpoed free of their blades. He stood for a moment, tall even though he was missing an arm and blood stained his robes. Gin and Shinji looked at him.

"These chains--" he looked at his chest, as though seeing something they could not. His smile widened, one hand pressing to his chest, "how foolish of me. To think I could break them."

Then Sosuke Aizen who, for the briefest of moments, had been the Commander General free of illusion, crumpled to the ground and died.

**

* * *

**

Blood splattered the ground.

Hinamori gasped for air, her ribs burning as Kyoka added yet another injury to the impressive list inflicted on the girl. She had withstood torture and foolishly assumed that would be the worst of the pains she dealt with, physically at least. She had never foreseen a scenario where she would be tortured and forced to fight a much stronger opponent. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hitsugaya struggling against some Kido that held him fast, rendering the Captain useless in the battle. Part of her was glad of that, she didn't want him to get hurt. Abruptly Hinamori felt something jerk behind her and the ground suddenly went vertical as she sailed through the air, only to collide painfully with the ground, her head striking.

"I don't know 'fixed' you, my glass doll," Kyoka purred, "but this time I _will_ kill you," she stepped forward as stars danced in front of Hinamori's eyes.

Before she could move Kyoka was in front of her, one foot raised high above her head. She brought it down with all the force, the back of her heel slamming into Hinamori's solar plexus. Hinamori choked, feeling the air flee from her lungs as her body bent first around the blow, only to arch painfully in the opposite direction as she struggled to draw a breath. Instantly she felt a warm weight on her stomach and looked up painfully to see Kyoka sitting on her. Though the features of the mask remained impartial she got the distinct impression the Spirit was smiling at her. Finally able to draw air, Hinamori let out a groan as Kyoka gave a distinct air of triumph. Hitsugaya struggled harder, desperate to get free of the bonds that held him. Kyoka leaned forward.

"Poor little Momo, did you really think--"

Whatever she thought that Hinamori did, no-one would ever know. Though her lungs still burned, though pain still echoed through her dying in this manner, dying while being _sat_ on was not something Hinamori could have stood. In a move that had even Hitsugaya gaping Hinamori slammed the crown of her head into Kyoka's mask, the white ornament cracking with a sickening sound. The Spirit shrieked and staggered back as Hinamori jumped to her feet, turning her head to the side and spitting blood onto the ground. With a wave from her hand the mask was repaired by Kyoka still stared at the girl.

"Who the hell taught you that?" Kyoka demanded.

"The Third Espada," she panted, finally able to draw enough air to speak.

"Which one?"

"Both," Hinamori said, her voice stronger. She raised her foot, bringing her heel on the pommel of Tobiume. The sword snapped upwards and she caught it deftly.

"I'll kill you," the Spirit spat.

"So?" Hinamori smirked, "I don't fear death."

Abruptly Hitsugaya felt something wrap tightly around his waist and jerk his body sideways, ripping him free of whatever Kido held him in place. He sucked in air and turned his head to see Hisagi, the chain of Kazeshini wrapped around his hand. He braced Hitsugaya with one hand and jerked the chains free of the young Captain. Hitsugaya grabbed his Zanpakto and started forward but Hisagi threw out a hand. Hitsugaya looked up at the Lieutenant but his eyes were on Hinamori. He followed his gaze to where Hinamori stood, dueling the Spirit. Kyoka did not just fight she _flowed_, white silk whipping around as her pale hands swung the blade with precision that impressed even Hitsugaya. Though she was doing far more blocking than attacking, Hinamori's gaze was sharp, her eyes clear as she sought out whatever openings the Spirit mistakenly gave her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hitsugaya demanded, "I have to help he--"

"This isn't your fight," the Lieutenant cut him off.

"Not my fight? That's Hinamori!" he shouted as the two continued to duel, ignoring his shout. His eyes widened, "they can't hear us," he realized.

"You really think Kyoka's not going to use her feelings for you?" the Ninth Division Lieutenant demanded looking down at the young genius. Hitsugaya glared at him and then back at the fight, "look, i don't know what happened to Hinamori but the last time I saw her she was---" he stopped, "she was not doing that well," he looked at the fight, "I think Senna erased her memories."

"She _what_?!"

"Its beside the point. What is important is that Hinamori's not invincible, we don't have a 'Senna' to fix her and the easiest way to make her crazy is you which means that you are staying _out_ of this fight--so that you can be ready for the next one."

"The next one?" Hitsugaya looked ahead before he looked at Hisagi. All it took was a quick order of Kido.

"Captain Hitusgaya!" Hisagi stared at the kido that held him to the wall, "don't do this!"

"I'm not losing her again," Hitsugaya said grabbing Hyorinmaru, "not to Aizen--not to anyone!"

Hisagi watched him go, sickness curling through him.

This was a terrible mistake.

Back in the fight Hinamori focused everything on trying to figure out a way to get a strike on the Spirit. She thought she had succeeded in pissing Kyoka off enough that the Spirit was obviously fully manifested and intent on beating Hinamori. She knew it was a manifestation of Aizen. Sometimes she saw herself dueling and someitmes she was sure she saw Aizen, all intermixed with the white creature. All the images though fought with the same deadly precision, the same cool calculation--everything she had always been quite bad at. Hinamori bit her lip, trying to figure out if she could release her Zanpakto. She didn't think Kyoka would give her the opening to perform a shikai, let alone a bankai. The fact that Hitsugaya was not there anymore made her sure that she was trapped in some sort of an illusion.

Again and again Kyoka's blade left painful but not deadly marks across her skin. Her only consolation was the brief flashes she caught of Kyoka's shredded garments. Now furious the Spirit did not care about healing the tears anymore, all she cared about was destroying Hinamori--something that was proving to be exceptionally difficult. But anger was dampening the precision of the blade. Kyoka was still the hardest opponent she had ever fought but it was becoming less and less impossible to strike, easier and easier to block the blade that came at her again and again. Hinamori tightened her grip. She had dealt with Grimmjow before, she knew how furious he made her. Well she had already used what Gin, Halibel and Nel had taught her, it was time for something else.

"You couldn't kill me before," she gasped out, "you stabbed me, tortured me--what makes you think this'll be any different?"

Kyoka abruptly jumped back, swaying on her feet as she raised her masked face to look at Hinamori, slowly changing into the chilling form of Aizen before wavering back into her usual form. This time the mask had an expression, this time the smile was bright and cruel, like a cold sun. Hinamori felt chills race through her as she stared at the Spirit. Abruptly Kyoka coughed, ruby blood spilling from her lips to fall down her chin and spot the robes she wore. Hinamori stared at the Spirit and Kyoka looked at her.

"Foolish _bitch_," she snarled, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to break you!"

Everything she felt, every ounce of hatred and pain came out in the cry that echoed from Hinamori's lips as she charged the obviously dying Spirit. Someone else had killed Aizen, someone had robbed her of that savage satisfaction. But she could still strike this thing down, she could defeat one enemy even if her true one was no longer hers to defeat. She did not care as the sword trembled in Kyoka's hand, all that mattered was burying Tobiume as deep through the Spirit as she could, so that in his final moments Aizen would know that he hadn't won, that he hadn't broken her.

It felt like stabbing a real person. Tobiume sliced through blood, and flesh and muscle and bone. She was close enough to Kyoka that her free hand grabbed the silk covered shoulder and pressed her closer to the sword. Only when the hand guard of Tobiume was pressed to Kyoka's chest did she stop. They were cheek to cheek in some horrible mockery of a dance, their bodies pressed tightly together as their chests heaved in painful unison. She felt Kyoka's chest vibrate as the Spirit laughed. Out of the corner of her eye Hinamori glared at her.

"Ha," Kyoka breathed, the syllable becoming a thready laugh.

"What?" Hinamori demanded looking at the thing's cheek. Kyoka turned her gaze to Hinamori, clasping her shoulder as well before she drew back her sword and slammed it through the girl

"I win," she said, the image wavering before changing.

Shock made it impossible to feel pain, at least for a few heartbeats longer as the horrible truth was revealed to Hinamori's eyes. The illusions were gone, Aizen was gone but that did not change what had happened. it did not change the fact that he had, even after his death, won. They were still pressed together, hands still on each other's shoulders as they fought for the thing they valued most in the world, the thing that they had destroyed.

Impaled on Tobiume was not Kyoka Suigetsu but Toshiro Hitsugaya.

And stuck through her was not Kyoka Suigetsu's blade but Hyorinmaru.

* * *

**Okay BEFORE you click that review button and complain about Aizen not releasing his Zanpakto let me explain a few things:**

**-He's fighting his former Captain. I think that Aizen holds something of a grudge against Shinji for many reasons, one of which is the fact that Shinji's alive, he turned what Aizen thought of as negative into something positive AND he was able to see through some of Aizen's illusion. Even Aizen has expressed his feelings that Shinji's abilities were impressive and he was clearly proud of the fact he had fooled him.**

**-At the same time he/Kyoka are fighting an unpredictable Hinamori, restraining a full Captain Hitsugaya AND dealing with an equally unpredictable Hisagi. There's no guarantee how the fight would play out so Aizen would want to win both fights and therefore divided his power among the two.**

**I think that's it.**

** Oh and I promise that even though I hate Ichigo at the moment there will be a moderate amount of IchiRuki at the end of the story. Also we'll find out what happened to Ulquiorra after his Soul Burial.**

**Um, yeah, so enjoy the cliffie! I'll update again soon! Don't forget to review!  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Hinamori gasped, feeling her body expand around the blade lodged in her chest. She titled her head downwards, looking at the four point star pressed to the fabric of her robe. Her eyes flowed the hand holding the sword, to where her own hand was grasping the hilt of Tobiume, the guard pressed to the fabric covering Hitsugaya's chest. For a moment, for a single perfect moment her mind was impossibly blank. She felt nothing, perhaps her mind did not comprehend what had happened--what _was_ happening. The two were still gripping each other's shoulders, still impaled on each other's blades.

"H-Hitsugaya?" Hinamori looked over at him, her eyes stinging. Painfully he turned his gaze to her, "oh _God_," she felt tears sting her eyes, "h-h-hold on," her fingers tightened on the sword, "I can--"

"Momo," his voice was low but steady, such a sharp contrast to her own thready, hysterical one, "I want you to put your other hand on my shoulder and then I want you to hold very _very_ still."

Hinamori nodded quickly, biting her lip. Hitsugaya ignored the blade that was impaled through him, instead focusing on the sword that was through Hinamori's chest. He had wanted nothing more than to destroy Kyoka Suigetsu but, unfortunately, he knew that there was a chance Aizen had something up his sleeve. The wound he had dealt was a crippling one but it was not fatal, not if he treated it fast. He felt Hinamori's hand on his shoulder. Carefully he angled his body, grasping the blade that impaled her. Hinamori took a deep breath as his fingers tightened around the familiar hilt of Hyorinmaru. When she exhaled, he slid the blade out of her as quickly as he could. Her head snapped forward, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. She bit it hard enough to break the skin in an effort not to scream. But the sword was free. Blood immediately blossomed on the front of her robes. Immediately Hitsugaya pressed his hand to her chest, kido blossoming in his fingers.

When her knees buckled and she sagged to the ground, he was grateful. His own legs were no longer able to support his weight. Stubbornly he pushed it all aside, his fading vision, the fact that he could feel his arm tremble even with the simple fact of holding it to her wound. He was actually rather proud of her. Hinamori had never been much of a killer, even of Hollows. But the strike she had done to what she thought was Kyoka Suigetsu had been true. His own strike had not been fatal, hers had. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, she obviously expected to die. After a moment though he saw them open, saw her look down at her chest, saw her realize what he was doing. She gasped, her chest pulling away from his hand but they were too close together to maintain the connection. Her brown eyes flew up to his, wide and tear filled as she looked at Tobiume. She was a good enough Shinigami to realize what was happening. His Spiritual Pressure was leaving him as fast as the blood that spread across the ground.

"Hitsugaya?!" her voice was stronger and he felt his lips curve into a smile, this was working. He was finally strong enough, "Stop it! You're dying faster--I can't get you to help if you--" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Its okay," Hitsugaya said, finally confident enough that he had healed her to let his hand drop to the ground, "you're safe."

"M-me?" she scrambled the small distance over to him.

"Y-you'd better get your sword outta me," he said, his voice becoming weaker.

He barely even felt it when she yanked Tobiume out of him. All he truly felt was the world ebbing away with a fraction more speed. He felt the ice he had used to help cauterize the wound splinter. Hinamori stared at him, shock painted all over his features. Inwardly Hitsugaya felt a bit confused. Had they grown so far apart that she really did not know he would make sure she was alright, even at the cost of his own safety? From the look on her face it seemed that was the case. Well, he was glad that she at least she knew it before this was all over. He looked over at Hisagi who was standing there, gripping his sword as he looked at the two of them. He turned his gaze back to Hinamori.

"W-wh-why'd you do that?" Hinamori gasped, tears streaming down her face, "Toshiro why?!"

Hitsugaya gave a half hearted glare at the sound of his rarely used first name. Hinamori stared down at him, unable to figure out what had possibly driven him to do such a thing.

"You know why," he breathed.

"I--" she stopped, she did know why. Oh it was so obvious, how could she not have seen it before, "oh _Toshiro_," she felt her shoulders shake as she looked at the form of the Captain, of her friend, of the one who had always been there. She had always cared so much for Aizen, always so obsessed even after she had learned he was evil. But Hitsugaya had been there as well, he had always _always_ been there, "h-how--" she felt a sob escape her lips, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Its okay, Momo," he breathed. She opened her mouth but he cut her off, "you'll be okay," he said, the barest pressure on her hand, "I know you will be," frantically she nodded, desperate to do anything to keep him there, "you always were stronger than you knew."

"B-but it was Hitsugaya who showed me how to be strong," she whispered tightening her fingers on his.

His lips curved into a faint smile as his eyes began to flutter closed.

"I'm glad I could do something," he whispered, "even if I couldn't protect you--"

"I'll protect me," she said, "promise."

He gave a faint nod.

"No! No no--Hitsugaya! Toshiro! Don't close your eyes!" he felt hands grasp his cheeks, "stay with me!"

"I'll be there, stupid," he took a deep breath, unable to speak properly, "bed wetter Momo."

Hinamori gasped and looked down as his body stilled in her grasp. Her eyes widened as she looked down at his serene features. Hisgai turned his eyes away, unable to look at the scene in front of him. Hinamori's hands trembled as she fisted them in his cloths, her fingers searching out any sort of warmth that remained in his body. He had always been so cold, physically, that it made sense death wouldn't change that. Death--Hitsugaya was--Hinamori felt her lip tremble as she looked at him, her eyes horrified. His features remained serene, eyes closed and lips still but she could see the barest amount of satisfaction on his face, as if he had reached some long sought after goal. She felt her body convulse as she looked at him. Aizen was dead, she was safe. That was what had happened there today and that was why Hitsugaya was happy. That was why he had died.

"No!" she screamed, her fingers grasping his robe, "no! Hitsugaya! Toshiro--Shiro--no!" she shook her head, desperate for him to open his eyes, "don't do this! Don't go! Shiro!"

She did not notice when the building trembled violently, as though a great hand had started to crush it. None of that mattered to her shock filled mind. Hisagi looked at the ceiling with stinging eyes as he realized that the only thing that could make the situation moderately worse would be if Hinamori died. He took a step forward, another violent lurch almost sending him completely off balance.

"Hinamori! We have to get out of here!" Hisagi said.

"No!" she grabbed Hitsugaya's prone form, "I'm not leaving him!"

"You don't have a choice!" the Lieutenant cried as the structure lurched. She shook her head, "he didn't die so you could die with him!"

"I don't care!" she screamed tightening her hold on him, "I'm not leaving Hitsugaya--" Hisagi yanked her off him, "no!" she shrieked, her fingers reaching for him, "Hitsugaya!"

Hisgai threw her over his shoulder, ignoring the feeling of her limbs hitting him. He stopped only long enough to grab the blood stained Tobiume before he ran out of the room as fast as he could. Hinamori continued to reach for Hitsugaya, her broken voice echoing in his ear. Hisagi knew that no matter how many centuries he lived he would always remember that voice. he hated himself for refusing to listen, for not allowing her to stay with him but he knew that this was what had to be done. He raced through the doors of the building, down the trembling path of the Division and towards the gates. With his free hand he grabbed Kazeshini.

"Reap! Kazeshini!" he shouted throwing one end of the weapon over the gates of the door. Between sonido and adrenaline he was able to scale the structure and land on the other side of the gates.

A group of people had gathered there but they all fell silent at the sounds coming out of Hinamori's mouth. Matsumoto shoved her way through the crowd, her grey eyes full of worry and anger--anger Hisagi sincerely hoped was not going to come down on him. At the sight of Hinamori though both hands flew to the woman's mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Matsumoto pushed her way over to where Hisagi was standing. Carefully she reached out and pulled the smaller Hinamori off his shoulder. She took one look at the girl before quickly wrapping her arms around her. Hinamori buried her face in Matsumoto's robes and sobbed harder, her screams dulling. Matsumoto hugged her tightly, not needing any words to know what happened in there. Hinamori's arms clung to Matsumoto as her entire body shook with sobs. Over the top of her head Matsumoto looked at the gathered few. Even those like Hisana who did not know them very well looked close to tears at the sight of the broken young woman.

And Gin.

Matsumoto gasped and turned her head. Gin was still in there. Sadness and fear coiled inside her. If he died as well--

A gold cero answered her question as the door exploded a moment before the handful of buildings trembled and crashed. The only one to stagger out of there though was Gin, Shinso tucked under one of his arms thanks to his ruined hands. Matsumoto squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Hinamori. The girl made no sign of discomfort, far too lost in her own emotional trauma to care about something as trivial as an overly tight hug. Despite her promise to Hitsugaya to protect herself all she could do was clutch Matsumoto and sob. He was dead, he was gone--all this was her fault. Why would he do such a thing? Even if the hit had been bad if he hadn't spent his energy healing _her_ then none of this would have happened. This was all her fault.

_Everything_ was her fault.

"Ichimaru!" Gin turned at the shout of his name. Isane hurried forward, "we need to get you to the Fourth, you've been seriously injured."

"I'm fine," he said turning to the image of the two women.

"You're coming to the Fourth, Ichimaru," Unohana's voice came. Gin swallowed thickly at the hint of annoyance in her tone. Annoyed Unohana was probably the only thing Gin ichimaru would ever truly be afraid of, "_now_."

He was dragged off to the Fourth where Hanataro Yamada, who was too scared to form words around him, fixed his injured arms. When he walked outside Hinamori and Hisagi were nowhere to be seen. But Matsumoto was.

Matsumoto was sitting there, her elbows resting on her knees as she looked at the wall. Gin slowly walked over to where she sat, standing still. Her eyes slowly slid over to him. She jumped to her feet, her strawberry blond curls whipping with the motion as she strode over to him, drew back her hand and slapped him across the face. She hit him again, her fists fists pounding against his chest. Gin stood still under her assault, his hands limp by his sides, Finally her fists stopped pounding against his chest and fisted in his robes. Her shoulder stopped heaving and instead shook as she buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed, the insult she threw his way breathy and sob filled as her fingers twisted in his shirt. Gently Gin reached up and embraced the sobbing woman as she wept against him.

"H-he--" she could barely get the words out as she sobbed harder. A broken, terrible sound spilled from her lips as she clung to him with the same force that Hinamori had clung to her, "oh _God_," she moaned, her fingers digging through the fabric to leave more bruises against his skin.

"Ichimaru."

Gin closed his eyes in annoyance before he turned to face the people behind him. Byakuya Kuchiki stood there and standing next to him was Hisana. A few of the other Captains were there as well. Hisagi walked out of the room he had been in to come over with them. Gin sighed. If they were going to throw him into jail then they could at least have waited until Matsumoto quieted down. As it was her sobs had become muffled but she refused to loosen her grip on his torso. Komamura walked up to the grey haired man. His eyes swept over Matsumoto before coming back to his old rival.

"Given your _service_ to Soul Society," Komamura said, "we cannot justify throwing you in jail again--clearly its useless anyway. Fortunately a solution has presented itself," he turned his head to the group, "Lady Kuchiki has generously agreed to supervise you."

"Huh?!" he turned to Byakuya's petite wife, "you?"

"Me," she gave a cold, calculated smile and walked over, "Hinamori is going to be there too but I don't know her. I do, however, remember the stunt you pulled at my wedding. "

Gin felt his stomach drop.

Revenge, Kuchiki style.

He was in trouble.

**

* * *

**

Hinamori did not want to move.

Hinamori did not know how long she had been asleep. Actually she knew that she had not been sleeping at all. She had been drugged or Kido'ed or had something done to her. Her eyelashes felt as though they had been glued to her cheeks. Blearily she looked at the sun that hung high in the sky. It was daytime. The sun was high in the sky, Aizen was dead and--

So was Hitsugaya.

Hinamori bit her lip, turning her face into the pillow. But more tears did not come. It was as if she had cried everything out the night before. Reaching shakily up she touched her eyelashes. She felt terrible. Terrible and very thirsty. She forced herself to roll over and fumble for the cup that sat on the stand nearby. She had spent so much time in the Fourth that she knew the layout by heart. Carefully she pushed herself upwards and picked up the glass. It was empty. She forced her legs over the side of the bed. The distance seemed impossibly long, as if she would never feel the floor again. But her feet made contact. She shifted her weight up and stood, her feet held fast. When she raised one foot and took the first step, she found the second easier than that. She made her way over to where the pitcher of water had been set. Carefully she poured the liquid into the glass and took a long drink, feeling the water spiral through her.

Taking a deep breath she lowered the glass and looked around the small room she was in. Though she was in the cloths the patients wore a uniform was folded on a chair, Tobiume placed on top of it. Taking a deep breath Hinamori set the glass down and walked over to where the uniform was. She forced herself to shed the white robe she wore and pull the cloths on. She knew if she stayed in that room she would stay there forever. She felt _broken_. She felt shattered but she refused to listen to that feeling. She was not going to wallow or break down or do any of that nonsense. No, if Hitsugaya had done what he did for her then she was going to make sure he did it for the her that he had fallen in love with, not the her that wallowed like some broken doll. Hinamori picked up the bun cover, the style she had worn her hair in and looked at it with a sigh. Grabbing Tobuime she made a quick cut and set about tying her longer hair into two pig tails, like she had worn it so very long ago.

Rukia had told her what Lieutenant Shiba said about hearts, about how when someone died their heart was passed to their friends. She knew Hitsugaya had passed his heart onto her and she was determined to make sure that she took care of it. She would never be as strong or as incredible as he had been. The truth was that even if she was never the Shinigami she would have become under Aizen she was still a Shinigami and whatever type of Shinigami she became, it was alright. Hinamori looked out at the sun, at the remaining buildings that had to be rebuilt and tightened her grip on Tobiume. She had a job to do. She had helped to destroy this place and she would help to rebuild it. She would make _sure_ it was rebuilt, just like the Soul Society that she and Hitsugaya had come to. Hinamori frowned at the window. It was open slightly for the breeze but something was there.

She walked over to the window and reached out, pulling the object inside. Twisted around her fingers was a long chain.

On the end of it was a charm shaped like a crystalized slice of watermelon.

Hinamori gasped, her eyes staring at the necklace. She ran over to the window, her eyes searching for any sign of why such a thing was just hanging there but she saw nothing. Swallowing thickly she looked at the perfect charm on the chain. When she saw the charm was made to look like a bite had been taken out of the watermelon her face broke into the widest smile she had worn in a long time. Reaching up she swiped under her eyes and undid the clasp, putting the necklace on so the watermelon hung in the space in between the folds of her robe, far enough that the charm wouldn't be too warmed by her body heat.

So it would stay cold for a while.

"Its alright Toshiro," she whispered pulling her pigtails free, "I'll be okay now, I promise."

Then Hinamori picked Tobiume up, slid him into her sash and walked out of the Fourth Division.

The only time she ever came there again was when she got hurt in battle and even then, she never stayed for long.

* * *

In Rukongai Orihime shaded her eyes against the bright sun and bent down, looking at the candles on display at the little shop in Rukongai. Sighing she stood up, her bottom lip still firmly between her teeth. She still hadn't found the right one. Smiling at the shopkeeper she turned and walked down the sun bright street, her eyes scanning the marketplace. As she wandered the stalls began to change from things like candles and novelties to other things. Orihime felt the oddest feeling creep up inside her, like something was _calling_ to her from the marketplace. Tightening her grip on her basket she quickened her pace, moving fast towards the center of the market. She moved so quickly that she almost missed him.

He was leaning against the wall, his posture still ramrod strait despite the failed attempt at relaxation. A sword hilt peered over his shoulder, the preferred style that Kenpachi's favored. Two men stood nearby exchanging conversation but he was silent, his eyes scanning the marketplace or any sort of threats. One of the men said something to him and though he rolled his eyes in obvious disapproval a smile made the gesture soft. Orihime swallowed thickly. He was _smiling_. She could see emotions so naked in his eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise as his emerald ones locked with hers. She looked surprised but he just seemed confused. He murmured something to his companions and walked over to Orihime. Orihime took a breath and tried not to run away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, emerald eyes confused.

"I'm sorry," she said, "you--ah--you look like someone I used to know," she said.

"Oh," he looked at her for a moment longer.

"Talk to her!" shouted one of the men over his shoulder.

"Yeah!"

He turned and glared at the men. Orihime took a deep breath, trying not to run in the opposite direction. Instead she forced herself to smile. Confusion and embarrassment shone in his bright emerald eyes. The smile that she forced slowly turned genuine. It was odd to see him so emotional, odd and bittersweet. Ulquiorra would never have looked at her like that, she did not think he _could_ look at her like that. This man, no matter how much he looked like Ulquiorra, no matter how much he was a part of Ulquiorra, he was not really him. Ulquiorra Schiffer was dead. He had found peace and moved on.

"I'm sorry about this," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "they're, uh, being stupid."

Orihime laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Its alright, my friends sent me out to find lots of candles," she held up the basket.

"For the festival tonight right?" she nodded, "it doesn't seem like you have much room," he said looking at her full basket.

"I know but I'm still missing two. I can't seem to find the right colors," she said with a sigh.

"I know a shop--" he stopped, looking embarrassed before continuing, "I know a place that might have what you're looking for. I can take you if you like."

"Thank you so much!" she cried.

"Come on," he said, "its this way."

They walked down the bright street towards the shop he had talked about.

"So are you from Soul Society?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm alive. I'm just here for the festival," she said hitching the basket higher on her arm. His eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself blush, "I'm Orihime," she said, "Orihime Inoue."

"I've heard of you," he admitted.

"Oh," she looked over at him, "um, so, what's your name?" she asked looking at him shyly.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "someone told me what my name was supposed to be but--" he stopped, "it doesn't sound like me."

"Well that's fine!" she said brightly, "I mean, I think it'd be nice to not know your name or who you are," she looked over at him, "you get to start all over again and--"

"I know what I was supposed to be to you."

Orihime stopped when he cut her off, biting her lip. He seemed so unsure, so endearing she hardly knew what to do. This wasn't Ulquiorra, that much was clear, but he knew what he was supposed to have been. Hisana had warned her what a Soul Burial would possibly do to him. Orihime had told herself that if that happened she would be prepared. One of the candles she was searching for was for the man who Ulquiorra had been, the Espada who had died to save her and then found peace and moved onto the world of Soul Society. Carefully she reached down and touched his calloused hand, His eyes went to their hands and then to her face, surprise written all over his face.

"Well," she smiled, choosing her words carefully, "that was then," she looked at him, "this is now," she sighed, "we should probably try to figure out your name first."

"Ino--"

"No," she cut him off, "you have to call me Orihime. I'm not having another person call me Inoue, Woman or any of that nonsense."

"Very well."

Night fell on Soul Society and the banks of the river on the outskirts of Rukongai became crowded with people all coming to bid the lost farewell. Lanterns hung in the trees as the people gathered around the river. The last night of the festival, the Toro Nagashi was beginning. Everyone had someone to mourn, everyone had lost someone. But, as they approached the river to say their farewells it became clear that though much had been lost, some things had been found as well.

As Orihime bid farewell to the man who had saved her life and taught her to be strong, though she pushed the boat into the water alone she when she straitened up the black haired, emerald eyed swordman was there _and_ he had brought her flowers.

Though Rukia and the Thirteenth said goodbye to their members, Byakuya restrained his wife from marching over to the Kurosaki men and beating them senseless. And when the Sixth mourned their Division, Hisana was right by Byakuya's side.

Hinamori and Matsumoto set a lantern out for Hitsugaya, the thin blue green paper glowing brightly as his eyes. Though both women were sad they both seemed to hold a quiet sort of strength, knowing that their friend and Captain had sacrificed himself to see them safely through the other side of the ordeal.

On a hillside a bit away from everyone, observing it all, was Gin Ichimaru.

Gin looked at the boat on which he had written the letters of Aizen's name. He knew no-one would mourn the man, truthfully he was not sure if he even would but the fact was that Aizen had been the closest thing to a father he ever had. Not doing this seemed wrong. He had picked a secluded corner, away from the mass of people who deserved to be remembered. He knew eventually the lantern would join the others, swept along by the gentle currant of the river.

He heard the sound of a match being struck. He turned around, shocked to find Rangiku Matsumoto having _Shunpoed_ over there. In her hands she held a box of matches, one already lit. She stood on her toes and carefully lit the candle inside the boat, the lantern bursting into light. Gin knelt by the water and gently put the boat out to the lake, watching the only sign that someone had once cared for Aizen Sosuke move towards the mass of people he had killed, another light leading a Soul home. Matsumoto came forward and gently wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and looped his arm around her as they watched the sea of lights move down the lake.

"So you never told me what happened to Shinji," she said looking over at him.

"Oh I imagine he's out there somewhere," Gin said with a shrug, "waiting for the next time we're in trouble."

"He doesn't sound like the rescuing type," she said.

"People'll surprise you," he said.

"Yes," she agreed pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss, "they will," she smiled, rested her head on his shoulder and looked up, "look at the stars."

Gin followed her gaze, his eyes sweeping the people gathered there. Hinamori was talking to Hisagi, from the others gestures he was obviously slightly intoxicated. A bit further along a heated debate was going on between Komamura, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika as Kira stood nearby, disapproval in his eyes. Yoruichi stood in Urahara's protective embrace, her shoulders shaking as she mourned the death of her protege. Nearby them Rukia laughed with Ichigo and Renji as Byakuya sat--on the grass!--with Hisana in his embrace, the two talking. To add to the surprises Renji and Ichigo froze when Byakuya's laugh rang out. Orihime was talking to a Kenpachi who looked shockingly like Ulquiorra but looked far too emotional to be the Espada.

Gin looked up at the twinkling stars, titling his head back and, letting the breeze slip through his hair.

It was going to be a good night.

He could tell.


	50. Thank Yous, Playlist and A Question

********

**Okay wow.**

**Just wow.**

**I can't believe its OVER!**

**I mean this was my Second ever Bleach fic. I think I had 10 fics on my page when this started....now I've got 32. Wow. Holy crap.**

**Fun facts:**

**-This fic has been in production across 3 continents, 5 countries and 3 states.**

**-The story started after a failed draft of the story that became Scarlet.**

**-Of all the stories I write the only plots I sometimes get confused with are this and Arcana/Silent Force**

**-Miz No Kamisama is not the only Zanpakto I've written for Hisana and I'm thinking about writing a story pitting the two of them against each other in "Fun in Disfunction"**

**Okay now I have to give out thank yous.**

**First and foremost thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this story. You all kept me going through 50+chapters and many I-don't-know-about-this moments. Thank you so SO much. Now specifics:**

VioTanequil **who is my awesome Beta for Arcana and whose nice enough to follow multiple stories. Writes a fantastic Byakuya that everyone should check out!**

Dwellin **who always has been and probably always will be my favorite HitsuHina shipper. We maintain about 20 simultaneous conversations on Deviantart thanks to the amazing work she does that I can't keep myself from commenting on.**

ChaosDragon **who is an equally awesome /Deviant friend. Not only did she make me an awesome icon but she manages to follow/review/c2 most of my stories, something I find highly impressive.**

Realityfling18 **who reviews almost every story I have and always starts out reviews with enthusiastic 'yay, you updated!'. I adore getting reviews and they always make me smile.**

PurpleShinigami **who is the reason that my Naruto fics see updates. Just like **RealityFling18 **her reviews always make me smile and I am equally impressed at her ability to juggle my plotlines.**

Zephyra-Chan, Stelra Etnae, Ai Angel **and all my other Arcana-ites who appreciate my crazy pairings and came over to this story despite the fact that none of them are in it.**

**Okay one last thing:**

**TORO NAGASHI PLAYLIST**

**Normally I have a song for each chapter--or I did in my earlier fics but thanks to the epic-ness of this fic I've got a whole bunch of mismatched songs but here they are:**

**Goodbye Horses-!Q Lazarus**

**_I think of this as a FANTASTIC Gin song. Its got lyrics about the sky opening up, lying and passing into the night. Anyway if Gin has a theme in my book, its this song right now._**

**The ENTIRE Vampire Knight OST II**

**_I am a VK fan (YuukixZero!) and while the first OST was good, this one is much better. Its a very twisty soundtrack, especially with the very well placed violins and guitar. I like to write to classical soundtracks because the music all seems to have a common theme that lets it flow very very well_**

**The ENTIRE Tsubasa Chronicles OSTs**

**_Kajiura Yuki is one of my favorite composers. I've played violin and guitar so I love the presence of those two instruments in her music. Tsubasa is an awesome Manga/Anime as well, especially now that Cloney is there._**

**Village of the Doomed-Chris Vrenna**

**_I'm not that much of a gamer but I have friends that are and I've always been way more interested in the stories of the games rather than playing them myself. This is a song off the OST for _American McGee's Alice_which is one of the most twisted games ever. Its awesome and this song is great for Kyoka Suigetsu. There's a bunch of different elements to the song but its like a child's dream gone horribly horribly wrong--perfect for that crazy Zanpakto._**

**Skull and Crossbones-Klaus Badelt**

**_PotC has 2 composers: Hans Zimmer and Klaus Badelt. Klaus Badelt did the first soundtrack which is beyond epic. This song is a great one for sword battles, especially insult-throwing ones like i tend to write._**

**Continued Story- Hitomi**

**_Theme music for the Toro Nagashi. Very pretty song from Code Geass._**

**Trust You--Yuna Ito**

**_This was by far my favorite Gundam 00 ending. Gundam Wing was my first anime and Gundam 00 was probably the first incarnation to do a good job after Wing in my opinion._**

Pre-reviews come in with the whole Ulquiorra-was-ressurected-why-wasn't-Hitsugaya.....well, I'll let your imaginations figure that one out. Suffice to say that there was a difference.

Oh and go read "Silent Force"/ "Arcana" now, its got actual HitsuHina sap!! Actually, scratch that, pretty much all my stories involve HitsuHina. I ship 'em like mad! Go to my home page (which is my Deviant Art Page) and go to my favorites folder to see the fanart for those stories including many gorgeous HitsuHina pieces by the fantastic, aforementioned Dwellin.

Once again THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/faved/enjoyed this story! I adored writing it!

**~Enchantable**

* * *

Okay wow!

I wanted to give a big, huge general THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Even if I made you cry you still took the time to tell me you enjoyed the story and I really really appreciate it.

Since its Finals Time for me, I don't think I'll get to thanking each and every one of you personally for which I am very very sorry but know that each review made me smile.

That being said, I feel kinda bad considering I promised you all HitsuHina-ness and all you got was a truly epic death scene. Therefore to get a feel for what you all are thinking, I made a poll on my profile where you can vote whether or not you want a sequel.

I won't say how or why but I promise I would deliver on the HitsuHina-ness.

Just let me know what you want.

Go vote on the poll or get in touch with me.

It'll probably be a bit before I get to it but I just want to know if there's an interest in it or not.


	51. SEQUEL

********

Holy crapola you guys want HistuHina!!

Okay well, you want it, I write it

(Oh and I love them too)

So here you go!

Sequel to Toro Nagashi!

Ostara

Once again the clues are in the title. Its a festival, Wiccan this time, and the meaning will come up.

Enjoy!


End file.
